And It Was Sex At First Sight
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: What happens when a very married Randy Orton finds himself lusting over his daughter's teacher? Will they be able to control themselves or will they give in to their desire? Warning: Strong sexual content. With appearances by John Cena. CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Note: Ok this is my first story so go easy on me. I own nothing but Ivy. If you want to know what she looks like visit my profile for links. Things in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The meeting<p>

At the age of 24, Ivy found herself divorced, alone, and teaching 3 year olds at the very upscale St. Charles Head Start. This would not be the idea job for a beauty with model looks: 5"10, tan skin, long chocolate brown hair, killer blue eyes, long sexy legs, plump lips, D cup breast and a round ass, but this is what she wanted to do with her life. Tonight was their parent teacher night which was from 6-9 PM. It was already 8:45 and all her students have showed except Miss Alanna Orton.

Randy Orton jumped out of his Bentley running to grab his daughter from the passenger side. He looked around the parking lot noticing most of the cars were already gone.

"You don't reckon we're late do you kiddo? Randy said smiling as he looked down at his pouting angel.

His wife Samantha left this morning for a "girl's day" and left him with Alanna and specific instructions to be at the conference for at least 6:15. Alanna kept telling him to get ready when the clock hit 4 but he was tired from traveling for two weeks straight and dosed off. When he woke up, there Al was sitting at the edge of the bed giving him a death glare that mirrored his own signature one. He dreaded these types of things, he wasn't really a people person and didn't want to sit and listen to an old bag talk about his daughter.

"I guess they aren't coming," Ivy said aloud as she glanced at the clock. "Sam is usually one of the first moms here." Ivy rose from her desk to go pack up the snacks from the table when she realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

Walking the halls Randy nodded at a group of ladies that were staring at him. He stood out like a sore thumb.

"My class is right around the corner!" Alanna said, just as Randy's phone rang.

"Go ahead, I really have to take this call"

Alanna walked in the room seeing Ms. Ivy's from the side putting cupcakes and strawberries on her plate. She decided she wanted to sneak up on her.

"HI" Al said as she grabbed at Ms. Ivy's exposed thigh.

Ivy jumped and looked down at her very cute yet very late student. She looked around but didn't see Sam.

Maybe she's in the hall talking to the other parents

"Hey Al, how late are you sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, my mommy is gone and my uh daddy brought me and he wouldn't listen to me when I told him."

"Well that's alright sweetie, come on I'll fix you a plate"

Randy sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. He heard his daughter's laughter and followed the sound. He approached the door and stopped right in his tracks. He only saw the back of her but from that view only he could tell she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

He slowly stalked over to her, noting the short, tight dress she wore. _She is definitely not an "old bag."_He started his tour from her feet. She wore Louboutin pumps, he recognized them because he bought Sam a pair for her birthday. They made her long, toned and sexy legs look incredible. Her skin was beautifully tanned. He watched her as she bent down to hand Al the plate. He would love to take her in that position right there. He felt his pants get a little tighter. She stood up straight and he noticed her round plump ass pressing against her dress. He licked his lips and closed his eyes at the dirty thoughts that were filling his head.

Alanna looking up and saying, "Daddy!" was the only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw the teacher slowly turn to face him. He lost his breath at that instant. She was no doubt the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on.

He saw her stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He could barely hold eye contact, she was just that stunning. She had beautiful azure eyes, plumps lips that begged to be sucked on. A cute little nose and bold cheekbones. He could tell she wasn't American from her exotic looks. His eyes traveled down to her D cup breast being held up by a push up bra. He took a deep breath because he knew he was in trouble.

Ivy saw him checking her out. She felt smug almost that this specimen liked the way she looked. When Al said, "Daddy!" Ivy turned around at looked at him. His beautiful blue eyes, tan skin, the chiseled features, plump lips in a smirk. That smirk was to die for. His long tattooed arms in a tight grey shirt showing off his well defined chest. Dark washed jeans that gripped his tights. She took a deep breath because she knew she was in trouble.

Ivy and Randy continued to stare at each other without speaking a word. It was as if Al wasn't standing there eating a cupcake.

Ivy was getting hot, maybe even wet, at this connection that seemed to envelop them both for an instant. She flushed at the look he was giving her. She would have kissed him right then, if it wasn't for the wedding band on his left hand...not to mention he was one of her student's father.

Instead, she looked him boldly up and down, focusing on his crotch much longer and more provocatively than she should have with a married man. She saw his desire and it fueled hers. She wanted him, wanted to rub his hard cock on her pussy.

Randy was flushing too, his face red and a bulge growing in his pants. He liked her stare, and the fact that she saw his erection and kept watching it. It was so promising, like an offer to do more. He wanted her, wanted to put his arms around her naked body, kiss her everywhere.

Al stood there licking her fingers and wondering why after all this time her Dad and Ms. Ivy were looking at each other and not saying anything.

_This man is married_, Ivy thought. She shook the sinful thoughts out of her head. She reached her hand out, "Hi, I'm Ms. Ivy and you must be Alanna's father"

Randy heard the accent in her voice and nearly came. He took her hand, it was so soft. He wanted to kiss it. _You must be Alanna's father though? She must not know who I am but I wouldn't expect a goddess like her to watch men throw each other around. _

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry we came so late."

Ivy almost forgot about the time, she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 9:30. "It's okay, when I saw her run in here I just knew Sam wouldn't have had her here this late."

"Sam wanted me here by 6:15 but I ended up falling asleep." Randy felt very awkward holding a conversation with this woman after the intense stare down. He was still talking to her though, unashamed of the massive and obvious hard-on in his pants, excited that she kept staring at it, staring himself at her erect nipples poking through her dress.

She found she was waving her hips side to side, wiggling back and forth, and savoring the friction of her tight thong panties against her crotch. She wondered how wet her pussy was getting. She desperately wanted him to see her cum, and she wanted to see him cum. She wanted to rush herself into the nearest bathroom, pull up her dress and rub her gushing hot pussy.

"Ah, well come over here and we can get this finished quick"

_I would love to CUM over here but baby I wouldn't want to get finished quick._ He walked her as she walked toward her desk, her hips swaying. He would love to hold those hips while he pounded into her merciless while she screamed his name over and over in that accent. _What the fuck am I doing? This is my daughter's teacher and she calls Sam, "Sam" so they must have some sort of friendship. Get it together Randy, get it together.  
><em>  
>She felt his eyes on him as she walked. The walked from the snack table to her desk felt like a mile. She sat down and grabbed Al's folder. "Well Mr. Orton, Alanna is one of my best students. She's well behaved but I had to separate her from her friend Amy, they were little chatter boxes."<p>

It took Randy a minute to respond because he was busy staring at her tits and visualizing his tongue all over them. "Oh yes little Amy, she comes over our house sometimes and they are wild together." He looked down at his daughter and noticed she was leaned to the side in the chair, sleep.

Ivy smiled at the sleeping little girl. "Well I guess this means the conference is over." She wouldn't mind sitting there talking to him forever but the wetness in her panties was making her uncomfortable. She hoped he hadn't noticed the way she was squirming around in her seat.

He found himself feeling kind of sad that it was over but he guessed it was for the best. He picked Al up and gently put her over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Ivy and I have to ask what are you because it's obvious that you're not American?"

"Nice meeting you too Mr. Orton and I'm Brazilian"

His dick leaked. Being Brazilian made her hotter if possible. "Goodnight" was all he said and turned heading for the door. His erection was still hard as a rock.

"One more thing Mr. Orton."

He turned back and looked at her, the desire was still evident in her eyes, "yes?"

"Your promos suck!"

Randy's heart melted, he was in love. He cracked the biggest smile that he had in a while. He didn't even have a response to that. He just nodded and left, smiling all the way to the car.

Ivy got home and into her apartment and ripped off her clothes. One hand flew to her breasts and began savagely twisting and pulling her nipples, while her other hand went straight to her drenched pussy. She was uncontrollably aroused. She hadn't had sex or even felt the urge to masturbate since her ex husband, who took her virginity left almost 2 years ago. She fell to her knees and rubbed furiously at her clit.

She went in front of the mirror, imagining him watching her, pulling on her nipples, and plunging his long fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She thought about how hot this was making her and how she liked being naughty. She thought about things her and Randy would do together IF he wasn't married , the things she might suggest they do if she could summon the nerve to say them aloud. Something told her this man would not be shocked, but rather delighted, to hear her lewd and kinky fantasies. She came, hard, loudly, and her juices flowed down over her hand. Exhausted, she leaned forward and felt the cold glass against her nipples as she licked my drenched fingers.

"Why does he have to be married?" She sighed as she gathered the strength to get up and go shower.

Randy sat in his king sized bed watching his wife take off her clothes and go on and on about how much fun she had with her friends. His dick was under the covers aching and dripping precum from his encounter earlier. He loved his wife very much but lately she had become boring. She wasn't the most exciting woman in the world when they met but now since having Al she has gone into full blown Mommy mode. He cheated in the past and on occasion when he's on the road and his hand isn't enough he would grab a diva up, but none of those girls had him feeling the way Ms. Ivy did. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her out of his head and deep down he knew he didn't want to.

"So honey how did the conference go hun?" Sam questioned as she brushed her hair.

"It went fine, I got there a little later than you would have wanted me to though but it went fine nonetheless."

"That's good, so how did she say Al was doing?"

"Good, she had to separate her from Amy though because of their talking."

"Oh really? Well I'm sure Ivy handled it, she's a great teacher. She loves what she does. All the kids really like her."

_I like her too._"Well that's good because some teachers are just there for a paycheck."

Sam climbed in bed and Randy mounted her instantly easing her legs apart with his strong thigh. As wrong as it was he fucked his wife, all the while thinking of Ms. Ivy and the look of desire in her eyes and how hot and hard she made him. He fucked Sam like he never fucked her before. He came harder than he ever had. He rolled off of her feeling guilty.

"Wow honey that was incredible. It was like you were a man possessed? What got into you?"

_Who got into me would have been more accurate._ Randy didn't respond. He stared up into the darkness until he fell asleep and dreamed of all the things he wanted to do to Ms. Ivy.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Review please and thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Obsession

Thanks to anyone who reviewed/alerted. I was nervous to put it out there because it involved his wife and daughter but I took a chance and haven't gotten anything negative so far. I wrote this chapter last night and it may seem rushed but Chapter 3 will be a blockbuster and I wanted to get this chapter out of the way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Obsession<p>

"John, I met a girl." Randy said as he sat on a bench in the locker room lacing his boots. It was Thursday and they were preparing for a house show.

"...annnnddd?" His best friend said drinking a bottle of water. "We meet a couple hundred girls every day, what's special about this one?"

"I don't know man. It's like ever since I met her I can't stop thinking about her. Beautiful. She's fucking Brazilian. BRAZILIAN! When we met it was like some sort of connection. I can't explain it because it's never happened to me before. Her eyes, her stare. I looked her up on Twitter and bookmarked her page to see what she does all day. I got it bad. She wanted me too, I could see it in her eyes."

"Was it love at first sight?" John joked, he was confused. He has known Randy for about 10 years now and he never seen him act like this over a girl.

"It wasn't love at first sight but it definitely was sex at first sight"

"Well go for what you know dude."

"I can't" Randy said. The disappoint clear in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Sam and Al"

"That never stopped you before"

That was true. He had been with Sam since 2002 had cheated her until he found out she was pregnant. He vowed that he would change his ways but after a few months he woke up to Mickie James in his bed.

"I know John but she's knows Sam AND she's Al's teacher. It won't end well."

* * *

><p>Randy climbed onto his bus, tired and sore from his match with Wade Barrett. He had been away from home for a week. He had 3 much needed days off.<p>

That night, he couldn't sleep for thinking about Ivy and all his thoughts of her were dirty. It wasn't only lust that drove his interest in her. He wanted to know her, everything about her. What made her happy, sad and what made her tick.

Still, his lustful thoughts about Ivy gave him another great hard on and lust had its way with him. He began slowly, with some gentle rubbing of his dick just to set the mood and it responded quickly to his strokes, its warm firmness in his hand both comforting and deliriously fucking wonderful. He lay back and fantasized about Ivy in her short tight dress.

_What kind of teacher wears that kind of shit anyway? Back in my day…who gives a fuck because I'm glad she did._

He imagined her bending over in the class again only this time her panties were off and he was fucking her hard and fast. His cock was so hard now.

He remembered how soft her hand felt and imagined it stroking him right now. His cock jumped and twitched as it responded to the image.

He lubed one hand and began long and leisurely pumping of his firm dick. The Ivy of his fantasy slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and allowed her dress to fall forward. Her big round tits tumbled out and he imagined himself kissing her soft globes before gently sucking one nipple into my mouth - pressing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue and rolling it around. In his mind, Ms. Ivy moaned with pleasure.

Ivy pulled the dress off her body, exposing her torso winding and grinding as she it dropped to his feet. He dropped to his knees until her thong clad crotch bumped against his chin.

He grasped Ivy's broad butt cheeks with his hands and pulled her pussy into his mouth, then sniffed and licked and munched at her crotch, grazing her aroused cunt lips through the fine silk of her panties; his tongue slipping and sliding along the indentation of her pussy slit as he licked her and tasted her tangy wetness. "Put your tongue in me Randy. Fuck me" said Ivy in her sexy accent in his fantasy, as his hand pumped furiously on his cock.

He was so fucking hard. He pushed his cock towards his legs, enjoying the tension in his shaft as he did so.

In his fantasy, Ivy kneeled down beside him, stroking her pussy slit and he imagined licking her from behind - from her asshole to her clit, nibbling and slurping at her protruding and swollen labia and occasionally thrusting his tongue into her cunt hole, feeling her juices coat his tongue each time he withdrew.

He wanked faster and faster - his breathing became shallower and more rapid. He panted with excitement as he furiously wanked his cock; his fist a blurred pumping up and down his cock shaft. He imagined Ivy writhing in pleasure, moaning and fucking her pussy against his face as he licked her and sucked her and fucked her.

As he imagined making love with Ivy, he could almost hear the slurping and squishing sounds they made as he fucked her with his tongue and she ground her pussy against his mouth and chin; wet and swollen pussy lips slipping and sliding against his mouth as she rocked and ground faster against him. He swore he could almost smell the scent of Ivy's sweet pussy.

His cock began a familiar twitching and throbbing as his cum approach and he stretched out his long legs.

Still imagining himself fucking Ms. Ivy crazy he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy what are you doing to Ms. Ivy?"

His eyes popped open and his erection instantly died._ Al._ He got up and went to the bathroom to rub cold water on his face. _I have to get this woman out of my head or she will be the death of me. I NEED to see her again._

She has become his obsession.

* * *

><p>A week went by during which Ivy often thought about the very married Randy Orton. Sometimes, late at night, she pictured herself kissing him, undressing for him, licking him, rubbing her wet pussy up and down against his hard cock. These fantasies aroused her so greatly that she pictured much, much more. She saw him pressing his hard and lubricated cock against the entrance to her ass, something she would have never dreamed of doing. She imagined him between her thighs, licking her to orgasm. She imagined herself bound tightly and naked while he kissed her, licked her, penetrated her, and ravished her both softly and roughly.<p>

In this high state of arousal, she found in her living room late at night watching a recorded episode of RAW, pausing when he looked into the camera and rubbed her clit until it became sore. She was in the safety of her home, after all, just thinking, looking, reading, and touching herself. If Randy hadn't made her so hot, she never would have even fantasized about these lewd activities. But now, a part of her longed for them, for the deep satisfaction she knew that that married man would be able to give her what she needed. She grew more aroused and more frustrated with every passing day.

It was so hard to look Alanna in the face each day knowing the things she did to herself at night thinking about her father. It didn't help that she had his eyes.

_This won't end well. Wait, what I am talking about "ending." It will never begin. I cannot get involved with him, no matter how he makes me feel._

He has become her obsession.

* * *

><p>It was 7 AM Friday morning when Randy was turning the key to his St. Charles home. He smelled breakfast cooking and saw his beautiful wife rocking out to her iPod unaware of his arrival. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.<p>

"Randy" Sam said as she turned to her husband. She wasn't expecting him until tomorrow but she was glad he's home. She leaned up and kissed him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Sam. Breakfast smells good."

"I'll make you a plate, but first let me get Al."

Randy walked over to his refrigerator to get the juice out and noticed a class photo. There was Al beside Amy...and there was Ms. Ivy with another short dress. _Shit._He felt his viper trying to rear it's ugly head again.

"DADDY'S HOME." Sam ran into the kitchen with Al.

"Daddy Daddy!" Al was very excited to see him.

Randy bent down and picked his little blond angel up. He noticed how big she was getting.

"How about I take you to school this morning?"

"No Randy you just got in baby, you should get some rest."

He didn't protest because that would raise suspension seeing as he never volunteered to take her before. Sam knew he wasn't a morning person.

"Ok well how about I pick you up this evening?"

"Ok Daddy...I love you."

"I love you too Al." Hearing that warmed his heart.

* * *

><p>Ivy was on morning duty when she saw Sam drop Alanna off in the front. When she approached she saw sadness in the little girl's eyes.<p>

"What's wrong Alanna?"

"I didn't want to come to school today."

"Why?" Ivy was curious, Al loved school.

"I wanted to stay home with my daddy."

_Her daddy._ Ivy's eyes rolled in the back of her head when she heard "daddy"

"Well don't worry, today is a half day, you will get out a 12 You will have plenty of time to spend with him."

The little girl smiled and ran along to class.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing in the living room, trying to finish folding the clothes. When she got back the house Randy was resting. She hears his footsteps and yells that she's in the living room. She focuses on the towels, trying to finish quickly. He comes up behind her quietly. One arm wraps around her waist as he kisses her neck softly. She puts down the towels. His other arm comes around her and in his hand is a perfect, lavender rose.<p>

A huge grin spreads across her face. "My favorite," she says as she takes it from his hand and turns in his arms. Randy tightens his arms around her as he smiles and kisses her. She sighed into the kiss, the warmth of it spreading throughout her body. When the kiss breaks, she takes a second to regain the ability to think straight.

His eyes never leave hers. She places the rose in a vase and set it on the counter. She thanks him, gives him a quick kiss and turns to pick the towels up. He grabs her hand and pulls her back to him. His free hand slides to her face as he continues to hold her hand. His thumb brushes her cheek as they stand in this embrace, looking into one another's eyes. He leans down and kisses her, this time easily deepening their kiss. Her hands slide up his strong arms, encircling his neck. The kiss becomes more passionate; her pulse races and her breathing become more rapid.

She can feel his dick hardening beneath his clothes. She steps into him, her hips pushing into his. He moans and holds her body tight against his. He breaks the kiss, and she pouts. His hand takes hers as he leads her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ivy smiled at her students during play time. There 15 minutes were up but she decided to let them go a few minutes more. <em>It is a Friday, what the hell. <em>

She grabbed her coffee mug and looked out the window. As she gazed out the window memories of her ex husband flooded her mind.

"_I have to tie my shoe." He got down on one knee._

"_Hurry up or we're going to be late." A very frustrated Ivy replied. She noticed he was fumbling in his pocket for something. _

_He reached up for her hand and slid a beautiful ring on his finger, "You know a while ago somebody asked me, 'How do you know that you've found the one?' You know that you found the one when you listen to the vows Ivy, it's all there, do you want be with her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, and if the answer is yes and I mean truly yes then you know, with no hesitation, and no reservation. Ivy..I know, I know. Will you marry me?" he said._

_Ivy looked down at him tears in her eyes, "YES!"_

She found herself singing, "Where do broken hearts go? Can they find their way home? Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there. And if somebody loves you won't they always love you? I look in your eyes and I know that you still care, for me."

A single tear dropped from her eye.

"What's wrong Ms. Ivy?"

Ivy looked down at Alanna and Amy holding hands staring up at her with big sad eyes. Ivy wiped her tears away. "Nothing, something was in my eye." She composed herself and turned to face her class of students still running wild, "Okay guys, let's get back to our seats."

* * *

><p>"Randy don't you think you should be on your way? It's 11:30." Sam said nudging her husband.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know what time it was." He lied; he knew exactly what time it was. He wanted to be late and have a chance to see her alone again.

"Well get moving baby. I have to take her on a play date with Rachal's kids."

It was now 12:30. Randy circled random blocks and intentionally got caught in the lunch rush.

Ivy would usually be mad when one of the parents was late for pickup, but this time looking at her last student coloring, she didn't mind because she **knew **he was coming.

"Alanna I have to run to the restroom. I'm going to lock you in, ok? If someone knocks don't open the door."

"Ok."

Ivy washed her hands and exited the bathroom and her heartbeat slowed down. She might have gasped when she saw him; she may have cum when she saw him. He wasn't looking at her, just browsing the displays, and, unable to stop herself, she approached him and blurted out that it was nice to see him again. When he looked at her, this time she saw something different - deep hunger and anxiety and she knew at once why. He had come to devour the thing he was starving for, and that was her.

He froze when she approached him. She looked beautiful in that little sun dress. _Fuck I want her._

"It's nice to see you again too. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm late again." He dropped his head because looking at her was doing this to him that he couldn't explain.

"It's okay this time. The teachers have to stay until 3 anyway. Staff development crap."

As they talked and joked uncomfortably with each other, she could see his reassurance return and his cock harden again in his pants. She melted; oh, how she wanted to touch him. All at once, she wanted him to rip off her clothes and screw her right there on the floor of the hall.

She blushed deeply and told him to follow her back to the class.

Randy followed, finding it hard to breath. Her walk is hip swaying good, as her movements are graceful and sexy. Looking down he sees her black high heels, which are helping her with that sexy walk. Suddenly, she stops and bends, to pick up a flyer that fell from the bulletin board... as she leans forward, he is treated to a view of those long, sexy legs. _Stacy Keibler who?_She pinned the flyer and stands up straight again.

His body reacts to this teasing glimpse of her thighs. He imagines those legs wrapped around him. He imagined driving his cock into her pussy as she wraps those legs around him. This woman has turned him on so badly.

Ivy stopped and put the key in the door. She saw Alanna turn around and smile when she seen her followed by her father.

"Look who I found in the hall."

"DADDY!" She got out of seat and ran to him.

He kneeled down and invited her into a hug. "Hey baby."

Ivy smiled at the encounter and felt a little guilty. _There is nothing wrong with a little teasing I suppose._"Hey can y'all come over here, I need to discuss something."

Randy sat in one of the small low desk beside Al. He looked at Ivy confidently, even though he had an obvious hard on in his pants, thinking about how much he wanted her.

Ivy sat on her high stool. She parted her legs slightly and saw him checking to see if she was wearing any panties. If he saw them, she was sure he could see they were soaking wet. She placed a hand on her thigh and stroked it up and down.

What looked like a small wet spot appeared on his pants where the tip of his throbbing cock was located. _This bitch knows what she's doing._He let out a frustrated sigh.

"So I'm starting a little drama club and Al wanted to join."

He didn't hear a word she said. He was busy watching the way she slid back and forth on the stool. He bit his lips and closed his eyes.

That didn't go unnoticed by Ivy. Much to her annoyance, her coworker came to the door and asked her a question and she had to turn briefly away. When she turned back, he was gone. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, she calmed down and focused her attention on her work.

Randy walked down the hall with Al in his arms trying to shake Ivy out of his head.

"Daddy...why did Ms. Ivy pee on herself."

He laughed. _Because you have a sexy Daddy._ "Ms. Ivy didn't pee on herself, she sat on something wet." _Why was Al looking anyway? Oh god my daughter is a Pedo Bear. Well it WAS noticeable though._

"Oh ok"

* * *

><p>Ivy let out a loud moan that night as he came hard in her bed, thinking of him. <em>I wonder what he's doing now.? <em>She grabbed her remote and started flipping through channels. _  
><em>  
>"Fuck!" Randy moaned as he came hard collapsing on top of Sam, thinking of her. <em>I wonder what she's doing now.?... Oh wait I bookmarked her Twitter.<em> Randy grabbed his phone.

**Watching the Bring It On marathon on channel 200. All or Nothing, my favorite one is on. 5 minutes ago from Twitter for iPhone.**

_What is Bring It On? Bring. It. On. I wonder if that's some type of porno. _Randy put his phone down and grabbed his remote turning to channel 200. He saw a bunch of teenagers in a gym dancing.

"Hell no" he said aloud as he aimed to turn it off.

"No honey, I like this." Sam said as she hugged him from behind.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Well that's a wrap for the second chapter. If it feels kind of rushed, again I'm sorry but please stick with me.<p>

For those of you wondering NO this story won't be set in the class all the time. Next chapter is when he will see her somewhere else and things get interesting. ;-) We will also find out a little more about Ivy's past.

The Bring It On reference came from watching a marathon last night as I was ending the story. I thought it would be funny. It was originally supposed to end with them both wondering what each other was doing.

I was also heart broken when I heard about Whitney Houston last night so I threw her "Where do Broken Hearts Go" in this chapter. R. I. P.

Anyway please review so I will know if you like it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Cream

**Warning: Long ass chapter ahead. Hope you enjoy. Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cream<p>

"What the hell am I going to do today?" Ivy asked herself as she walked around her apartment early Saturday morning. She didn't get in until around 2:30 and still didn't get a lot of rest.

About 6 months ago she wouldn't have questioned what activities she would get into. Her ex best friend was living with her then. Every day was a party when she was around. Ivy sighed as she pulled a breakfast Hot Pocket out of the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>"Randy we haven't seen you in a while man. You need to come out with us. We could have fun, just like old times." Randy's childhood friend Martin said through the phone.<p>

"And where would we go? You know I hate being harassed by fans when I'm home."

"You remember that bar Cream right? The little low key spot on the outskirts of town with the hot chicks walking around in the little shorts halfway up their ass."

"Oh yeahhh. I remember but those chicks were not hot. They were all blonde anorexic bitches who did not fill out those shorts." Randy was more of a brunette guy. He also liked a nice round ass on a woman.

"Man they have this new bartender chick and I swear." Martin blew out a breath.

"I bet." Randy knew from experience that Martin didn't have good taste in women.

"I'm serious bro. I practically live there now because of her."

Randy knew Martin would not let this go until he considered going. "Alright man I'll think about it."

"Cool, I'm bringing the rest of the gang too."

* * *

><p>Ivy lay across her bed on YouTube watching some of Randy's interviews. She noticed he did a lot of wedding ring flashing. There wasn't an interview where he didn't mention having a wife and a 3 year old daughter at home. <em>He is overcompensating. Well maybe he isn't, that's probably why he hasn't made a move on me. Not that I wouldn't want him too but I wouldn't want it. What the fuck am I talking about? I'm confusing myself right now.<em>

_I feel like a stalker right now._ Ivy thought as she Googled "Randy and Samantha Orton." They looked like total opposites standing together. Randy was a living breathing God. Sam was attractive. She had long

brown hair, a round face, beautiful dark brown eyes, deep dimples to die for and a nice little body. Her nose was weird though. She was pretty in that "bring home to mom" way. A lot of people wonder how she landed Randy.

* * *

><p>Sam turns on the light in the shower, leaving the rest of the bathroom partly shadowed as she set the water temp on the fully enclosed glass shower. Randy watches her move around from the bedroom as she collects her stuff for the shower her breasts moving and swaying as she did it.<p>

She opens the shower door and walks in. She places apricot shower gel and bath pouf on a handy bench built into the shower and step under the water. She stands there a moment, just enjoying the warm water washing over her and relaxing. Randy decides he needed a better view and walks to the door.

She squirts some apricot scrub into her hands and raises her arms to wash her face and head, raising the girls and causing them to bump around as she works. By this time Randy is standing and leaning against sink, his cock very awake and enjoying the show as Sam starts to wash her pussy, using one hand to open the folds as she uses the other to direct the pouf making sure she doesn't miss a spot.

She steps back under the water to rinse off; he keeps his eyes glued to the bubbles sluicing down her body, watching as the last of them cling hopefully to her breasts before they head down the drain.

He steps in behind her and wraps his arms around her moving under the spray of water. She steps from his embrace and reaches for the shampoo and nudges him down to his knees. "Now you know, you need to behave so you don't end up with soap in your eyes."

He smirks up at her then simply wraps his arms around her, holding on to her ass, just lightly rubbing it occasionally. She squirts a little shampoo into her hand and rubs it into his short hair.

Reaching for the hand-held shower head she quickly rinses him. She reaches to turn the shower off and gathers her things. Randy starts stroking his dick getting it nice and hard and coaxing some precum from it, letting it pool in his slit.

Before Sam really knows what is happening, he reaches down under her ass and lifts her against the wall of the shower. Lining his cock up with her pussy, he slowly lower her onto it, holding her there a moment as his lips take hers for a deep kiss, swirling his tongue against hers.

She wraps her legs around his waist and holds on as he starts to slowly fuck her, moving his hips slowly he pulls his cock almost all of the way out before sliding all the way back in, gasping as she squeezes her pussy around him.

He continues to fuck her, starting slow and eventually picking up speed until he is groaning as he slams into her over and over. The tip of his cock rubs against her G-spot, making her cry out over and over as he makes her cum, her pussy spasming around his cock.

He slows down a little as she finishes cumming to give her a little rest and also to calm down himself before he once again start pounding against her, pushing her to another orgasm by rubbing her G-spot again, this time following her over the edge, groaning loudly as he cums, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into her.

_Ivy_ he says in his head hoping his brain to mouth filter was working.

He rests his forehead against hers as they both try to catch their breath. Once they do, he plants a swift, hard kiss on her lips and relaxes his arms for a second, his hips holding her in place before he once again take hold of her to slide his cock out of her pussy as she relaxes her legs from around his waist and is lowered to the floor again.

They stand for a moment, holding onto each other so they don't fall over before they step apart to quickly rinse themselves off the shower.

"I love you." Sam says.

"I love you too baby."

The sweat runs down their bodies as they stretch and relax under the warm water before they turn it off and step out.

"So I'm going out tonight with the guys."

"Oh really? Where are y'all going?" Sam questions.

"Cream." He didn't feel the need to lie. He didn't even want to go so he definitely wasn't looking for anything.

Sam laughs, "With the skinny blond crack whore looking waitresses walking around?" Sam did not mind him going at all; hell she would drop him off if he needed her to. She knows Randy's taste and none of those whores were his flavor.

Randy laughed, "Yeah that one. Anyway put some clothes on, let's go to take Al to the park."

* * *

><p>At around 6PM Ivy stepped back in her apartment from a long workout at the gym around the block. She had been looking forward to a nice hot shower all afternoon. She took this opportunity to unwind before she had to get ready for tonight.<p>

The soothing aroma of burning oils filled the bathroom and shadows from a dozen flickering candles danced around the room, creating a foggy half-light. Ivy released her thick chocolate hair from its clip and checked her reflection in the steamed up mirror. She looked tired: her large blue eyes shone dark against her skin.

Ivy stepped into the spacious white tiled shower. The hot water ran over her high round breasts, stinging her creamy skin and making her small nipples tingle and tighten. She soaped her body, washing slowly and thoroughly until her skin glowed and she felt slightly rejuvenated.

Ivy pushed the shower head away so the water sprayed into the center of the shower and sat back against the wall. Taking her razor she quickly shaved her legs, pussy and ass smooth. When she had shaved all over, her fingers lingered on her slick, bald pussy, slowly spreading her lips open and pushing into her wet hole. She bet Randy would like her shaved clean and she thought about him - licking and sucking at her wet, silken lips. Ivy moved off the wall and stretched out on her back in the bottom of the shower, playing with her freshly shaved pussy. She grabs the hand held shower head to thoroughly rinse between and beneath her breasts before directing the spray towards her pussy, her clit once again hard and engorged, all ready to play.

She teases herself a little with the spray of water, gasping as she cum just that quickly, crying out "Randy."

She closes her eyes and imagines he's there. _He clears his throat at the door and she gasp and looks up, meeting his eyes, letting hers travel down his body to see his cock standing straight up. He holds her gaze as he steps a little closer, she lets her eyes travel down to his penis once again as she watches him slowly stroke it, precum dripping down his hands._

_The Viper stalking his prey. He steps into the shower and kneel in front of her, taking the shower head from her to replace the spray of water with his mouth and tongue, diving into her pussy without any warning to let his tongue dance against her G-spot, licking up all of her juices._

_She cries out and grab onto his head, holding him in place to make sure he doesn't stop before she's ready for him to. She hooks her legs over his shoulder and bucks her hips and shudder as he pulls another orgasm out of her._

She sighs happily as she comes. She opens her eyes and lets out another sigh, this time a disappointed one because it was just a sick fantasy. She gets up and finishes her shower.

* * *

><p>Randy arrived at Cream at 10:00. He looked around and noticed how they remodeled since the last time he dropped by years ago. He walked inside with his hands in his pockets. <em>Well the inside is the same, same "skinny blond crack looking whores" working. <em>It reeked of cigarette smoke and was full of horny pervs watching ass...or in these girls' cases, lack of ass.

"Hey Randy" He looked over and saw his 3 old buddies waving him toward a small table in the back. There was Martin, Bret, and Oliver. To say they were in their 30s they still looked like the same sleazy teenagers Randy knew and loved.

"Well...I'm here" Randy said sitting down. "Now where are the hot chicks that you speak of?"

"Go to the bar and get a drink first man." Martin said with a smirk on his face.

Randy rolled his eyes and headed to the bar. Halfway there something caught his attention and he walked faster. _Could it be?_ He leaned on the bar looking at shorts halfway up the woman's ass, leaving him staring at the entire length of her gorgeous legs. _It is._ His mouth was open, but she didn't notice because her back was to him. She was mixing a drink. He cleared his throat.

She turned to look at him and the look she gave damn near stopped his heart in his chest. _Oh, fuck me._ She turned so fast a thick strand of her hair was in her face and her lips were parted. He swore that was the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life. _Beautiful._

Ivy froze. It was him. He wore a short sleeve black shirt, his tattoos popped right out. His eyes sparkling. She didn't know what to do or say but she felt her pussy moisten at the sight of him.

He shifted his weight, unsure of what to say. The room could have been on fire and it would not have been able to distract him from her. He glanced down, and sighed. Everything about her was absolutely divine. Her neck, shoulders...perfectly toned arms, large, plump breasts...her smooth, tan belly, curvy hips and long, sexy legs.

"Mr. Orton." was all she could say.

Her voice sent a thrill through him. He felt his heart skip another beat, and a stirring between his legs. _Stop that! Jeez, this could be a long night, if I didn't stop acting like a teenager._ He could see in her eyes a hint of embarrassment. "I guess you aren't use to running into parents here are you?"

_Well I would expect those stuck up bitches to come here,_ she thought to say but she remembered his wife was part of the cult. "Well the fathers aren't usually involved with school activities so if they came here I wouldn't recognize them anyway and I wouldn't expect classy women to hang around here." she said and dropped her head in shame.

He brought his hand to her chin picking her head up so she had to look at him. "Pick your head up, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ivy had her eyes open wide, giving him the big blue eyes as she asked what he wanted to order. He was feeling like a drowning man going under for the last time

"You're very beautiful Ms. Ivy."

She giggled.

He immediately blushed and unable to look her in the eyes said, "Well you are." He told her. "You have gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you," She smiled. "Your blues aren't so bad either you know."

Every time she would look away his eyes would drift to her tits, and then quickly look away as she would face him again. He kept wondering if she had caught him or not. In the back of his mind a voice that was growing louder and louder told him that she had and didn't care. She had dressed this way for a reason, the only question was whether or not she was just enjoying him looking or if there were more to it. He kept trying not to think about it.

"So what will it be?" she asked again.

_You_ is what he wanted to say. "Maker's mark with a splash of ginger"

"Coming right up"

She grabbed the Bourbon from under the table and started pouring. Some splashed on her arm and she licked it off.

His cock began to leak into his briefs as he waited. His eyes kept jumping from her eyes to her breasts and to her legs. Ivy pretended not to notice, though her pussy was pulsing from the sexual excitement that was present.

When she laid it on the table in front of him she raised her arms over her head, twisting her body as she stretched like a sensual cat. Knowing Randy was staring at her increased her sexual tension and she felt her nipples stiffen into little points pressed against the thin cloth of her small bra top.

"Hhhoww how much will it be." Randy struggled to say.

"For you, it's the house." she smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

He nodded at her and walked back to his table, he thanked God that the bar was dark because his dick was sitting stiff against the denim of his jeans.

Little did he know his friends watched the whole encounter. When he looked at them they had stupid smiles on their faces. "Yes?"

"Did you see something you like over there?" Martin spoke up.

"She's my daughters teacher."

"Oh yeah I forgot your little girl went to that school. I know Ivy, she's cool. My sister works up there, they are tight." Bret said taking a sip of Jack.

Randy was interested, "So did she tell your sister why she's working in a place like this?"

"Nope, none of them know about it. She hemmed me up out back when she started working here 4 months ago and told me never to speak of word of this to Claire. I've seen my sisters pay check and it isn't chump change, she makes enough at that school that she doesn't have to do this."

"Maybe she's a whore" Oliver coughing as he blew smoke from his joint out.

Bret shook his head, "Nah man she's not like that. She hasn't had a man since her divorce 2 years ago after 5 months of marriage; as a matter of fact he was the one who took her virginity."

Randy was shocked but it still didn't stop his dirty thoughts. _Hmm, virgin, hasn't had sex in 2 years, barely used pussy. I bet that shit is tight._ "Divorce? How old is she? What idiot divorced her? Was he blind?" he questioned.

Bret explained, "The guy was raised an only child with a single mother, he vowed that when he got married he wanted a basketball team of kids. Nice looking guy. They met freshman year in college and she kept

turning him down and he finally asked why and she told him she was a virgin and she was saving herself for marriage. He told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he would wait as long as he had to. On the night of their graduation he popped the question. He told her he wanted to get married and start a family ASAP."

"And what was the problem?" a very intrigued Randy asked.

"Let me finish! They threw together a crap wedding two months later and moved in together. True to his word he started trying to knock her up. After five months of trying he took a day off from work and decided he was going to take her to the doctor. She stopped him and she finally admitted she was barren something to do with her ovaries. He was very hurt and asked her how long she knew about this. She told her since her teens and it hurt him bad. He told her he wanted a divorce but it wasn't because she couldn't have kids, it was because she lied to him about it. He loved her and he would have been just as happy adopting that basketball team of kids. If she was lying already in this marriage he knew it wouldn't work out. As much as it hurt him, he left her."

"That guy is an idiot." _That's sad she can't have kids but on the bright side if I ever land her I won't have to use a condom. _Randy thought. "Well I'm going to get a refill."

"I'm sure you are." Martin said with a wink.

Randy got the bar and looked around noticing she wasn't there. A skank blond walked in front of him. "What can I get you handsome."

"Where is Ivy? I forgot to uh tip her," he lied "Is she gone?"

"Nope, she has an hour break. Out back." She pointed to the door beside the bar that said, **Staff Exit Only**, "you can go out this way if you like."

"Okay thanks. Hey can you refill me real quick."

* * *

><p>Ivy was sitting on a bench behind Cream looking at her reflection in the car in front of her when she saw a figure approaching behind her. It was Randy looking down at her. He didn't even notice that she was watching him through the window of the car. It's was just the look in his eye. The wanting.<p>

Randy found himself staring straight down at her large round tits. Just before she straightened up, he swore he caught a glimpse of the darker skin around her nipples. Her skin looked soft and inviting, and what he wouldn't give to feel it under his lips. His cock was now painfully hard and pushing its way down his leg. He reached for her shoulder but grabbed his hand back, _this is so wrong, I need to get out of here._

Ivy watched the way he looked down at her and loved the hunger and fire in his eyes. She saw him reach for her then shook his head no and turns to leave. She had to think quick, "Beautiful isn't it." she said aloud as she looked toward the sky.

"Very." Randy said still looking down at her. He saw her turn face him with a look of wild lust in her eyes.

"Would you like to sit down Mr. Orton?" she said patting a spot on the bench. She could see the flaming desire pooling in his eyes.

"You can call me Randy." _or anything else you want_ he said as he came around and sat beside her. He sat so close their hips were almost touching. He felt his breathing begin to pick up as he looked down at her legs. Putting his glass to his lips, he took three long swallows. He winced at the taste, but the warm sensation it sent down his throat and into his stomach seemed to calm his nerves a little.

His heart was pounding and his cock was throbbing. He shifted his hands so she wouldn't see it. _Well she saw it before, no reason to hide it now_. He kept staring at her body debating whether or not to get it over with, just run his hand up that creamy thigh and see what she said. _Hell what do I have to lose? She was giving me the signals right? She couldn't get mad, or could she? She asked me to sit down so she wanted my company._

He finally looked up at the sky. It was beautiful just like she said. "So I don't want to pry or anything and you don't have to answer if you don't want to?"

Ivy looked at him with a question mark on her face. "Go ahead."

"All the money we pay our kids to go to that school, I know you make enough money that you don't have to work here. So I have to ask...why are you here?"

She knew it was coming, she didn't mind explaining, it wasn't anything drastic. "I've only worked here for about 4 months. Well I got this teaching job after my.." She was about to say divorce but she decided to leave that part out. "after my old teaching job started pay cuts. I was driving from St. Louis to St. Charles every morning for the first few weeks and gas is expensive these days so I started looking at apartments. My parents weren't rich or anything so they couldn't just send me off to a luxury fully furnished apartment, but I saved enough money that I would be able to afford an apartment only and the first few bills only. I had a best friend who wanted to get away from STL and her grandmother had just died and she said if she could live with me until she found a job, she would fill the apartment with the furniture of her grandmother because it was fairly new. There it was, we were set. She found a job and we lived it up. Then...a year ago she got a boyfriend. He did and sold drugs, she was grown and could date who she wanted but I told her I didn't want him around the house because word on the streets was the police were watching him. She respected that and agreed. Then my car started acting up so I bought a new one. One night the Superintendant through a party for the teachers and I asked her could I borrow a pair of her shoes. When I got to her closet and started opening shoe boxes, I saw drugs that I never even heard off. She had to go because there was no way in hell I would allow this. I wasn't going to have a squad of police breaking down my door. So, I put her out and as expected she took all of the furniture. I was left with nothing but my bedroom furniture and my TVs. All my food was in coolers because the fridge was hers too. I had to go down to the furniture store and start from scratch. My check was enough to cover my new car payments, the bill, groceries, and clothes but with my new furniture bills, I was broke. So here I am." she shrugged.

He looked at her with sad eyes until he noticed she was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

She smiled at Randy and yawned. "I'm so fucking tired, I could take a nap right now." She wasn't lying, she really was tired.

Randy felt his mouth full with saliva as he stared at Ivy's breasts that were turned toward him. He tore his eyes away and looked into her eyes, shaking his head, "Wha, what did you say?"

Ivy put a hand on his thigh. _Damn it's hard._ "If you would let me put my head in your lap, I could get a little rest. I don't get off until the last customer leaves, and who knows when that could be? I didn't get out of here until 5 one morning."

Randy's dick throbbed at the feel of Ivy's hand on his thigh. He licked his lips and told her that would be all right.

"Thank you," said Ivy. "You are so sweet to let me get a few minutes of sleep." She put her head on his thigh and stretched out her legs.

Randy's heart was in high gear as he looked down on Ivy. He almost hyperventilated as he stared at her firm breasts clearly visible and at her thighs, now parted slightly leading up to her big round ass that was out. _God_, he thought. _She is the sexiest woman I have ever been near. The divas don't have shit on her._

Just then Ivy rolled over, turning her body toward the sky. One leg was stretched out, the other bent up and Randy had a clear view of her upper thighs and panty like uniform shorts, tiny wisps of denim that barely covered her labia.

He strained his eyes and leaned over to the side, he was sure he could see the outline of her pussy lips pressed against them. He swallowed and his cock jerked and throbbed in his pants as he stared at her it. His chest heaved as he stared. _She's soaking wet._

Ivy had put her hand on his thigh when she rolled over, on which to rest her head. The tips of her fingers just touched his cock, which was tenting his pants, leaking precum juice into jeans. _If this keeps up, I'm going to stain the front of my pants...again._

Overcome by the sexual tension that was building within him, and had been since the day they met, Randy put his hand on Ivy's head, stroking her hair, then her cheek. Ivy stirred, then put her other hand on his, pressing it to her cheek.

Emboldened by her actions, Randy slid his hand down her neck, caressing her soft skin as he did, letting his fingers trace little lines on her flesh. Almost unbidden by his brain, his hand slid down her neck to her waist. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he began to let his fingers trace their way upward toward her breasts.

He played his fingers along her waist, over her tummy, along her side, coming close, but avoiding her breasts. He was breathing hard and wanted to grab a tit and squeeze it in his hand, but was afraid.

Ivy blinked her eyes, pretending to awaken. She stretched her arms over her head, then raised herself up by pressing one hand on his thigh, right next to his raging hard on. She smiled at Randy as she raised her hand from his thigh to his cheek.

_I'm going for it._ He pulled her into his lap and she was now straddling him. He immediately felt the heat from her pussy into his crotch area. He turned his mind to the road ahead. Her hand went around his neck and she pulled his face toward her.

Randy licked his lips, then put his arms around her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. Ivy opened her mouth and pulled his tongue past her lips, licking his tongue with hers. He lost it then, letting his hands roam over Ivy's body as they held their kiss. Ivy was thrilled to feel his hands touching her. The kiss was forceful, fiery; it sucked the breath from their lungs. After what seemed forever, they pulled their lips apart. Ivy put her head on his chest, her hands holding his hands.

Randy was overcome by guilt, but full of sexual energy. He caught that look in her eyes, the look that spoke sexual hunger. Then in that same moment that look turned helpless, fearful and humiliated. She opened her mouth to speak and he covered it with his finger.

"Please," he said, "Don't apologize. I have been thinking about you. I cannot stop wanting to kiss you, and more than kiss. It makes me so miserable that I can't have you, but I had to come talk to you again." She hugged him, she could feel his hard cock pressing against her and could felt her pussy flush.

She whispered in his ear: "I've never wanted to fuck anyone as badly as I want you, I want you to do everything to me, over and over, and I will do anything you say if we can only be together. I don't care that you are married. Whenever, any time, you want me, you can have me, under whatever circumstances you say. Please when you go home rub your cock while thinking of me."

He said: "I've cum a hundred times already thinking of us together."

And she answered: "So have I." _Wait, what am I doing? What did I just tell him. Oh my God._ She quickly jumped from his lap. "Randy I'm sorry I can't do this. You're married, I know her and I'm your daughter's teacher."

He was confused, "But you...you just said you didn't care that I was married and you would do if anything I say if we can be together."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I changed my mind."

"Don't tease me Ivy," Randy told her, his voice cracking with emotion. "I have to have you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the hurt in his eyes as he looked up at her from the bench, "I know" she said as she pulled him up into a tight hug. His erection was rubbing against her pussy again.

He looks at her. His lips take hers again. The initial passion is rebuilding. He stops and looks into her eyes.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt so vulnerable. She didn't know what to do. She was enjoying his strong but gentle touch. Her head was swimming as new feelings ran up and down her body. She looked up at his face, the _desire_ she saw mirrored _her_ own.

He watched her, his eyes looking into hers, filled with lust, desire for him. He sees her desire. He knows it well. It makes her weak in the knees, makes her crave him in the pit of her stomach with that fluttery feeling. He knows how much she wants to fill herself with him. The image sent electricity over his skin, his groin catching fire. He watched her with half-closed eyes, and imagined how he could enter her from this angle. Heightening desire flowed in his veins, feeding his erection, making his hips feel heavy, and causing his breathing to speed. He allowed himself to envision entering her, pounding into the sweet, tight wet opening that was standing in front of him. Taking a deep breath he puts his palms across the swell of her hips, pressed her against his dick, grinding her hard on his erection so that she could feel his need.

He bent forward, watching her lips. As he moved closer, she felt her lips swell. She let them open slightly in anticipation of his kiss. She melted into his body as he leaned into her breasts, then into her lips.

He pressed his lips to hers, and then let his lips slip open. She followed and opened her mouth. He answered her invitation with his tongue, wet and slippery. While he explored her mouth, his fingers rubbed her soaking wet short covered pussy. She felt a burst of heat flash from her pussy to her lips, then back down to her pussy, where it triggered a gush of more slippery fluid.

Light-headed and dizzy, she felt like she was in a dream and she didn't want it to end. As her tongue danced with his, she felt his hand reach the bottom of her stomach. His fingers slid down the front of her shorts. He pressed his mouth against hers and lifted his fingers to slide them over her sopping wet, swollen vulva lips. She groaned, the sound vibrating into his mouth. More of her lubricating juice seeped out and she felt elated at the way her body reacted to Randy's touch.

He pressed into her mouth, probing deeply with his tongue as his fingers tried to wiggle into her. _Fuck she's tight_. He pressed his thumb down and grazed her clitoris. She gasped, her knees giving out beneath her. She pressed her hips against him to steady herself. His finger moved down, then up, as it finally entered her. He pressed in and she gasped, breaking her kiss, arching her head back, he took this time to kiss down her neck. He slid his finger in and out, finding a rhythm.

She put her arms around his neck and lifted herself. He slipped his arm under her butt, supporting her. She lifted one, then the other leg, locking them around his legs. He walked her forward without breaking the kiss pressed her against the car in front of them. He could smell her sweet pussy as her hot wet crotch pressed against the solid bulge in his pants. He finally broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out of her pussy, leaving her gasping for air. He licked his fingers tasting her sweet cum-juice and it was so delicious. _Oh Ivy, I am going to eat your sweet pussy until you can't stand it._

"Now you tell me you don't want this." He whispered into her ear before licking it.

She looks away, he turns her face back to him and says, "You want this. You need this badly. Having you so close to me makes ignites a fire in me that yearns for more."

Hearing those words set her whole body on fire. She could feel her juices dripping down her thigh because her little shorts were soaked through.

Randy gently kisses up her neck and down her jaw to her chin. Then a long passionate, loving kiss on the lips. She eagerly accepts the kiss and gives one of her own in return. Ivy let her head roll backwards, arching as she did so. "Let's go back to your place." he said in a husky voice.

"No" she forced out as she pushed him back.

"No?" he asked confused.

"Yes." she stated firmly.

"So yes then?"

"No Randy, yes as in no." she confused herself.

"Well can I at least have your number?"

"No."

"No? Why are you doing this to me." he said frustrated.

"I told you Randy, I'm your daughter's teacher and I know your wife very well. There will never be anything between us." it hurt her to say that, she couldn't even look at him when it came out of her mouth.

"Well that's just fucked up." He narrowed his eyes. _Stupid fucking cunt whore bitch, has me out here hard and shit then wants to back out._

"I'm sorry Randy." she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "And here's a tip for the future: Never mess with your daughter's teacher because in high school it could mean the difference between a 92.5/B average and a 93/A average. With that she was gone. She knew when she got home, wrist deep in her pussy she would regret not letting him come home with her. _I'll be seeing him again, _she thought as she walked back in the club thanking God that it was dark because it looked like she had an accident.

Randy was pissed; he walked back in the back door and looked at his friends still in their same spots. He didn't want to talk to anyone so he went from the door, not even looking at the bar where Ivy was chatting it up with her coworker.

* * *

><p>It was 2AM when he arrived home; he turned the door to his sleeping daughter's room. She was so pretty, one hand on her fat little cheeks, the other around a teddy bear he bought her in Paris. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.<p>

He went into the guest room to shower because he didn't want to disturb Sam. He had to shower because he still smelled like Ivy, the scent of her pussy still strong on his fingers. When he finished he walked into his bedroom and stood beside his bed staring down at his wife's sleeping form. He felt guilt shower over him. She didn't deserve what he was attempting to do to her, not only was he trying to fuck Ivy, he wanted her to be his. This was more than a sexual attraction and he knew it. This has never happened to him before. All these years Sam stuck by his side despite all of his bull, he just couldn't do this to her.

He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and squeezing her tight. "I love you Samantha" he said thinking she was fast asleep.

"I love you too Randy." she said, "Did you have fun with the guys and the crack whore waitresses?" she joked.

"Yeah, I had a good time. It was good seeing the guys again." Randy felt bad lying to her because he knew he barely spent 30 minutes with the guys.

"Well that's good honey. Now go to sleep. I have something planned for us to do tomorrow...well today before you leave back to work Monday."

"Ok baby." he kissed her neck one last time and said a silent prayer, _God forgive me and give me strength to keep this secret until the day I die. I vow God that Sam would never know that I had feelings for another and I will make it my life's work to be true to my marriage vows and to fulfill my part of our agreement._

He knew he just lied to God.

His eyes closed to drift off to sleep but he remembered something, "_Please when you go home rub your cock while thinking of me." _He went to the bathroom and obeyed Ivy's request.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>. Things are heating up. As you can see. She wants to but she doesn't want to. She's a confused bitch that's for sure.

Haha so Ivy got to touch the thighs of gold.

Cena will be making another appearance next chapter.

The grading scale when I was in high school was 92 being a B and 93 an A. I know it's different for some people.

Anyway in my day, I'm 21 so that wasn't too long ago, depending on if the teacher likes you, if you had a .5 they would round it to the next number. I was pissed on another level one time when I had all A's and a 92.5/B because my mom pissed my Science teacher off. Lol

Oh and I have nothing against blonds.

If you want to see Ivy with her uniform on giving Randy that look when she turned to him in the bar it's on the profile.

Enough of my rambling, review please ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Talk To Me

**Happy V-Day everyone. Unfortunately my story is set toward the beginning of the school year so I couldn't include a sappy romantic setting in honor of it. Anyway here is Chapter 4. I rushed it in 2 hours so I could get it up before the night was over, if it's not as quality as the other 3 please forgive me, and don't leave :'(.**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who review or alerted. I did not think this story would do well but the alerts and feedback that I've gotten so far tells me something different.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Talk To Me<p>

John sat on his bus Monday evening reading a sports magazine and ignoring his bestfriend pacing back and forth on the floor. After five more minutes of it he threw the magazine to the side, "Ok I'll bite, what's the problem."

Randy sat down finally satisfied that he got John's attention, "I think I'm cheating on Sam."

John rolled his eyes and picked his magazine back up, "It took you almost 10 years to figure that shit out? Maybe you should have skipped the marines and went to college instead."

"JOHN"

"Ok ok, how the hell are you cheating on her when you haven't fucked the Ivy chick yet?"

"I have feelings for her, she's all I think about. When I eat, I wonder what kind of food she likes. When I watch movies, I wonder what kind of...well I know what kind of movies she likes." He cringes at the memories of Bring It On that Sam forced him to continue watching. "When I take a shit, I wonder what hers smells like"

"Randy that's disgusting," John said now eating a bag of Doritos.

"It's the truth. I don't know what's come over me. It's not even her looks because over the years I've seen some beautiful women, none as beautiful as her but the point is there is something special about this woman."

"So ok let me get this straight this is the first time you are having feelings while cheating on Sam."

"I told you, I don't consider what I do cheating."

He wasn't lying, in Randy's mind cheating had to do with feelings. What he was doing was meaningless sex. They meant nothing to him. Sometimes he didn't even know the girl's name. There was no slow love making, just pure hardcore straight to the point fucking. No kissing, and definitely no going down unless it was on him. Condoms were a must because he wouldn't dream of bringing anything home to his wife and daughter.

John crumbled the bag up and laid back on the couch, "Cheating is anything you can't tell your wife. Now can you tell Sam that you've banged over 5 million broads during the course of your relationship? Ok then, it was cheating."

"I like my definition better. Do you tell your wife everything?"

"Don't turn this into something about me. I'm not the one sitting here saying having sex with a woman other than my wife isn't cheating."

Randy laughed, "I'll see you during filming bro." with that he went back to his own bus.

* * *

><p><strong>I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me. <strong>

"Come on Al, look its Daddy, Daddy's On, Daddy's On."

The little girl ran from the dining room table and into the living room to watch her Daddy's match. "Daddy!"

**You got your rules and your religion all designed to keep you safe.**

Sam took a moment to just look at him.

**But when rules start getting broken you start questioning in your faith.**

_Look at that body, all the girls in the arena and around the world dream of having him come home to them._

**I have a voice that is my savior, hates to love and loves to hate. **

She smiles at Alanna's hair band on his finger.

**I have a voice that has knowledge and the power to rule your fate.**

Sam wasn't stupid, she knew he was a man and had needs.

**I hear voices crying. **

She knew with all the big tits and short skirts rushing up for "autographs" after the show, he wouldn't go back to his bus and rub one out to the family photo.

**I see heroes dying.**

He never made it obvious that he was cheating but she has seen photos of him and what looked to be ring rats earlier in his career.

**I taste blood that's drying.**

As long as he kept it private, she wouldn't bother or question him about it.

**I feel tensions rising. **

She knew those women meant nothing to him.

**I hear voices in my head.**

When he comes to home, he is hers and nothing and no one could change that.

**They council me, they understand, they talk to me. **

She smiles as he goes into his pose.

* * *

><p><strong>I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me. <strong>

Ivy sat up, in her bed with the lights dim and candles surrounding her. She was naked with a glass of wine in her hand. After she left the club that night, he was all she could think about. His hands, he lips, his hard cock pressing against her.

**You got your rules and your religion all designed to keep you safe.**

Her hand moved to her clit as the camera zoomed in on his face, surprised by the amounts of liquid leaking from between her lips already. She teased the outer areas, carefully avoiding her clit. She then slid first one finger into her tight hole.

**But when rules start getting broken you start questioning in your faith.**

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she remembers his words, "_I have to have you._" She slowly finger-fucked her hot pussy, her legs spread wide apart, knees in the air. She began to rub her clit with her other hand, almost unable to keep from screaming at the wonderful sensations she was feeling.

**I have a voice that has knowledge and the power to rule your fate.**

*The camera is behind him as he climbs the steps.*

His wide tan back. She remembers her legs and arms wrapped tight around that back as he grinded her on the car that night.

**I hear voices crying. **

Her breathing became shallow.

**I see heroes dying**

An earth-shattering orgasm was building up inside of her.

**I taste blood that's drying**

Her whole body quivered in expectation, her breasts, aureoles and nipples throbbed and ached, throwing her head from side to side.

**I feel tensions rising.**

*He climbs on the turnbuckle*

"Oh fuck," she moans.

**I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me. **

The most violent orgasm Ivy had experienced exploded throughout her pussy and body at the exact moment he hit his pose.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'm home." Randy yelled through the house Wednesday afternoon.<p>

"Hi honey," she kisses him confused, "What are you doing home so early? I thought you had house shows until Friday?"

"I did but my shoulder started bothering me and I decided to bring it home. Where's Al?"

"She's going to be in Ivy's play. They will be practicing until 7. Do you wanna ride? It would be a nice idea for surprise her."

He looked at his watch, _5:55, I have time to get ready._ "Sure"

He ran upstairs to the shower. He wanted to look his best when he saw Ivy again. He quickly _showered_ his dick rock hard as _the_ water cascaded down. Then he brushed his teeth. He took his razor and shaped his beard up. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I'm sexy and I know it._ He went in the closet and found what he was going to wear, a crisp white tight white tee and black jeans. He slid his briefs on then took them off. _I need to wear a cup underneath. _He didn't want to risk Sam or any of the other parents seeing his erection because the minute he saw Ivy it would be evident, it's already evident.

* * *

><p>"You guys did great!" Ivy said enthusiastically to her students. "Come on let's have a quick snack before your parents come."<p>

"Ivy" Principal Dawson called. "I need to have a quick PTA meeting with the parents when they come. Claire will take the kids to the activity room down the hall. When the parents come to your room please direct them upstairs to Room 103. I won't start until all the parents are here."

"Sure thing."

It was 7:30 when Ivy checked her list. _Let's see here, all the moms are hear except….Sam Orton, but she's never late. Hmm I wonder if he's…no Al mentioned he wouldn't be in until the Friday._

"Ivy, I'm so sorry, I was held up." Sam said rushing in the class.

Ivy felt guilt's enormous weight as she looked at the woman rushing up to her. "It's okay Sam, Mr. Dawson wanted to have a PTA meeting. It's upstairs in Room 103."

"Ok thanks, you look really pretty today." Sam said leaving out of the door.

"Thank you." Ivy said grabbing her folder and turning off the lights in her room and walked into the hall.

As she walked she noticed Sam turned around at the bottom of the stairs and looks back, she wasn't looking at Ivy but past her.

"Randy we're going upstairs, come up."

"Ok babe."

_His voice_, Ivory froze. She couldn't look around, she didn't want to. A sudden surge of electricity shot through her body, making the muscles in her entire body contract. Her heart rate sped as memories of all that incredible night flooded her mind. _His wife is right there climbing the stairs, get your shit together Ivy. _Despite that, she realized she was still aroused; that she wanted, very much to simply turn around and run to him.

Randy stepped through the door and watched her walk down the hall, her hips swaying in time with her long legs. He stood there a moment longer savoring the view of her in a short skirt and white blouse. _Glad I thought about the cup, Randal you genius. _When he spoke he saw her freeze. She looked so tasty. He couldn't take his eyes away from her body. She looked like pure sex on legs. He was in awe of her. His twitching cock, gave testimony to that. The growing need for her, the need to hold her was driving him beyond a point that no human could possible endure.

She walked in the room and stood at the very back, looking down at the floor when he walked in and stood beside Sam at the front in of the podium.

Principal Dawson looked out and saw her, "Ivy come stand beside me. You're part of this too."

_Shit._ She had to hold her arms unnaturally high to conceal her hard nipples in her white blouse. She was directly in front of him…and Sam.

She wanted to glance at him, but knew better. She just wanted him so much. She thought she saw a small smirk curl his lips during one of her peeks. He knew, and was drawing it out to torture her. For some reason, that just made her wetter.

She saw his head move as she fidgeted with her folder. He was staring directly at her, his piercing blue eyes bore into her and she felt her heart beating faster. She hesitated only a moment, before raising her gaze to meet his. He stared deeply into her eyes and licked his lips. She quickly looked away.

The next time she looked at him, his eyes were locked on her crotch, wishing she would give in to his desires to take her. They had been playing this game for far too long and it was time to take it to the next level.

Her body so close to his, it was terribly arousing him. He could look at her and then suddenly she would move or look or say something in a specific way and it would drive him crazy with lust for her. Sometimes just like now she did not even have to do something just be there and the need he would feel for her would overcome him.

She glanced at his pants, _damn he knows how to control that shit when Sam is around I see. _

Alanna is pleasantly surprised when she sees Randy standing at the door smiling in at her. She runs to him, he grabs her in his arms and squeezes her tight, I missed you Daddy. I miss you too sweetheart. Sam walks up and he puts his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

Ivy watched the whole encounter. _That settles it. I'm sticking to my guns; I will not get involved with this man in any way, shape or form. I will not be responsible for breaking up a happy home._

"Hey Ivy, we're going to the gym to decorate the auditorium for the play. Didn't you say you had props in your car?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I do, but when I arrived today I realized they were for another play. I'll just bring them to my office in case y'all run out of something."

* * *

><p>Ivy looked down in her trunk, gathering the props in her box. <em>I don't remember this thing being so heavy<em>, she thought as she struggled to sit the box down on the ground and shuts her trunk.

"Goodnight Ms. Ivy." She heard Alanna say.

"Goodnight Al."

Sam was putting Al in her car seat when she looked over at Ivy struggling with the box. "Hey Ivy do you need some help? Randy can take that in for you."

_Hell no_ "No thank you, I've got it" she said even though she was wobbling as she walked. The next thing she knew the box was being lifted out of her arms like a pillow. "Uh thanks but I had it."

"No you didn't" he replied simply.

She held the door open for him and followed him into the empty hallway.

"You have no idea how long I've been craving to get you alone_." _He said looking straight ahead_, "_You are all I think about when my hand is stroking my rock hard cock, Ivory Ambrosio. I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself. You are just so beautiful. It's not just your beauty, I'm very interested in you, the person."

His words made her weak in the knees but something else caught her attention in that statement, "How do you know my name?"

"That's beside the point." He had one of his police buddies run a background check on her, other than the divorce, she was clean as a whistle.

_Oh hell no, I need to get away from this stalker. _

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I know it's wrong, but I just can't help the way I feel about you. I think you feel the same way too, at least I hope you do..."

She squeezed her eyes tight, "I don't"

"Ok Ivy sure, so you left a soaking wet spot on my legs that night because you don't feel the same way?"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes but smiled on the inside thinking about that night.

"I want to get to know you better. Can I have your number Ivory."

"Don't call me that and we have nothing to talk about." she puts the key in her office and opens the door.

Randy looks around to see if anyone watching and he calls her name. When she looks at him he places a small peck on her lips. She bites her lips and pulls him down into a kiss, the box between them, blocking their bodies from touching, she moans into the kiss tracing her tongue along his bottom lip. Then she pulls away and pushes him.

She goes in the corner by her bookshelf with her back to him, "Put the box down Mr. Orton and leave." She hears the box hit the floor and then she hears the door open and close again. She had to admit as much as she didn't want to be involved with him, she would have liked for him to at least try again, she loved the chase. She let out a disappointed sigh. She leaned over the empty shelf in front of her. _He's driving me crazy, stick to your guns, stick to your guns._

Randy put the box down just like she said, but he couldn't leave, he didn't have it in him to leave. He opened the door, closed it, then locked it. He silently pulled off his jeans and the cup, watching her the whole time as she let out her disappointed sigh. He pulled his briefs back up and grabbed the cup off the floor.

He moves closer to her wrapping his arms around her from behind caressing her aching breast, his throbbing hard cock pressed against her. "Is this what you want," he asks his voice husky with lust as he strokes and grinds his rock hard cock up and down her ass. It was hard enough to drive nails.

She was quivering; her body was on fire her pussy begging for relief. If she didn't get an orgasm soon, she was sure she would lose her mind.

He pulled her hair to the side exposing her neck, leaving hot, moist kisses there. Her head rolls back and she lets out a whimper. He smiles and lightly_ caresses her breasts, rubbing his_ thumbs on her rock hard nipples through her shirt causing her to jerk. He reaches for the cup and dangles it in her face, "Do you see what I have to do to hide the way I feel about you? I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Her heart beating like a drum. Her body on fire with sexual excitement. _Fuck this feels amazing, but it has to stop. I have to put on my best poker face, and then maybe he'll leave._

She turns around. Without a word he rips her shirt open and unhooks her bra her, tits open to his hungry gaze. She looks at him, expressionless. He was going crazy. _Look at her playing hard to get. _ Her clit throbbed and her breasts seemed to swell at the animalistic _hunger in his eyes__._

Her nipple was rock hard, and he flecked his tongue over it erotically. She leaned there, panting as she watched him take her sensitive nipple into his mouth. Tingles shot from her breast down to her pussy as he sucked on her tit. He slowly released her nipple from his lips, sending more pleasure up her body. He began to kiss down her smooth, tanned stomach, briefly kissing and licking at her belly button. He kissed back up her stomach: kissing, licking, and sucking her breast.

He knew he didn't have time to go all the way but he definitely wanted this to continue at a later time, "Give me your number."  
>She does not respond, looking him straight in the eye, not giving anything away. He stands back up, grabs her hands and shoves them down his briefs, "Feel that, I want you so bad I can't stand it."<p>

She takes his straining hardness in her hands, touching and probing only with her fingertips. Her pussy was on fire, sending shock waves of passion throughout _her body. _It pops out pointing toward the ceiling. _He's huge, what is this like 9? _

"Oh God!" He aches to touch her, mesmerized by what she is doing to him with her cunning fingers. He can't help himself, he must touch her. He looks in her unreadable eyes, drawing a finger across her lips and down her neck, her throat. He searches her face desperately for a reaction that does not come. _Damn she's good, I'll let her think she's in control for a while I guess. _

She does not let him distract her. Unconcerned, her fingers explore his cock, memorized by it. She pulls the velvety skin back and forth, watching it move over the hard core. "Oh God!" His cock stiffens even more, the head swells from her probing touches. It feels amazing, he can hardly hold himself back from thrusting into her hand. Trying to concentrate, he traces her breasts, fingers trailing down her side.

He stepped back and watched her. Her hair was in her face, he reached and pushed it back. He slowly leaned in to kiss her but hesitated just an inch from her lips. A second later, she kissed him. _Got her. _He felt a surge throughout his body. It was amazing. She kissed him a little harder for a few minutes, and then slowly pulled away. She dropped her head, and raised her eyes to look at him, "Randy." she mouthed. It turned him on even more than he already was – if that was possible.  
>Ivy moved her hips, making her pussy ache even more. He pulled her into him, slowly rubbing his cock into her thong covered clit feeling it throbbed and watching her squirm under him. <em>How could she deny what she feels for me?<em> He bent down capturing her nipple in his mouth again.

It was maddening to her. She wanted more than anything to have it inside her. His mouth on her nipples was driving her crazy with sexual frustration. The need to cum was getting stronger for her, almost maddening in its intensity. The looks earlier had only kindled her need; the teasing had brought it on fully. She was close to begging but her will and stubborn nature kept her from letting the words come out.

He kneeled between her legs, his face even with her belly button, inches away from her burning hot pussy. He licked his lips. "Ivy, show me. I want to see your beautiful pussy. I want to see how wet I'm making you. Please?" He looked up at her, into her eyes, seeing nothing but desire.

He slid her thong down her legs, over her knees. He slowly parted her long sexy legs, picking them up putting them over his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on her pussy that he was face to face with, _beautiful_. It had to be the prettiest pussy he had ever seen. He put one of his warm hands on her thigh and noticed that it was trembling.

She looked down at him, his eyes soft and pleading. To be wanted like that, needed like he needed her, was the sexiest thing he could ever do for her. She felt her back start to relax.

"Give me your number." He said planting one soft kiss on her glistening pussy lips.

She was on fire now, the heat flowing down from her wet pussy to his mouth. Her eyes drifted to her right thigh being held in place by his left hand, his wedding ring shining in the light, "No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"So yes then?"

_Not this shit again._ She quickly wiggled out of his grip and grabbed her clothes. "Randy you may not care, and I admit for a moment I didn't care but your **wife** and daughter are waiting on you in the car."

"But…but?" It had been too much, having to tolerate her teasing and now she was being even more tempting. He couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. She just would not leave him in peace. "Do you know how hard you make my dick with your teasing? Don't you know how much that affects me? You run around here with your incredible body, showing everything off and I just can't stand it. I have to jerk off five times a day just to keep from going crazy. I won't take anymore of your shit. I am going to give you just what you have been wanting all this time, I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked. "

"Get out."

"You won't me gone, fine I'll go and you won't have to worry about me bothering you ever again." He lied, he put his clothes on making sure his cup was in place and out the door he went.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long honey." Sam asked out of natural curiosity. He had been gone for about 45 minutes. She didn't go check on him because Alanna was sleeping and she was making a few phone calls to family members which passed the time.<p>

"I'm sorry, I thought I sent you a text?" he lied once again, "I helped put up the decorations in the auditorium with the teachers. You know they have a lack of males in there."

"Aww honey you're so sweet and helpful." He saw her out of the corner of his eye leaning in for a kiss and quickly put his foot on the gas forcing her to sit back. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kiss her with Ivy still fresh on his lips.

_I miss her already. _He sighed.

* * *

><p>There was different about him, something special and unique. Maybe it was his way with words that never failed to stir and arouse her as if he were speaking directly to her soul. Perhaps it was the fact that his dark desires matched her own so closely. Maybe it was the fact that he was unattainable. Maybe it was simply because he had a presence that transcended the miles and touched her. But her lust for him remained constant, sometimes smoldering beneath the surface, other times raging like a furnace.<p>

Sleep had not come easily. She had not touched herself at all and she refused to, savoring the aching throb between her thighs as she thought about what happened in her office.

* * *

><p>Randy sat at his dining room table Thursday night watching Al trace her ABCs. Sam went to dropped her off that morning and picked her up. He tried to volunteer again but Sam told him she was on her way out anyway.<p>

"Daddy, will you bring me my book bag so I can get my other homework out?"

"Sure Princess."

As Alanna looked through her things a card fell out.

Alanna Orton-Room 25

Ms. Ivy: 555-555-5555

He laughed an evil laugh aloud as he held the card in his hands.

"Daddy?"

"Uh, sorry." Randy still silently chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>Ivy had the night off. She was sitting curled up on her sofa watching The Young and the Restless. <em>That Victor Newman is something else. <em>Her phone began to vibrate.

111-111-1111: Is this Ivy?

Randy held his phone tight hoping that she would reply. When he felt the vibrating his heart beat sped up.

Issac: If you have to ask, then obviously I didn't give you the number now who is this?

_Why did I give her the name "Issac" I have to make sure I delete these text ASAP because if Sam ever gets my phone, not only will she know I'm cheating but she'll think I'm gay. _

Ivy sat up on the sofa wondering who it could be. She didn't have many friends and the few friends she had knew not to give her number away.

111-111-1111: It's Randy.

_I hope she text back now. Maybe I should have said I was Martin, I think he said they were cool. _

She read the name Randy and dropped her phone. I can't talk to him. She remembered seeing Sam and Alanna after school. The love and they way they interacted with each other. She couldn't destroy that. She picked the phone up and sent the only response she could.

Issac: You are married, Mr. Orton and unless you are texting about something pertaining to Alanna, we have nothing to talk about.

Randy was sick and tired of her bringing up the fact that he was married.

Robyn: If we have sex, I'm the adulterer, not you, and that's between my wife and I, if we get caught.

Issac: There is no "we" and "we" are not having sex.

Robyn: I didn't text to have an argument, I wanted to ask you something?

Issac: What

Robyn: Tell me about yourself? What do you like to do? Talk to me.

Issac: Bye Mr. Orton.

_She wants to play hardball I see._

Friday night Ivy was busting tables when her co worker came to her, "Hey gentleman at the end of the bar wants to talk to you." She said pointing to a guy in a black jacket and hat with his head bowed.

Ivy slowly approached the guy as he picked his head up. _ No._ She turned and started walking away.

"Ivory, I just want to talk to you."

"About what, I told you we have **nothing** to talk about."

"I want to talk to you about you."

"I don't think so." She turned again, the time he caught her hand.

"Talk to me, or I'll sit here all night." He remembered when she told him she didn't get off until the last customer left.

"How will your wife feel about you staying out all night? Don't you think she will be worried Mr. Orton."

Randy arched his eyebrow and put his hand to his ear like a phone, "Hey Sam I'm wasted, I'm going to crash on Martin's couch tonight. Yeah, I love you too" He smirked at Ivy, "You were saying."

"Smart Mr. Orton, keeping your daughters teacher up all night, well it's her education." She shrugged and turned again.

"Tomorrow is Saturday sweetheart, I'm not that drunk." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

She knew he wasn't going to leave until he got something out of her, "Okay, what do you want to know."

"Start from the beginning, I'm listening."

_Why is he interested in me anyway. You don't have to know a girl's life story in order to get in her pants…that he will NOT be getting into._

"Well I was born in Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. We were living with my grandmother, who was poor. My dad went to the States with a couple more men from the community. He called us one day and said he found a job in St. Louis and would send for us. I was 7 at the time. About a month later we were on our way. When I stepped off the plane it felt like a whole new world. We moved into an apartment where I had a clear view of the arch. I always said I would grow up to be a teacher and have lots of babies because I loved children but when I was a teen I started having pains."

Randy noticed her eyes fill with tears, he remembered Martin told him that she was barren. He put his hands on hers, "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." She looked so beautiful at the moment, he rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek.

She smiled and nuzzled into his touch and continued, "I was never a wild party animal or anything. I was if you can believe it, a nerd. _I would have sworn she would have been the Homecoming and Prom Queen,_Randy thought as he continued to listen. "I was a virgin so I couldn't keep a boyfriend for more than a week. I finished high school as the Valedictorian. I went to the University of Missouri, got my degree and now I'm sitting in front of you. The end."

"So you left out the part about your husband huh?"

Her face flushed. "I uh, I."

He pulled her close to him, "Shh it's okay, to be honest, I'm glad for whatever reason he's gone because I wouldn't be here talking to the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life."

"Stop it Randy." She turned her head.

He turned it back, "Ivory Ambrosio, you're so beautiful it hurts."

Gazing into his eyes she saw nothing but honesty. She leaned into him as he pulled her closer and their lips met and kissed. They held each other for a moment, warmth and passion grew between them.

She moved in between his legs closing what little gap there was between them and began licking his neck. She could tell by his erection digging into her stomach that he was highly aroused. His quivering smirk was a sign as well. She was surprised that he wasn't being as forceful as he usual.

She collected herself, "So tell me about yourself."

He shook his head, then, without saying a word, he pulled her down into another deep, passionate kiss_._ She moaned as she felt an erotic wave of pleasure swept through her body. "Tonight it was all about you. I did what I came to do now I have to go." He didn't want to leave her. Every instinct in his body wanted him to stay but he wanted to show her that this wasn't about sex. He wanted her, all of her.

She watched him leave, and closed her eyes, "Randy Orton." was all she could say.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4.<strong>

**Review please and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fantasy Over

**Finally it's here, Chapter 5. My writer's block has been lifted. Really long chapter, Sorry. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Fantasy Over<p>

_SHIT, _Ivy stood outside of Cream Friday night staring into her car, "How in the hell did I lock my keys in there." It was only 12:30, her boss let her go since it was a slow night. She heard a car approaching behind her.

"Need a ride." Randy said looking her up and down. He had every intention of leaving her earlier as he said and going home but halfway to the house he realized he HAD to go back.

She smiled back at him seductively, "I thought you went home."

"Guess I changed my mind eh?" he said with his signature smirk.

"No thanks, I'm good." _He already knows my real name, no way in hell he will find out where I live too, but he probably looked that up._

"Really Ivy? What locksmith are you going to get this late? Get in the car."

Reluctant Ivy got in the car, the sexual tension filling the car as soon as the door closed. There was a long, awkward silence before either of them spoke.

"So where do you live."

"You know the apartment complex right across from 8th and Westorn?"

He nodded, _That's in the Boondocks, I'm sure Sam would never stumbled across this place and spot my car one day._ Whenever he could get away with it, he checked out her long legs and nice tits in her little uniform. He was so hard he could barely breathe his cock begin to throb and try its best to break free.

She loved to feel his eyes on her, taking her. She shifted her position so that he got a better look at her tits. Her clit is throbbing and getting so wet just looking at the bulge in his pants.

"Well this is it." Ivy finally said bringing Randy out of his thoughts.

He pulls his car on the dark side of her parking lot. His heart is beating a thousand beats per minute and his breath is heavy. He looks in her eyes as she says "Goodnight." He reaches his arms out for a hug. They rub each other's bodies and the tension is rising. When they break, they look into each other's eyes and begin kissing instantly. The first taste of her tongue in his mouth is heavenly. He has been yearning for this ever since she sat in the car.

He moans in her mouth and it makes her pussy tingle. They press their lips even closer, the intensity is getting unbearable. She felt his lips against her neck and his hands roaming all over her body, stopping to grab her breasts firmly in his hands, squeezing her hard puckered nipples between his thumb and index fingers so hard that it made her whimper and squirm around in the seat.

He pulls back and looks at her. "I'm so hard for you. Look at what you do to me." he said as he grasped her wrist, placing her hand on the front of his pants. She could feel his cock, hard, straining against the fabric.

He pulled her into his lap. Sitting on it made her so horny, her clit was throbbing for attention.

"I have been wet all day thinking about you." He turned her to the side on his lap, stretching her legs to the passenger side. He pulls her shorts down, touching her pussy, he had to reach for a towel out of his gym bag to wipe the sweat pooling on his forehead. He slowly stroked her pussy with his fingers until she moaned and arched her back, clit is swelling and becoming more and more sensitive as the feelings flow down to it from her nipples. She feels herself approaching orgasm but tries to hold off and let the orgasm build until it is so strong and so intensely pleasurable that she just can't hold it back any longer.

Hearing her scream, and moan, made his cock so hard. He almost couldn't stand the pressure building up inside him. It took everything he had not to throw her on the backseat and fuck her so hard she'd never know what had hit her. He blew out an exhausted breath, "Can I come in and spend some time, making love to you the right way...you know, with my cock?" he asked praying she wouldn't let him down.

"I'm sorry Randy, I can't. I have something that I have to do early tomorrow." _with your wife as a matter of fact._ She saw disappointment reflected in his eyes. "But, one day I'll give you what you crave, again and again. I promise. I want you so bad I hurt."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made his dick leak, "You hurt? I have a pain that's not going away until I fuck you Ivy. GOD we can't just stop now! Come on let's move to the back. It won't take long the way we both feel."

"No Randy, I'm serious I really have to go."

_You didn't have to fucking go when I was getting you off_. "Yeah ok, sure."

She heard the outrage and confusion and frustration in his voice and smiled. "Goodnight Randy." Before he could answer, she pressed her lips to mine in a fiery kiss. She pulled back with a smug smile then kissed his cheek and hoped out of the car.

He gasped as he watched her turn and leave, catching the last glimpse of her face as she flashed a smile at him. _The least she could have done was sucked my dick._

* * *

><p>Randy fucked Sam like a crazy man when he got home, like it was their first time together. Around 3AM they had finished and she laid there trying to catch her breath. She looked over at him, "Wow honey, you sure needed a little sex tonight didn't you? That was so good."<p>

He moved over her naked body and asked, "Are we going to do it again before we go to sleep."

She smiled and spread her legs and he slid in between them. His cock was still rock hard. She guided it into her cum drenched pussy and he started ramming her pussy with a passion he didn't know he had.

The wonderful smell of cooking food met him early that morning, his mouth beginning to water. He walked downstairs and watched her as she slaved over the stove. He was overwhelmed with guilt and remorse for having feelings for another woman. Was he going to stop? No. He had bittersweet feelings of doing something that feels so good but is so wickedly wrong on so many different levels. Sam is the woman he married, the woman he fell in love with. He would never want her to find out about this, it would break her heart, which was the last thing he would want to do. Ivy, the way she moved was…dynamic. Just watching her made him feel alive physically, mentally and emotionally all at once. She was the best medicine his doctor never prescribed to him to have. For sure, there was no pharmaceutical company that could bottle the mixture of adrenaline and testosterone that surged through his body, whenever he saw her.

"Goodmorning baby," he said standing behind her, he squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Goodmorning, food will be ready in a minute." He finished his food and was heading back up stairs to catch up on much needed rest.

"Honey can you straighten up the living room? Rachal and I have a bridal party coming soon." Sam and her bestfriend Rachal were part time makeup artist and the bride Paige and her bridesmaids were on their way over.

"Sure honey." As Randy started running the vacuum across the floor he saw blond hair from behind the sofa. He drove the vacuum in that direction, "Hey Al."

"I was trying to scare you." she huffed.

"I know." he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm going to the park with Ms. Ivy then I'm going to the sleep over at her house." she said running into the kitchen.

_Oh THAT's what she had to do this morning._

"Momma hurry up and get ready to take me." Al said shaking Sam's leg.

"Take you where…oh my god, I forgot all about that." Said just as the door bell rang with the bridal party on the other side. "Randy get the door."

Randy answered the door to a group of ladies ogling him when he realized he only had on briefs. "Goodmorning" he said shly.

"Goodmorning Randy." They all yelled in unison.

He gestured them to follow him and felt their eyes glued to his ass. _Well I am desirable._

Sam looked at her husband nervous about what she was going to ask him to do. "Sweetie?"

"Yes" Randy said curious about the nervous look she was giving him.

"Okay so I totally forgot that I was supposed to be the chaperone with Ivy today…."

Randy was sold after hearing Ivy as he continued to listen.

"….on the trip to the park with the girls in the class. I know how you like to rest on Saturdays but can you please take my spot." She said with a puppy dog face.

"Sam I don't know, I don't think I want to spend my Saturday listening to screaming little girls all day." He said trying to sound indifferent.

"I know honey, but please I don't want those girls to be let down." Sam continued to plead with him.

"Please Daddy, please." Alanna said staring up at him.

He sighed, "Ok I guess. What time is this crap anyway?"

"Thank you so much honey, I would have felt so guilty abandoning Ivy with all those little girls." She said leaning up to kiss him. "9:30, you have an hour to get ready."

Randy leaned against the door frame watching as Sam was moisturizing the bride's face. "Honey, I'm on my way out. I love you. Oh and congrats on your wedding Paige, you'll make a beautiful bride."

Paige looked up, "Sam, I don't know how you can stand it! He's so fucking gorgeous, he's so sweet and those muscles on him, my God and you have him all to yourself! I would live in bed with him." she giggled.

Randy smirked as he walked away, he loved the attention.

"Oh my God, Paige! You're nothing but a whore!" Sam laughed as she started unloading her supplies.

"I'm serious, you better put a leash on that man before another woman takes him from you." She joked.

"I don't have to worry about that at all." Sam said confidently. _He may step out of the fence on the road sometimes but he knows home is home and at the end of the day, he's right here with me._

* * *

><p>"So which park are we heading to Al?" Randy said as he strapped her in.<p>

"We have to go to school first, we're taking a bus."

Ivy stood outside the bus loaded with little girls, "9:45,late, I hope he isn't.." her phone beeped.

Robyn: Guess who's coming with you today ;)

As her eyes scanned the parking lot she saw him. _Oh my god of the sweetest orgasms he is beautiful._ Tall, tan, lean, and with a pair of eyes that could burn right through her clothes straight to her wettening pussy. She stood there looking at him taking every inch in. Just looking at him was making her hotter. She knew her sex drive was fully on alert now and she truly wanted to show him everything she knew plus be showed some new things. Not wanting to fully show her lust just yet she quickly turned away from him. _I am not disappointed Sam isn't coming for WHATEVER reason._

Randy gasped looking at her beautiful body. Her skin was tanned. Her breasts looked so huge and her nipples were already hard. God she was such a gorgeous sight. Her beautiful eyes just seemed to pierce his soul. She wore daisy dukes shorts that were so short it should have been illegal. It accented her long legs and round sexy ass. _Again_,_ what kind of teacher dresses like. _He had to garner all of his self control because he did not wear his cup and he did not want to risk one of the little girl's asking "What's that in your pants?"

Alanna ran up to Ivy, "Hey Ms. Ivy" she said hugging her.

"Hi Alanna" Ivy said bending down to hug the little girl.

Randy quickly turned his head so his eyes wouldn't drift to her ass. "Hello Ms. Ivy." he smiled as _he thought about last night._

_"Hello Ra..Mr. Orton" she said avoiding eye contact and blushing. "Come on Alanna let's get you on the bus so we can go." _

_Alanna held her Daddy's hand on the left and she grabbed Ms. Ivy's hand on the right as they walked to the bus._

They arrived at the park, the girls ran off the bus like little speed racers. Randy ran right behind them.

Ivy sat at the picnic table watching him play with the girls. He was so good with children; she would have never thought he would be judging his on screen character and the way he carries himself around. He helped them down the slide, he spinned them on the merry go round and accompanied them on the sea saw. He even nurse a crying girl who fell down and scraped her knee which was supposed to be her job.

Finally he came to join her at the table grabbing a bottle of water. "Those little girls have a lot of energy."

"I know I see it everyday, that's why I'm kind of glad you're here. You're so good with children."

"Having Alanna changed me. I look at kids now completely different. One of my biggest pet peeves before I had her was being on an airplane and being right behind or right in front of a screaming baby. Now after I'm a father, one of my biggest pet peeves is to be on a plane where there's a screaming baby and there's some jackass over there giving that baby dirty looks. I'm like, it's just a kid you, you know, ass."

"Well I'm guilty of doing that." She laughed. "So where did the name Alanna come from?"

"Actually it's funny you should ask. Fit Finlay has a daughter named Alanna and his wife Mel and myself had been talking when I was deciding to have a baby, shortly thereafter I was going to get married and Sam and I wanted to have a baby right pretty quick and we were discussing names and Mel had mentioned how she had a daughter named Alanna and I just loved that name. We had thought of other names like Olivia – Liv for short – was a possibility, but when it came down to it, Alanna was it. So what's next? Do I have to chaperone the sleepover too?" he said smirking and winking at her.

She hit his shoulder, "No Claire will be helping me there but you can help bring the girl's sleeping bags and things into my apartment."

Ivy called the girls over so they could eat lunch. She felt so comfortable around Randy, he was being such a gentleman and he was so very interesting. She felt him grab her hand under the table and she blushed. She looked at him and he gave her a warm smile. They packed up and headed for the bus.

* * *

><p>On the ride over there he sat on the seat with Alanna and Ivy sat behind all of them to watch the girls from there. This time he came and sat with Ivy. His cock felt like it was made of steel as his eyes roamed her body and the glow she was emitting.<p>

He decided just to rest his hand midway along her bare thigh. He could get away with this innocently enough. Her skin was hot to the touch, but so smooth and soft. He nearly came right then. She didn't pull away which calmed his nerves a little. He slowly slid his hand down her leg until he reached her knee, then slid it back up. It was more affectionate than sexy. He repeated this a couple of times until his hand was at the top of her thigh where he rested it.

She smiled at him. She felt the need of lust burning deeper into her pussy and she knew she must have him soon. He was killing her slowly. Her hand searched his thigh locating his hard cock, which was straining to get out of his jeans. She let out a low growl when she ran her hand up and down the length of it. She wrapped her small fingers around it as best she could, since it was still inside his jeans. She opened her legs further as she felt his hand on her slid down her inner thigh. From that little touching they gave each other she was panting like she was in heat.

He reached between her legs and felt her heat off her pussy from 2 feet away. He started rubbing it up and down a couple times and she sighed as if she was in heaven. When he gently cupped her entire pussy with his full hand, she pushed hard against it. His dick jump with excitement watching her inhale sharply and biting back the moans she so desperately needed to release. She kept stroking his hard cock as they both watched her hand go up and down the full length of it on the outside of his jeans, it was about to burst.

They were both at their breaking point when the bus finally stopped outside of her apartment complex. Randy quickly grabbed one of the sleeping bags to cover himself as he calmed down. He finished bringing the girl's stuff in the house and gave his daughter a kiss goodbye and told her to have fun. He waited until all the girl's and Ivy's attention was on the movie she was putting in, then he snuck into her bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, his heart rate jumped, and his dick swelled. _So this is where the magic happens. _He smiled to himself. He walked around the room just looking at her things, the décor was sexy, the sheets made of black silk and she had candles on the night stand and dressers surrounding it. Then he got bolder and started looking through here drawers. It did not take him long to find her panty drawer. He couldn't help himself, he had to sniff them. He took his dick out and ran the silk satin materials down his rock hard shaft, precum leaking all over the material. He moaned at the feeling.

Ivy's mind wandered to him as she passed out popcorn to the girls. _How could something so wrong feel so right? _ Everything about him drove her crazy with lust and need when he touched her body. She loved his voice, his scent, the way he looked at her with yearning, longing, and desire in his eyes. Right then the doorbell rang. It was Claire.

"Hey Ivy, look I brought the little princess outfits, did you get the crowns?"

"Yeah I did, I'll go get them right now because they will get bored sitting watching this stupid movie in a minute."

Randy heard footsteps coming and quickly put his dick back in his pants and moved to the closet just in case it was one of the girls wondering around.

Ivy walked straight to the closet to get the crowns and jumped at the sight of him. "Randy you scared the shit out of me, what the hell are you doing in here."

"I uh, I don't know. I just came in here, curiosity I guess."

"Well did you find what you were looking for?" she said smirking at him.

"Now I have." He said grabbing her.

"Randy wait" she looked him dead in the eyes, "I want you and it's obvious you want me too, the connection is so strong I can't resist it if I tried. I just want you to promise me one thing."

His heart was beating fast in anticipation, "Anything."

"Promise me Sam will never find out about this."

"Never." He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her into a long rough, passionate kiss. He stopped and looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. "I am going to make you scream so loud." He said undoing his belt.

Right then they heard footsteps and a knock, "Hey Ivy you ok in there? The girls are finished with the movie and are ready to play princess, do you have the crowns?" Claire said from the other side.

_Shit _"Uh yes, I'll be out in a minute." She turned back to Randy, "I'm going to give you my hoodie to wear, go down the fire escape, remember you rode the bus here remember, take my car to the school and pick up your own. Leave my keys under my seat."

"Ok" he said putting her hoodie on and taking her keys. They exchanged a quick kiss and he was gone.

* * *

><p>He walked into his house and nearly raped Sam. She was in the kitchen gathering ingredients for dinner. He banged her on the kitchen table before he she knew what hit her. When it was over, she asked him "What the hell got into you?"<p>

"I've been thinking about you all damn day and was rock hard as soon as I saw you."

She smiled as he licked her small breast and stroked her pussy. He carried her to the bed and fucked her again.

"Where were you coming from?" Sam asked as they lay in bed.

"I went to my parents house, Nate's home and I wanted to chill with him before he left tomorrow." He said lying to her like it wasn't anything.

"Ok ok, so how did the park go."

"It was ok, I did most of the running around though. That Ivy woman didn't do anything but sit on her ass the whole time." He tried his best to sound pissed about it.

"Well honey she has to run behind them 5 days a week. Guess she needed a break. I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Hmm?"

"Um so Shannon, Rachal, Amber and I wanted to hop to STL for a girl's night. I was wondering would it be okay because we won't get home until late and since Al isn't here you might get lonely."

That was music to his ears, he was glad the room was dark because the biggest smile appeared on his face, "It's okay, the guys had asked me to come out with them tonight but I turned them down because I wanted to spend it with you but since you're going out, I'll hit them up."

"Well it worked out perfectly then" Sam said rolling out of bed to get ready.

* * *

><p>The girls had whined down and were sound asleep in their bags in the living room, Claire was in the extra bedroom that Ivy's bestfriend once occupied and Ivy was in the shower. She was cleaning her body without a care in the world until the curtain were suddenly jerked back.<p>

"Randy how the hell did you get in here." she squealed. He came in through the fire escape that she left open earlier. She was aroused by his predatory stare.

Randy didn't answer his eyes were too busy slowly roaming her naked body. _BEAUTIFUL._ There she was, in all her naked glory, for him to feast his eyes on. And feast he did. Her beauty stunned him. Her nipples were very hard and puffed and became even harder, as she flushed. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, his dick harder than ever before, without a word and pushed her front against the shower wall taking in her big round ass. He drops to his knees and pull her lower body towards his open and waiting mouth.

She leaned forward and moans when she felt his lips and tongue press on her sweet tasting pussy and ass from behind. She gladly opened her legs as wide as he can and squat a little by bending her legs for him. He moves in further between them so he could move his face into her pussy hole further.

She so wanted his mouth and tongue to lick and suck her pussy because it had been so long since anyone has done this to her and she really have missed it.

He stopped long enough to take in her beautiful two holes close up as he examine that sweet long slit and press his nose against it. He inhales her sweet scent before he buried his mouth against her lips. She opens for him exposing her waiting pussy. His mouth and tongue begin to go to work and in seconds, he has her moaning.

With her hands pressed against the bathroom tiles, her body starts to shake a little as her excitement builds with the need for more stimulation. She looks over her shoulder and down seeing his head up under her body. "Oh yes" she whispered as he's on his knees between her thighs licking, eating and using his fingers to stimulate her. The feeling is fantastic and she bends her knees more so he can get even deeper under in her pussy. "Mmmm that's so nice Randy. It feels so good!" she tells him as she feels both of his hands go between her legs and under her body. She feels his hands squeeze her ass cheeks hard and pull them apart as his tongue moves from the top of her pussy under her ass and over her ass. He bit one of her cheeks and makes her jump before licking back under her body.

Then he pushes a finger into her pussy and watches it disappear into her body. He smirks as he watches the finger slowly fucking her pussy. He inserts his tongue under the finger and it too enters her body. He wiggles both around inside her pussy and hears her grunt and moan in pleasure. As she moans, bends her legs and squat for him so her pussy is totally accessible and wide open for his pleasure and her own.

As he's being half drown by the water running down over the front and back of her sexy body, he has to sit up a little and stroke her between her wide open legs. Licking and sucking her pussy he finally gets his tongue over and in between her tight cheeks and licks her asshole while his fingers have her pussy lips spread wide open while he's fingering her with the other hand.

He moved back to her pussy and concentrated on making her climax. He knows by the way she is pumping and rocking on his face now, that she is just about there anyway. He turns her around and begins to lick up and down her slit while he uses his fingers to pull the folds of her swollen pussy lips away from around her clit. As her hood moves away he sees her blood-swollen clit sitting there in front of his eyes. It's huge and throbbing. He moves it and presses his tongue against it and hears her moan loudly. The clit is rock hard. He softly hums directly on it as he continued to stimulate her hole with his fingers slowly pumping in and out.

She moans again louder this time and almost sits on his face as he worked on her sweet pussy. She holds his head with both hands and tries to ram his face into her it trying hard not to scream as loud as she wants to. She feels the climax of her life moving into her pussy.

The orgasm was so good. But Randy knows they can do better. He's having trouble with the water running into his mouth and up his nose so he decides to get out of the shower and move into the bedroom. He can see her leaning back against the wall as she begins to slide down the tiles. She can't move, her body was on fire. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. He grabs her knees to keep her from sliding all the way to the floor.

They both stand up and he helps her out of the shower so they can dry each other off. He bends, licks her pussy one last time and stood up back up. As they walk into the bedroom her hand is holding his very hard cock. He watches her body move as she walks and it hardens his cock even more. She can feel it jumping with excitement for her. She thinks they're going to fuck and she turns towards the bed, but Randal has other plans.

He moves her toward the big chair in the room. He walks behind her with his hands on her shapely hips watching her ass as she walks, God he loves looking at her. She is so fucking beautiful. He stops her and reaches around her body and cups her full soft breasts as he kisses her neck and bites her shoulder. He begins to pull and roll her nipples around with his thumbs and index fingers as she leans back against him. She can feel his hard cock up under her ass rubbing against it. She reaches between them and takes his hard thick shaft into her hand. As she turns he bends down and sucks her nipples into his mouth as her hand begins to stroke his extremely hard cock. As he cups her pussy, they both moan from this pleasure. He sucks and bites the nipples as his other hand continues to lift and hold her breasts as if he's weighing it. Her other hand comes up and cups his head to hold his mouth on her right breast. She whisper in his ear, "Come on baby let's get into bed and fuck. I want this hard cock inside me."

She squeezes his cock hard and he groans. He bites her nipple making her moan. Finally he backs her up as their tongues fuck each other's mouths. Her knees hit the front of the chair and he pushes her down in the seat. Immediately, he drops to the floor kneeling in front of her. She's not sure what he's going to do and watches him as he sits between her legs and opens them wider placing one thigh over each arm of the chair. He reaches around her body and pulls her lower body to the very edge of the chair. Her ass is almost hanging off the end.

Now he move up and suck both of her nipples and cups her breasts one more time letting his cock rub over her swollen pussy lips. She tries to reach down and put him inside but he stops her saying, "We'll have plenty of time to do that, I want to please you." he said with a wink.

Before she can move he places his head between her legs and holds her knees open over the chair. He wants that pussy now. And with her long silky smooth legs up over the arms of the big chair and her ass on the edge of the chair lower than her legs, that beautiful pussy of hers is wide open for him to love. He moves down towards her licking his lips. His mouth is actually watering with his anticipation. He looks at her magnificent body and sees her pussy lips already open.

He was driving her crazy with desire. It seemed as if he was going out of his way to agitate and arouse her, and she couldn't tell what he was really thinking. But she knew what _she_ was thinking. She was overwhelmed, mesmerized with him. She wants him, she want to free her body and jump on top of him, and force his hard cock inside her. She wants it so bad she could scream. This is what he has been craving and he's going to make her wait for it?

Her legs are open so far that the bones in her legs are sticking up hard against her inner thighs next to her pussy. He rubs the bones and ends his stroke at the sidewalks of her pussy lips. He run a finger up and down and watches her open up and throb with desire. Then moving back down to the very soft skin on her inner thighs again. He softly and very slowly strokes each side of her pussy opening his fingers and teasing her. He can see her wetness oozing out of her cunt.

The lips of her pussy are sticking out at him and as he sits between her thighs, he bites and sucked on them. He leaves small marks all along the sides of her pussy and thighs. She watches as he kisses her from one inner thigh to the other licking across her pussy very slowly. He can taste her wetness as his mouth slides over her wet hole and his tongue darts in and out very quickly. He feels her arch up out of the chair as she feels his tongue enters her and then leaves her quickly.

Her entire pussy is shinning with her cum. He feels her arch and lift as he pulls his finger out and begin to kiss all around her pussy lips. He doesn't want her to cum to fast. She moaned and tries to get hold of his head but she can't. He moves his mouth directly on her pussy and blows warm air on it softly. She shivers. She tries again to move his head against her pussy but he resist. He hears her moan each time his mouth or index finger comes into contact with her pussy.

She watched as he worked on her inner thighs and gently touched her pussy again and again. It's driving her wild with lust as his lips, tongue and fingers all work on her at once. Again and again he licks and sucks on her wetness tasting her and adoring her pussy until he feels her arch and begin to rock again. Then he stops and backs away from her pussy as he moves back down her thighs again waiting for her to calm down a little. He doesn't want her to explode – not just yet. He had waited since the day he saw her and now he will make her wait.

He really wants to sink his hard cock into her pussy and fuck her hard and fast. Her sexual odor is driving him wild with his own lust. He has been so fucking hot for her since the first time they met and now as he loves her pussy and sees her completely nude in front of him, his cock throbs and jumps with his anticipation. He's leaking precum all over his legs and on the floor.

But, he knew her needs are greater than his own. So he is going to make this last for a really long time and give her what he know she needs. Plus, he enjoys making her crazy with sexual need and passionate build up. So, he continues to build her needs higher and higher as the time passes and he stays between her legs stimulating her body. He uses his fingers now and slowly stroke her pussy slit up and down, up and down. Then he uses his fingers to open her wet smooth lips wider and start to slowly rub her pink insides.

He knows she is close to cumming again because he can feel her lower body humping on his hand. "Please Randy, baby please."

He smiles up at her, "In time my love, in time. You know I want to see and touch all of you. I'll make you cum baby. I'll make you cum soon. Trust me."

Her lust is so high she looks mad now and begin to yells, "You son of a bitch."

He comes up quickly and grabs her head with his hands. He kisses her hard on the lips and starts to fuck her mouth with his tongue letting her taste her own pussy juices. As he does, his hard cock rubs all over her pussy pressing against her wet and very opened lips. She began to move around and hump on it trying to get it into her aching body. But, he backs off and won't allow her to put it inside.

He licks down and takes each of her tits one last time before moving back down her body. Taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on them she moans and pushes on his head. As he moves in front of her open thighs, he can see her pussy shinning at her. It's dripping on the chair.

His face is only an inch from her pussy. He's so close he can feel her body heat on his face. He takes another big breath Using his hands, he pushes her legs up the arm of the chair opening them even wider and buries his face. She cries out as his mouth circles her pussy again.

She can feel shocks of pleasure rippling through her body and hitting directly against her pulsing throbbing clit. Thrill after thrill seems to shake her body and make her shiver with delight. As her hands guide and hold his head against her, she wants to squeeze her thighs tight against his head. But she doesn't because she wants to give him all the space he need to work on her pussy and she wants to feel everything he's doing to her body.

She keeps her thighs wide open and resists the urge to squeeze them against his head. She gives him the free and complete access he requires. She wants to close her eyes but doesn't she has to see what this new man in her life, which has his face between her legs, is going to do next to her pussy.

He continues to suck her hole and then he surprises her and sucks her entire pussy into his mouth and hums all over it as he tongue fucks and licks around it. Like a small vibrator stimulating her pussy, his humming makes her lift her ass up off the chair and he can feel her leaking more of her wetness on his face. As he laps up her juice like a dog he can feel her heat and her passion on his face. She begins to cum and as the orgasm hits her body.

He look ups without taking his mouth off of her pussy and he sees her beautiful face showed her agony, her want, her need, her lust and her rapture as she rock and rock against his mouth fucking it and coming for him.

The pleasures from his mouth and tongue are so great, her breath comes in gasps now, as she presses her soft pussy lips hard into his mouth. "Fuck yes baby. That's so good."

He presses harder and harder and harder against her face as her body rotates, pumps and thrusts against his lips and tongue.

He licks and kiss all around her pussy now making love to it hard. He moves his face from side to side and used his tongue, mouth and fingers to work over every inch of her pulsing pussy.

He has been eating her pussy for almost an hour now. And there is no let up, no slowing down. More and more of her juices flow over the lips of her pussy and into his mouth as he laps them up.

She begins to cry as tears come down her face from the sheer pleasure he is happily giving what she has needed. He knows this and he knows what she wants and needs.

As she gasp for air, he begins to nibble on her pussy lips and pull them stretching them as he hold them with his teeth. All around her hole his mouth works letting her clit and heart relax a little from the huge orgasms she just had.

Ivy was so glad to have special attention from Randy, and she loved the way he made her body feel. He made her feel so beautiful and loved, something that she really needed.

He didn't want to rush into this. He wanted her to lose control first, to show her need for him the way he needed her. Randy struggled for days with his yearning for her, but this made him realize just how badly he needed, and wanted her. He wanted her so bad his rock-hard cock was aching for her but he had to fight it, he wanted to wait until she was completely alone so he could hear her scream his name loudly over and over again.

He grabs her body and carries her to the bed. It had been a very long time since he has felt like this about any woman. But he genuinely liked her a great deal. He liked everything about her. Finally he feels her pulling his head trying to get it from between her legs. He smiles and gives her wet pussy one last long slow lick and one last kiss before allowing her to pull his head up to her face.

As he lies on top of her now, he sees her beautiful face smile at him as she uses her hands to wipe away some of the wetness that had covered him. She wipes it from around his eyes and kisses him deeply. She can taste her own juices and sighed as he pulled back to look at her.

He truly thinks is so beautiful. He also knows that she has never experienced anything with oral sex that was close to what he has just given her. She never knew that oral sex could be that good, that exciting and last that long. He stayed with her until he knew he had given her what she needed.

As he stands up she can see how hard and red his cock is now. She watches it pulsing and jumping with his own need.

She want to please this man. She positioned her mouth above his hard cock. She could stand the anticipation no longer. She lowered her mouth onto his penis and her tongue onto his pleasure center as if it had been designed just for that place. She sucked slightly and rubbed her tongue up and down, not too hard, and not too lightly. He tensed and relaxed simultaneously at the immense pleasure thrumming throughout his body, centered in that one nerve cluster underneath her warm tongue. He rocked in rhythm with the movements of her mouth, and his penis started to swell even more than its already erect state, jerking of its own volition every few seconds, clear honey almost flowing from the tip of his head. His movements grew more emphatic as his penis jerked more often, and continued to swell.

He gasped and bucked as she licked the back of the head of his penis quickly, then moaned as her tongue ran around to the front of his shaft, just under the head, to that magic place of perfect pleasure. She worked her way down, to the base of his balls, then slowly came upward, onto his shaft, and up, up, up until she finally reached that magic place again, licking quickly and pressing hard, lifting him into a arching orgasmic plateau. She took him as far as she could into her mouth, holding him tight and moving her mouth slowly. He moaned deeply, caressing her face and shoulders, and said, "I won't be able to take much more of that until I come in your mouth."

She sucked deeply from the root of his penis, pulling upward until her lips popped over his head, making him jerk and gasp. "You already are," she said, opening her mouth upward to let him see the white cream she'd gleaned from his well-worked penis. His dick pulsed once and his body broke, then his penis pulsed again and shot thick, sweet, salty cream hard into the back of her mouth. She swallowed all she could in preparation for the next shots, which came so big, full and regular that she totally lost track of swallowing, sucking, rubbing, and simply existed in a world full of his semen, his moaning, and his writhing body. It filled her mouth, spilled onto her face, shot onto her neck…his penis started to wilt just a bit as the pulsing slowed, and only small drops of cum came out. She sucked eagerly at it, wanting to get the last drops of that sweet nectar straight from the source. After his dick was dry, she lapped at his belly, licking up all the cum that had spilled there, tasting that sweet saltiness for as long as possible.

He pulled her up to his chest and they shared a long kiss that was earth-shattering. His tongue was in her mouth, hers was in his. Their eyes were closed and it was hard telling where she ended and where he began. When the kiss broke they were both flustered and her eyes shined. She snuggled against him.

* * *

><p>He breathed in her wonderful scent as she stirred slightly against him and cuddled further into his arms. He couldn't imagine a more perfect way to wake up than having her beautiful body draped over his but sadly that was only a dream. He was hard again and aching for her but he didn't want to move and wake her. They had enjoyed each other into the small hours and it was early still, just gone 1AM. He needed this moment of perfect peace with her. He had no idea if and when he would get to experience it. Even tousled in sleep, she was so beautiful that she took his breath away. Yes, he definitely wanted to forget his responsibilities. He sighed heavily even as he seriously debated the merits of closing his eyes for just a little while longer. The pleasure of her skin against his was unbelievable; his dick was painfully hard and throbbing. He thought about turning her over and taking her while she slept. Instead, he lay still, breathing deeply, willing himself to cool down. His phone vibrated.<p>

**Sam:** Hey baby, I'll be home soon. I love you.

_Fantasy over_. He sighed carefully disentangled himself from her sleeping body, gently sliding her off his chest and replacing it with a pillow. He put his clothes and sat at the foot of her bed watching her. He saw how beautiful this woman was. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing deep and relaxed. She looked so peaceful. He admired the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. He enjoyed the soft moans that escaped between her full lips. _Sleeping Beauty. Shit I can't just leave her like this and I don't want to wake her. _He looked at his phone and got an idea. He crawled back to her and pressed his lips to hers.

He slowly tip toed over the bodies of little girls in the living room. He walked until he found Al, he leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek. _I love you baby. _

Ivy woke slowly at 3AM and smiled without opening her eyes. A deep sense of peace and contentment enveloped her and she simply wanted to just lie there and bask in the amazing feeling. She finally opened her eyes and realized he was gone. _ Fantasy over. _Her eyes filled with tears. _I feel so used, the least he could have did was said goodbye. _She realized her phone was on the pillow beside her with one new message flashing.

Robyn: God, you are so beautiful I didn't want to leave you but you know the situation. I didn't want to wake you in your sleep, you looked so peaceful, but I want you to know that this was the best night of my life. Being with you was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And right now I'm in my bed dreaming of you. Goodnight Ivory Ambrosio.

She smiled and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, hoped y'all liked, read and review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 IvyWe Need To Talk

**Chapter 6 is up, I'm tired as hell, this took a lot out of me to write, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Ivy We Need To Talk<p>

It was the second month of their now heated relationship. Ivy called Randy while he was on the road with something serious to tell him. Then she began to tell him her deepest sexual secrets and where she wanted their relationship to go.

"Randy I know how frustrating it is for you to leave every night without really making love to me. I mean the oral sex and the masturbation and making out is great and you are a sweet wonderful man who is serious about pleasing me. But, I know you want to fuck me so badly", she said as she held the phone.

Randy felt the time wasn't right, he wanted her but he didn't want to feel rushed. He wanted to take his time, to fully enjoy and savoir their first joining. He wanted it to be perfect for her. So he held his own need in check and began a slow torture of her. Everytime he saw her it was during a time when he lied and said he was running a quick errand, after about an hour Sam would call checking on him. During the weekday it was hard to see her because she had after school activities with the kids, then right after that she went to Cream. On the weekends if he wasn't at a PPV or house show he would sneak her away during her break.

"It's very frustrating but you are my dream girl and I want it to be perfect. I love giving you pleasure with my mouth and hands. Just to touch your body is the thrill of my life and what you do to my dick is the delight of my life. When we find the time we'll make love long and hard and do it over and over again from every position and place we can think of doing. I'll fuck you with a gentle tender loving and it will be so good for both of us Ivy. Until that time comes I will learn to deal with my frustrations and needs. Besides when you jerk me off, suck me or dry hump me with your beautiful body I get satisfaction. It's just not as good as I know it could be by taking your body fully."

"Randy no one has ever made me feel so loved, the joy and pleasure you give me licking my pussy makes me cum like I couldn't remember. I am so happy with our relationship and how it has grown but I want you to fuck me so bad. I want your cock so bad. It doesn't have to be candle lit and romantic, it could be on top of the St. Louis arch with millions watching and I wouldn't care as long as you were inside me."

He craved her warmth and her touch, but most of all he craved her. He wanted her so badly that he ached. He loved teasing her knowing that he had total control. He wanted her to know that she belonged to him and no one else. He had to admit that it had to be rough for her, at the end of the night after he got worked up he had Sam to tend to his needs, she had no one but her hands.

"All good things come to those that wait" he said smirking.

"Why do I know you're smirking?"

"Because you know me pretty well by now."

Over the last weeks they had gotten really close. When they weren't sneaking together they were constantly texting. When he was on the road, he would spend his nights on the phone with her. He was smitten by her. She was intrigued by him. They had shared their most intimate secrets with each other. They knew everything about each other. Their hopes, their dreams, their fears, nothing was kept secret.

She felt safe with him. She enjoyed her time with him, and was happy with him. She liked the attention he paid her, when he would call her during her lunch break at school just to ask how her day was going. It made her feel special. It made her feel horny, and her desire for him was strong. She felt a strong connection with this man. It sounds cliché, but she felt like she had known him for a long time.

He was transported by her voice, by her thoughts and ideas, her intelligence and reasoning. It was then that he knew. He knew by the sparkle in her eyes that she wanted – needed – to be his baby. When she smiled he could glimpse into the depths of her soul and there he found what he had always been looking for and never thought he could have. From that moment on she was his baby, whether she knew it or not.

"Yeah I think I do" Ivy laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with my pussy, thinking of you." She wasn't lying, started slowly stroking her pussy from the moment he answered.

"Oh really?" Randy said slowly tracing his erect cockhead. "Hold on I have a call coming in." he looked at it, "Ivy it's Sam. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure." She hated that their conversation was over so soon but Sam was his wife and the wife always comes first. **ALWAYS**.

"Hello." Randy tried his best to sound like he had just woken up.

"Hey baby." Sam's voice said on the other end

"Sam, honey what's up."

"Nothing, you didn't call yet and I was checking on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Sam, I was so tired from my match and my back was killing me so I laid down to rest and I guess I fell asleep until I heard my phone. How was your day?"

"It was fine, went to work out while Al was at school then after I took her to the mall and bought her a few outfits. She wanted to talk to you but she fell asleep. How about yours?"

"It was alright, had a media day. Went to about 3 radio shows and an early morning show."

"That sounds interesting but you sound tired so I'll let you go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." He felt guilt which was due to assault him in full force on the road ahead. He was cheating on his wife, the mother of his child, the woman who had been with him during all of his trials and tribulations. The woman who loved him completely and would never betray him in the way he was betraying her. He **really** liked Ivy but Sam is his wife and he would never dream of abandoning her. For now all he could do was hope and pray Sam never found out. Breaking her heart would be like breaking his own.

* * *

><p>Ivy sat in her classroom during lunch recess eating and texting Randy.<p>

"Ivy" Principal Dawson said on her intercom.

"Yes Mr. Dawson?"

"Can you gather Alanna's things? Her mom is here to check her out."

"Okay sure." Ivy sat getting up from her desk.

"Hey Ivy?" Sam said walking into the room.

Ivy's guilt quickly masked her face but Sam was unaware to understand it. She tried to smile, her inner conscience in vainly trying to hide her guilt with her fake innocence. "Hey Sam, how are you doing today girl"

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Sam said noticing the slight tinge of sadness in Ivy's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ivy answered not able to meet Sam's eyes

"How's Alanna doing?"

"She's doing fine, she's one of my best students, she's doing really well." Ivy replied apathetically giving a quick look at her face. "We'll here's Al's things, it was nice seeing you Sam."

"Nice seeing you too Ivy." she said getting Al's bag. _I wonder what's wrong with her? She used to be all cheery._

* * *

><p>Sam sat at her favorite restaurant with her best friend Rachal.<p>

"So when Randy comes home I want to get that done." Sam said to Rachal

Rachal looked past Sam's shoulder, "Hey there's Ivy"

Sam turned watching her daughter's teacher take a seat alone at the corner table, "I wonder what's wrong with her, she hasn't been acting the same later."

"I noticed that too, my son isn't in her class but I'm around her when I go to the school, she was usually so bubbly, now every time I see her she looks space out in deep thought."

Sam noticed the way Ivy watched the happy couples walk by with sadness in her eyes.

"I know what it is, she's lonely! You know she had a divorce and all that right and word is she hasn't been with anyone since. I think we should set her up."

"Sam don't be stupid, look at the woman." Rachal nodded toward Ivy, "She looks like someone pulled her out of a Victoria's Secret catalog and dropped her here in a classroom. She has a man, trust."

"Hmm, I wonder why no one ever sees him then. Any man would be proud to bring her out in public."

"I can only think of two reasons why she's never seen with a man. 1. She's a lesbian and 2. The man is married."

They looked at each other.

"Nah" they both said in unison.

"Let's play match maker." Sam clapped with excitement.

* * *

><p>As Ivy slid her hands over her body massaging in the fragrant lotion, she thinks about the upcoming evening. Her nipples are already hard thinking about what is coming. She's never done anything like this before and yet she's fantasized about it for days. It's so funny really, as nervous as she is you'd think he was actually going to be here with her, touching her. Tonight she would be all by herself...for his viewing pleasure.<p>

She took a few moments to secure her hair with pins, just enough so that she can easily run her hands up through it and it will fall. She can just imagine the looks that she will get with her hair teasing the tops of her breasts as she undresses for him. She slid her panties up her legs, already imagining his face when she turns her back to him. He loves her ass, and the black thong will really make his mouth water.

Turning back to the mirror, she begins hooking her corset. He's already seen it. The deep rose color against her skin, her breasts rising up over the top of the corset.

Her laptop is already set up on her vanity, Skype up and waiting. She bought a special toy that he's been curious about ready and waiting. Tonight, she's going to pleasure herself and imagine it's his body that she's using to do it. As she wanders around her room, she sets her stage with music and candles. As the minutes tick by, she grew anxious waiting to hear the tell tale chime that he's joined her in their video chat.

While she waits for him, she lays back on the bed leaning against the headboard. With her eyes closed, she can imagine him laying next to her with his fingers stroking her breast just above the corset or his hand running up her leg. Her own hands trail up her body to cup her breasts over her robe, feeling the silky texture of it. Her other hand slides down by body, just over her panties. She can already feel the heat. Her legs are bent at the knee, and her hand is sliding back and forth over her panties. As her excitement builds, her finger slides just under the band of her panties. Her skin is so smooth, and her finger slides just between her pussy lips. She's already wet, and as her finger circles her clit she hears the chime as he joins her in chat.

"Couldn't wait for me, eh?" he asks.

She shifts in the bed, turning to put her feet on the floor. "You were taking too long to get here" she responded. She walked over and stopped just in front of her laptop, she tugged on the belt of her robe leaving it open just enough for him to see a little bit of what she was wearing.

"You're not going to show me what I've been waiting for? I've been thinking about it all day." he asks.

With a slow smile, she opens the robe. "Look familiar? I seem to recall that you enjoyed the pictures." She slides the robe slowly over her shoulders and down her arms as she turns her back to the camera. She glanced over her shoulder as she drops the robe slowly down her back, and as it gets to her ass she lets it hang for just a moment before letting it drop to the floor. As she glances back she can see his eyes widen as he takes in the full view. She leans over to pick up the robe, making sure to take her time so that he can get the best view.

"So what do you have planned for me tonight?" he said removing his shirt

"I've been imagining you touching me all week. She lies in bed and imagines his body pressed against hers, his hands all over her body, and his fingers inside of her. She wakes up sometimes with her body aching to feel him.

Leaning over the bed, she arranged the pillows so that she can lay back on them but can watch the screen. She straightens back up and turns to the screen again. "I'm going to lay in this bed and imagine that your hands are all over my body, that it's your fingers sliding into my pussy. I'm going to make myself cum thinking about you".

He is watching her intently as she hooks her fingers into the waistband of her panties. With a slow smile, she slides her panties down slowly, leaning forward as she does so that he can see her breasts pushed up in her corset. She tosses her panties aside and straightens again, making sure to run her hands over shaved pussy. She slid one finger just between her lips, "I've been thinking about this so much I'm already wet. I can't wait to cum for you."

She gets off the bed then places a knee on the bed, spreading her legs slightly. She knows that this is his favorite view. He loves to think about gripping her hips while he slides slowly into her, or even better lying beneath her while she rides his face. She glances behind her and runs her hand up between her legs, sliding her finger into her pussy on a low moan. She gets back on the bed so that she's on her hands and knees in front of him. Her hand is between her legs as she continues to stroke her pussy. From behind her, she hears his voice.

"Lay back against the pillows and spread your legs. I want to see all of you." he was so turned on, beads of sweat ran all down his body.

She crawled across the bed and lay back against the pillows as he asked her to do. She kept her legs closed as she made herself comfortable. She can feel how wet she is as she slides her hands up her body, cupping her breasts. They feel so heavy in her hands, and she can picture him in her head, his hands so big against them. Her hands travel down her body, to her legs spreading them open slowly. She trails a finger up her thigh slowly, coming close to her pussy but never actually touching. Her hands come back up to her breasts unhooking her corset. Her nipples are so hard, she wishes that he could take them into his mouth, his tongue circling them. Her finger slides around her nipple, just like she imagines his tongue doing.

She hears his voice again, "Touch yourself now, I can see how wet you are. I want to see your fingers playing with your clit".

With one hand still cupping her breast, the other hand slides down between her legs. Her fingers slide between her pussy lips, and she can feel the wetness. She's so slick and her fingers just glide over her clit. Her fingers stroke up and down over her clit and she can feel her body tightening up. Her fingers are moving faster now and her hips are moving up and down.

Again she hears his voice, "Spread your legs, I want to see all of your pussy. I want to see you slide your finger in your pussy while you cum".

She draws her knees up, placing her feet flat on the bed and spreads her legs open so he can see all of her. Her finger is moving faster and faster over her clit and she can see him now leaning forward closer to his screen watching her. Her breath is panting out now, she's so close to cumming. Her finger slides into her pussy stroking in and out. Her other hand drops from her breast to circle her clit while her finger is sliding in and out. As she gets close to orgasm she slides another finger in. She can hear him talking to her, encouraging her to let go and cum. Moaning his name she cums, her fingers buried inside of her. She can feel her pussy tightening and squeezing her fingers. On a ragged breath she lets her fingers relax and pull them from her body. She looks over and she can see him stroking his cock on the screen.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she takes a deep breath. He is still stroking his cock, slowly, watching her. "Do you remember the picture that I sent you with my 'special' toy? You asked me if I had any pictures with it inside of me. Well I decided that you should see it up close and personal".

She slid to the edge of the bed and walked over to the vanity. Pulling the bench away from the vanity she slides it back just a few feet. This time, it's going to be up close and personal. Reaching into the drawer, she pulls out her 'special' toy. It's a very realistic dildo with a suction cup base, it wasn't nearly as big as Randy, it was about 5 inches and thin. This is her first time using it and she can't wait to show him. As she suctions it to her bench, she moves to straddle the bench, her pussy just inches from the head.

He was so turned on watching her, his dick was aching with lust.

"I wish that you were laying in my bed, and that I was straddling your body." With one hand she holds the dildo as she lowers her body down. The head of the dildo stretches her pussy, it hurts her because this is the first time she's been penetrated with anything other than fingers in the last 2 years but she wasn't going to let it show on her face because she wanted to please him. She leans forward slightly and places her hands on the bench so she can lower her whole body down onto the dildo. She can see him on the screen, stroking his cock as the dildo slides all the way into her.

Again she hear his voice, this time much huskier than before and she knows that he is so turned on by her performance. "Come up really slowly and let the dildo come out of your pussy before you take it again".

Raising her body, she slides her pussy up the dildo until she feels the head slide out. She uses the head of the dildo against her clit, closing her eyes at the slight pain. She comes completely off the dildo and sees the questioning look on his face, with a quick grin she turns and straddles the bench again only this time her back is to him. She leans all the way over the bench as if she were leaning over the bed waiting for him to grip her hips and slide his cock into her. She lowers her body onto the dildo begins to ride it, slowly. In her mind it's his cock that she's riding, he's letting her take control and do what she wants. She's gripping the sides of the bench as she rides. She knows that he has to be enjoying the view of her ass bouncing in front of him, taking the dildo deep into her body. She can feel an orgasm building again and she rides in earnest now, her hands gliding up her body, then to run to her hair. Her hands scatter the pins holding her hair and it falls down her back. As she rides, her head drops back so the tips of her hair grazes her back just above her ass. She's moaning now as the orgasm builds, her hips are moving faster and faster. As the orgasm rips through her body she cries out his name again, her body shuddering.

Randy says her name once, she turns to him again. "Turn around and ride. I want to cum with you when you cum again".

Her legs are quivering as she turns to face him. His hand is moving so quickly on his cock now. She wants to see him cum, she wants to know that she was able to do that to him. She straddles the bench again and lowers her pussy down on to the dildo. She can't close her eyes, she wants to see him cum. Her breasts are bouncing as she rides the plastic cock hard. She's screaming, "yes, yes, yes" as she rides. She's desperate to cum again and now her fingers are dancing across her clit. she can hear him now, his breath racing as he cums with a groan. As she watches him cum, she feels the last rush that she needs to cum and grinds her pussy down on the dildo. Her head drops back and waves of pleasure rolling through her.

With her legs quivering from her ride, she slides slowly off the dildo. She walks back to the bed, dropping down on to the pillows again. She watches as he uses a towel to wipe himself off.

"That's some imagination that you have. I can't wait to see you so that you don't have to imagine riding my cock." Randy said leaning to the side out of exhaustion.

"When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow my love, I'm picking up Al, so be expecting my late arrival." he said with a wink.

She stands up and ties the belt on her robe, walking back to sit right of front of him. "I can't wait, see you soon darling."

She blows a kiss, he smirks and they both sign off.

* * *

><p>Alanna was in the play area when the clock struck 3:45. "My Daddy is late." she said peeking up from behind a doll house.<p>

Ivy sat at her desk with a sly smile, "Yeah...I noticed"

"I wonder did he forget about me, I talked to him on the phone this morning and he said he would be here early this time."

"Nah, he'll be here, believe me. Did you tell one of your parents about the food festival coming up?"

"No I forgot about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll explain it to your daddy when he gets here." She got up and sat on the front of her desk, her feet touching the floor with her ankles crossed.

Randy entered the classroom and his cock immediately started to grow at the sight of her breasts peeking out of her top and almost lost his breath at the sight of her beautiful legs on display with her short skirt on. "Hey Al….Hello "

"Hello Mr. Orton," Ivy said with a seductive smirk

"Hey Daddy." Al waved from the play area.

Randy looked curious, "I don't get a hug?"

"Yes, but Ms. Ivy has to talk to you about something first."

He turned back to Ms. Ivy, "And what would that be?" he was curious, even though they have a thing going on, his daughter and how she was doing at school was more important than that so he wanted to know what that something was.

"Well have a seat Mr. Orton," she said pointing to the seat directly in front of her, "and I'll tell you."

He sat down and she resumed talking.

"So every year around this time we have a food festival," she could she him relax and his sexy smirk reappeared, "and this year the theme is Cajun."

"Food festival? At a head start? he said staring at her tits and back at her.

She could see the lust in his eyes, and she licked her lips at him, "Yep, we are very advanced here."

Picking up one of the books that lined the front of her desk, she opened it, leaned back and started reading. As she did, Randy watched her slide closer to the edge ever so slightly and spread her legs apart. His eyes immediately shot down between her legs searching for the flash of panties. But what he saw sent a spasm of electricity sparking up through his cock. She wasn't wearing any fucking panties. And her slit was so wet it did look like a neon light the way it reflected the room's lighting. "Holy fucking shit." he whispered aloud just as Ivy's high heeled pumps crept further apart and the gap between her legs grew wider and wider.

She saw him looking at her with endearing hungry eyes. "So you...well since you aren't around much, Sam will have the choice of bringing a dish, serving, or decorating."

He felt helpless to her mental seduction and she took full advantage of the situation to prop one foot up on the little step stool for the students beside her desk so her knee pointed straight up. This essentially hiked her skirt up so high, and spread her legs so wide that he thought he was watching a porn flick. Meanwhile her pussy continued to gush while she stared him straight in the eyes and teased her lips with her pencil eraser., "I, I, I'm sure Sam could uh uh uh make a dish." he studdered out, leaking precum at a steady rate. It felt like his balls were about to explode.

She got up and moved back to her desk seat in order to give him a little relief, "Do you want to see some of the options?"

He slowly walked around to her desk unashamed of his erection pulsing through his jeans, she looked up at him and smiled. He moved in closer to her so he could point out something in the book. His cock, bulging and throbbing, pressed against her shoulder. As he thumbed through her book his elbow inadvertently brushed against her nipple. Then she started rubbing her very erect nipple against his elbow as if she were trying to fuck it.

He went back to the seat in front of her, she pulled a lollipop out of her purse and began sucking on it in front of him. She moved it in and out of her mouth like she was giving it head. Then she'd hold it against her lips and looking him right in the eyes she licked it with her nice, big, pink tongue. Then she'd fuck it back and forth between her lips again. He was going crazy. What he had kept inside for so long is going to burst open.

Ivy grabbed a few books in her hands and looked over at Al who was still focused on the toys and dollhouse, "Would you like a lollipop Al?"

"Yes ma'am" she jumped and ran over grabbing it, "Thank you Ms. Ivy"

"You're welcome sweetheart, well I think you're ready to go now." she said to Al not looking up at Randy. She ushered Al out into the hall while Randy finally got the strength to get up from his seat. Al wandered into the hall, her attention on the lost and found box full of toys recognizing a couple of her own.

Ivy felt Randy approaching the door where she stood, so she dropped one of her books, then bent over to pick it up. As she bent over she pressed her ass right against the throbbing bulge, her hot pussy sending heat right into his crotch, he growled.

While bent over, she dropped a couple more books. She moved her ass side-to-side on his cock as she pretended to try to gather up her books.

Afraid he might come all over her and himself, he squatted down to help her pick up her things. Then he saw that when she had bent over her bra-less tits flopped out of her nearly unbuttoned blouse. He couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at her beautiful globes and her swollen nipples just begging to be sucked.

He rose, helping her to her feet. She stuffed her tits back into her blouse and rebuttoned a few buttons—looking him in the eyes and smiling at him all the time. "Bye Mr. Orton."

"Bbbbye Ms. Ivy." he said, mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>Randy walked down the halls worked up from her teasing and pissed off at the highest level. Why the hell would she do this to him, he had never been so turned on in his life. One more minute and he may have lost all control and just dived right in there between her legs in front of all Al. As it was, he knew he'd never make it home before squirting.<p>

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Alanna said looking up at him, "You look mad."

He put on a happy face, "Oh, I'm not mad, I was just thinking about something."

He opened his car door for Alanna when a car pulled up beside them. He turned around to see Rachal's car with Sam on the passenger side.

"Hello Randal" Rachal said pulling her shades off her face.

"Hello Rachal" Randy said, he liked Rachal and all but she always had this judging look on her face everytime he saw her.

Sam spoke up, "I'm sorry baby I forgot to tell you that I was planning on taking Al with us to the spa after school but you ran off so fast and you wouldn't answer your phone."

_Perfect._ "I'm sorry, my phone was on vibrate and I guess I couldn't hear it." he said pulling it out of his pocket, "Aww Al you're going to leave me for THEM?" he asked his daughter with a sad face.

"Yes Daddy" she said hugging his leg and walking to Rachal's car door.

"Aww ok, well I'll see you girls at the house later then. Love yall." he said not waiting for them to respond before jumping in his car and pulling off in front of them.

* * *

><p>Ivy was bent over the front of her desk propped on her elbows when she saw the lights suddenly go out, it alarmed her but when she heard the click of the lock she relaxed because she knew exactly who it was and what he came for.<p>

He silently closed her door, locked it, and let down the curtains. She was bend over the desk with her back to him as he jerked her dress up, "Ivy," he murmured. You drive me so crazy. I can't help myself anymore."

He reached around her, clasped the insides of her thighs and pulled her legs apart and over the edges of the desk. Cool air hit her as he spread her legs apart fully, setting her on fire. He positioned himself behind her, sliding the dress even further up her back, his precum dripping down her thighs and massaging her ass with his hands. She arched her back to press her ass up against his large hands. Then she felt the head of his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy. She leaned back into him, trying to slide herself over it, but he pulled back just enough to keep it only poised at the opening of her wet slit.

He spoke teasingly. "Was there something you wanted?"

She couldn't respond, but only felt the mounting tensions in her body and hips, responding to him stretching her open and preparing her for his penetration. Her breath accelerated and she squeezed her eyes closed, rigid with tension, desire building in the core of her body, waiting for his fierce passion.

She nodded, but that wasn't good enough. He still wouldn't give it to her. So, finally, she said, "I want it in me."

"Try not to express yourself in such vague terms. If you want my cock in your pussy, then that's what you should say." He looked down at his penis noticing it was harder and bigger than ever before.

His thumb softly caressed her clit, and she nearly fainted from the rush of sexual pleasure within her. Pleasure increasingly mixed with wanton desire. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, and her head nodded limply. "I…I…I need to be fucked I want your cock in my pussy." The only need her body or mind cared about any longer was her pussy's need to be fucked by him.

She felt him lean forward and kiss down her back.

"Are you ready Ms. Ivy?"

Slowly, he impaled her, pushing deeper and deeper into her. She was trembling, moaning, as his monstrous erection inched deeper into her. He was so huge that the hot friction of his slow penetration hurt her, yet the pain was also stimulating her.

He felt the instant his penis touched the entrance to her body, eased into her slightly, the exquisite pleasure pouring over him. The feel of her seemed to magnify his drive a hundredfold and unleashed the last constraints he had on his passion. He braced his feet on the floor, held her hips in place, and drove himself into her. Her tight channel absorbing him and encasing him, he growled out his desire. He let himself feel the wonder of her body embracing him, and then he withdrew and pumped forcefully into her again.

"God, your pussy feels so good – like hot, wet satin." His hands held her hips firmly, so that she couldn't get away from his pounding into her. There was nothing she could do but lay there and let him fuck her.

She smiled at his compliment, and whispered back, "I love having your cock in me."

She could feel him swelling up inside her, even larger, and she could also feel the muscles of her pussy automatically tighten, milking the big dick in her belly. It was like her pussy had a mind of its own – her pussy loved and craved getting fucked by this man. Every sensation was felt right in her heart, and her shameless pussy reacted to all of them by becoming wetter and warmer, opening itself wider, and clutching more and more desperately at the wonderfully massive object filling up the hole between her legs.

As she heard him bend over and whisper in her ear, "I love fucking your pussy", she luxuriated in the feel of having him snug inside her.

He growls to her whimpers. Gripping her hips even tighter to him. Practically dragging her backwards. Pulling her to him, going deeper. He leans over her, and she pushes back, her back into his chest, her head beside his, her face hot, her mouth open, her breathing hot-wet, her ass thrusts up and against him, his cock, buried, inside her, fucking.

She trembles against the desk as Randy bites her neck and shoulders, adding to the sensations already driving her crazy. "Shit, oh god."

He gritted his teeth and tunneled into her, moving her to the flashpoint as he matched the rhythm that he knew would satisfy her, and him. He watched the tension in her body build, the deep flush appearing on her face and arms and he pounded her body with sensation.

"Fuck this shit is good." he said slapping her ass, "I'm going to cum soon."

"Pull out."

"Why? You can't get pregnant." he didn't mean to say it so harshly but she didn't seem distraught over it.

"I didn't wear panties remember? I don't want to walk around with cum dripping down my leg."

"Your pussy feels so good baby. It's so tight and wet. I don't think I can pull out without cumming inside you baby. I don't see how any guy can stick their dick inside your pussy and not cum in it. Your pussy was

made for fucking baby, it's made to be cum in. I'd do anything for your pussy baby"

He was just telling the truth. He's fucked tons of girls but something about this woman's pussy was special. How soft it would always feel and how wet it would get when she was horny. The way her inner walls would tightly wrap around his cock. Her pussy was amazing. He knew this was HIS pussy, his pussy only. It felt so incredible to fuck her like this; taking his hard cock slowly in and out of her tight pussy.

Randy glared. He felt like the beast. He more than wanted her, he wanted to own her, body and soul. He would bind her to him anyway he could. She would never be rid of him, never leave him.

"You're mine," he gritted out, saying it almost more to himself than to her, to make himself believe it, as if the very force of his intimate invasion into her body could mark her as his.

"Yes," she whispered, her face turned toward the ceiling as she continued to receive his pounding thrusts. Then she turned her head down to look at him, staring at him through half-closed lids, her hair tousled and messy and her face gleaming with a sheen of perspiration. Pleasure pulled her face back in a grimace each time he beat himself up into her.

She jerked violently and bucked against him, but he held her tight in his grip. She let out a little scream and continued to buck against him setting off heat in his groin and pushing him over the edge. His grip on her was unyielding, holding her against his chest and hips, as she bucked and squirmed, until he reached all limits of his control, his body exploding as his climax crashed over him. He arched his hips up into her, every muscle clenching taut as he pumped his seed deep into her body, marking her for his own. While the waves of pleasure poured through his veins, he opened his eyes and saw that the bite marks on her shoulder and neck were darkening. _Good_, he thought and smiled with a sense of triumph.

He laid heavy on her limp body, savoring the feeling of her under him. "Mine!" His whisper was determinedly possessive. He caressed her chocolate hair. "Mine," he whispered again. His huge penis was still steel hard in her. She writhed under him just to feel his skin rub hers.

"Yes," she whispered in reply. "Yours."

He began moving in her again, long, slow thrusts that soon had her moaning and writhing. He kept up the long slow movements making her frantic for release. He was arousing her to mindless need. She never knew how long he kept her on the edge. She only knew she wanted him to keep moving in her, to give her climax again and again. His penis swelled and pulsed his fiery ejaculate deep into her. She arched and shrieked as the burning river flowed into her, pushing her to ecstasy. He finally thrusted hard into her, bringing her to the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. She convulsed in hard orgasmic spasm until she fainted.

He slowly withdrew from her unconscious body. She still throbbed and quivered as he pulled out of her. He stroked her body and lifted her in his arms. Even unconscious, she settled against his hard, hot flesh. He held her tighter.

After 15 minutes, she stirred and woke up. She was lying in his arms, cradled against his chest in the far corner of the class. She smiled up into his gleaming blue eyes. He laid her down and moved over her. His immense penis had already swelled to monstrous proportions. She stroked the steel hard, burning shaft, humming with pleasure. "Mine," she whispered. She almost laughed at the surprised look in his eyes. Then he kissed her, soft and hungry. He pushed his massive erection slowly into her. She moaned softly, writhing against him as he penetrated completely into her. He began thrusting hard into her, devouring her screams with his fierce kisses, as she thrashed under him. His phone rung.

"Shit!" he said slipping back out of her, "Hey baby, just riding around, where are you, ok , I'm on my way, love you too."

"You have to go?" Ivy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she's starting dinner." he said standing up and pulling her with him. They both got dressed. "So I guess I'll see you on your break tonight?"

"I'm off tonight, you can drop by if you want." she said knowing he wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

* * *

><p>Randy sat at his dinner table finishing the wonderful meal that Sam prepared.<p>

"So honey I bought that movie I was talking about and I was thinking we could watch it tonight." Sam said noticing how fast Randy threw back his dinner.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, can't you get Rachal or Shannon to watch it with you," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I kind of promised the guys I would meet them at Cream again tonight."

_Hmm that club and "the guys" have been around for how long and he's just taking an interest in them all of a sudden? __Something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but __something in the milk isn't clean__. _"Ok honey, I'll just put it up and save it for another night then."

"I'm sorry baby," he said kissing the top of her forehead, "I'll make it up to you, I love you Sam."

_Umm hmm_ "I love you too Randy." She folded her arms and watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ivy knew he would be there soon, and wanted everything to be perfect. She had stopped at the florist and picked up some white blooming flowers, jasmine, tuberose, gardenia. The fragrance filled the house. She went through the house leaving some flowers in each room, and lighting candles, all jasmine scented, filling each room with an intoxicating aroma. She had candles surrounding the tub, and a bottle of wine chilling in the bathroom.<p>

One stocking in the top step, one stocking entry way, one silk panty by the foot of the bad and so on.

The refreshing liquid covers her body as she lowers herself in the tub. The warmth from the water penetrates her body relaxing her muscles. Her eyes close and she just lays her head back against the back of the tub. Her mind wanders and replays the day. All the stress, the yelling, and running around. She sighs, water splashing around. Then her mind wanders to him. She purrs at the thought of him, imagining his cock fully erect and waiting for her. Her fingers drift to her nipples. She pulls and tug on them, rolling them until they are hard little peaks ready to be sucked. She can feel her pussy moisten, covering the inside of her walls with juice, wanting to cover his cock with it. Randy fucking her earlier was the best feeling in the world and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"May I join you?" she heard his voice say, he had stopped and gathered the silky clothes along the path, and was caressing their softness in his hands as he stood in the doorway, his eyes piercing into hers, his naked body still, not moving a muscle, his hard throbbing erection pointed out with pre cum leaking at the tip.

He walked over to the tub, his eyes roaming hungry over her naked wet body, he got in and laid on top of her, his back to her chest, his legs in between her legs, his head against her neck, his dick pointing out of the water and into the air. She wrapped her arms around his body holding him.

"This feels nice." He whispered. His whole body was relaxed in her arms, he felt like he was in ecstasy. He felt like he could fall asleep in this moment but his dick begged to differ.

She continues to embrace him from behind and gives his neck a few soft kisses. They don't say anything. She just holds him, her hands slowly sliding up and down and across his hard chest and stomach. She stops to slowly caress small, gentle circles around his nipples. Occasionally, she leans in to give him a kiss.

He quickly sits up, turns slightly to kiss her, and then lifts himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. She spreads her legs and parts herself with her fingers, inviting him to kiss him with just her body. He leans forward in the water and begin to kiss her legs, running his tongue along the inside if her thighs. He then works his way to her warm pussy. He kisses and sucks it. She is sliding her fingers around herself as he let her warmth slide across his tongue. She then pushes his head back, and her legs on either side of him, lower herself down, pushing his throbbing erection into her. They hold that for a moment; him inside her as deep as he can be, her straddling his lap in the hot water. They kiss, their tongues exploring each others hungry mouths and her biting his lower lip and pulling back gently. She then begin moving up and down and pumping on top of Randy. He then guides her back against the edge of the tub, and begins thrusting hard into her. Water begins splashing between them and over the side of the tub. She begins clawing hard and desperately against his back, her voice rising to screams of pleasure. He feels her body build to orgasm. Unable to help himself, he starts to cum. He kisses her saying, "My darling... You are a goddess."

They hold each other for a moment as they finish, and then she slides off him and guides her body up to rest her head on top of his chest. They lay there in the hot water on the edge of consciousness.

She finally gets out of the tub and walks into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>He walks into the dimly lit room, seeing the bed surrounded by candles and incense burning on the night stands. The door closes softly behind him, as she wraps her arms around him. She then ties a blind fold securely over his eyes. Her hand slide down his firm chest, stopping to pull lightly on his nipples.<p>

Her hands glide lightly over his once again hard dick. He feels her lips kissing his shoulder and her hard nipples press into his back as her tongue glides over his shoulder blade, up to his neck. She moves to her knees.

Her hands glide up his long muscular legs, her lips trailing down his abdomen. She teases the sensitive flesh there with her mouth, sucking, and nibbling as her hands stroke his inner thighs. His fingers pierce through her hair. She grabs his hands as she stands up, leading him to the bed. Turning his back to it, she pushes him down onto his back pulling his hands up over his head.

He feels the cold of the handcuffs as he hears the metal snick of them closing around his wrists. He feels the bed shift, then smells her erotic scent mixed with the incense as her hair cascades onto his thighs. He feels her warmth as she lowers wet pussy to his face his tongue flicks out, tasting her sweet juices.. His cock is swiftly engulfed by her hot mouth, her teeth covered by her lips, the head rubbing the roof of her mouth as her hand wraps around his balls, tugging and squeezing them to the rhythm of her sucking. The head of his cock, penetrates her throat, as his tongue finds her stiff little clit. She starts moaning and rubbing her tongue on the underside of his cock as she grinds her pussy in his face. She sucks hard as her mouth slowly moves up the length of his cock, until it reaches the head.

Tonguing it hard she lets it slip out of her mouth as she sits up, moving off of him. She straddles his hips. Her hand wraps around his shaft, stroking it from base to head, as she moves into position, she lodges the head in her tight wet pussy, sliding down the length. He tenses up, feeling how impossibly tight she is, and the incredible slickness of her hot cunt surrounding him again.

She rocks forward making her tight pussy contract on his cock. Loving the feel of that she grinds her hips into him harder, lifting slightly and coming back down on him, she starts to move faster, coming down on his pole harder and harder, pushing herself head first into an amazing orgasm.

Her whole body tenses, then she feels contractions all through her seemingly spreading out from the hard dick buried deep in her pussy. Just as her orgasm starts to recede, she feels his still hard cock twitch, her pussy responds by clutching it harder, she feels him swell and twitch again, as a stream of hot cum bursts into her. He groans loudly.

She sighs and climbs off of him, "Now what if I told you I lost the key." She said taking his blindfold off.

"I wouldn't care, as long as you had your way with me over and over again."

* * *

><p>Ivy stood at her window drinking a glass of wine gazing at the night sky. He was standing behind her, kissing her neck while he massaged her tits and pinched her nipples. He took one hand and rubbed it between her legs feeling her moisture dripping from her cunt. He had to have her now. He picked her up and brought her to the dresser, positioning his dick at her entrance pushing in and closing his eyes.<p>

Opening his eyes, his gaze raked over her. Her beautiful face was contorted with pleasure, and her body was tensed and arching, reacting to his lovemaking. He drove into her again, watching her face, and saw her tremble with pleasure. A flush had colored her face, her lips, and her breasts. God, she was beautiful. She opened her blue eyes and looked through a haze of desire at him, a faith smile touching the corners of her mouth, and then she threw her head back as he thrust into her body again.

He quickly grasped her butt, and angling them both to the edge of the dresser, deposited her on the back edge where her hips were aligned with his. She leaned back, raising her arms above her head, anchoring herself between the hard dresser and his chest. He feasted on the sight of her, flushed, agitated, opening to him. He leaned toward her, wrapped one arm around her back, used his thighs to spread her legs as far open as he could, and began to drive into her in earnest. Her moans of pleasure filled his ears with delight as he watched her eyes and face. A sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead, as he thrust into her with exertion and pleasure, and waited as her body built tension toward its crescendo.

His phone rang but he ignored it. Nothing on earth was going to prevent him from having her. He began to ram himself into her, thrusting harder and faster, the sweet wetness of her flowing over him. He gritted his teeth and watched as she came closer and closer. He felt a flicker of caution, but it was some other time, some other place. Then she arched again, and he cared about nothing but their joining. He reached forward and placed his thumb on the place that he knew would set her over. She screamed a little feminine scream as she began to convulse, spread open in front of him, accepting his pounding thrusts. "Holy shit" he breathed as it washed over him, continued in wave after wave. He hadn't climaxed, this was her.

"Keep going," she whispered, as she smiled up at him, limp with sexual gratification.

He focused, moved into her, thrust deeply, thrust again and was quickly caught in another wave of pleasure, this time his own climax. Gritting his teeth, while every muscle tensed and he pushed deeper, he threw his head back and let out a shout of satisfaction as he exploded inside her. The waves of pleasure continued for what seemed like eternity. And then, very gradually, they began to subside. He felt completely spent, sated, as his body slowly unclenched. He looked at her and found her watching him with a smile, and looking a bit sheepish. He slipped out of her and carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Randy lay on the bed naked. His hand was caressing the back of Ivy's nude body as they talked quietly. He started feeling guilty remembering the sad look on Sam's face when he told her he was going out with the guys. A few minutes had passed since he pulled out of her.<p>

"I should go now." He said for the second time, his hand sliding down her back and grabbing her naked ass cheek once again. He gave her bum another squeeze and then caressed his hand up her back.

"You don't have a few more minutes?" she asked, pursing her lips. He kissed her, lips smacking loudly. He kissed her again.

"I want to...but she'll know there isn't that much hanging with the guys going on." He chuckled and so did she. "I left at 8, If I go now, I may not need to explain anything."

His hand returned to the soft, cool skin of her ass cheek and he squeezed it hard. Then he slid his hand up her back once more, kissing her mouth. "So you won't be here tomorrow night?"

"Probably not." Ivy replied. "I doubt I'd get 2 straight off days."

She kissed him three times in a row and thought she felt movement against her stomach. A wave of desire went through her. She wanted to make love to him again but the feeling that just went through her turned that want into an obsession. She caressed her hand from his back around to his front, her fingers wrapping around what was now a semi-hard shaft. She felt it immediately grow taut in her hand and another wave of lust, of need went through her.

"It doesn't feel like you want to go." She chuckled, giving him another loud kiss. She kissed him again and again, her hand squeezing his hard dick.

"I don't." he tried to meet each of her kisses and was only partly successful. Her mouth was kissing him so much she didn't leave him much room to speak. Her hand started to stroke him and it felt incredible. "But I have..." she was kissing him again. "To..."

Randy managed to finish his sentence and then he started kissing her back, each kiss lasting a little longer than the last. And then Ivy's tongue was slipping into his mouth as her fingers gave his dick another squeeze. His hand went back down to her ass again and this time it remained there, squeezing her soft cheek over and over again. He rubbed his tongue against hers and slowly slipped it into her mouth. Their tongues danced as he felt her foot caress up his leg.

Then her hand released his penis and her foot curled around to the back of his leg and started to pull at him. Hard. He didn't have the strength to resist. Still rubbing his tongue against hers, he slowly moved towards her. She rolled onto her back. They were still kissing as she opened her legs around him and he got his other leg in between. He kissed her harder as he felt the hot lips of her pussy rub against the shaft of his dick.

Her nimble tongue suddenly darted deep inside his mouth and her hands clawed at him. Instinctively he drew his hips back and felt the mushroom head of his penis slide down her slit until it reached the heat of her entrance. It didn't quite catch and he slipped back out. Their kissing grew sloppy and they were gasping for breath as he lifted his hips again, this time going a little farther. He caught her entrance again only this time it caught and held. He pushed forward and felt her tightness open and gobble up his thick helmet.

"Mmm!" Ivy moaned into his mouth, suddenly kissing him furiously. He continued pushing and felt her tight entrance slide down inch after inch of his cock until it was gripping his base and his entire penis was inside her hot depths.

They moaned together, pausing in their kiss for a moment. He held himself inside the inferno that was her pussy and resumed kissing at her mouth hungrily. Randy grinded himself against her, his dick somehow finding a way to grow even more rigid.

She felt him expand inside her even more and a wave of excitement went through her. She ran her feet up the backs of his legs and then wrapped her legs around him. Her legs squeezed him tight with all of her strength and her heart soared with love. She was so happy that she was able to convince him to make love to her again rather than go back to his wife. And he was so thick and deep inside her. She broke the kiss.

"Ohhh you're so hard, baby..." she breathed, softly. She kissed his lips over and over again eagerly. Her legs loosened around him enough for him to slowly pull most of the way out of her and then dip back inside her.

"Mmmmm..." Ivy moaned. Her sensitive vagina could feel every bit of movement that his thick, stiff penis made and the tingling in her crotch was almost unbearable. He started fucking her at a nice, steady pace and their kissing grew sloppy. Their tongues were all over the place as his cock glided into her tight, wet cunt over and over. She couldn't help but open her legs up wide again and raise her feet in the air as her lover fucked her for the fourth time that short visit.

Her tongue was moving wildly in his mouth and he cherished the sensation. In his excitement, he lengthened his strokes until he was pulling most of his cock out of her before sliding it back in.

Her feet were flailing wildly in the air above him and she could feel an orgasm start rising inside her. She broke the kiss, moaning.

"Fuck Randy, shit!" she cried, wincing as the buzzing in her crotch rose.

He held himself up on his arms and started fucking her as fast as he could. Ivy's pretty face was turned to the side and she was moaning in ecstasy.

"Oh gawd!" Ivy gasped. "You're so hard!"

He realized that he was hard. Incredibly hard. Ivy was making him harder than he had ever been with anybody, even harder than in the classroom earlier. His balls started to churn.

She felt his cock twitch a little inside her and she realized that he was on the edge. Sensing this, she wrapped her strong legs back around him and squeezed as hard as she could, trapping him inside her. Her arms reached around his neck and pulled him down to her, and her lips found his.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned, kissing him hard. She was on the edge of an orgasm herself, but didn't want the experience to end so soon. In the back of her mind she wanted him to have some explaining to do with Sam. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she pushed him off onto his side.

His cock slipped out of her comforting warmth and he was surprised at her aggressiveness for a quick break. He looked down at her beautiful thick pussy lips and how they were touching his stiff shaft.

A wave of desire went through her at the sight of Randy's penis at full hardness as he once again knelt between her legs. Instinctively, her legs spread wide around him.

His cock twitched at the sight of Ivy's thick pussy lips defenseless before him. He wasted little time and placing his fat head against her entrance. He pushed and watched as her lips parted for him and sucked him inside. He moaned as her heat engulfed him. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, and continued pushing until every inch of himself was inside her insane heat.

Seeing this beautiful, naked goddess underneath him made him weak with lust. He fell on top of her, sliding his strong arms around her and holding their bodies close. He ran his mouth along her cheek until they found her lips. They kissed passionately, tongues exploring as he began to slowly slide in and out of her.

"Mmmmm..." she purred as he invaded her again and again. Their kissing was passionate and meaningful as their wild fucking evolved into sweet lovemaking. He slid in and out of her using long, slow strokes. Both of them could feel the tremendous lust and neither of them noticed the time ticking by. For seven or eight minutes, all that could be heard was the passionate kissing and breathing of two secret lovers. For seven or eight minutes, Randy's penis eased slowly in and out of Ivy's vagina. For seven or eight minutes, their tongues intertwined in a deep kiss. It seemed like only seconds, but those seven or eight minutes in conjunction with the time that they were fucking before that, meant a good twenty minute delay on the time where he had said he had to leave.

But he didn't care. He didn't want it to end.

He kissed Ivy harder, plunging his cock into her aching body a little faster. He broke the kiss and held himself up on his arms, pistoning himself into her.

"Ohhh fuck!" she moaned, her pussy buzzing. "Put my legs on your shoulders!" she gasped, her eyes filled with desire.

He swung her leg up onto his right shoulder and then threw her other leg onto his left shoulder. She was at his mercy as he held just the head of his penis inside her needy cunt. He slammed into her heat in one hard stroke.

"FUCKK!" she grunted as bolts of pleasure shot up her body. She was helpless to stop him, her ankles on his shoulders as he began fucking her for all he was worth. Her ass bounced hard off the bed and increased the velocity as he jackhammered in and out of her again and again.

"FUCKK!" she groaned again. "You go so DEEP this way!"

Her tight pussy was pulling at his thrusting cock again and again and he knew an orgasm was on the way. For both of them. He reached inside himself and found a way to fuck her harder. This was Ivy! Ivy! It was Ivy's naked, sexy body that was underneath him, her ankles on his shoulders as he plunged his hard dick into her again and again. Ivy! He couldn't get over it and his orgasm rose quickly.

She grunted, cumming. She bucked underneath him, trying to kick her legs free as she came. She was completely at his mercy though.

Randy lost it. He slid his entire penis inside Ivy's pussy and held it there.

It was now 1AM, yet he was in no rush. He kissed breathlessly all over Ivy's face as his penis grew soft inside her vagina.

She put her hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were so captivating, beautiful, they captured his heart. She kissed his mouth five times in succession, and then smiled at him.

Each of them wanted to express their lust at that moment. Both of them found the strength not to.

* * *

><p>Randy creep the halls of his home, he took a quick shower in the guest room again and went to his bed finding Al tucked tightly in Sam's arm.<p>

A huge wave of guilt washed over him as he realized what he had done. He felt the guilt deep in the pit of his stomach and up in his throat. What had he done? How could she have done this to Sam?

His mind wandered back to how wonderful Ivy made him feel as he fucked her. He was so torn between the pleasure of it and the tremendous guilt of his infidelity to Sam. Was he going to stop? Once again, no, Ivy was the object of his obsession, she was now his, and he would **never** give her up. All he could do is once again hope Sam never found out about them.

Randy was in the gym working out at around 2:30 the next day when Sam called.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, I was just letting you know that you don't have to pick Al up today."

Disappointed he said, "Ok" it wasn't like he wasn't going to the bar tonight.

Randy made it home and wasn't greeted by his daughter running around. He walked to his bedroom and was greeted with Sam on the bed waiting for him.

"Hey baby, where's Al?"

"She isn't here right now."

"Oh, ok" he said curiously climbing in bed with her.

Sam moved in towards him. They lay silently for a bit, both lost in their own weird thoughts. Then Sam said, "Maybe since Al is gone and we won't have any interruption, we should do something..."

She proposed having sex so shyly. Randy smiled at how cute she was.

"Maybe we should," he teased, nibbling her neck and making her giggle.

Randy undressed Sam, pulling up her top, tugging down her jeans, slipping off her bra. He played with her nipples for a few minutes but she told them they were too sensitive. He gave each one a delicate, wistful kiss and then went back to her mouth.

"I love you," she told him as he positioned her on the bed.

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Staring into her eyes that matched her hair he said, "I love you, too."

Then he slipped inside her. The sex wasn't particularly long, nor was it the best they ever had, but when they were finished they sealed it with a deep, meaningful kiss.

After awhile Randy spoke up, "I think I'm going to meet up with the guys again."

Sam looked at him, "I think I want to come with you." _If he says no or backs out of going, I'll know something is up._

_Shit if I say no or back out of going, she'll know something is up. Shit, shit, shit, shit_, "Okay honey sure, I'll be ready at about 8.

He immediately texted Ivy: Hey, Sam wants to come to the bar with me tonight, I know you can't take off or anything but do you think you could take your break early tonight and disappear for about an hour, I know Sam won't want to stay long, she'll just want to check the place out.

Then he texted Martin: Hey man, I don't know what you're doing but please assemble the guys at Cream by 8. I'm kind of in a situation and I need y'all there for decoration.

His phone buzzed, he immediately picked it up hoping it was Ivy.

Martin: You're fucking around aren't you?

Randy: I'll explain it later

Martin: Ok man, we have your back.

A half an hour went by and Ivy still hasn't text back. He decided to try again: Hey I don't know if you got my first message but Sam and I are coming to the club tonight and it would be nice if you could disappear at around 8.

It was 7:45 and he still hasn't heard from Ivy, his heart was pounding and he was so nervous his palms were sweating but he kept his composure because he didn't want to look suspicious in front of Sam.

He shot her one last message: I'm really getting worried, it would be nice to hear back from you.

_Maybe she's mad or something or maybe she read it and doesn't feel the need to text back._

They arrived at Cream, he took a deep breath and opened the car door for Sam. He's so nervous his heart is racing and he's breathing heavy. _I'm dead. Fucking dead._

He opened the door to Cream, his eyes immediately shot to the bar looking for Ivy, _Fuck thank God!_ There were two girls behind the bar and neither held any resemblance to Ivy.

Sam looked around the bar, _Same cracked out looking blondes walking around, _she looked toward the back where Randy's friends waved at her, _man I hate those guys_, she waved back and followed behind Randy to the bar as he ordered. _Well I guess he __**was**__ just hanging with the guys because the only remotely decent looking person in here is the gay DJ and I know Randy hasn't gone that route…I hope not. I'm ready to get the hell out of this place…but I have to wait at least 10 minutes or he'll think I just came to check his story out. _"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri"

Randy sat at the bar with his arm around Sam smiling out of triumph as one of the regulars sat next to him.

"Randy O, what's up" the guy said.

"Nothing, just chilling with my wife." Randy said gripping tighter to Sam's shoulder

The guy looked around, he looked at the bartender and said, "Hey uh, where's that girl."

Randy's heart dropped again, _FUCK, please don't say her name, please don't say her name._

"Which girl." The bartender said

Randy started sweating, _fuck, I'm dead fucking dead._

"You know the one who drives the Chrysler."

Randy was insulted and grateful at the same time. As beautiful and unique as Ivy was the only description the guy gave was "the one who drives the Chrysler." _Fuck bartender don't say her name._

"Oh her, she had to do something with her day job, she'll be in a little later."

Randy blew out a deep breath, God was smiling down on him tonight. _So that's where Al is._

"Randy, I'm ready to go, Al will be ready at 9."

* * *

><p>They pulled up at the school at 9 on the dot. Randy was about the pull the key out of the ignition when Sam spoke up.<p>

"You don't have to get out, leave the car running, this will only take a second." Sam said grabbing her purse.

Randy was bummed, he didn't get to see Ivy this evening when he wanted to pick up Al. He wasn't going to be able to go back to the bar because he already went, and now Sam ordered him to stay in the car. Then to make matters worse, Ivy never texted him back.

Ivy walked back in her class after rehearsal for the upcoming play and walked to her desk seeing new messages all from Randy. _Omg, what if Sam found something out tonight? Oh fuck. _She was about to reply when she heard Amy calling her name.

Sam paced through the hallway looking for Al in the mix of little girls running around. Finally she heard, "Hey momma."

"Hey Al, where's Ms. Ivy?" Sam asked

"In her classroom."

"Okay, wait in the hall for me." Sam said advancing toward Ivy's class.

"Hey Mrs. Orton." Sam heard Amy say walking out of Ivy's room.

"Hey Amy" Sam said not looking down at the little girl. She walked in Ivy's room and closed the door. Ivy's back was turned.

"Ivy." Sam said walking directly behind her, "We need to talk."

Ivy froze in the middle of finally replying to Randy's earlier text, _Oh my fucking God._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh Cliffhanger.<strong>

**And birth of possessive Randy. Review please, I spend all day writing it. **


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Here we go...another Chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Memories<p>

"Ivy." Sam said walking directly behind her, "We need to talk."

Ivy froze in the middle of finally replying to Randy's earlier text, _Oh my fucking God_. _She knows, but fuck Randy didn't say anything about her knowing in his texts, play this shit cool Ivy._

She turned to Sam hoping to keep the floodgates of her overwhelming guilt in check, "Yes Sam?"

Sam sat down in a chair, the same one her husband watched Ivy's little show the previous evening. "So I've been noticing that you haven't been acting normal for the last few weeks."

Ivy still trying to play it cool replied, "Really? Is that so?" _This can't be about Randy because any other woman would have slapped the shit out of me by now._

"Yes and I think I know what the problem is."

"….and what is that?" Ivy said really curious by now.

"You need a boyfriend."

_What the fuck? _"What?" Ivy asked puzzled.

"Yes, hear me out, you are a young a beautiful woman who sits around children all day, and I'm noticing how you not having someone is affecting your personality. A few months ago when I came around here you would hold conversations, you were happy, upbeat, and bubbly. Now you're always mopping around and barely talking and I am not the only one who has noticed either. And don't say you already have a boyfriend because we live in the same town, shop in the same stores, dine at the same restaurants and I haven't seen you with anyone. My friend and I came to the conclusion that you're either a lesbian or you're sleeping with someone else's husband."

Ivy's face fell and her eyes went down to her feet.

Sam noticed and gasped, "Oh my god, you're not a lesbian are you."

Ivy had to think quick, "No, it's just that you're telling the truth, I am lonely." _Nice save. It might be a good idea to have a cover up anyway. _

Sam got up and hugged Ivy, "That's okay; I'll find you someone….so what's your type."

_6'4, 135lbs, blue eyes, tan skin, tattoos, thighs of gold, your husband. Maybe I should describe the opposite of Randy, shit, I'll just describe my ex husband._ "Ummm….I like blonde hair, brown eyed guys, not muscular but in shape. _Yeah that is nothing like Randy. _

Sam took note of this, "Ok well I'll get right on the search for that. I have to go, Randy's in the car but it was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too Sam." Ivy put on a fake smile as she watched Sam walk out the door. Sam messed up everything Ivy had planned tonight. This was his last night in town, tomorrow he would be going overseas for 2 weeks and head right back to work for another week. Ivy planned on sending him out with a bang but she'd have to put that on hold for another 3 weeks.

* * *

><p>Later that night Randy was curious about what kept Sam so long, she said she would be right back but it was about 15 minutes until she made it back to the car.<p>

"So Sam what did you do when you went in the school tonight, I was uh expecting you right back because I had a show that I uh wanted to watch and you made me miss it with your tardiness."

"I'm sorry honey, I was talking to Ivy."

"Aaabout what?" _Get it together Randy, she was talking to Ivy long before we started our affair._

"I'm going to find her a man." Sam said with a smile on her face.

Randy was enraged, the emotional Randy, the primal Randy, the Randy so deep inside wants to own Ivy, to never let another man near her. He wanted Ivy to understand that regardless of his marriage with Sam, she belongs to him; he felt that deep in his soul.

"Why would you want to do that?" Randy said through gritted teeth

"Because she's lonely. A girl like her shouldn't be alone."

_She isn't, _"Maybe she's a cunt with a bad personality."

Sam was shocked at his harshness, "Randy! Why would you say that, everybody needs someone. You don't even know her."

"I know enough, remember you sent me to the park with her, that bitch is shallow. Think about Sam, I'll admit she's…cute…" _The most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on._ "…but speaking as a man, her personality and attitude are shit and that is not something a man would be attracted to."

"Hmm I never thought about it like that, maybe you're right…."

Randy cut her off, "I am"

"…..but I'll try anyway." Sam said and continued, "Anyway baby, since I won't see you for 3 weeks, maybe we should do something."

Randy chucked, "Maybe we should." There was one problem. He wasn't hard. Sam lay on her back, pushed down her pajamas, and spread her legs, waiting for him to climb over her. He quickly rubbed himself and soon he was thankfully hard enough. He moved over her and went in. It lasted much longer than earlier when they fucked but eventually they were both cumming.

Sam smiled against his neck and pulled her pants back up. Randy turned back onto his side. She then moved again into the space his curved body provided.

She quickly fell asleep, but Randy laid there haunted for a while by the deep pang of jealousy he was feeling about an event that hasn't even happened yet.

* * *

><p>Randy has been gone a week now and Ivy misses him terribly. They talked on the phone frequently but it wasn't the same as having him around. Right now Ivy is getting ready to meet a friend for dinner when her phone rang.<p>

"Hey Randy." She said smiling and looking around making sure no one heard her call his name.

"Hey baby." He said, just hearing her voice had his cock stirring already.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, walking the streets of Barcelona. It's beautiful out here."

"I bet it is, send me pictures."

"Ok, maybe next time….I can bring you with me?"

"Aww that's sweet."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Meeting a friend for dinner?"

Randy's blood started to boil, "A friend…for dinner? Where, who, and why?"

Ivy was amused at how jealous he sounded, "Mr. Orton, those sound like questions that a boyfriend would be asking…..but it is a girl, one of the teachers, at the seafood restaurant by the school and the why is self explanatory."

"I thought I **was** your boyfriend." He was hurt, he thought by now she would have figured that out. Why would he put this much time and effort in just a fuck toy?

He was so happy to have met Ivy. He can't seem to get her off his mind. Not that he wanted to. She stayed on his mind day and night. He loves her body and her kisses are so deep and passionate that they set him on fire. He knows every curve of her body and the right places to touch that make her melt. She's his and he knows it. She makes him feel so desirable. He is so fascinated by this woman.

Ivy was overjoyed to hear those words, she felt an instant connection to him and was so drawn to him that he stays on her mind all the time. She always wanted to know what their thing was but was scared to ask because he might think she was trying to get attached. Randy is the man of her dreams she doesn't remember feeling this way about her husband when they met or after they had gotten married.

"Oh I didn't know, I wanted to ask what we were to each other but I didn't want you to get put off by it."

"Didn't you remember when I told you that you were mine?"

"I did but I thought that was just in the heat of the moment, you know. People say a lot of things they don't mean during those times."

Randy shook his head no as if she could see him, "I promise everything I say to you, at any moment is true..."

She smiled and felt her heart beat a little faster as she continued to listen to him.

"…and while we're on the boyfriend subject, what's this I hear about Sam trying to set you up on a date?"

"I have no idea, she thinks I'm lonely. It's my fault for not holding it together when I've been seeing her lately."

"I don't like this." Randy said flat with no emotion

"I guess it might be a good idea for this to happen, just to throw her off, because she actually mentioned something about me either being a lesbian or sleeping with someone's husband."

"I don't like this." Randy repeated still showing no emotion

"Randy, it's not like I'll be doing anything with the guy, just enough to make Sam happy."

"I. DONT. LIKE. THIS." Randy said now putting emphasize on it, "Maybe you should have went with the lesbian theory, claiming to not be interested in men at all would have bumped any future suspicions."

"Yeah, you do have a point there but I was nervous so I quickly denied that one but my friend has arrived. So, I'll call you back later?"

"I'll be waiting for you on Skype." Randy said in a flirtatious tone.

* * *

><p>"So Ivy, I think I found you the perfect guy." Sam exclaimed standing outside of school.<p>

"Oh really?" Ivy said trying her best to sound interested. Two weeks have flown by since Randy has been gone and she knows it's happening fast but she thinks she loves him or at least she's close to loving him.

"Yep, I don't know his name or anything, Rachal found him, he's a friend of her husband. He's just what you described. He's also divorced and guess what? Sam said not waiting for Ivy to say what, "He described his type as exotic, tan skin, light eyes, brunette, nice body, long legs!"

_Yippe_, "That's great." She said dryly, "When is this date supposed to be happening anyway?"

"Well we were thinking about making it a triple date. Rachal and her husband, Randy and I, and you and your date. Randy isn't coming in until next week so we'll have to wait for him. Are you excited?"

_Not really_, "Yeah I guess. Sam can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah go ahead, sure."

"How long did it take for you to fall in love with your husband."

Sam smiled as her mind drifted back to that bar in 2002, "About a month, he works fast."

_Don't I know it._

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'm home." Randy said walking into his house at around noon<p>

"Hey baby, I'm in the kitchen" Sam yelled out

"Baby, I missed you" He said walking into the kitchen kissing her forehead and running to the refrigerator.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Uhh..what's up?" Randy said biting into an apple

"Nothing, I just wanted to take you out with me on this triple date planned for tonight."

"Honey…no, you know I hate those kind of things."

"Please."

"No."

"But it'll be fun."

"No"

"But it was my idea. How the hell am I going to back out of something I planned."

"No."

"It's going to be Rachal and her husband."

"No."

"And Ivy and the man Rachal is setting her up with."

Randy chocked on the piece of apple going down his throat, "NO!" _HELL NO, I'M NOT GOING TO THAT SHIT NOW, SHE BETTER CANCEL IT._

Sam sighed, "Well I guess I'll just have to cancel and Ivy and the guy will have to meet by themselves. Let me call Rachal with the sad news."

_By themselves, fuck this shit, _"Ok ok, I'd hate to be the party pooper in this. I'll go."

Sam hugged him tight, "Thank you baby."

"Umhmm"

* * *

><p>It was 8 and Randy and Sam were headed to the restaurant. He was suddenly swept with an unbridled feeling of possession. His body hummed with anticipation upon seeing her face and her body again. Perfection and beauty were understatements compared to her.<p>

When they made it to the restaurant Rachal and her husband were already at the table waiting, Randy nodded at them both.

"Well here comes our guest of honor." Sam said looking toward the door.

Randy's heart began to flutter the minute he saw her walk through the door.

She wore a short summer dress that hung loosely around her frame. A light breeze from the side vents made her dress billow against the dim light. Somehow, it reminded him of a cold winter sunset. His location granted a generous view of her frame. He snuck his hand under the table to squeeze his pulsing dick that hardened at the sight of her.

Ivy looked toward their table, Sam smiling at her, Rachal in a conversation with her husband….and Randy, staring with a look of desire on his beautiful face. She had to direct her attention away from him because after 3 weeks as soon as she looked at him it would show on her face the way she felt.

The table had 6 chairs. Rachal's husband on the left end, Randy on the right end, Rachal and Sam in the middle sitting beside each other. Two empty chairs in front of them and Ivy had to decide which one to take, the one beside Rachal's husband or the one beside Randy but Sam made the decision for her when she said, "Sit in front of me Ivy." which placed Ivy beside Randy.

She could smell his cologne and felt weak and shaky from being this close to him. She had to physically stop her hand from roaming over his leg, up his thigh towards his cock that she noticed before she sat down was denting his pants.

Randy looked toward the door and noticed a scrawny blonde fella coming in and heading for their table, _THIS, is the crap they set my Ivy up with. What a fucking joke, I don't feel threatened at all. She's going to laugh at this joker. _

"Ivy, this is David." Rachal said looking up at the man who was staring down at Ivy like he'd seen a ghost.

Ivy smiled, "That's funny, my ex husband's name was.." she turned her head to look at her date and all the air felt like it had been sucked out of her lungs as memories of that dreaded day flooded her brain:

_She went half numb with shock. She thought she would be spending the rest of my life with David. He tried to explain why he couldn't be with her any longer. No matter what he said, the words "We are through" was all she could hear. He tried to ease her shock some, no doubt, but in the end, he simply walked off of the door and out of her life._

_She sat there staring into space for a while, the reality not really hitting home. As she stood up and walked into her now "empty" house, overwhelming pain seized her along with denial. She looked around and some of the memories of their relationship began to relive themselves in her imagination. She needed to blank the pain out._

_She went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. She laughed ironically, remembering that they had bought the bottle together, planning on toasting mushy sentiments to each other in front of the fireplace one evening. Anger began to well up inside her now - "Well.. fuck.. I can't let this go to waste now, can I?" She had started the fire and drank from the bottle as she stared into the flames. She must have sat there for hours, ignoring everything but the sweet warm liquid as it eased her pain and reduced the anger temporarily._

"Ivy, what's wrong." Sam said with a curious look

Ivy turned back to them with a look of utter terror on her beautiful face, "I'd like you all to meet, my ex husband."

Rachal had a look of disbelief and shock. There was a happy, almost an adoring look on Sam's face. Randy clinched his jaws tight to control a rising anger. His eyes narrowed into slits and his breathing became quick. His fist clenched under the table so hard that his nails were cutting into his skin. He KNEW he would be upset from the sight of a random guy on a date with Ivy but a man who she once loved, married, and had sex with. Randy's face showed redness, his shoulders were set, and his head was slightly forward. If eyes alone could kill, David would be dead from the daggers that Randy was shooting at him.

"Well….this is awkward." Rachal's husband said, stating the obvious.

Ivy looked at Randy, his eyes were red with sexual frustration and jealousy.

She enjoyed his jealousy because it made her feel important to him, but at the same time, it made her uncomfortable.

David slowly sat down, still in shock of being near his long lost ex wife again. Despite the futility of it, he still loved her and often found himself awake in the middle of the night thinking "what if."

"Hello Ivy" David said softly, looking at her waiting for her to make eye contact with him again

"David." Ivy said staring at the empty plate in front of her

Randy sat there, glaring at David with silent rage building. He noticed the way he looked at Ivy, with love still apparent in his eyes.

"Hey…Randy Orton, I'm a big fan of your man." David said looking over at the visibly tense Randy

_Son of a bitch _"Hello" was all Randy said back with his arms folded and looking straight ahead

"RANDY." Sam said glaring at him and looking back at David, "I apologize for that, he didn't want to come…. Well I wasn't expecting to help a marriage rekindle tonight."

"You're not" Ivy said still staring down at her plate

"Small world huh?" Rachal said taking a sip of her wine

David touched Ivy's shoulder which didn't go unnoticed by Randy, "Are you okay?"

Ivy turned her head to him slowly, "Don't fucking touch me." She pushed away from the table and ran into the back area, trying to go for the back exit.

"Oh my." Sam said covering her mouth

"I'm going after her." David said getting up running after her

Randy gripped his chair holding back the anger that was coursing through his body.

"Hey Randy, can you pass the bread tray?" Rachal asked unconcerned about the scene that had just taken place.

_His nerves twitched and all the rolls dropped on the table, all as a result of the venom coursing through his veins._

Ivy was halfway to the exit when an arm grabbed her, she secretly hopped it would be Randy but she knew that wouldn't be possible. She turned and was face to face with David.

"Please just let me talk to you." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"You got 3 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I should have never left, I just, I was so upset at being lied to about something that was important to me. I think about you every single day and that will never change. I wanted to come back I did but I knew you wouldn't accept me, especially the way I abruptly left. I came to your mom's house begging her to give me your contact information but she told me to leave. If I could take it all back I would, I swear to you I would. I've tried to date other girls but in the end, they just weren't you. You are the love of my life. Every time I close my eyes there you are staring back at me, never wanting to open them again because when I do the image of you will disappear."

He paused, waiting for her to respond but he only saw the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into a heartfelt embrace, tears prickling in his own eyes.

"I love you Ivy, I never stopped loving you even when I tried to convince myself that I had. Two years, Ivy. I've waited two years for this moment. I'll never leave you again...I promise, please take me back. You have my heart and my soul... forever."

A tear ran down Ivy's face, "It doesn't work like that, you can't walk out of my life and pick up where we left off. You hurt me. I gave you EVERYTHING. Do you know how many times I have cried myself to sleep after you left? Do you know how many times I have pushed men away out of fear they would leave me like you did? I loved you. I want you to leave and when you go back in there tell them I'm sorry for ruining their evening and I'm gone."

"If you ask me to leave, I'll go. But never, if you shall ever ask me to never love you again, that is something I'll never ever do. I can never stop loving you." with that he walked back in the restaurant part.

Ivy felt the tears running down her face and knew her makeup was running. She walked into the handicap bathroom to clean herself up so she wouldn't look like a walking clown.

* * *

><p>She looked in the mirror, wiping her eyes, "Nice fucking going Sam." She stared at her reflection and took a deep breath and went for the door. When she opened it Randy was on the other side staring at her with a look of predatory lust, he pushed Ivy back into the bathroom locking the door after him.<p>

Sealing his mouth over hers, a groaned escaped from the back of his throat and she fell into a sea of sensation. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. The roar in her ears would not override the flood of ecstasy that was his mouth moving on hers.

He could feel her heart pounding underneath his chest as he pulled her more tightly into his embrace. Her lips were warm and soft and smooth and he wanted to consume them, he was not getting nearly close enough to her. His head was swimming in the fresh clean scent of her, the light mint taste of her mouth. He pushed harder into her lips, deepening the kiss, until she opened for him. And with that opportunity, he used his tongue to capture and explore more of her, the luscious insides of her lips and cheeks and teeth.

She was trembling, he could feel tremors in her that could be fear or passion, he didn't know which and he was not going to ask. He pushed against her body, wedging her firmly against the door, braced his feet and angled his knee between her legs. She sounded out a little whimper as he lodged his lower body into the V of her legs. He whispered, "Ivy..." He moved the kiss to the corners of her mouth, then over her face and to lobes of her ears, dragging his mouth down her throat, raining kisses over her skin. Then, he dipped down to kiss and lick the delicate skin all the way down to the tops of breasts. She flinched at the touch and raised her hands to his shoulders.

"Randy, I..." she started, but then stopped, as he tried to distract her from any objections. Sucking and pulling gently on the delicate skin between her breasts, he made sweeping moves across her chest placing feathery kisses all over her skin, causes her to moan and arch toward him strongly. Then, throwing caution to the wind because he was already damned, he brought his leg up and forward to press against her, at the juncture of her thighs. She moaned again and trembled, and as he stroked his leg against her, she went slack. Then he wedged her closer to him, took both her arms, pulled them above her head, and pinned her with his hands and body. He pressed his leg and the rest of his body against her, pressing and grinding himself closer until they both knew how it would be. Then, he placed his mouth back on her lips in a violent, hungry kiss.

She was completely mastered by him, and she gloried in it. His large, muscular body completely surrounded her, contained her, as he worked magic on her senses. Her blood pounded in her veins and a deep pool of warmth spread out through her body, fueled by a hungry ache in her panties. She could not move from where he pinned her, nor did she want to, so thoroughly exquisite were the pleasures singing through her core and limbs. His scent and touch was all over her, and she wanted to lose herself in it. He was breathing as though he'd run a mile, and his sweet breath raked across her skin where his lips had trailed, leaving cool and warm sensations that seemed to be able to bring her to the edge of madness. She watched the grimace of pleasure on his face, and she could feel the hard edge of his dick.

_Stop him. I've got to stop him,_ she thought. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes as he pushed her to the sink.

"You are mine. You belong to me and no one else." He said unbuckling his belt

She felt him stir against her as her mind registered the hurt, the possessive jealously behind the words.

He raised her dress, picking her up and putting her onto the sink, spreading her legs wide apart, dragging her thong down. She felt him slide his dick over her clit searching for her hole. A moan escaped her as the tip of his dick nudged her entrance.

"Randy, we can't", she knows Sam will get suspicious of where he is. She pushed him but he didn't budge.

"Don't fight me, baby. I came in here for your sweet little pussy, and I'm not leaving without getting exactly what I want. There's not a fucking thing you can do about it."

He chuckled a little at her attempts to strain away from him.

"If you want to play hard to get though, go ahead. It makes my cock so hard baby when you fight me.

He turned her head to the side so she could look in the mirror, "Do you see yourself, my beautiful little vixen? My cock is so ready for you, baby. I know you can feel it."

His fingers splayed over her thighs, spreading them wide as the head of his shaft found her again.

She moaned and her head back rolled back, she was so turned on she couldn't see straight.

"I told you I wasn't leaving without getting what I came here for." His eyes glistened, "Look how hard you make me, baby." He said rubbing her nipples gently.

"Fuck Randy fuck," she said as a tingle of excitement went through her body, "We can't do this, come by later." She said trying to wiggle out of his grip. She was working him into a sexual fury.

"Keep it up, Ivory. You've got me so fucking hot for you. I'm gonna pound your sweet pussy so fucking hard. You can't get away from me. See? Just relax and enjoy it. You fucking know your wet pussy is waiting for my cock to fill you up. I can feel how wet you are, it's dripping down my leg."

"I'm about to make you feel so good, baby." She gasped as he let go of his death grip on her hips and got down on his knees lowering his head between her legs.. "So good, baby. I want to taste that sweet pussy." A sudden bolt of hunger shot through her. She thought she was going to come unglued as his tongue made that first contact with her swollen clit. She grabbed his shoulders and felt his tongue begin to pillage her wet cunt, licking all over the top of her clit. Uncontrollably her hips bucked up against his mouth, and he lapped up her juices, plunging his tongue deep into the hole between her legs. She couldn't control her body's response to the plunder of his expert tongue. Sensations tore through her lower body as he sucked her clit between his lips. She felt something probing the opening of her pussy and threw her head back in a shock of pleasure as he plunged a finger deep into her swollen tunnel. She was thrusting against his mouth while he fucked her tight pussy with his large finger.

It was too much. The sensations of him eating her pussy sent her over the edge. She clenched and tightened around the finger shoved inside her as she came violently. Her body convulsed and waves of pleasure crashed through her over and over, and she was crying out from the intensity.

"You are mine, and mine alone," he breathed harshly, jealousy firing his lust.

He thrust into her, ramming up deep inside her tight pussy. She cried out, the breath rushing from her lungs as he took her fiercely.

"Randy no, we have to go, we don't have time for this." she whispered. She felt him still inside of her, feeling the large length of him pulsing against her walls, his balls resting against her mound.

She moaned as he began moving in her with deep possessive strokes, drawing gasping cries from her as her body shuddered around him. Even as her mind protested, her traitorous body responded to his touch.

She felt the growl that came from him vibrating in his chest as he reacted to her moans. His cock throbbed inside its tight, wet pussy. Slowly he pulled all the way out and gripped himself, and she felt the soft tip as he rubbed it in the slick juices that were soaking both of them. He slid the head up and down in the folds of her pussy, and then all the way up underneath, coming into contact with her swollen clit. She felt her hard little nub travel the entire length of his shaft as he thrust slowly, guiding it with his hand, making sure to rub her clit with the tip of his beautiful cock, slick with her juices. He pumped his hips against her as he pleasured her tender clit and rubbed against the lips of her pussy. Then she gasped when in one smooth motion he drove his entire length into the warmth of her tight pussy again, until he was buried to the hilt. So slowly he began to pump his throbbing cock again, fucking her and filling her with it. Deep into the recesses of her body, over and over, so deep she could feel it hitting her womb, completely possessing her.

His hands gripped her hips as his body drove into hers, over and over. It felt as though he was splitting her, trying to push his body through hers and out the other side.

A hand slid between them, cupping her breast. She cried out from the roughness of it, even as the nipple hardened, as if encouraging the brutal assault. Her body shaking beneath him with each thrust.

The tempo of his thrusts increased, his body a forceful slap against hers. She was moaning and writhing beneath him, trying to ease the exquisite pain of his driving cock, her body craving relief only he could give.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded, his long strokes creating havoc between her thighs, his fingers tormenting her. She felt the tingling, coiling sensation snaking low in her belly and hated herself for her weakness. Even now in a public bathroom, with his wife, and her ex husband in the same building, she wanted him, all of him.

"No" she cried out, "I want you, I always want you but not now, this isn't the time nor place." Denying him even as her body welcomed his savage possession. She trembled on the crest of her pleasure, her whole body as taut as wire as his fingers explored her. She almost screamed aloud as he stilled against her, only the tip of him resting inside her.

"Beg for it." he whispered cruelly.

"Oh, God," she moaned, her whole body feverish with lust for him.

He whispered, "Tell me to stop and I will."

Randy prickled her skin with his fingertips as his teeth nipped the flesh of her shoulder.

She clenched her fists, burying her face against her arm as she fought for control in a losing battle.

"Tell me you want what only I can give you." He moaned, lost in the tightness of her pussy, "I know you love my big hard cock but you can't have it, until you tell me."

She pushed her hips against him in silent entreaty. She whimpered as he withdrew from her fully.

Her pussy clenched and unclenched around emptiness, desperately craving his familiar fullness. She felt the tip of him rubbing her clit again and drawing a deep moan from her.

"Oh, God," she cried, no longer able to deny her need. "I want you."

He groaned triumphantly and in one swift thrust he surged into her, starting a fierce tempo that left her gasping.

He groaned again, and she felt him throb and get thicker as he started driving faster and deeper, fucking her hard and fingering her clit. "Tell me your mine!" he demanded harshly.

"Yes!" Ivy cried. "I'm yours!"

She bucked up against him, meeting his thrusts as it hit her, crashing through her body, intense waves of pleasure exploding inside. "Yes!" she screamed, and he lost control. He pounded his hard cock into her hard, over and over, and she felt him explode. He grunted and fucked her as hard as he could, ramming his cock into her wet, quivering pussy. The warmth of his cum spilled into her, filling her and soaking the already wet hole, giving her all he had.

She was breathing hard and leaning there, still pinned by his weight. She could feel him trying to catch his own breath, still sheathed in her wetness. Then he pulled away from her. The look on his face was possessive and unyielding, satisfied with his work.

"Yes, baby. You're mine. All mine." He zipped up his jeans and leaned over, grabbing a handful of her hair. He pulled her head up so she was looking at him. He kissed her, invading her mouth with his expert tongue, then pulled away slightly.

"About David…" Ivy said

He cut her off, "I don't want to hear that name again." Randy said with a serious expression as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling her to him sharing a loving embrace for a few moments when they heard a knock.

"Randy baby are you in here?" Sam asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." He replied not looking away from Ivy's eyes.

"Are you okay in there?"

He kissed Ivy's forehead, "I'm just fine."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you." With that Sam left.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you so much Ivy. You are the love of my life. I've waited so long to do this."<em>

_David said and kissed her neck. His cock pressing against her proved it. "It will only hurt for a little while and it will be easier if you relax and open up to me, my wife."_

_She had forgotten all about the pain that was to come when she heard him call her that. It was real, she was fucking married._

_As she felt him position the head over her opening, she tried her best to relax despite the pressure that caused her to wince. He pushed until he had the head in all the way. It was stretching her hymen, threatening to destroy it._

_"You're doing so good, baby. Doing beautifully."_

_Ivy's arms wrapped around him as he began to edge forward in a gentle rocking motion. He withdrew and pushed back in to this point several times to loosen and lube her up some more. She grimaced in pain but moaned because it was still somehow pleasurable._

_He continued this way for a bit and said, "I'm about to go all the way in." He saw her eyes widen. "It's going to hurt."_

_"It already hurts."_

_"I haven't even popped your cherry yet, baby. Brace yourself." Out of fear and instinct, Ivy clenched around the head of his cock. "You have to relax."_

_He said it again! "Relax."__She released her grip and he thrust himself forward into her as far as he could go and Ivy cried out in pain._

_"Shh," he comforted her. "The worst part is over. Focus on what feels good. Okay?" He rocked slowly in and out of her and kissed and licked her breasts that were not riddled with goosebumps. Tears fell passively down her face and into her hair as she whined and moaned._

"_You lied to me." David said as the tears rolled down his face._

"_I'm sorry David, I thought you wouldn't want me if you found out." Ivy said as she attempted to hug him_

_He shoved her off, "How could you? We are through."_

_She fell to her knees, "David, baby please don't leave me. I love you."_

She woke with a gasp, opening her eyes to see Randy who snuck in through the fire escape again. She reached up, her hand cradling his face, watching her closely, with concern and something else in his blue gaze.

"It's okay, Ivy," he said.

"Jesus." she muttered and pushed his mouth and cheek into her palm, taking a deep breath. She tried to reorient her thoughts, as he gathered her up into his arms, he held her tightly against his chest.

"Bad dream?" He asked softly, her mouth against his throat, nuzzling his neck while still holding his face against the palm of her hand.

"Yeah," she said, her tone ending it there, but holding him even more tightly.

He pushed her hair back from her shoulder, fanned his hand over her, and held her head firmly to the concave of his shoulder. "Don't leave me Ivy," he said, his voice hoarse and gruff. "Don't leave from my protection."

"Alright, Randy." She said evenly after a pause. "I won't leave you. You can protect me." She still felt the agitation from her dream. She lifted up, moved back a little and looked at him, smiling, continuing to cradle his cheek. "You can protect me all you want. Slay all my dragons. Take care of those monsters under my bed." She teased him gently, as she stroked his face.

"I mean it, Ivy." He said sternly, narrowing his look at her, challenging her to disagree.

"I know you do." She sobered and nodded, his compassion warming through her. She hated her vulnerability, her memories and pain.

"I'll not lose you." His voice was firm, as if they had discussed something about this. "Not for anything."

He felt fierce and angry as he pulled her head back to look in her eyes. "I never thought I could have you, never thought I could even touch you, taste you, smell you." At that he pulled her face to his and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "But now that you've made the mistake of letting me inside you," he rasped against her ear, "I won't let you go."

God, the reality of what's happening between them still shocked him. It all came flooding back into his thoughts. And, the lingering feelings of despair and guilt surrendering to his growing desire for the woman lying half-naked in his lap.

"I think I understand." She said softly, "I don't want you to let me go, either. And I don't want to let you go." Then she leaned into him and kissed his mouth.

Her kiss was gentle and innocent, and he let himself relax into it, her lips brushing over his, flickering across his skin and over his cheeks, nibbling little kisses at his earlobe. He watched her explore him, curving her fingers over the flat planes of muscles in his chest, and inching down to his stomach. She fingered the ropes of muscles there, tracing a pattern, as if trying to understand a message written in his skin. Then, she slid the tips of her fingers further down, pushing past the waist of his jeans, touching lower, the sensitive skin near his cock. He hitched a breath at the contact, which made a space for her to push her fingers further down, and then she fingered the flat bones of his pelvis and skimmed his growing hardness.

As Ivy leaned her body forward, he became aware of her hips cradled in his lap, pressing downward on him as she kissed and fondled him.

"You feel good, Ivy," he said in a ragged voice as he leaned his head back against the headboard while she explored him.

"Randy," She whispered his name as she leaned toward him and he captured her mouth with his, forcing her head back as he pushed open her lips. The rough denim of his jeans scrapping the tender flesh to the entrance of her body and making her tremble as he held her firm against his burgeoning dick. He moved one hand to her breast, edging the straps of her night shirt down and fondled her while he pressed up against her ass. His touch sent another tremor through her, her heart beating like a drum in her ears. His grinding motion was causing an aching warmth to coalesce between her legs. She wanted to lie beneath him and take him, body and soul, into her and keep him there, his force and intensity demolishing all of her defenses.

He captured her mouth again and a growl escaped him as he pushed and ground his hips up into her, his desire fueling. Ivy pushed his shirt back from his chest and spread her hands across the muscles that covered his body. He watched her with half-hooded eyes, as she opened his fly, tugged down his jeans, and released his penis into her hands. Then she stretched out against the length of him. She rubbed herself against him, his long muscular legs and the tight drum of his stomach and chest firm against the softness of her body. Raising her arms up and around his head, she ran her hands through his scalp, then held the back of his neck as she arched and dragged herself over him. Randy growled as she slid over his erection, and then he trailed his hands down her sides and slid her panties down her legs. Then her phone rang.

Ivy hopped off of him.

"Who the fuck is it?" Randy questioned frustration in his voice.

"My grandmother."

Randy looked at his watch, it was midnight, "This fucking late?"

"She lives in California, it's only like 10 there." Ivy said walking out of the room.

He followed her out of the door listening in on her conversation until he knew for sure it was her grandmother, he walked back to her bed when his foot hit something. A photo album, he opened it to see pictures of her and David. What he saw made her feel irrationally jealous. He grabbed the book and tossed it out the window and waited for her on the edge of the bed.

Ivy walked back to her bedroom door seeing Randy standing at the edge of the bed naked and stroking himself. He walked toward her and she felt his arms wrap around her and she nearly collapsed as her lust for him overtook her sense of reason.

He gave her a long hard kiss, "I own you. Your pussy is mine now. And I am going to take what is mine." He leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth. His hand moved to her pussy and he slid a finger between her folds. He was very pleased to find her so wet and wanting. He slid a finger inside of her as deep as he could go and she made a soft cry that pleased him. Then he added another finger and began to massage her canal. She released a deeply satisfied moan.

Her hands grasped his broad shoulders as he fingered her. Then he suddenly pulled out and went to the bed, laying down hitting his signature pose. She rolled her eyes and followed him over, she knew what he wanted.

Ivy started by licking all the way around his head. Randy rolled his eyes back and began to run his fingers through her hair keeping it out of her way and his line of sight. She licked every inch of his thick member coating him in her saliva. The cool air began to dry it, sending chills down his spine.

Ivy moved her lips over the head of his cock and began to slowly bob her head up and down on him.

Ivy glanced up into his intense eyes and saw that he was very content. Then she smiled and began to pump his cock with her hand, encircling his engorged head and pushing down again. This seemed to stir a reaction out of him so she stroked him faster.

Randy was almost ready to come and she could sense it. She flicked her tongue across the underside of his wide head as she made quick and shallow thrusts into her mouth, all the while still pumping his shaft.

Randy's breath became sharp and quick. His muscles tensed and he came into the waiting and wanting mouth of his girlfriend.

"Ivy," he whispered as he came and she milked him for every drop.

"Damn, you are so freaking hot when you come," she whispered lustfully.

"And you're sexy as hell with a big fat cock shoved in your mouth."

For a moment it was a bit awkward from what he said but Ivy suddenly began to laugh and he soon joined her. He pushed her flat on her back and started to tickle her.

"No! No! Please!" she cried. "Please, stop!

"Don't you like to be tickled?" he teased.

"No! I hate it!" Her voice was desperate despite her traitorous laughter. "Please, no more."

"Ok." Randy slid between her legs and laid comfortably on top of her. Ivy could feel his thick shaft pressing against her as he positioned himself. His face was inches from her own and he looked deeply into her eyes as he placed the head of his cock at her entrance. He continued to gaze intently in her eyes, holding her attention, hypnotizing her. She could not seem to look away.

In a very controlled and quick movement he pushed himself completely inside of her.

Ivy gasped and clenched her eyes closed.

"Shh. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me," he whispered quickly. She forced herself to meet his gaze once more.

Randy withdrew slowly, savoring each tight, wet inch. Then he pushed himself back in completely. This time Ivy kept her eyes locked to his intense stare. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. "Say my name."

"What?" she said confused by him stopping

"Say my name Ivy."

"Randy." her toned breathy and quiet.

"Louder. Scream my name." He plunged his cock so deep into her that she felt it hit her womb.

"Randal." she screamed, her pussy clenched hard around him

Again Randy repeated his strokes and they moaned in unison. He began to kiss her forehead and then her cheek tenderly as he thrust a bit faster.

Randy wanted to roll her over and really make her lose her mind. He stopped long enough to ease her onto her tummy.

"Hands and knees, baby," he told her. "You might want to keep that pillow handy."

Randy took a hold of her hips and eased back into her, molding her to him, pushing in as far as he possibly could. He heard a low guttural groan muffled by the pillow.

Randy increased his speed on every thrust and soon he was in full force slamming into her from behind, sweat forming on his brow. Ivy was at times screaming into the pillow when she wasn't holding her breath; it was the best fucking of her life. Time and again he would slow to let her catch her breath and to catch his own.

"Tell me that you love me Ivy! Tell me that you fucking love me! I want you obsessed with me. I want you to think about me and my cock 24 hours a day 7 days a week."

"Fuck Randy I'm about to cum" she said almost crying at the pleasure she was feeling.

"Tell me you love me!" He smacked her hard on the ass.

"I love you baby." she moaned out

Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so that he was sitting on his calves and she was straddling his lap facing away. His left hand wandered across her tummy to her breast and his right hand traveled down between her legs.

"I want you to come for me, okay, baby? Come for me," he said in her ear.

Ivy was surprised she hadn't come several times already and probably would have if he hadn't slowed down those times. And she knew it wouldn't take much for her to tip over the edge.

Ivy steadied herself and began to ride him slowly as he fingered her tender swollen clit. The extra stimulation was just what she needed and within minutes she was bucking hard against him as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Tell me you love me Randy."

His nails dug into her hips. She felt his juices fill up her pussy. She could feel cum dripping down her thighs. She could barely catch her breath; her head was spinning so fast she felt like she was drunk. "Tell me you love me you Randy"

She felt his lips on her neck, "I love you."

She smiled to herself. "Do you really?"

"I own you so of course I do." He said as he laid her down.

* * *

><p><strong>This will not be the last of David, believe me. Ooooh the L word. Review please or I quit…jk, no but really.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Thankful For

**No I haven't quit. (This is um embarrashing) I actually finished this chapter Thursday but I forgot my FF password and the password to my email address I used for this. So I just sat back until I remembered it. Anyway this is more of a filler chapter for the drama to come. It's basically a porno with terrible acting in between.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: "I'm thankful for"<p>

"Hello." Sam answered her phone Tuesday night.

"Hey Sam…I won't be coming home tomorrow as planned, I just talked to Vince and he's flying me out to Miami for some business crap that he wants me to represent." Randy said packing his things for this late night flight he will taking.

"Oh ok, well you might just see your daughter walking the streets there then."

Randy was confused, "Huh?"

"Oh, I thought I told you, her and 3 other girls from her class flew to Miami today on a field trip."

"With who?" Randy said, curious because Ivy didn't mention going anywhere to him

"Ivy and Claire."

"Well do you know what hotel their at? I can go visit Al." _and Ivy_

"I'm not going to tell you because if Al sees you she's going to cry because she's going to want to go with you thus ruining the trip but if you just run into her that's fine but don't go searching for her."

Randy was about to get frustrated but then he shrugged it off, "Ok, well I have to finish packing, I have to be at the airport in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too Randy."

Ivy sat in her hotel room watching something on Disney with the girls when her phone buzzed.

**Robyn:** So you didn't tell me you were going to Miami…what are you hiding?

**Issac: **I'm not hiding anything. I figured Sam told you anyway.

**Robyn: **How about you dump the girls off on Claire and spend the day with me tomorrow?

**Issac: **You're here?

**Robyn: **Not yet but I'm on my way

**Issac: **I can't just up and leave her with the girls. What will my excuse be?

**Robyn: **How hard can watching four 3 year olds girls be? All you have to say is that you have a relative or something in the next town and leave.

**Issac:** Ok, I'll check and if it's cool I'll let you know.

**Robyn: **Ok, I'll be waiting to give you instructions to the place. Love you

**Issac: **Love you too

* * *

><p>Ivy agreed to meet Randy on Wednesday morning in the lobby of a resort hotel an hour down the interstate. That morning, she awoke early, filled with butterflies and nervous anticipation. She had a deep, sinking feeling in her stomach, but also her pussy was hot and flushed in anticipation of stuffing Randy's cock into her mouth and pussy. She took a long hot shower and shaved again, brushed her hair, applied a small amount of perfume to her neck and inner thighs; she pulled on a nice short skirt and white cashmere sweater without a bra or panties, and short heeled shoes. She looked quite proper except for her erect nipples poking out against the sweater. As she rode down the highway in a taxi, she couldn't help playing with her clit a little; it was so sensitive and her pussy was so wet. She was ready to jump at anything Randy asked.<p>

When she arrived at the resort a bit early, she grabbed her backpack, and strolled around the grounds. It was a beautiful place, with tennis and golf, swimming pool, restaurants, and huge gardens with little hidden places inside - a little oasis amid flat, ugly farms. She thought about what she was doing here and her fantasies before realizing that her pussy juices were actually dribbling down her inner thighs toward her knees. She wondered if anyone would notice and ask why her thighs were glistening wet. Her pussy felt as if it was on fire - swollen, hot, and juicy. Then she strolled into a side door of the hotel, made her way to the enormous lobby and sat with her knees together, in a cushy chair away from the main entrance, waiting, waiting for everything to happen.

Randy didn't come in the main entrance; he was circling the room from one of the side halls, approaching her, dressed in a smart business suit and carrying a stack of papers. He sat in a chair just opposite her and placed his papers on the table, smiling, so handsome and so sexy with his bright blue eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you," he started, "You look amazing and so beautiful. I was here for a meeting and planned to spend the night, but it turns out my meeting is almost over. Now I've got this terrific suite for the night and all day to relax." She could see what he had in mind and didn't need to respond. Instead, she parted her knees and showed him her glistening wet thighs and drenched pussy. All he could say was: "Holy shit. Umm, I'll meet you in a half hour," and he stood, tucking his already-obvious boner down into his underpants. He grabbed his papers and walked away. On the table, he had left a small hotel envelope containing a card key, and the number 204 written on the outside. She scooped up the card, her backpack, and walked across the lobby to the elevators, went up to the second floor and found room 204.

This "suite" was more than a suite - it was massive, with a living room, high ceilings, its own hot tub, and huge windows overlooking the golf course. There was a bottle of champagne in the wet bar's sink, covered with ice. She put some music on the stereo, undressed, and climbed into the bubbling hot tub. As she sank into the hot water, she daydreamed about what was to come and began to grow impatient, but she didn't have long to wait. Randy came into the suite, his face red and suit buttoned.

"Hi . . . hi," he said anxiously, "would you like some champagne?" she didn't. She climbed out of the hot tub and walked toward him, naked, took him in her arms and kissed him. Their mouths opened hungrily, and his tongue felt wonderful against hers. His hands on her bare ass pulled her tight against his hard cock; he was getting all wet, as was she. She unfastened his belt and pushed his pants and boxer shorts down. His cock leapt up and nestled against her wet pussy. She jumped up onto him, and, with one quick move, drove her pussy down onto his cock. They both moaned loudly, finally realizing the thing that they had both been longing for all week. He grabbed her butt and slammed his cock into her pussy again and again.

Randal had incredible endurance, and fucked her pussy on the floor, the couch, the bed, and he made her cum over and over for nearly an hour before finally shooting his cum deep inside her. She quickly moved up and placed her pussy on his face. Randy licked and sucked on her clit until his face was drenched and she had come twice more. Then she moved down and licked his face clean, then his cock, making it hard again and ready for more. They continued to savagely fuck each other until they were, at least briefly, satisfied.

They jumped into their hot tub, cuddling, hugging and kissing still. He brought the champagne, and they drank deeply from the bottle. Under the water, their hands were all over each other. His fingers slid around her nipples and pussy, and her fingers caressed his cock and balls.

Randy finally spoke out, "Do you wanna do something?"

"We're already doing something." Ivy said still rubbing his balls

"No like go out….."

"How?" Ivy said with a confused look on her face.

"Well there's the bus, bike, taxi, and your feet work pretty well don't they?" Randy said sarcastically

She sighed, "You know what I mean married 3rd Generation WWE Superstar Randy Orton."

"I just want you to have a great time, okay? I don't want you confined in a hotel room all day and night. I told you in the beginning that this wasn't all about sex. I'll wear a long sleeve shirt, hat, and shades." He said kissing her forehead

"But..won't that look suspicious? A guy walking around with a long sleeve shirt in Miami weather? That outfit screams disguise..."

Randy was becoming annoyed, "It's November, meaning it's supposed to be cold. Maybe I just got off of a flight from another part of the country? No more question, I'm taking you out."

"Then let's go out," she said jumping out of the hot tub grabbing her backpack so she could properly get dressed.

* * *

><p>As they walk out of the hotel Ivy reached down and grabbed his hand. She had dreamt of them walking hand in hand for a long time and now it finally comes true. They get into a taxi and are hugging and kissing each other in the back seat ignoring the taxi driver. The only thing they say to him is to tell him is where they want to go.<p>

Hand in hand, they walk towards the mall; their bodies sweat beneath the hot sun. As they enter the cool air chills their bodies. They look around searching for the boutiques. He's taking her shopping, she's happy to go, but most of all happy to be with him.

They spot a shop and head into it, the cashier greeting them, Randy explains they want to get Ivy some dresses and she shows Ivy the racks and points to the dressing room. Browsing the racks Randy looks around, a colorful splash of dresses, skirts, tops, and pants decorate the shop. Ivy picks a few dresses and heads off to the room. He sits at a chair next to the room as she tries one on. She comes out wearing a beautiful dress and his heart skips a beat. The dress in question is a gorgeous cobalt blue, long-sleeved, open-back number by Peter Dundas for Emilio dress is richly embroidered with beads, mirrors, crystals and tassels. It stops at her thighs and clings to her body showing off each and every curve. He drinks the sight in. He's speechless. The cashier comes over and compliments the dress; she points out the sheer fabric and notes Ivy's bra and black panties show through, suggesting Ivy go braless and a flesh color thong.

Ivy goes back in and several minutes later come back out, his heart stops. It's the same dress but she's removed her panties and bra. Through the dress he sees her gorgeous breasts press against the dress, nipples poking through the fabric. She smiles a devilish smile as she sees his reaction, even though she can't see his eyes, the way he's biting his lips and slowly nodding his head shows her his approval. Just the sight of her makes his smoldering fire light; his dick grows harder as he drinks her in. She turns around and he sees how the dress grips her ass, stopping just a few inches below it, a tiny peak of her crack showing. She walks back into the room, swaying her hips to tease him. The cashier tells Randy she is going to the stock room to get some items and to shout if he needs her, he nods in response, not able to speak with the sight of Ivy still fresh in his mind. He wait for her to leave then enters Ivy's changing room. She was looking at the dresses, debating which to tease him with next. The door opens and she jumps in surprise but relax when she sees him. He takes his shades off and gives her a lustful gaze and closes the door.

He grabs her by her ass and pulls her towards him, kissing her lustfully and feeling his body burn hot. She wraps her arms around him and returns the kiss, her fire begins to burn. He runs his hands up and down her body, slipping beneath the dress to grab her ass and fondles it. A hand slides around and grabs hold of her pussy, kissing her madly he strokes her lips, feeling them part as a finger slides along them. She's already soaking wet.

His fingers play with her pussy, stroking and teasing feeling her juices flow. She's so hot from his touch that her pussy is flowing freely, running down her legs. He breaks their kiss to kneel down, looking upon her. Seeing her juices drizzling down her legs makes him hotter and harder. He leans in to lap it up from her legs. She giggles as his tongue tickles her, slowly licking its way up to her pussy. He hungrily devours the juice flowing from her as she moans louder. She bites her tongue as he feasts, hoping the cashier does not hear her. His tongue digs in, stroking her pussy and teasing her ass. She grips his head and presses it into her; he happily laps away at it, loving her taste in his mouth.

He pulls away. Ivy lets out a disappointed moan as he stands back up, kissing her again.

"What happened?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

He whispers, "You still have the dresses to try on."

She smiles and kisses him tasting herself on his lips, smelling her juices on his face. She cleans him up gently, licking and sucking at his face.

He slips her panties in his pocket with a grin, "You can have them back when we're done."

Her pussy twitches and she nods.

Randy exits hoping the cashier hasn't returned. He sits back in the chair and waits for her. Thankfully the cashier is nowhere to be found.

She comes back out wearing a T-shirt dress, the straps slipped to her shoulders, the cut is high but it accentuates her breast, her nipples harder than before straining the fabric. He smiles knowing why and drinks her in. The dress is longer but clings to her body, showing off her ass in erotic fashion. She walks toward him and leans down to kiss him, even at this angle her body makes him hot, the dress showing how her hips flare out. As she kisses him, his hand slides along the dress, feeling the fabric. He grabs the bottom of it and pulls it up.

She steps away from his grabbing hand, shakes her finger at him, "That's later." She said winking at him and walks back into the dressing room. He adjust his dick, it's so hard he can't conceal it.

She walks back out wearing another dress, the waist is pulled in tight showing off her figure. He drinks in the sight and gets hotter. She stands there looking at him, inside a fire burns and she craves his touch but resist because she wants to tease him. She spins and shows off how the dress flutters at the bottom flutters at the bottom flipping up to give him a teasing glimpse of her pussy. He resists the urge to grab and stroke her. He's squirming in his seat, burning hot for her and wanting to feel her naked body. The cashier returns and smiles at him.

Ivy turns to walks back to the changing room but Randy stops her, "Grab the other dresses; I want you to wear this one out." She nods and retrieves them, they head to the cashier. He removes the tag from her dress, slipping his hand beneath the dress to quickly squeeze her ass as he does. Her face flushes as he teases her in front of the cashier; the cashier smiles sweetly at them as he hands the tags to her.

"That will be total of $4, 288." The cashier said

Randy pulled out his wallet, Ivy shook her head at him, "No, this is too much, I'll put a few back."

He told her no and pulled out his black card, he had to make a note to himself to have the bill sent to his parent's house before the end of the month.

They walk hand in hand smiling until they reach Victoria's Secret. He pushes her toward the door but she turns to him.

"You have to wait out here."

"Why?" he said in a sad disappointed voice. His lips pouting.

"Because I don't want you to see what I buy. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok." He finally said, "Don't take all day, we still have stuff to do."

He decides to check on Sam while he waits for Ivy.

She answered off the first ring, "Hey honey."

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing, on a break from yoga with the girls, how's it going?"

"Fine, the meeting is over, but I think I'm going to spend the night and relax in the hotel until tomorrow. I mean it's already paid for so no reason to let it go to waste. Can you manage there by yourself?"

"Sure, I can handle it, I'll miss my babies." She said

"I'll miss you too Sam…I, I love you." He said squeezing his eyes closed as the guilt of what he was doing hits him.

"I love you too Randy." She said, "I'll have to call you back later, my instructor is coming back in."

He hung up the phone and saw Ivy walking to the door; he slipped his arm around her shoulder and glanced back at the window and a poster that caught his attention.

"Ivy, look." He said staring at the poster, "That looks just like you."

"Adriana Lima." She said not looking back at it, "I get that a lot."

* * *

><p>They walked back out to find another boutique, her exposed pussy is hot and wet, almost dripping. The dress holds to her body as they walk, her growing fire making her body sweat. His hand grips her waist, occasionally sliding down to squeeze her bottom. He desires to strip her of the dress and fuck her right there, to feel her hot body against his as his dick enters her. These thoughts make him even hotter.<p>

Ivy spots another boutique and heads in. They enter and a male cashier greets them, they nod and head toward the racks. She browsed the racks, flipping through tops and comparing. He follows behind her and when she pause to look at a tunic, he slips his hand up her dress and strokes her ass, moving his fingers toward her pussy and pressing against it. He strokes her and she pauses as she feels his finger pressing against her and she puts the shirt back on the rack. She grips the rack as he plays with her, sliding his finger along it, feeling how wet she is. She grabs a random long dress and turns to hold it up to him. She gives him the perfect disguise as he slips his hand back beneath her dress to her pussy. His fingers press against it and slips inside, stroking her gently as he tells her he doesn't like the dress.

She's so absorbed in the sensation of his fingers inside of her that she forgot to respond, he smirks and repeats his words and she puts the dress back. He pulls his fingers out and sucks on them, allowing her to roam the racks again. She picks a couple items and walks to the dressing room, Randy sits in a chair nearby.

He looks around and sees this is a high-end fashion store, with clothes from various designers. He hears her walk out and turn to look, his heart stops.

Standing before him, she's wearing a Herve Leger bandage dress. The low V-neck exposes her cleavage to him. It hugs her body like no other, accentuating the curve of her ass, the dip of her figure, and the beauty of her legs. The zipper running down the front stops just below her breasts. He cannot breathe as he looks at her, his fire making his mouth dry. She asks if he likes it and he can only nod, she slowly turns to show off how the dress holds her. He imagines kissing her and grabbing the zipper with his teeth, slowly undressing her as he moves down towards her pussy. She walks back in to change, he squirms in his seat.

She calls his name from the room, saying the zipper is stuck. His eyes light up as fantasies play through his mind. The cashier is nowhere to be found so he enters. He finds her there with a pouty face; he smiles as he walks up to her and grabs her, carefully grabbing the zipper. He gives her a passionate kiss. She moans and melt in his hands, his free hand wanders her body. He slowly pulls the zipper down, breaking away to kiss her exposed body. He pauses to open her dress, exposing a breast. He fondles her breast and squeezes her nipples. She moans as he plays with her breast, his reaction to the sight of her made her even hotter, her pussy flowing as she stood before him. He sucks and licks her nipple. He continues to unzip her dress; pulling it to the bottom as the dress comes open she slips it off and tosses it on a hook. Their fires raging within, the teasing and playing have already pushed them over the edge.

He stands and kisses her fiercely, the love, passion, and lust strong between them. She returns his kiss as her hands fly to his pants, unbuckling and unzipping them.

She promptly placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled him, her breasts brushing against his lips and her wet cunt rubbing against the tip of his cock, tickling and tempting him.

"Wait, I have a text." She announced, he walked backwards to the bench and reached her phone to her.

His cock, pinned beneath her slick pussy, he groaned in frustration as he watched her type and giggle. With a sultry grin, she pulled him into a seductive kiss.

One of her hands moved in between her legs and her middle finger began circling her clit, causing her to throw her head back and gyrate her hips to the rhythm of her finger, grinding her dripping pussy against his pulsating dick. His eyes filled with lust, he watched her finish her conversation as his heart pounded in his chest.

By the time Ivy threw tossed the phone down, he could not take it any longer. Lifting her up by the hips, he raised her up just high enough for his cock to spring up to full mast and then pushed his hips up a far as possible as she slowly lowered her hot wet pussy onto him. His mouth instinctively found its way to her left breast as she tightened her cunt around his driving dick, pulling him deeper inside.

"Fuck me baby." She moaned as she raised and lowered her body, impaling herself on his dick again and again.

Letting the pleasure of his cock throb through her body, she slid a hand behind her and took hold of his balls while she fucked him, soliciting a loud groan of approval from Randy as the talented muscles in her pussy massaged his cock.

"You like that baby?" She breathed in his ear as she jumped on him harder and harder, her hand squeezing and rubbing his balls as she did.

"Yeah baby," he replied, his breath growing rapid. "Fuck me."

Ivy threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as he groaned deeply as his muscles tensed and relaxed in time with the waves of bliss that washed over him. She moved up and down on his shaft at a methodical pace, slowly raising her body and pausing just as his cock was about to slip completely out of her dripping pussy, before gradually starting to lower herself back down. His dick almost fully engulfed in her cunt once again, he took hold of her hips and thrust upward to slam in the rest of the way.

"That's it baby!" She wailed as his cock imbedded in her fully. "Fuck my pussy! Pound it"

Randy loved it when she talked dirty to him, something Sam would never do. He also loved how the muscles of her hot pussy squeezed against his dick as she swiveled atop him as he stood in the middle of the dressing room. Answering her demand for him to pulverize her cunt with his cock he pumped his hips upwards furiously as he pulled her downward with all his might.

"Oh yeah, ride it!" He bellowed. "Ride it baby, jump on it!"

Her body tensed and she bit her lips preventing her from crying out in rapture as she came. She slid a hand down in between her legs and dipped her fingers into the juices exploding from her pussy. Quickly she raised her hand up and tasted herself, then just as swiftly slid her fingers into his mouth. She watched as he sucked each one in turn as she ran her other hand over her skin and continued rotating her hips as she sat impaled on his dick.

She moaned as she fell forward against him, smothering him with hot kisses as the shared her flavor.

Their slick bodies pressed together tightly as his arms wrapped around her and she panted into his mouth, her come still trickling out of her slit and over his shaft. Slowly his hands made their way down her back and onto her ass as they broke their kiss. Then, with a burst of strength, he suddenly took three steps forward before collapsing onto the bench with her. Both of them let out deep groans as his cock was driven as deep as possible inside her with their landing. She gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as he shoved his dick to the hilt in her insatiable fuck-hole.

"Yes, Pound me!" Ivy whispered in response as the vice-like grip of her pussy clung hungrily to his cock.

She could barely contain her enthusiasm as her lover rammed in and out of her with swift, hard thrusts, savagely fucking her as she arched her body up and jerked her hips to match his rhythm. Throwing her arms around him, she wailed in delight as he hammered his stiff prick into her as hard as he could.

"That's it," he encouraged in between heavy breaths. "Tell me what you want."

Randy buried his cock as deep as possible, stuffing balls deep into her, then quickly pulled back, withdrawing until only the head of his cock remained in between her swollen lips. Her moan of frustration was short-lived however, as he just as swiftly bucked forward and torpedoed every inch of his dick back inside her. She covered her mouth as he relentlessly worked his dick into her pussy, wiggling and thrashing beneath him, frantically fucking her slick hole onto his thrusting sword.

"Yes!" She wailed as he took a firm hold of her hips and plunged into her harder and faster. "Give me that big hard cock!"

Not one to disappoint, Randy took hold of her legs and threw them up over his shoulders, spreading her as wide as he could in the tight space of the dressing room as he fucked her six ways from Sunday. His balls slapped loudly against her ass as she gasped and moaned with pleasure, her breasts shaking to and from and her hard nipples brushing against his chest in time with his strokes.

"Fuck me! I'm coming on your big cock!" She said as he stuffed his dick into her again and again, fucking her as hard as he could.

Ivy's perfect little body bucked and shuddered as her cunt convulsed around his pistoning cock. He kept slamming into her as fast as he could as her pussy spasmed violently in climax, grunting with each thrust until he could not take it anymore either. He came with a grunt and rolled his head back.

"Give it to me Randy," she panted as she started descending from her own explosion.

Their bodies drip with sweat and they press their bodies together, their orgasms bringing them into an ecstasy of love. He kisses her as her tongue plays with hers. He breaks away and looks at her, she's so beautiful.

He whispers, "That was incredible."

She looks at him with eyes full of lust and kisses him, "It was."

He lowers her to the floor to rest. Gently he kisses her lips, touching her body softly. He withdraws his dick from her and his cum slowly flows out of her. She looks down to see his cum spilling out and scoops it up with a finger and licks it off with a smile. He pulls her panties from his pants and cleans the cum from her, soaking it up to prevent a mess. She pushes him back to leans down and cleans his dick, gently sucking it, cleaning the juices and relishing the flavor. Once he's cleaned she pulls back and kisses him. The taste of their juices on her lips.

He walks back out and the cashier looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "The zipper was stuck." And the cashier nods and turns back to his task with a secret smile.

Ivy comes out dressed and holding her clothes. Randy purchases them. They get food from the food court and exit the mall, greeted by the hot Miami son. Randy is burning hot with his long sleeve shirt on. They grab a taxi and head back to the hotel for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>At five o'clock that afternoon Ivy was showered and putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Then she turned to the bed and looked down at the dress draped across it. The backless blue dress he bought her earlier. Ivy slid into the dress and carefully zipped up the side. Then she put on her jewelry and heels and went back to the mirror. Then she went into the living room to wait for Randy who wandered off somewhere about an hour before.<p>

Randy smiled when he opened the door, and when he saw her, his face took on a shocked expression.

"My God, I thought you were absolutely beautiful before, but I couldn't imagine that you could get any more stunning." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "You never cease to amaze me."

Ivy smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now please tell me where we're going."

Randy laughed. "First things first, we need to eat."

He took her hand and slid it through the crook of his elbow and led her to the cab. He opened the door for her and let her slip inside. Then he slid in beside her. Ivy used the drive to admire him. He had changed into another suit. The material was silkier looking than before. The shirt was white satin and the tie was a black bowtie matched with a fedora hat on top of his head. The higher collar with the bowtie brought out the features of his face. The strong jaw and nicely rounded chin. She thought he looked quite handsome tonight.

Randy glanced at her. "What are you thinking?"

Ivy quickly blinked and looked away. "Oh nothing, just wondering what you have planned."

Randy chuckled. "Well we're at the first destination."

They pulled into a crowded parking lot of a restaurant, there were people lined up at the front door.

Ivy's mouth dropped opened. "This is one of the most expensive restaurants in Miami? I read about it at the hotel in a brochure."

Randy opened the door and helped her out. "You bet it is."

"But...but it's so expensive! And you can't get in without a reservation. And those are hard to come by!" She exclaimed.

"It just so happens that the owner and John are great friends. John called him today and got us a reservation." Randy said as he led her inside past the line of people waiting for a table.

"But it's so fucking expensive!" She said in a whispered exclamation.

"Only the best for you." He said and kissed the top of her head. He went to the front desk for reservations. "I have a table for two reserved under Billy Carter." He said to the waiter.

The man checked his records. "Ah yes, there it is. Right this way Mr. Carter, and madam."

The waiter led them to their table and pulled the chair out for Ivy. Randy ordered a bottle of wine then looked over the menu once the waiter had left.

"This is so exciting." Ivy whispered. "I've never been in a fancy restaurant like this before."

Randy chuckled. "I knew you'd like it. Now I would recommend the sirloin, they have the best marinade ever, or the chicken and rice braised in wine. Those are my two favorites; I haven't been here enough times to try anything else."

"Ooh the chicken braised in wine sounds good." Ivy said. _Because I don't know what the hell a sirloin is._

The waiter came back with their wine and took their orders. Ivy took a small sip of her wine after he left.

"And the wine is excellent. I feel like I should start using long fancy words or something now." She said with a giggle.

Randy laughed. "This place does make you feel like that doesn't it? I can promise you that the food will be just as excellent."

Shortly after their food arrived and it was as good as Randy promised.

"I can't understand why you are treating me to this." Ivy said between bites. "I mean, goodness knows how expensive this place is."

Randy laced his fingers beneath her chin and looked at her. "This is only the first part of the night; the fun part is yet to come. And you're allowed to be treated well." He took her hand. "If a man doesn't treat you right then you shouldn't be with him. A man shouldn't be tight on his budget when he wants to be with a woman. Especially when that woman is...special to him." He let go of her hand and focused on his food.

Ivy was speechless. She went back to her food but went over the words he had said in her head. Her heart warmed at the words. She touched her foot to his ankle to get his attention. He looked up from his food to her face, looking a bit nervous.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and a blush.

Randy smiled back and squeezed her hand. He paid the waiter then they left.

"Now for the exciting part!" He said when they got into the cab. "Close your eyes."

Ivy did as he said and huffed.

"Ok...now open them."

Ivy opened her eyes and her mouth fell open for the second time that day.

"The Ballroom?" She exclaimed.

Randy laughed. "Yes The Ballroom!" He helped her out of the car and into the building. "I thought you would like to go dancing with me tonight."

Ivy was almost bouncing with joy. "Oh I've never gone dancing! I mean outside of parties and clubs you know. I don't know how to do this kind of dancing."

Randy squeezed her hand. "I'll teach you, come on."

Randy paid the entrance fee and led her into the ballroom of The Ballroom. He twirled her and took her right hand in his left, placed her left hand on his shoulder, and placed his right hand on her waist.

"Just follow me and it will be easy." He said.

The dance was slow and Ivy found it was easy to follow Brian's lead. He held her close and rested his cheek against her hair. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He whispered in her ear.

"A thank you, for a perfect evening." She smiled, "Now let's get out of here and go somewhere less….formal"

* * *

><p>"Come on Randy!" Ivy cooed. With the desire to hold her close, Randy followed her out onto the crowded club dance floor.<p>

Pulling her against him, Randy immediately felt again the welling desire ignited by the feel of her firm breasts and those hardened nipples pressing into his chest. As Ivy shook her hair free of the clip she wore, the sexy picture was complete. His arousal was immediate, driven by the memory of her close and naked pressing her pussy to his lips.

Any thoughts quickly quelled by the burning desire to hold her for as long as he could.

"Are you having fun?" she asked, so coy, while rubbing her flat tummy against his now engorged cock.

"Of course I am, I'm with you right?" he asked, his hands now sliding down her firm ass, as he was now fully engaged in playing her little game.

"Aww," she teased. Then sliding her hand between them, he was treated to that sultry smile as hers then lifted up on her toes to kiss him, all the while giving his swollen cock a squeeze. Bending down to kiss her, he lost all awareness of the music that was playing. His universe was centered on catching that sexy little tongue twirling around his.

"Watch this," she said and with that she twirled around to place her ass firmly against his now fully erect shaft. The music had changed to a Latin beat, so to the world they were just changing their dance to meet the music. But they both knew they were now fully locked in a mating ritual that could only end when she is once again fully impaled by his cock. As she shook her ass, her dress rode up. She was bare-ass naked under that dress just like the cashier suggested. Standing up she leaned back to kiss him while grinding harder. "I want you to cum in your pants baby, so you can take your time with me later."

His desire was again at a boil and though she only smiled as she kissed him, he heard that repeated in his head, "I want you to cum in your pants baby, so you can take your time with me later..." One second he thinks he's getting back onto control, and then she hits him with this wild idea of a dry hump, in a club, just like some horny teenagers. He grabbed her hips and surrendered to the passion she has ignited within him. He pressed his cock, now straining for release, firmly against her hot ass and grinded back against her with lust and intensity that made her almost fall off her heels. As she stood up and leaned back once again to kiss him, she breathed, "Fuck me" into his open mouth. He took that opportunity to rub his hand across her breast. Hidden by her long hair and the dark light, it found her swollen nipple just under the edge of the lace trim of her dress, her firm breast covered in a fine sheen of sweat that ignited a fire in his senses with the release of her perfume.

As the song ended she pulled away, making him groan, knowing they had no excuse to stay out on the dance floor. He could feel his pre-cum coating the inside of his dress pants and trickling down to his balls.

Then she smiled a wicked, lustful smile at him and said "Come on." Leading off the dance floor she kept him aroused by placing his hand firmly onto her ass and then holding it there with hers. He could feel the softness of her ass and tight cheeks ripple under his finger tips as she walked briskly back to the table.

He smiled as he realized that the squish sound he was hearing was from her slick and swollen lips rubbing together as they walked. When they sat down she kissed him deeply and then just as he was getting into sucking her tongue she again pulled away.

"Want a cupcake?" she asked.

"Where the hell are you going to get a cupcake in a club?" and before he completed his sentence she ran away.

His mind was occupied with thoughts of how hard her nipples had been with his fingers just barely brushing them. Just as he was in the middle of his erotic thoughts there Ivy was back with a plate and a small cupcake.

"Hey, where is the frosting?" he asked, taking notice that it had been scraped clean.

"See for yourself," she replied, and with that she turned towards him, spread her legs wide under the table and handed him a spoon.

"I would much rather use my tongue," he teased as he bent forward, his hand going under the table cloth and reaching for the object of his burning desire. Scraping the spoon up inside her legs he could feel her soft skin burning with heat as he neared her pussy.

Using the spoon he scraped what he thought would be a good helping and as the white frosting, coated in her ample juices, came into to view, she firmly took his swollen cock into her hands. He could hardly contain himself as their eyes locked. As he licked the spoon with his extended tongue, teasing her with a promise of pleasure to come.

"Let's get out of here." Randy said reaching his hand out to her.

* * *

><p>They kissed as Ivy sat back on the bed, Randy laid her down turning her so that she lay fully and comfortably stretched out across the bed. He laid down beside her, propped up on his left arm so that he could reach her entire body with his right and touch and stroke any area he wished.<p>

Their lips parted and their tongues met, he loved the taste of her, loved to feel her tongue against hers and her lips on his mouth. His phone rang.

He looked at the night stand, "Sam"

Frustrated Ivy said, "You're going to get that…now?"

"I have to; it's one of our rules. I have to call every night before I go to sleep."

"You didn't call her yet so obviously that means you aren't sleep." She mumbled.

Randy smiled and kissed her cheek, "I have to take this." He said rolling off the bed and into the bathroom.

Ivy could feel her heart ripping inside of her chest and she wasn't sure why. She knew Sam was his wife, and she would always come first but it still hurt. She could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes but she refused to let him return to see her crying. She slid the cover over her head and went to sleep.

Randy walked out of the bathroom to see Ivy's figure curl in the bed. He smiled as he thought she was playing a game. "Playing possum eh?" he said as he kissed her shoulder. She didn't respond, he shook her. She turned and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled, happy and pleased that they could spend the night together. He laid beside her pulling her close to him.

They lay cuddling, holding each other, their bodies touching and feeling the heat of each other so close, her head next to his resting on his shoulder, her arm laying across his chest. He listened to her breathing get slower and smiled as he realized she was falling asleep next to him.

It made him very happy to feel her this close, and smiled to himself as he also close his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep with her.

Randy woke up once in the night, momentarily confused by where he was. But the memories flooded back as he rubbed his eyes and felt his naked Ivy next to him. She stirred, stretching her arms above her head before wriggling up to him and sleeping again. His cock hardened as he watched her, as he looked at her in the darkness, as he felt her warm, sexy body against him.

He eased out of the bed and went through to the bathroom, his cock waving in front of him. Afterwards, he drew Ivy back into his arms, her hand resting lightly on his cock even in her sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Ivy woke up, she lay still, not moving, remembering where she was, and why she was there. As she lay on her side, she could feel him behind her, his cock warm against her ass. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted him, needed him.<p>

She wriggled her ass against him, and was instantly rewarded by the feel of his cock hardening against her. She smiled to herself. She wriggled again, this time more deliberately, more sensually. She laughed at herself.

Beside her, Randy was waking up, aware of how hard his cock was already, aware of Ivy's wiggling ass and the way his cock was nestling between her cheeks. He reached around her and cupped her breast, marveling again at how big, how firm they were, at how hard her nipples were.

Ivy sighed as she realized he was awake. She twisted her head around, and he leant forward to kiss her. They kissed slowly, gently, at first, but then more deeply, more passionately, as their tongues slithered over each other, their mouths locked together.

Ivy rolled onto her back, Randy's hands roaming over her body as she reached for his cock.

Randy rolled easily on top of Ivy, his weight supported by his knees and elbows as he straddled her, his cock hanging down towards her pussy. Ivy wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down towards her. He entered her slowly, her pussy already running with her sticky juices. Randy held his cock deep inside her pussy pulsing around him, squeezing him.

He eased out of her, feeling her lips closing up as his cock left her, and then opening again like the petals of a flower as she welcomed him back. He fucked her slowly, his cock stretching her, reaching deep inside her. Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck, their mouths locked together, their tongues exploring. Her hard nipples scrapped against his chest as they moved together.

As their passion grew, their movements became more urgent, more demanding. He drove his cock harder and deeper into her, her heels drumming on his back as she tightened her legs around him.

Their cries were muffled by each other's mouths as they kissed, their lips only parting when Ivy cried out as an orgasm rippled through her. Randy dipped his head lower and sucked a taut nipple into his mouth as he continued to pump his cock into Ivy through her climax. She held his head to her, her legs still wrapped around him, holding his cock deep inside her.

As her orgasm faded, Randy rolled them over so that Ivy was straddling him, his long cock still buried inside her. He fucked her slowly, her breasts swaying in front of him. Beyond them, he could see her ass in the mirror, his cocking pumping into her pussy. He reached for her ass, caressing and squeezing her cheeks, his hands wandering down the crack between them, teasing her tight little hole.

He fucked her harder, their damp bodies tight against each other, their mouths locked together again. She arched her back, changing the angle of her pussy, screaming as her Randy's cock reached deeper inside her. She came again just as he yelled out, just as she felt his hot cum surging into her pussy in a thick jet. She pushed her hips down hard, holding his cock inside her, wanting all of his cum.

Ivy was on fire, her body full of his cock, her juices pouring from her onto Randy's cock and balls, her pussy full of cum. She clung to him, her body and mind overcome by the power of the pleasure rushing through her, by feelings and sensations.

They rolled onto their side, Randy's cock still inside her as they got their breath back, neither of them speaking. Ivy shut her eyes, relaxing in the wonderful, satisfying sensations still filling her body. Randy gazed down at her in awe, loving her, wanting her.

After a while, Ivy dozed off again, so Randy eased away from her and went to the bathroom. He ran a deep, hot bath, and had only just climbed in and laid back to relax when the bathroom door swung open. Without saying a word, Ivy climbed in, settling down between his legs before lying back against him, her head resting on his strong chest. He reached around her, cupping her breasts gently.

They spoke quietly, about the previous night, about that morning, about each other, their new relationship. They spoke honestly, openly, knowing it was wrong, but so very right for them.

"I have to go in a little while." Ivy said as she closed her eyes relaxing in the feeling of him

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" Randy pouted

"Nope, don't forget I have to get back to the girls…Al." she said, she almost forgot the real reason she was in Miami in the first place.

"I understand." Randy said, "I'm going home today, but I leave tomorrow morning for tour. Will I see you again before then?"

Ivy smiled, "Most likely."

They washed each other carefully, washing away their cum and juices, washing each other slowly and sensually. Afterwards, they dried each other and got dressed. Randy pulled on his usual jeans and shirt, while Ivy slipped into a short denim skirt and a tight vest top that clung deliciously to her body. They ate breakfast quickly.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Claire said as she walked into the room<p>

"Hey girl, hope they didn't give you a lot of trouble."

"None at all, they kept asking about you though. We leave for the airport in 2 hours."

Ivy stood in the airport lobby. "Ok does everybody have everything? Because I don't think Mommy and Daddy will like flying back out to Miami to recover your missing Teddy Bears."

"Yes." The little girl's said in unison

"Ok good, then we can proceed."

As they walked they heard a lot of noise and commotion, "What the fuck is, oops, what is that?" Ivy said

Alanna looked over at the crowd, "My Daddy." She exclaimed running away.

"Alanna wait..!" Ivy said trying to catch her before she ran off. _So she has her Daddy's eyes and speed._ _Fuck, all the flights leaving out of Miami and he has to be on this one. Could this day get any worse?_

Randy stood in the airport posing for pictures and signing autographs when he felt something grasp his leg.

"DADDY!" His heart swelled as he looked down into the eyes that matched his.

"AL." he said scooping her up and walking away from the fans. "What are you doing here...in Miami?"

"I don't know." She said honestly

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yes but Ms. Ivy left and didn't come back until today."

_Yes she did leave. _Randy thought, "Al, don't tell Mommy that Ms. Ivy was gone, ok? She might get in trouble and won't be your teacher anymore. Ok?" Randy said just to cover the tracks that he didn't leave.

"Ok, I won't tell her." Al said as she asked to be put down by her bags.

Randy smiled at Ivy trying to turn away from him, "Hello Ms. Ivy."

"Hello Mr. Orton." Ivy said holding her head down so no one would see her blush.

"Hello Claire."

"Hey, what's up Randy."

"Hello girls."

"Hey Ranny." The girls smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Ivy plopped down like a ton of bricks into her seat at the back after stowing her carry on in the overhead compartment. <em>Thank god I'm finally on my way. I'm going to need this rest.<em> She was planning on taking off from school tomorrow.

Alanna and Amy giggled in the row in front of her.

Ivy turned her head toward the window to watch the men filling the belly of the plane with various shapes, sizes and colors of baggage as the last of the passengers boarded. She felt more than heard the seat next to hers being occupied. _Fucking hell come on! All the rows on this goddamn plane and he's in mine._

"Al would you like to switch seats with me so you can sit next to your Daddy?" Ivy said loud enough for Claire to hear a couple rows up.

"No, I want to sit with Amy." Al said without a second thought.

"Well excuse me then." Randy said with honest hurt in his voice.

"Haha, sounds like you hurt your Daddy's feelings Al." Claire said turning to look around.

Randy stood to place his coat up that he worn in anticipation for the St. Charles weather and Ivy couldn't help but look. His tight white t-shirt hugged the planes of his chest, showing her the definition underneath. He wore button down faded Levis that fit him like a second skin, thighs bulging. She ran her eyes over every last inch of him that she could see… a couple of times like she didn't just see him and this outfit a few hrs earlier.

He sat back down and they watched the little live show the stewardesses put on for everyone, and then heard the voice from the scratchy speakers announce it was time to buckle up.

She made sure her tray table was locked in the upright position and gripped the arm rests for dear life. She hated to fly, well not the actual flying part, just the takeoff and landing part.

After hearing the scratchy voice over the speaker again, telling them all was safe. She unbuckled her belt and grabbed a blanket. She drifted off to sleep.

She awoke, not sure how much time had passed. The plane was quiet except for the engines constant hum. Her head was resting against something much softer than the hard plastic window it had started on and she slowly opened her eyes.

She was wrapped around "Mr. Orton", her hard nipples poking into his forearm. And her hand was resting on top of his nice big hard cock hiding beneath its denim prison.

She jerked up fast, embarrassed and looking at the row across from them seeing two little boys fast asleep.

He stopped her, his fingers locking around her wrist. She felt his hips shift, pushing his bulge against the palm of her hand as his deep throaty voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't stop, I was just starting to enjoy that." He eased up a little peeking around to see Al and Amy sleep.

Ivy relaxed a bit, her pussy spasming as her hand went back on its own accord to his lap. She pushed the heel of her palm against his cock, loving the little low moan she wrought from him. She let her fingers move up and down his shaft, her head tilting to his in the low light of the plane.

He kissed her, letting her mouth swallow his low moans of pleasure. She moved her hand up and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans, brushing her fingertips lightly against the head of his cock which was almost poking out the top. She smoothed the wetness of precum she found there over as much of him as she could reach, running her fingers around the head until his hips were lifting at a steady rate against her hand.

He pulled the blanket over them as he tugged at the buttons on his jeans. They opened easily and she slipped her hand inside.

As she closed her hand over his hard cock, she felt his fingers brushing over her knee, and then climbing higher. She spread her legs as far as she could, thanking god she had worn a skirt this morning and not the tight jeans she had originally chosen for the trip.

She started to squeeze the shaft of his cock, moving her hand up and down, slow and smooth. His fingers teased over her panty covered and now very wet pussy then they slipped under the elastic.

She moaned low, her lips still on his, her tongue pushing into his mouth as she kissed him hard while his fingers pushed into her pussy. He spread her open and started to rhythmically strum her clit. She pushed her hips out, rocking against his hand as her own gripped him tight and traveled faster up and down the length of his cock.

She cried out into his mouth as she came. Her pussy clenching tight as he again pushed his fingers inside her

"Do you wanna join the mile high club?" he whispered, his words was labored, like he had to force them out between pursed lips. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes."

She nodded her head and sat back up, her pussy throbbed as she watched him button his pants again and stand to move to the space behind them.

It was the longest 5 minutes of her life.

She stood and eased slowly up and toward the back.

One door had the light on and the little knob was left open. She slowly opened the door and he was waiting for her. His jeans tugged down mid thigh and his cock in his hand.

She pushed in, her body pressed against his in the tight space as he kissed her; his hands running through her hair, then down her body. He moved them over her breasts, pinching her hard nipples through the cotton of her t-shirt. She reached a hand down to stroke his cock as he worked her tits with his hands.

He pushed her to the wall, pulling her legs around his waist. His hands on her hips as his cock slid into her pussy with one deep stroke. She bit into his shoulder, her hands moving beneath his t-shirt. She dug her nails into his back, scratching it as she kept her face pressed into his shoulder. He pounded his cock into her hard and fast and she started to cry out each time his cock was buried deep. She locked her legs around his wide hips and moved with him, she squeezed his cock inside her and tilted her hips, then his hands moved to her breasts and pinched her nipples hard, and she came bucking and writhing as much as she could do in the small space.

Her pussy spasmed around his cock as he drove into her over and over, he pounded into her hard and fast until she felt his cock jump, twitch and pulse as his barley there groan filled the small space around them. He came deep inside her, his whole body tense as he poured himself into her pussy. She squeezed him tight, her muscles milking the length of his cock as he held himself inside her until he was spent.

She reached for him, pulling his head to hers and kissing his mouth slow and sweet, thanking him with that one kiss for the most amazing 24hrs of her life. She groaned as his cock was slowly pulled from her body.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport at about 4. They all, including Randy took the school bus back to the school waiting for the rides.<p>

Randy helped pull all of their bags inside the school because it looked like rain was due to come. Before they knew it Sam walked through the door.

Ivy saw Randy immediately run to her. Kissing her deeply, telling her how much he missed her. She watched as Sam wrapped her arms around him claiming what was lawfully hers.

All the blood drained from Ivy's brain, and she felt dizzy with confusion. Although she knew he was a very married man, after the day they share she would have thought he would have the decency to wait until he was out of her sight before he went into good faithful husband mode. Suddenly, her body felt hollow, lifeless, she blinked back the tears as she pushed past some of the parents that had gathered in the hall.

Randy watched her face, seeing the hurt in her eyes and it pained him, but what could he do? He cared about her deeply but at the end of the day, Sam was his wife and he couldn't just ignore her.

Ivy's apartment was 15 minutes away from the school but she made it there in about 3. She ran upstairs and threw on her running shoes and warm clothes and tore through the town. Through the historic district, around the churches, past the shopping malls, out to the fields that lay dark and sodden with cold rain. Her jacket was soaked through with the night's rain and goose bumps danced across her skin from the cold St. Charles night. Unable to run any further, she walked home, cold, wet and angry with rejection but feeling human at least as the ache that coursed down her long thigh muscles reminded her that her body was hers and hers alone.

Later that night she sat in her bed feeling a little better. She pulled out the recordings her students made about what they were thankful for to distract her from her heartache. In the middle of listening her phone buzzed.

**Roybn:** Hey

**Issac: **Hey

**Robyn: **Look, I'm sorry about this evening.

**Issac: **No need to apologize, it's cool. Moving on, so what's up?

Ivy waited for his reply as she continued to listen to the recordings when Al's came on:

**"I'm thankful for my Barbie house, and my toys, and my clothes oh and my Mommy and Daddy that love me very much and I love them too."**

Ivy's heart dropped and she felt her eyes tearing up. She knew she couldn't go on like this. No matter how she felt about Randy she couldn't do this anymore. Not only would she be wrecking a marriage, she would be wrecking this sweet little girl's childhood.

**Robyn: **Nothing, I was wondering if I could come over later.

**Issac: **I'm sorry Randy but no….it's over.

Randy sat on his bed waiting for her reply.

_I'm sorry Randy but no…it's over. _"What the fuck?" he said aloud.

Sam stretched as she recovered from their sex session minutes earlier, "What you'd say hun?"

"N-Nothing Sam." Randy rubbed his hand over his face furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah, it's far from over…lol and no he won't go over to Ivy's house and try to kill or attack her or anything! <strong>

**For visual people there is a pic of Ivy's blue dress on the profile**

**Anyway review or else. :-[**


	9. Chapter 9 Naked in the Kitchen

**Chapter 9 up. Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed/alerted, much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Naked in the Kitchen<p>

**Robyn: **Over? WTF do you mean "it's over?"

**Isaac: **It's kind of self explanatory

**Robyn: **Stop being a smart ass and tell me what's going on. Is this about what happened at school this evening? What did you expect me to fucking do? Be away from here for days and greet her like a casual associate. She is my wife.

**Isaac: **She's your wife? No shit Sherlock. This isn't about Sam, it's about Alanna. If this thing between us came out and Sam left you, I would hate to be the reason she has to grow up without her father.

**Robyn:** How the hell is it going to come out? I'm not telling anyone, I'm sure you're not telling anyone. We're being careful.

**Isaac: **Careful? We walked the streets of Miami yesterday.

**Robyn: **I don't like being used Ivory.

**Isaac: **I wasn't using you Randal, I didn't ask for any of that yesterday and you can have it all back if you want.

**Robyn:** I'm coming over.

**Isaac: **Don't! My window is locked and I'm pretty sure Mr. McMahon or Sam for that matter would like to hear a news report about one of his top guys being caught on the fire escape peeking in at some random woman's window.

**Robyn: **Why are you acting this way? I thought you would have gotten past my marital status by now. You** knew **damn well that I had a wife and kid from the start.

**Isaac: **Yes I know, I wasn't thinking with my head at the time.

**Robyn: ** The fact that we woke up in each other's arms has no bearing.

**Isaac: **This is hard for me too, I have never felt anything this strong with anyone else but I have to put those feelings aside. It's over.

**Robyn: **That's not going to work, Ivy. There's no going back. You're mine now.

**Isaac: **I would appreciate it if you start calling me Ms. Ivy again. Also I'm going back to what I said, if it doesn't have anything to do with Alanna, we shouldn't be talking.

**Robyn: "**Ms. Ivy," do you think this is a game?

**Isaac: **We're both too old for games, Mr. Orton.

**Robyn: **Ok, I see. Your guilt is setting in. You want to be a good person and walk away from this and me. I'll give you some time to think about the mistake you're making. I promise I won't even bother you. You'll be back. Lol, I love you.

"I love you too." Ivy whispered aloud. A part of Ivy knew she would be miserable without him but she was going to stick to her word this time. She laid her phone to the side and buried her head into her pillow crying. She was glad she had taken tomorrow off because she knew she wouldn't sleep a wink tonight.

Randy knew exactly why she was upset, he even understood. He calmed himself, he knew he shouldn't get mad, he'll give her a day or two and she'll be crawling back. He could have been a dick and simply used the key to her apartment that he made a copy of and demanded she come back but he needed to show her who ran the show, who was the boss.

So there he sat in his office room watching as Sam walked in slowly stripping her clothes off trying to tempt him.

It didn't work; he had visions of caramel thighs, large caramel breasts tipped with cinnamon nipples, bright blue eyes that could look as innocent as an angel as she begged him to fuck her. _Fucking bitch._ His anger surged that he couldn't even get hard, no matter how hard he tried, he just seemed to go deeper into his need for Ivy.

He pushed Sam against a large table. Her legs opened wide as he dropped between them. He breathed in her aroma from the fresh shower she took. He licked the inside of her thighs, slowly working his way to her labia.

She yelped as he blew on the wet flesh around her slit. He licked under her pussy and she raised her hips to give him access to her rear. He licked around her asshole and came back to her pussy. By now, she had grabbed his head and was aiming her steaming pussy to his lips. He stuck his tongue out and jabbed it inside her.

"I just thought since you would be gone again wwwee we could." She became more incoherent as he kept up his licking.

Randy had been squeezing her tits, but now ran his finger over her stomach to her clit. It was already unhooded and his smooth fingertip sent a jolt of power through her body. She thrust upwards with unbridled sexual energy, dislodging his tongue from her deep inside her. His tongue switched places with his finger and he was soon lapping at her clit as he fucked her with his fingers.

He kept up his rhythm and her moans became louder and shallower. Finally, he hooked his finger against her G-spot and she exploded with an orgasm that sent tiny cramps through her muscles. His continued ministrations on her swollen clit sent further vibrations through her that resulted in the total relaxation of all her muscles.

Randy stood up as she continued to shake, he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the halls. "You look sleepy, let's go to bed." He said looking down at her tired face.

"But what about you." She whispered breathless

"I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Friday morning Randy woke up before Sam's alarm sounded at 6:30.<p>

"Go back to sleep honey, rest. I'll take Al to school this morning. I'm already up." He said as he watched Sam's sleeping form stir

"No, you have to get back on the road."

"Earnest{the busdriver}won't have the bus gassed up and ready until 9:30 and my bags are already packed and I want to say goodbye to my baby the proper way so lay back down."

"Well if you think you can get Al ready…be my guest." Sam said as she rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

_How hard can it be to get a 3 year old ready for school? _Randy walked through the halls and opened Al's door. "Wake up Al." he said nudging her sleeping form.

Al opened her eyes and looked up at Randy in shock, "Where's Mommy?"

"Oh she's sleeping; I'm going to get you ready this morning."

"No."

"No? Why? I know how to get you ready."

"No you don't." she said in a whining voice and pulled the blanket over her head.

"I do," he said pulling the blanket back down, "Now let's go. What's first?"

"Bathroom." She said sitting up

"Ok, let's go."

As Al went in the bathroom to take care of her duties, Randy rummaged through her closet to find something for her to wear.

"Hey do you like this?" he holding up an outfit when he heard her walk back into the room

"No."

"What about this one?" he said holding up another set.

"No."

"O…k…this?"

"No!" She screamed her voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

_Well wear what the hell you want to wear then. _"Ok sweetheart, you can pick your own outfit."

Al found what she was going to wear and was ready for the next step. "Can you go get Mommy now?"

"Why? I told you I could get you ready."

"My hair needs combing."

"I can do that. Go get what you need."

Al came back with a flatiron, a comb, brush, and a head band. "You have to let this warm up." She said holding up the flatiron. "I want to wear my hair down today."

Randy sat down on the living room sofa with Al on the floor between his legs. "Do you know what number this thing is supposed to be on?"

"No."

_Well Sam has it set on 30 so I guess that's what needs to be used._ He pulled a thick strand of hair from the top of her head and put the flatiron on it from the root. He watched Sam do this to her own hair multiple times. As he pulled the iron from her head he noticed that the hair came with it. _Ohhh Shit. Oh my god, oh my god. _His mouth opened in a silent scream. _What am I going to do?_ He tucked hair under the sofa cushion.

"Heyyyy Al…we're uh running kind of late, do you think we could just put your hair in a ponytail?" he said praying she said yes

"Ok."

Randy combed Al's hair to the back and slapped a ponytail holder on it, "Let's ride."

* * *

><p>"Ok bye Daddy." Al said hugging him as he opened the door for him. "I love you."<p>

"I love you too Al. I'm going to miss you." He said still walking behind her

"Where are you going."

"Oh, I'm walking you to class."

"Mommy never walks me to class." She said looking up at him

"I love you more than Mommy." He said winking down at her

Randy put on the smug face that he had practiced this morning in the mirror to greet Ivy with. The only problem was when he got to the room she wasn't there.

"Hey Randy" Claire said from the hall.

"Where's Ms. Ivy?" Al asked

"Oh she had taken today off. Your class will be joining mine."

_Taking off, wonder what's wrong with her. I hope nothing has happened. _Randy thought in concern. "Well Al, I have to go now. I'll see you when I get back. I love you." He said bending to hug her again.

"I love you too Daddy."

He sat in his car and dialed Ivy's number hoping she picked up.

Ivy, still half asleep reached for her phone without looking at the ID, "Hello." Her voice had been worn ragged after several hours of crying.

Randy felt almost sick to his stomach when he heard her voice, "Baby have you been crying?"

Hearing his voice calmed her, she was instantly awaken, "No, that's how I sound in the morning."

"You didn't sound like that yesterday's morning." He said smiling as memories flashed through his mind.

She blushed and sighed as memories flashed through her mind, "What do you want Mr. Orton? I told you if it isn't dealing with Alanna, we shouldn't be discussing it."

"Well it just so happens, it does have to do with her."

"Go ahead then."

"She was bummed that you weren't at school today so I have to ask, you aren't taking off because of what happened between us last night are you?"

"No, Randy...Mr. Orton, I had scheduled this day last week."

"So what are you going to do today?"

_Cry, eat ice cream, and sleep_, "I don't think that's any of your business.

"Remember what happened last time you played hard to get? Yeah it didn't work. You should give up now because if you wait it's going to make it harder."

She tried to resist, she tried to be strong because she knew he was correct, "I think this conversation is over Mr. Orton."

Randy laughed, "Yes it is Ms. Ivy, I love you."

"I l..Goodbye Mr. Orton." She said pressing the end button.

Randy smiled pulling into his driveway, _Won't be long now._

"GREAT" Ivy said looking in her refrigerator, "No ice cream."

* * *

><p>Ivy walked the isles at the grocery store stacking the junk in her cart to prepare for her long weekend. It hasn't been an hour since she has talked to him and she already misses him. The way he would text her constantly, the way he would call to say something stupid and hang up.<p>

"Ivy," she heard a voice that she recognized call. She walked faster toward the end of the isle but it was too late he cut her off on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want" She said scowling at her ex husband.

"H...Hey, you look…" David stared at her noticing the bags under her eyes, the messy hair, the wrinkled clothes, "You look well."

"You don't have to lie David." She said pushing past him, "Are you stalking me now?" she said advancing to the freezer section.

"Nope," he said following behind her, "I moved her about two months ago. Got a job at the hospital."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a nurse." She said snickering about the jokes she used to crack on him about it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he smiled remembering the jokes she used to crack on him about it, "So what's going on? Why aren't you working?"

"If you must know, I took today off after a field trip to Miami."

"Miami? Why would a head start class take a trip to Miami? High school classes don't take trips to Miami."

"We have a play coming up and we decided to take the stars of it to one of the biggest stages in the world which is located in Miami."

"Ohhhh." David said and changed the subject, "Are you dating anyone?"

Ivy dropped the Popsicle box that she just grabbed, "I don't think that's any of your damn business."

"I know but I was just asking while we were in conversation. I'm curious" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, if I ended up on a blind date with you, obviously I'm not. And if I were it's none of your concern, you divorced me remember?"

"I never wanted to divorce you Ivy, but the situation left me no choice. I love you."

In Ivy's emotional state tears began running down her face, "No you don't."

David took her hand, "I always loved you, even when we divorced, I could not stop loving you. I went to sleep with the pain of not having you there beside me, and woke up with the pain of not seeing you sleeping on the pillow next to mine. The only way I could cope was believing that one day we would met again and you would come back to me."

Ivy's eyes opened wider, "Even though I'm worthless and can't give you a child."

"Don't ever say that again. Ever. You are not worthless, you are all I ever wanted and will want. Anything that has happened is in the past and stays in the past. I want you back with me where you belong. That offer is on the table for the rest of my life. If you ever feel like taking it up, all you need to do is say it."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss him, David closed his eyes waiting. He felt a hard slap across his face and opened his eyes to the raging eyes of Ivy, "HOW. FUCKING. DARE. YOU." was all she said as she left him staring at her in shock with his mouth open.

_You know turning lesbian doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now. I hate to sound ghetto but "MEN AIN'T SHIT."_

* * *

><p>"You haven't been acting yourself lately. What's eating you?" John asked Saturday while preparing for the house show match. "You've been staring at that blank wall in silence for about 45 minutes."<p>

"Ivy" Randy muttered still staring at the wall.

Confused that he still had this Ivy chick John said, "…and what about her."

"I've been calling and texting her since last night and she hasn't responded." Randy said in a low menacing voice.

"Sooo?"

"So?" Randy said looking at John with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, "I'm in love with her."

_What the, Oh hell no?_ "Love?" John said in shock of Randy using the L word, "How long have you and this chick been seeing each other."

"End of August." Randy said dropping his head, "I can't stop thinking of her. She called herself breaking it off Thursday night after we had this big romantic to do in Miami. I thought it would be easy, she would come running back after a couple rebellious hours but now that she's not answering me, it's hitting hard man, and it's distracting me from everything. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I went to the gym and couldn't work out, I'm supposed to be preparing for a match and I'm sitting here staring at the wall. It's not just the sex either; it's her smile, everything about her. I can't stop wondering what she's doing and who she's with while she's ignoring me. The thought of her even looking at another man is driving me fucking insane."

Randy looked at John who was looking at him like he was crazy, "So what do you think?"

John sat down; he has never heard anything like this come out of Randy's mouth so he didn't know how to handle it, "Well to be honest, love is a little extreme. I don't think you're in it at all. End of August, it's November now and you're only home a few days a week so haven't been around each other much but I suppose you communicate a lot via electronic devices but that's still too fast to use that word for any reason. I think you're just infatuated with her."

"What's that?"

"Infatuation is a feeling; real love involves a commitment and you're kind of...committed already. Infatuation is only problematic if it's mistaken for real love. Lusting over someone is not the same as falling in love with them; that's more sexual attraction than anything else. In fact, you don't "fall into" love at all, you walk into it headlong, fully aware of what you're doing, with your eyes wide open. You grow love over time, nurturing it. You give love. Most cases of love at first sight or sex at first sight in your case, amount to little more than infatuation."

"No, this is real. I felt this way when I met Sam, only this time it's stronger."

"Sounds like an obsession to me." John and Randy turned to see CM Punk sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor as he continued, "You can think of obsession as infatuation gone awry. When someone forms an unhealthy attachment to another, they begin to lose emotional control. With that loss of emotional control comes a loss of self-control which is how obsessive relationships can become dangerous for both the subject and object of the obsession. What starts off with the obsessor...you…becoming anxious about losing the other person, neurotic in their behavior around and about the other person, and even paranoid about the other person cheating on them, can rapidly descend into violence and abuse."

"WHAT? I would never hurt Ivy or any other woman. Real men don't hit women." Randy said glaring at Punk.

"I know." CM Punk said standing up, "but I listened to your sob story and I just called it how I saw it, sorry if I offended you" He said walking away.

"Well I guess that was our Dr. Phil moment of the day." John said watching CM Punk aka Phillip Brooks walk away.

* * *

><p>Ivy sobbed into her pillow, her wet tears soaking her sheets and pillow case as she wept uncontrollably. It was sheer agony from losing Randy to David trying to walk back into her life. Ignoring Randy's calls and texts was killing her. She couldn't look at his name flash across her screen so she took the battery out of it and threw it to the ground. She hasn't eaten, she didn't sleep last night, she hasn't moved from her bedroom. Friday night she stared at the shadows on the ceiling as an unbroken line of tears ran out of her eyes. If the way she had felt the last couple of hours was any indication, she would be miserable without him. Maybe the hurt would fade in time, but she knew she would always want him. She hoped that he missed her at least a little bit.<p>

"GO AWAY." She yelled as her doorbell rang. The ringing never stopped.

Miranda stood outside the door ringing the doorbell, she saw Ivy's car outside so she knew she was in there. She pulled out her key to see if it still worked. _How the hell are you going to put someone out and NOT change the locks. She better be glad I'm not trying to kill her._

_Everything seems normal, no signs of an attack or anything. _Miranda approached Ivy's bedroom when she heard sobbing. The door was ajar so she knocked and pushed the door slowly. Ivy looked up her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Miranda ran over to the bed and threw her arms around her.

"Ivy..what's wrong." She said holding her close and brushing her hair out of the way.

"Ma..ran..da wh at aare yyyou ddooing here" Ivy said in between sobs, her voice breaking.

"Well I've been calling you since Friday night and I couldn't get an answer then I call your mom and she said she has been calling you to and asked would I come check on you. Now what's wrong?"

Ivy snuggled closer into her former bestfriend, "I just went through a break up."

"A break up?" Miranda asked confused, "How long have you and this guy been together because 6 months ago when I left you weren't dating and weren't interested in dating."

"About 3 and a half months." Ivy whimpered out

"I don't remember you reacting like this over David. Who is this guy and why did you break up?"

Ivy sniffed, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't" Ivy said as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Is he married or something?" Miranda joked

Ivy broke out into loud sobs.

"So he's married then." _How the hell do you go from virginal angel, to "never dating again" to crying in bed over a married man? _"Tell me what happened."

"Well we met and it was love at first sight, we had some sort of connection right there when we first laid eyes on each other. I knew he was married so I tried to contain myself, then he kept coming around and I still tried to resist then we finally hooked up and the sex was..." Ivy shook her head trying to find a word to describe sex with Randy.

"Indescribable?" Miranda cut in

"Yes so after that we became closer, it was like I don't know. I found out everything about him, he seemed to be interested in more than sex with me. We went to Miami and even though it was risky he took me out and I had an amazing time, it wasn't what he was buying me and where he was taking me, I just loved being with him. Then the next day I came to my senses and I broke it off with him and it was too late because I already loved him. I'm hurting and the fact is the only thing that would make me happy was to have him back in my life." She cried again

_LOVE? Ok…_ "So what's up with the wife, is she some cold frigid bitch or something?"

"No, she's perfect and that's why I feel so guilty. She's cute, she's a good wife and parent and she has regular sex with him. She's so damn nice and even tried to find someone for me and I repay her by falling in love with her husband."

_Well that's just evil. _"How does he feel about all of this?"

"I don't know but he didn't want to let this go either, that's why I haven't been answering my phone. I took battery out and threw it somewhere over there because if it kept ringing I would be tempted to answer him and I know I would give in."

"You look like shit, and you're not happy, so maybe you two can talk or something…and maybe work something out?"

"I don't know." Ivy whispered, "Sooo where is Fredrick?"

Miranda closed her eyes and replied softly, "Fredrick and I are no longer together."

"So is that why you called me after all this time?"

"Wellll, I wanted to call you after I left, I did but he wouldn't allow me too, I was in misery with him, he wouldn't let me talk to anyone. He would often beat me up. He would trash the house after I cleaned it and make me clean it all over again. His problem was drugs and alcohol. At first he never took his own drugs, he was a dealer only. He began to get much more violent then, and he took great pleasure in hurting me really badly.

She paused and began to cry, and tears were rolling down her cheeks, as went on. "He would make me do things that.." her voice broke.

Ivy dripping her own tears reached up to console her, "Shh it's okay, it's okay. You don't have to say it."

"He told me what he was going to do and then he'd do it. It was nothing more than torture. My face was so swollen that both of my eyes were closed shut."

"Why didn't you leave him." Ivy screamed

"He told me he would kill me if I did."

"How did you get away now then?"

"The police finally caught up with him."

"Where have you been staying?" Ivy asked

"Hotels for the last few weeks, I stashed away some of his cash before the police came and raided."

"Would you like to come back here?"

"Really, you would accept me back after the way I did you."

"As someone told me the other day, 'anything that has happened is in the past and stays in the past.' And I really don't want to be alone."

Miranda squeezed her tighter, "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too and girl you will never guess who I've run into twice."

"Who?"

"DAVID."

"No?"

"YES. He runs out of my life and thinks he can just come back and things will return to normal."

"Well I ran out of your life and now we're back to normal."

"Well this is different."

"No, it's not. Do you still love him."

"I mean, he was my first love and I will always love him but I'm not IN love with him and never will be."

* * *

><p>"You look like shit." Randy said aloud looking in the mirror Monday morning as he bus pulled into St. Charles.<p>

"You look like something the cat dragged in." Sam said looking at her husband walk through the door. His beard was out of shape and growing wildly, he had bags under his eyes, and he smelled like he hasn't showered in days, "What's wrong?" she said walking up to him.

He hugged her, "I couldn't sleep and I'm very tired" which was true.

"Aww, go lay down, rest….and take a shower."

Randy woke up that evening when Sam returned home with Alanna.

"Hey Daddy" Al said jumping into bed with him, "You're not supposed to be home."

"I had to come home to see my baby girl in her first play right?"

"Randy, honey?" Sam called from the bathroom

"Yes?"

"Can you take Al back to the school for 6 please? It doesn't start until 8 but you know they have to be there early. I have to make a run."

"Sure." Randy mumbled.

* * *

><p>He was anxious to see her. His heart beat skyrocketed as soon as he pulled into the parking lot. His missed her so much that he ached. There wasn't a minute that went by when he didn't think about her since she said it was over.<p>

"Do I take you to your class or the auditorium?" he asked Al

"Ms. Claire's class." She said walking ahead of him

"Randy you are in the right place at the right time." Claire said, "Do me a fav, can you run to Ivy's office and get the costume box for me?"

"Sure." Randy said with a little too much excitement in his voice. His heart was beating fast as he walked to the oh so familiar office. He pushed the door open and slammed it behind him scaring Ivy who had her head laid down on the desk.

Ivy looked up at the man she's been pining over the whole weekend, "W-what are you doing here Randy?"

Randy gave her a long hard stare before saying anything, "You didn't think I would miss my daughter's first play did you?" he say with a smirk, "Is there a problem with that?"

"But what are you doing in HERE. My office." She said standing up

"Well let's see. You don't answer my calls or texts all weekend which you knew would piss me off…maybe I came in here to lay down the law." His intense blue eyes surveyed her admiringly.

The look of possessiveness in his eyes made her cringe. "It's over Randy. You know that."

"It's not over until I say it's over!" he growled

Ivy shifted on her feet from side to side, unable to look Randy in the eyes. He grasped her chin suddenly in his big hand and forced her to look at him. She stiffened instinctively. "Relax." He commanded softly before pulling her body close to his. He lowered his mouth onto hers. The kiss began with his lips simply brushing hers, and then she felt his tongue gliding along the curve of her bottom lip. He flicked his tongue over her lips. His simple kiss was making her hot. Her pussy began to tingle and she began to squirm.

He tightened his grip on her and slipped his tongue between her slightly parted lips. Randy's tongue explored the sweetness of Ivy's mouth. He wanted to taste more of her. He ran a hand over her scalp and grabbed at her ponytail yanking her head back roughly. Her gasp of surprise granted him wider access to warm cavern of her mouth. He deepened the kiss as if to taste her very soul. His other hand moved from her waist to a waiting breast. He awakened the nipple under his hand to a hardened peak. Moisture formed between Ivy's legs and Randy's hand moved down to rub her crotch.

_God she's hot,_ he thought. If he didn't pull away now, there would be no way he would be able to stop himself.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't want me, that you don't want us, that you don't feel something for me. If you can do that…I'll walk out of this office and out of your life for good and I swear that on Alanna's life." He told her truthfully

Ivy looked into his eyes, she felt her own eyes tear up as she turned away, "I can't do it." She said, Randy smirked and she continued, "I can't tell you that because I would be lying to myself."

He laughed, "I knew you couldn't resist all of this good loving." He grinded his crotch against her thigh, his cock already hard and swelling.

"Kind of, sort of" she blushed, "But that's not the point, I ended it because I didn't want to hurt anybody. Don't you think if this came out it will hurt someone?"

"Yes, maybe it will but it won't come out will it? I usually get what I want. Will you deny me?" He asked no longer smirking. He was no longer joking, and the seriousness of his tone almost frightened her, but she finally answered.

"No." she said wrapping her arms around him. His arms closed tightly around her as she fell into him and melted herself into his body. Now contentedly, she felt complete again.

He visibly relaxed and smiled again, "I have to go now, Claire sent me in here for some costumes and it doesn't take a year to get a box, right. I'll see you later." he said kissing her forehead and grabbing the box.

* * *

><p>The play was over, Ivy and Claire went on stage. When it was Ivy's turn to speak the task was difficult and awkward. Randy refused to stop staring at her the whole time she was talking. The minute she let herself meet his gaze he smiled, triumphantly, smugly.<p>

Ivy now sat in the corner eating while watching the parents and students mingle in the party that was thrown after the play. She heard the chair next to her being pulled out.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." David said smiling knowing she wouldn't cause a scene in her work environment.

"David please leave, I do not want to cause a scene in front of my boss and students." Ivy said glaring at him.

"Hey look." Sam said to her table consisting of Randy and Rachal, "over there."

"Wow we done good." Rachal said peeking over there. "The way she storm out of the restaurant I thought that was a lost cause."

Randy felt an intense anger that she would dare spend time with another man in front of him. "She's mine!" He said to himself fiercely. The thought of her spending time with another man filled him with such a jealous rage that he felt murderous. The thought of her even looking at another man without his permission was driving him insane.

His original plan had been to handle her with kid gloves, but now he realized that he would have to change things up a bit. No other man would ever claim her as long as she drew breath.

"You really are stalking me aren't you?" Ivy said

"Nope, my Godson attends this school and I came to see him. You did well with the kids Ivy."

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Look Ivy," he said putting his hands on hers, "I realized my mistake; I can't just show back in your life and expect you to accept me. I thought it over and you may never take me back but we were friends before and I would really like to at least return to that."

Ivy sighed, "If I say no, you won't stop bothering me will you?"

"Nope," he smirked and reached out his hand, "Friends?"

"Friends." She said shaking his hand.

"Now as a friend, can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess."

"Randy Orton." He said watching for her reaction.

She froze but she wouldn't give anything away, "What about him?"

"What's up with him?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"How should I know?" She shrugged casually, with a nonchalance that she didn't feel.

"I think he likes you." He said with seriousness in his voice

"W-What? Why would you say that," she asked with honest curiosity, "he's married."

"Well the way he looks at you is the same way I've looked at you since the day we met. Did you not notice him staring at you on stage? He was staring a hole into your head. Also I've seen him about 4 times since we met at the restaurant and he's looked at me like he wanted to kill me each and every time we cross paths….just like he's doing right now." David said nodding across the room.

Ivy looked over at Randy who was staring over at them with obvious displeasure in his blue eyes, his nostrils flared and his head raised. He loosened the tie on his suit. Her breath was caught in her throat as she turned back to David, "Well maybe he has a crush or something."

"Well someone should tell him to hide his 'crush' better" David said getting up from the table, "But I have to go…friend. I'll see you at the next random place we run into each other. Have a good night."

"You have one too, David." She turned her attention back to Randy who was smirking devilish at her.

* * *

><p>Ivy sat on the edge of her bed waiting, she knew he was on his way and heard the footsteps coming up the fire escape. She suddenly stood up and moved to the chair. The window opened and Randy slipped in.<p>

He leaned against the window and stared at her the same way he had only a few hours earlier.

Under his stare, she felt like a trapped animal, panic setting in before anger. "What you did today was hateful," Ivy didn't recognize her own voice as she spoke to him. It shook and was meek, not anything like her normal proud, husky tone.

Randy was unphased, he continued to stare. "It was necessary," came his reply, the only sign of emotion from him was the slight tick in his right jaw. A jaunty pulse of flesh that at other times had made Ivy aroused instantly. This time it made her feel fear.

Fear; he could smell it on her and it seemed to arouse him. She sat back in the chair, her arms clutching sides. Her legs were pressed tight together, with her feet looking bowed inward as they were planted on the floor. Her perfectly round breasts that fit just right in his palms were moving up and down under that white blouse in her nervousness. Through the low neckline he could watch her cleavage rise and fall just below that red scarf that waved like a red flag.

She tilted her head up and straightened herself under his slowly smoldering stare. "Why did you do that Randy?"

He moved from the window and began his way towards her. He loosened his tie as he went. "It was necessary."

She leaned back in the chair, his coming near making her want to move back farther. Her pulse pounded in her throat, "the way you were looking at me, Randy."

He dropped his keys on the dresser, his tie free. "It was necessary." He moved slowly towards her; taking his time to undress as he went.

"You made yourself obvious," she watched him steadily nearing her. The tie was on the floor, his hands unbuttoning his jacket next.

He slipped his jacket onto one of the beds. "It was necessary."

"I don't understand you."

His shirt he unbuttoned and pulled free of his pants. He slipped it off as he reached her in her chair. "It was necessary." His knee touched hers slightly.

She was level with his navel. She could see his cock in the outline of his pants. She stared at it dazed for an instant by the sight and the touch of his knee on her own. She then raised her gaze to meet his own. "I hope David was the only one who noticed it."

Randy pressed his knee between her own, then knelt and parted her legs at the same time. He held her there, his knees under his arms, and held her chin in his hand. His gaze was murder and determination. "I told you to never say that name in front of me." His thumb pulled her bottom lip down slowly. He watched her pulse beat under her scarf then he said again, "it was necessary."

He picked her up and pressed her face down to the mattress, her feet hanging off the bed. He pressed his own body down on top of hers and pulled her back until she was bent over the edge of the bed. His hips were pressed to hers and his chest now bare warmed her back. He held her hands against the bed and kissed her ear.

"Ivory," he spoke hotly in her ear. His tongue traced the lobe, flicking slowly at the inner most part. "When are you going to realize," he pressed her hands into the bed with his own. She could feel his dick pressing hard against her rounded ass. The feel of him hard and strong against her made her uncontrollably wet. He knew full well what he was doing. He took the moment to reach under their bodies for her breasts. He cupped each one in a hand, holding them firmly, then thrusting against her ass with his, "You belong to me."

His grip on her chest became harder; he reached for her nipples and pinched them into painful points. His legs covered her own and held her in place. She was bent to his own contours and helpless against the hard arousal running back and forth against her ass cheeks. The intensity of the moment made her moan deep inside herself.

It was all he needed. He took his hands and ripped her shirt open in a quick jerk leaving her in the scarf and small white lace bra. She reached to claw at him with her hands but he pressed her back down to the bed with a hand in the small of her back. The other hand moved to flip her skirt up over her ass. He fingered her small lace thong then slipped two fingers inside against the warm wet pussy he was pressing into the edge of the bed.

The sound he made was possessive and masculine when he discovered she was hot and sleek under him. Her mind maybe having second thoughts, but her body knew where she belonged. Spreading her legs apart, he inserted his first two fingers inside of her, while his thumb rubbed the inner most part of her passion.

He took this time to undo her bra, and open his own pants. His cock free, he pressed it against her ass, as his fingers began to pick up their pace working purposely inside of her.

She found herself pressing against him. His hands were driving her wild. The nervous energy she had built up waiting for him turned into an electrical current of passion. He was slowly drawing her to the edge of her mind in passion.

"Tell me," he said low somewhere near her ear. She could feel his chest hot just inches off her back. His fingers continued their sweet torture on her body. His free hand was stroking the middle of her back.

Ivy made a sound like a gasp and a groan from the bed. She could only focus on the pleasure that was being brought up inside of her.

Randy's hand became more determined working in and out of her body, his other hand gripping a hip and pulling her ass off the bed higher against his own thick shaft. "Tell me Ivy that you're mine."

His thumb was pressing harder in small circles against her throbbing clit. His other hand moved to open her lips wider as his cock slid against the back of her ass. She was close to cumming.

He knew this. He felt her tighten on his fingers. He felt the exact moment her body began to move with him. "Say it," he spoke more forcefully. At the same moment, he moved his hands, placed them on her hips and held her there.

In her aroused state, she let her body speak for her brain and spoke the words that would put her out of her sweet misery. "I'm yours."

The words were soft and panted, but it was all Randy needed to hear before he let himself go wild. Quickly he lifted her hips and pressed himself completely inside her wet pussy. When he found himself buried in his lover to the hilt he let out a hard, lusty cry.

He began his possession. Slowly and firmly he fucked her. Pulling out to nearly completely then thrusting hard and grinding inside. He bit at her shoulders, gripped at her hands and marked his possession of her with his words at each thrust of their bodies against the bed.

The words "you're mine" became a chant of pleasure as he fucked her hard and steady, the only interruption to the chant were Ivy's own cries. They were cries of passion and of a deep sense of knowing that his words were right.

As he rode out his way to climax, his hands searched her inner bud again. Pinching it between his fingers, he thrust himself one last time. Hot seed filled her, ran down her leg as she found her own release with him inside. He held her under him as she bucked and rocked in the most intense climax she had ever felt. He held her there long after she had collapsed completely under his thighs.

Rolling himself to the side of the bed he stared at her as he caught his breath. She watched him in return; dazed by their encounter for the moment. His jaw was still twitching. There was still anger in his eyes.

He pulled her completely on top of him. With his hands he pressed her ass down to cover his slackened penis. He kissed her hard as he held her there, and then pulled her up by her hair to meet his eyes. They were hot with jealous passion and made her melt inside. "Don't ever try to leave me again."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and wrapped her arms under him.

Ivy walked to her living room after Randy left to pick out a movie.

"IVY."

Ivy fell to the ground clutching her heart, "Fuck Miranda I forgot you were here, you scared the shit out of me."

Miranda reached down and grabbed Ivy's hand helping her up, "So is he gone? Was that him? You got back with him?"

"Yes, yes and yes" Ivy sat plopped down on the sofa smiling.

"Sooo. Mr. Married can put it down because y'all woke me out of my sleep with the moans."

"YES. HE. CAN."

* * *

><p>Ivy stood in the halls well after 3:00, Alanna was safely in the room being watched by Claire along with Rachal's son who Randy would be picking up also. She smiled as she thought about him, they had been texting each other since this morning. Her back was turned to the hallway exit when he felt to hands cover her eyes.<p>

"Hey baby." She whispered

"Baby? Wasn't expecting that so soon but I'm flattered to hear it."

Ivy gasped and jerked free, "David" she said turning around

"Hello….friend." he said smiling at her, "I came to pick my Godson up, can you show me where Ms. Taylor's class is?"

"Sure, come on." She said, as she walked she glanced back to see Randy leaning against the wall winking at her.

She quickly turned around the moment she pointed David inside the room. When she rounded the corner Randy was standing there with his arms folded and eyes unreadable. "Randy, I-he came to pick his godson up and I showed him the room."

"Ok." He said calmly, "I think we should walk to your office for a moment."

"Randy-"she said before he cut her off.

"Shh, I said ok. I believe you" He said as he stopped at her office door. He walked in before her.

"Sooo.." she said, approaching him as he leaned on her desk, very conscious of her tingling pussy. She was very close to him when he bent to kiss her. They pecked lightly, repeatedly. Her pussy flooded as he pulled her close and forced his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately, tongues exploring as he slid his hands down to her ass. He squeezed her soft ass over her thin skirt as his tongue licked hers. They breathed heavily into each other's mouth as his one hand ran up and down her back while the other remained locked on her ass.

He pushed her back, he took her hand and placed it firmly over his crotch. She could feel the stiff bulge of his cock and she gulped nervously.

"Unbutton my pants and take out my cock." He commanded softly.

She knelt down before him and undid his pants to free his dick. She gave a broad lick to the head of his shaft making sure to pay extra attention to this part as this was where Randy was his most sensitive. She licked, nibbled and sucked on the tip before taking his rod into her mouth. Randy stood there silently looking down at her. He didn't move a muscle. The only indication that he was turned on was the hardness of his cock. He then began to breath heavily as she sucked her mouth up and down on his rigid pole. He gripped her hair and pulled her up to him, silently he reached under her skirt pulling her underwear down.

"Wrap your leg around my waist." He whispered hoarsely. He was on the brink of losing control. He needed to be inside her now. Ivy wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy fixed her over his cock and slid easily into her. She let out a loud moan.

"Oh my God. You're so goddamn tight Ivy. You feel so good." He praised as thrust inside her slowly.

She felt waves of pleasure flow through her body, she felt like an explosion was going off in her head. She could feel him push into her as his hips came up driving his hard cock deeper. She met his thrust, she looked into his intense eyes and something buried deep inside her awakened. She stop going up and down on his cock and just started grinding deep and hard on him as he held her.

He kissed her passionately. He was becoming delirious inside of her. He didn't care about anything but her warmth and tightness. His eyes closed at the feeling of being inside her.

She took his left hand in hers and held his ringed finger in front of him.

"Open your eyes," she said as she picked up the pace. "I want you to look at this ring when I fuck you." His thrusts were harder than ever before. His feet bounced off the floor at each impact. "I want you to feel me like this each time you look at the ring." The passionate assault continued, building in an intensity that took them both by surprise.

He growled at her words, "Yes." He breathed, "Ma'am."

He began to drive into her harder and faster until she felt a build up from the tips of her toes that shot through her entire body. The feeling was so intense that she screamed, as she shuddered violently against him. After she came, she went limp in his arms like a rag doll. He still held her against him as he came shortly after. She felt a warm flood of liquid shoot up her pussy.

He smiled at her after she regained her composure, "Where the hell did **that** come from?"

She closed her eyes against him, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>That night Ivy slowly stripped off her clothes, turned around and saw he did the same thing. They climbed into bed, kneeling in the middle to face each other.<p>

He reached up and cupped her cheek, "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, finally settling on her mouth, which opened to let in his tongue. As they continued, the kisses got deeper, until you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

She reached down and touched his leg, slowly sliding her hand up. Just before she reached her goal his hand stopped hers, "No ma'am. Tonight it's all about you." She shivered, but it wasn't from cold.

He leaned over and kissed her again. Sliding his lips from hers, he kissed a trail from her lips to her shoulder, where he preceded to drive her crazy, getting that spot where her neck meets her shoulder. So sensitive. He reached his hand up and gently cupped her right breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb. His other hand was giving her right breast the same attention. All of a sudden his mouth closed over one nipple, sending a shock wave through her. She moaned lightly in the back of her throat.

He slowly pushed her onto her back. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of her. Not a spot was missed. As he came back up her right leg, he gently parted her thighs, kissing the inside of her leg. He gently parted her lips, placing soft kisses just to the side of her already hot pussy. He got an idea.

"Ivy, you got any whipped cream?" he said looking up at her from his position between her legs.

"You're throwing off the groove…for some damn whipped cream?" she said angry

"Yes" he replied simply, "Where is it."

"Kitchen duh." She said moving to get up

"No lay down, I'll get it." He said hopping off the bed running to the kitchen.

Ivy waited then she heard him yell from the kitchen, "IVY. I DON'T SEE IT"

She sighed and got out of bed. When she walked out of her room she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked around horrified to see Miranda.

"Ivy...why is Randy Orton naked in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok end of chapter.<strong>

**So I got a PM yesterday requesting that CM Punk makes an appearance so there you go, lol.**

**Also I got a PM telling me how to fix my pics so I guess that's done anyway I added a pic of Miranda and a pic of David.**

**Anyway read and review. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10 Accident Waiting to Happen

**This is a short chapter that I wrote up to get ready for the next chapter which will be super long and a lot of stuff will be going on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Accident Waiting to Happen<p>

_Last time on The Young and the Restless:_

"_Ivy, you got any whipped cream?" he said looking up at her from his position between her legs._

"_You're throwing off the groove…for some damn whipped cream?" she said angry_

"_Yes" he replied simply, "Where is it."_

"_Kitchen duh." She said moving to get up_

"_No lay down, I'll get it." He said hopping off the bed running to the kitchen._

_Ivy waited then she heard him yell from the kitchen, "IVY. I DON'T SEE IT"_

_She sighed and got out of bed. When she w__alked out of her room she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked around horrified to see Miranda._

"_Ivy...why is Randy Orton naked in the kitchen?"_

* * *

><p>Miranda folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at Ivy.<p>

Ivy quickly moved her arm to cover her breast and her hand to cover her crotch, "Uh, uh, he uh, you know what there is no excuse for this."

"Ivory Ambrosio, so you mean to tell me that Randy 'I have a wife and 3 year old daughter at home' Orton, is Mr. Married?"

Ivy hung her head in shame, "Yes."

"Now I see why you were flooding the apartment with tears. I'm jealous. Where did you meet him?"

"School, his daughter's in my class."

"Ohhh, that's why you feel so guilty. Well think, in a few months the school year will be over and you won't have to look at her or his wife anymore."

Ivy didn't think about that yet, "Yeah you're right, but what I'm doing is still wrong. Now go back to your room before he sees you." Ivy said getting behind Miranda pushing her toward her door.

"No," Miranda said turning a circle around Ivy, "I want to meet him."

Ivy grabbed her arm jerking her, "He has an autograph signing at the mall tomorrow, go meet him there."

Miranda took hold of Ivy's arm and some kind of way ended up flipping Ivy on the ground, "Oh shit, I'm sorry." She said helping Ivy back up.

"Dammit Miranda, have you ever considered becoming a diva?" Ivy said rubbing her back. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"I wanted to borrow your iPhone charger, I think mine has a short in it and when I opened my door I saw a tall figure with a raging boner walk past so I snuck behind him to the kitchen and when he turned around I saw it was Randy Orton."

"Well I'll run get the charger" Ivy turned back to retrieve it hoping that once she gave it to Miranda she would go back to her room.

Randy walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, his erection leading the way. He turned the corner with a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce when he saw *Ivy* standing in the hall with her back to him. "Why did you put clothes on?" he said as he got closer. She turned to him and he looked in her face. He shrieked and jumped causing the stuff to fall on the floor, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ivy's best friend Miranda." She said staring straight at his cock.

He noticed and quickly covered himself with both hands.

"Oh I already saw it," she winked, "no need to cover it now."

He blushed, "Well, I'm, I'm John Cena" he said in hopes this girl wasn't a wrestling fan and wouldn't know who he really was.

She giggled, "Oh Randy you look so good. Look at them thighs, that chest, you have a flat ass but that's okay." She said walking behind him to look at it. Randy backed into the wall so she wouldn't see it.

"MIRANDA!" Ivy said walking to the door scowling at her.

"It's the truth. Randy is nothing but a piece of meat, eye candy. Ok? I don't know anyone woman in America who watches his matches because they are so exciting and innovative, which they aren't, because I know I'm not watching for that. We watch to see him lick his lips, hump the mat, fall with his legs open so we can look at his bulge, RKO somebody just because that's what he does, and pose."

Randy was highly offended but also flattered. He also respected the fact that she had big enough balls to say it to his face.

"Stop it Miranda, now we're going to go. Goodnight." Ivy said walking to her door, "Come on Randy."

"Goodnight Ivy," she grinned at Randy who was still pressed to the wall covering his now soft penis, "Goodnight Randy Orton."

"Goodnight Miranda," he said walking sideways with his ass to the wall so she wouldn't look at it.

Randy followed Ivy into the room, sliding under the blankets grabbing her in his arms tight, "So you I have to kill her right?" he asked kissing her neck softly.

"She won't tell anyone Randy." Ivy said leaning back into him.

"You trust her? This is the same girl who took all the furniture out of her best friend of how many years?" he asked

"Since we were 8."

Randy did the math in his head and continued, "took all the furniture out of her best friend of 16 years house over a drug dealing boyfriend. So I don't think she would have a problem spilling about us next time y'all get into a little girl fight."

He had a point, "I'll talk to her."

"You better. This is your fault anyway."

"I know, but she already saw you and when I tried to take her back to her room she put some kind of wrestling move on me."

"No, I'm not talking about that. You should have never let me walk out of this room if you knew you had a guest."

"I know but she's only been her for a few nights and I forgot about it and she's not a guest, she's my roommate again."

"What? Just like that you welcome her back with open arms into your house? Where's her boyfriend?"

"He's in jail now. He was abusing her and stuff."

Randy eyes went narrow, "And you think it's okay to harbor the ex girlfriend of an abuser in your house? Don't you know those kind of men always come looking for the girl?"

"But he's locked up."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Drugs? He'll get out in a couple of months and when he gets out, I don't want to go in for killing him if he lays a hand on you trying to get to her."

"So what do you want me to do Randy? Put her out, I can't do that."

"Yes you can but you won't. I'm not asking you to put her out, just you know…be careful."

* * *

><p>After Randy left, Ivy tip toed into Miranda's room getting in bed with her, "Miranda are you awake?"<p>

"Yep." She said rolling over to face Ivy, "O.M.G. I still can't get over you and Randy…you remember during my teenage years, I lived at WWE shows to catch one of the wrestlers but sadly I couldn't even catch a T shirt, and one just walks into your classroom, wow."

"About that, this is very private and if someone finds out about it, it could ruin his marriage and reputation and he will come after you so I think it would be best if you…"

Miranda cut her off, "Are you crazy? Have you not noticed his anger issues yet? He looks like he could go off at any second. If someone asked me right now have I ever met him I would say hell no."

Ivy laughed, "Well that was easy. Also I came in here to say that I didn't like the way you were eying him up like he was a big juicy steak."

"Ivy relax. I don't do married men…no offense." She laughed, "So does he ever go to that special place?"

"What?"

"You know, mount you and start beating the side of the mattress?"

Ivy laughed, "Not yet."

* * *

><p>"HAPPY THANKSGIVING" Miranda said walking into the kitchen Thanksgiving morning<p>

"happy thanksgiving" Ivy mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Miranda said noticing Ivy's head down

"Randy's coming over tonight and I wanted to do something special for him."

"Well from the sounds, I think you do something special for him every night he comes over."

"I'm talking about something like cook him a romantic dinner…."

"If you don't want him anymore all you have to do is tell him, you don't have to try to kill the poor guy. You know you can't cook."

"I know which is why I was wondering, you know..since your Dad is a chef and he's taught you a couple things…"

"Ok, I'll do it but it won't be Thanksgiving food. I hate that."

Ivy got up and hugged her, "Thank you so much, whatever you make is fine. I'm sure he'll get Turkey and all that at home."

* * *

><p>Ivy was just lighting the candles on her dining room table when she heard a loud thump in her bedroom. Randy. She smiled as she finished putting the last minute touches to the table before turning around.<p>

Randy was leaning casually against the dining room doorway holding a bottle of wine. He looked so handsome in a pair of khaki's and silk black shirt that was unbuttoned at the throat. She had a sudden urge to place her mouth against that exposed bit of flesh but held back. Randy shot her one of his signature smirks and her pulse began to race.

"Come on." She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight. Is this all for me?" He asked giving her an appreciative glance. The little black dress she wore hugged every curve of her body. His mouth began to water.

Miranda prepared a gourmet spread of shrimp cocktail, filet mignon, and crème brule. Neither one of them tasted a single bite as they ate. They were too absorbed in each other. After barely finishing dessert Ivy pushed her plate aside. She looked over Randy's shoulder at Miranda waving a CD at her.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" She asked feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I'd love to. We never did get around to tasting this wine I brought. Shall I pour us a couple of glasses?" He raised a dark brow.

"Sure." She answered as casually as she could. Her heart was beating so hard that she would sure he could hear it.

She walked into the hall where Miranda was.

"You can never go wrong with this." Miranda said handing over the CD and winking. "Marvin Gaye."

When Marvin's dulcet tones sang through the speakers, Ivy joined Randy on the couch sitting next to him. She took the pre-offered glass of wine from his hand. She took a sip.

"Mmm. This is good." She smiled.

"I thought you might like it. It's a little sweeter than most wines. My friend who owns a vineyard makes it and when I tried it, I thought about you." He smirked, pleased that she liked his choice in wine.

His smirk had such a devastating effect on her that her hand started to shake causing her to spill some wine down her dress. "Oh my." She laughed nervously.

"Let me get that for you." Unable to help himself he said leaned forward to lick the wine that was dripping between the exposed valley of her breasts.

Ivy gasped. He looked up. "Tell me to stop and I will." He said.

Ivy couldn't say anything if her life depended on it. Taking her silence for acquiescence, Randy put his own glass of wine down and took her glass from her nerveless fingers. "This wine is delicious, but I bet it would taste even better on your lips." He said dipping his index finger in the glass of wine before rubbing it across her lips.

Ivy's mouth parted as he slipped the damp finger into her mouth. "Suck it." He ordered. Ivy gently sucked the wine from his finger. The taste of the wine against his skin was heady. Randy removed his finger and then leaned over. He traced her lips with his tongue. "I was right. The wine definitely tastes better on your lips." He whispered.

Ivy shivered with pleasure. Randy pushed down the straps of her dress to reveal her bare breasts. He dipped his finger in the wine again. When his finger was dripping with the sweet fluid, he reached over to circle her nipple with his finger. He repeated the motion with her other nipple. Randy put his glass down then before cupping her breasts in his hands. He sucked one nipple deeply into his mouth. "Oh Randy." Ivy moaned.

"The wine tastes even better here." He said before taking her other nipple in his mouth. Ivy grasped his head, holding him against her breasts as he sucked roughly on her nipples. Ivy could feel her pussy contracting at the sensation coursing through her body.

His mouth against her skin was unlike anything else she had ever experienced. It wasn't long before they were both naked on the couch kissing each other with a wild abandon of lovers long denied of each other's touch. Randy got off the couch and lifted Ivy up into his arms. As he carried her to the bedroom, his mouth never left hers.

"SHIT" Miranda said from behind one of the couches wishing they would have stayed there so she could have watched Randy in action.

He deposited her on the bed and his body immediately covered hers. Ivy ran her hands down his back only to have her wrists captured in his hands. He pinned her wrists above her head in one of his hands. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck with his face.

"Randy let me touch you." She begged, her body quivering with desire.

"Not yet." He whispered against her skin as he lapped her skin with his tongue. He dropped kisses along her breasts and belly before placing a light kiss on the smooth skin of her crotch. He let go of her wrists.

"Keep your hands above you head." He commanded softly. Randy was dominant as ever in the sack but Ivy was so turned on that she would have done anything he asked of her in that moment.

He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up so that he could gaze at the pink lushness of her exposed pussy. He inhaled deeply. The very scent of her drove him crazy. He dove face first into her dripping pussy, slurping on her throbbing clit. Ivy wiggled beneath him knowing that she wouldn't hold out much longer if he continued this assault of her senses.

"Please!" She begged. She needed his cock so badly that she thought she would die.

"Patience." He said before sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt. He fucked her with his fingers as his mouth latched onto her clit again.

"Oh god. I'm going to come." She screamed bucking her pussy against his face.

This caused Randy to suck on her clit even harder, milking her cunt of it's juices. Ivy came twice before Randy was finished eating her out. He wasn't completely finished with her yet however.

He kept her legs spread as he went to his knees. He stroked his thick, long cock in his hands. "Do you want this Ivy?" He smirked rubbing the head off his shaft against her clit. Ivy could only moan. Her sweat-dampened body was helpless to his will. "Say it Ivy. Tell me you want this cock." He ordered softly as he rubbed his cock along her still wet slit.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Randy. I want the cock."

Randy could no longer contain himself. His hard rod slid into her slick sheath. He grunted as he pushed deeply into her. Her pussy was so hot and tight. He pumped in and out her. Ivy began to move her hips with his to meet him thrust for thrust.

He drove into her like a man possessed. Randy shuddered against her as he shot his load. She screamed out his name. Nothing could compare to this intense moment. Randy collapsed on top of her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Ivy smiled lazily as she drifted off. She thought she was dreaming when she heard the whispered words "I love you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing and why are you ignoring me?" Randy asked sitting on the sofa beside Ivy the first week in December.<p>

"I'm looking through these Dear Santa letters, you might want to read Al's and figure out how you're going to invent some of this stuff she's asking for."

"Speaking of Santa, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be something you want."

"Not really, whatever you decide to get is fine."

"How are you planning to spend Christmas?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about going home to St. Louis with family."

Randy made a sad face, "So you're not going to stay here and wait for me?"

"No Randy, I wouldn't want you to come over anyway. There is no excuse you can come up with that is important enough to leave the house on Christmas."

Randy nodded, "Yes I know, and I figured you would say something like that which is why I thought up a plan."

"…go on..."

"Okay, after this week is over, you have another full week of school, then school is out for 2 weeks, right?"

"Correct."

"So how about you take that Thursday and Friday off from school early next week and come on the road with me? We'll be doing house shows, Tribute to the Troops, RAW then SuperSmackdown. Then Wednesday we'll make it back."

"Randy, I don't know about all that."

He grabbed the papers out of her hands and threw them to the side and turned her to face him, "Ivy please?"

Ivy thought it over and sighed, "Okay."

"Yay," he said and hugged her, "You won't regret it."

"Can I come too?" Miranda said walking in the kitchen

"Hell no" Randy said glaring in her direction.

"Please Randy," Ivy said, "Between matches, interviews and whatever else you do; I'm going to be lonely sitting on the bus."

"Earnest will keep you company." He said referring to the bus driver.

"No!" she pouted, "If you won't let Miranda come, I won't go."

Randy blew out a frustrated breath, "Ok, she can come."

"Thank you baby." Ivy said jumping into his lap.

"Thank you Randy," Miranda said leaning from behind the sofa hugging him.

"Um hmm" he said, "This is an accident waiting to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Randy knows what he's doing

**Told you this was long, well really if you subtract the sex scenes it would be probably 2,000 words lol. I'm sorry for taking so long but college is a bitch! Also thanks for the reviews from the last few chapters. Any feedback is much appreciated. This is part 1 of the road trip. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: "John doesn't like me very much does he?"<p>

"Thank you so much for letting her tag along." Ivy said throwing her bags down on Randy's bus.

"Well it's not like she hasn't seen and heard it all before." Randy said, "If she gets in any trouble on this trip, I'm going to hold you accountable for it."

"Why are y'all talking like I'm not here?" Miranda said sitting on the couch.

"In my mind you aren't" Randy mumbled out.

"I know this should have been the first question asked but where are we going?" Ivy said

"Los Angeles, San Francisco, New Orleans, Las Vegas, and the trip ends in Chicago."

"That doesn't make any sense though," Miranda said, "Why go from California then all the way to Louisiana then back to Nevada which is right beside California?"

"Because New Orleans is where the troops are having some kind of convention thing this year and it would be convenient if it was held there." Randy explained.

Ivy and Miranda looked at each other and smiled because they knew there would be trouble by the end of this trip.

Randy straightened their bags and joined them on the couch, "So Miranda…and you too Ivy, who are your favorite wrestlers?"

"If I don't say you will you get mad?" Ivy said, he shook his head no, "Okay, Edge."

"EDGE?" Randy said.

"Yes, I love him. I know he's retired and everything but will there be a chance I'll meet him during this trip?"

"Well Vince has a company Christmas party scheduled one of these days and usually wrestlers past and present show up, so maybe."

"Well my favorite is Y2J and I have no reason why. He just is."

"I can make that happen if you want." Randy said

"Nah, I don't do guys with one of these" She reached for his left hand holding it up in front of him.

* * *

><p>"So you don't know the Real Housewives of Atlanta?" Ivy said sitting on the floor eating Chinese food and watching TV later that night.<p>

"Nope, Sam only watches the Beverly Hills and New Jersey wives. All of those kind of shows seem kind of pointless to me."

"They are pointless Randy" Miranda said stuffing her mouth, "It's too many shows about wives, there's Basketball Wives, Football wives, Baseball wives, Mob wives, Love and Hip Hop about the wives and girlfriends of Rappers and MCs, Real Housewives of Orange County, The Real Housewives of New York City, Real Housewives of Atlanta, The Real Housewives of New Jersey, The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, there's even a Real Housewives of Athens, a Real Housewives of Vancouver and a Real Housewives of motherfucking Israel."

"Israel?" Randy asked.

"Yes Israel." Ivy answered, "What the fuck is this, the same shit happens in all of them. The show will open up with 2 or 3 of them talking about somebody else and somehow what they were talking about gets to that somebody else and then somebody else gets mad then they fight. That's all there is to it, a bunch of woman fighting each other for no fucking reason. I don't get the fascination with seeing all these crazy middle age women act a fool on TV. How the hell are you going to sit on TV with your families and your rich husband and have no class and start yelling at each other and fighting each other and pulling each other's hair over some stupid crap and you're supposed to be "wives." Who just agrees to have their lives exploited like that? Would you let Sam do it?"

"Hell no. What the hell do I look like being married to a woman that's just going to sit on TV all week pulling other women's hair out, spending my money just walking around on camera shopping and shit, not doing anything but being a bitch. Then when the husbands go on the show they're yelling at him and I'm watching with Sam like don't they know without that man they wouldn't be on this show."

"EXACTLY!" Ivy and Miranda said in unison then Ivy continued, "With their big egos, 'Oh I'm an entrepreneur, I'm an author, I make a name for myself,' no bitch, Basketball WIVES, Baseball WIVES, The Real HouseWIVES, not Basketball Entrepreneurs, not The Real Housewives who get their own money. No you are a WIFE, when people see you out they know you as a WIFE, when the show is over you are going to be remembered as a WIFE…..and a bitch that fights other bitches all day."

Randy smiled and pulled Ivy from the floor to the couch with him, "I hope all this crap gets cancelled because it's ridiculous and redundant. Just mix them all up and put them in one house or something. You don't need 15 shows about 15 sets of wives because they all do the same thing. Whether it's in New Jersey, New York, Atlanta it doesn't matter all the bitches are crazy. So what's going on with this Justin Beiber paternity drama I'm hearing?"

"I have this one." Miranda said putting her food down, "There was this dumb bitch saying Justin was the father of her child and they had sex for 30 seconds backstage at the Staple Center during one of his concerts. She was like prepared to go to trial for it and everything. Now let me tell you what irked me about this situation, it's not even the fact that she said this stupid shit which was stupid in itself. How the hell are you going to sit there and say Justin Beiber fathered your child after 30 seconds of sexual activity at the Staples Center? If I was some gold digging whore like her I would at least make up something you know...logical. 'Justin fucked me in the backseat of a car and it was the best 15 minutes of my life.' 'Justin fucked me one random night in Ivy's living room.' 'Justin fucked me on top of an elephant in Africa.' All of that I would believe before I believe the shit that came out of her mouth."

Ivy laughed, "What pissed me off the most was the fact that people paid so much attention to it, you know how sometimes there will be a scandal but nobody really pays attention to it because they know it sounds retarded, that's what should have happened with this but it blew up. And people were acting like there was a chance that it was real. I'm sitting there like are y'all stupid?"

"Right!" Miranda continued, "They know Justin did not get that fucking girl pregnant but they have all these headlines, 'Is Justin the Father.' I would be so embarrassed, if I'm going to go after somebody for their money, I'm going to make sure my story is right. You're not going to hear me saying some stupid shit about getting fucked in the bathroom for 30 seconds. What the? Who makes up a scandal and says the sexual activity was for 30 seconds? Anyway nobody paid attention to it, she was a fake, a phony just like everybody knew from the beginning."

Randy was in tears laughing, "And if she wasn't a fake, and she wasn't a phony...Justin, man you got away with that shit."

"Somebody else," Ivy said, "The Kardashians. They have been doing too much this year. They have like entirely too many shows on E. Keeping up with the Kardashians, Khloe & Lamar, Kourtney & Khloe take Miami, Kourtney and Kim take NY. Every time one of them goes to the dentist or goes to get some fucking groceries, E has an hour long special about it."

"Oh God yes," Miranda said, "That doesn't even include the stupid shit like Kim's sketchers commercial, stupid Quick Trim commercial where her and Khloe are frolicking about a pool talking about weight lost even though we know damn well neither one of them uses that product. Kourtney and Scott's drama with their baby, Rob on Dancing with the Stars, Kim trying to sing. That song is an atrocity, I think it was worse than Friday by Rebecca Black; no actually I'm certain it was worse than Friday by Rebecca Black. They even have 3D Christmas cards."

"Christmas cards?" Randy asked, "Who in the fuck wants a Kardashian Christmas card? You know, you two are fun to talk to together."

Ivy giggled and straddled his lap, "That's why I told you to let her come."

Randy gave her ass a slap. Ivy yelped and then grinned, and grinded herself against his throbbing erection.

Randy pulled her head forward for a kiss. Long, slow, kisses that had all night to heat up. Ivy could feel her nipples begin to tighten and stand up, aching for his touch. She ran her tongue over his lips, dipped inside to taste him, and then sucked his bottom lip.

"NO." Miranda yelled out, "You know usually I wouldn't mind watching this but for the next couple nights these couches will be my beds and I don't want y'all tainting them."

"Goodnight then Miranda." Ivy laughed leaping off of Randy running to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Miranda." Randy said stretching his arms out.

"Goodnight Randy." She said as he started walking off, "Wait, Ivy left her phone."

"Ok," Randy said turning around getting it off the sofa. He picked it up and started walking when he noticed one new message. _From Mom: "Hi dear, I ran into David this evening, he said you two are on speaking terms now. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing but if you want to talk about it, I'm always one call away. I love you." _His face was burning red with frustration; he could feel the anger rising deep in his chest.

* * *

><p>Ivy smiled as Randy walked into the room she ran up and hugged him, "I'm so excited about being in L.A., I can see my grandmother who I haven't seen in like forever, she owns a..."<p>

"Shut up so I can kiss you." He said before lowering his lips to hers.

He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue between her lips. His hand stroked her back as his other hand cupped the back of her head while taking a light grip of her hair. His tongue explored her mouth slowly savoring the taste of her. Ivy's tongue tentatively moved forward to meet his and she grasped in surprise as his teeth nipped its tip. The grip he had on her hair tightened and Randy pulled her head back even further.

Ivy tried to pull away because the kiss was becoming more intense that anything she had ever experienced, but the hand on the back of her head held her firmly.

His pelvis grounded into hers and she came up against his hardness. His hand on her back moved lower to cup her ass, squeezing tightly. Ivy twisted her head to the side. "Randy please!" She begged, not sure if she was begging him to stop or continue.

"Don't you want me too?" He asked seductively, not letting go of her hair, but trailing kisses along her jaw and the side of her neck. Ivy could feel her pussy throb. She felt her head yanked back again. "Don't you want me too?" He asked again.

"Yes!" She gasped. His mouth covered hers once more. Without removing his mouth from hers, Randy scooped her up in his arms.

He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his. Randy's teeth tugged at her lower lip biting down. "Ouch!" Ivy cried out but Randy gripped her faced and sucked on her injured lip. His hands slipped in between their bodies and Ivy heard a loud rip. Randy trailed kisses along the side of her face and throat. The loud rip was her blouse that Randy tore with his bare hands. In the next instant her bra fell to the same fate. He hadn't even bothered with the fastenings. With her bare chest exposed, he moved downward, kissing and licking her chest until he came to the valley of her breasts. He placed kisses around one breast before taking a hard nipp;e between his lips, sucking ferociously.

Ivy squirmed beneath him. She was so hot between her legs that she couldn't keep still. She gasped, moaned and whimpered with pleasure at each sensation. Her body was on fire. "Do you like that Ivy?" he asked lapping at her nipple with broad strokes of his tongue. She could only moan. He bit on her nipple this time making her gasp with pain. "Do you like this?" He demanded this time making eye contact with her. He had an unreadable expression in his eyes, which were a very dark shade of blue.

"Yes." She answered more in fear. The bite had really hurt. Maybe he didn't realize how rough he was being, but that bite was like a bucket of cold water thrown over her. "No more." She tried to push his body off of her. Randy's hard body would not budge.

"Don't pull away from me." He ordered in a voice that chilled her to her very soul.

"You're scaring me Randy." She whispered. He stilled looking into her wide blue eyes filled with fear. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby. I got carried away. Let me make it up to you." And with that he began to plant kisses on her mouth and all over her face. He made a path of kisses from her neck to her navel. Ivy's body began to tremble in pleasure once more. He unbuckled her pants, and quickly disposed of them along with her panties. When Ivy was completely nude, he parted her thighs.

Ivy shivered in anticipation. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Randy's fingers parted her labia before taking a long lick. His tongue caressed her clit in circular motions, slowly driving her insane. He took the aching bud into his mouth and sucked hungrily, until Ivy was moaning loudly. He pulled back to look up at her. Ivy's head was moving from side to side on the pillow. His fingers began to rub the outside of her dripping wet slit. He slipped a finger inside her juicy hole. Ivy's body instinctively bucked against his finger.

Ivy was vaguely aware that something was wrong, but could not bring it to her conscious mind.

"Randy, stop." She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes glowing gently. But as she rose to her feet, Randy whipped out his hand and grabbed her ankle. She gasped as pleasure exploded in her.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"No, Randy," she said in as stern a tone as she could muster, as she struggled against the growing pleasure and tried to push back from Randy's grip. "Have you lost all your senses?"

"It looks like I've got a new one," he muttered, and then pulled on her leg, causing her to stumble and plop down on the floor in front of him. "Come here you." He moved quickly over her and brought his arms around her middle, pulling her to him. Placing a knee between her legs, he separated her thighs, pushing to open the V of her body. Then he leaned into her and pressed her down against the floor of the room. He slanted his mouth over hers, and settled himself against her frame.

"Randy," she whimpered as a bolt of desire slammed through her. "Let me up." But her own body was belying her words, as she arched against him and fought not to grab him in a desperate embrace. Ivy stilled herself and shook her head, gathering her fading determination. Then she wrenched free by twisting over and drawing her knees under her. Randy seemed to hesitate as she wrestled away and crawled on all fours toward the faint light coming from under the bathroom door.

"Good idea," he said in an odd tone as he grabbed her from behind and forcefully pulled her body back and against his groin. He pinned her and leaned over her back. Randy growled as he wrapped one strong arm around Ivy's waist and glided the other hand over the smooth, round globes of her ass.

"Oh god," she whispered, propped on her hands and knees, with Randy's weight pressed on her. While one arm held her captive, his other hand fondled her butt and brushed her vagina with his fingers, sending her blood soaring. Her body was fired by his hold.

He lifted up slightly, reached down and released himself from his jeans. Holding her motionless, he placed his hand on her hip and stroked up along the soft flesh to the nape of her neck. He clamped his fingers around her neck and shoulder and gently pressed down. Randy watched in a heat as she submitted to the pressure and lowered her torso to the floor, crooking an arm underneath her face, a groan escaping from her.

He clenched his teeth, as desire shot through him at the sight of her, her head down and her sweet little ass hoisted up in the air for his possession. He clamped down on her neck gently, moved his other hand to find the hot, slick folds of her body, and inserted two fingers. Ivy moaned and quivered as Randy stroked his fingers in and out, and pressed down on her upper body, pinning her to the floor. Then he leaned over her back, kissing and nuzzling the fine skin, and inhaled deeply of her lilac scent.

"I'm going to have you now," he breathed out as he lodged his legs against hers and pushed her knees further apart. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," she whimpered as Randy spread her for his penetration. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and positioned his hips. Then he pushed down hard with his other arm, imprisoning her upper body, and drove into her. She arched her back at the invasion and was shot through with intense pleasure. She heard Randy let out a hoarse yell of satisfaction.

"That doesn't bother you?" Miranda asked Earnest as she listened to Randy's loud grunts.

"Nope" Earnest replied smirking without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, Fuck Ivy," Randy bit out, as he withdrew from her and hammered himself back in. "This is great," he breathed out in amazement, as he drove in and out, his groin filled with tension and hot exhilaration.

He released her neck and grasped her around the waist with both hands, holding her hips steady as he ratcheted up his pace, bringing them both to the peak. She whimpered out in little moans, pushed up on her arms, and arched her back. Then, she lifted her head and let out a long, feminine cry of release. Randy was pummeled by the waves from her pleasure, sending him over his own edge as he flexed and slammed into her. Then, with a long groan, he exploded deep into her body, holding steady into her as thrilling ecstasy crashed over him and every muscle clenched to its ultimate tension.

Ivy braced on her hands and knees as Randy began to gradually release his grip on her, and she sagged down. She heard his breathing slow, as he rubbed her hips and leaned onto her back, taking deep breaths of her and muttering indistinct words. She waited for her head to clear then shifted her hips away. She turned around to face him.

He slowly sat back on his feet and gazed at her, "I'm sorry Ivy," he said looking away from her, "I love you."

She crawled to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too Randy…let's go to sleep." She stood up and slipped in bed noticing that Randy never moved from the floor, his head still bowed in shame.

After a while, Randy gently slides into bed. Ivy was already on her side facing him. He lifts his left arm. Ivy moves in closer to him, and rests her head on his chest, gently running her fingertips over his chest listening to his heartbeat she sighs softly. Wrapping his left arm around her, Randy holds her close.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispers. "I promise, I won't do it again."

"It's okay," she said snuggling closer into his chest.

"No," he said sternly, "it's not okay, that is **never** okay."

He softly kisses her forehead stroking the back of her hair gently, Ivy sighs softly as her hand wraps around his side. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivy woke up Friday morning to find Miranda staring at her from the edge of the bed. "What are you doing in here?"<p>

"Good morning to you to." She said crawling up the bed then realizing it was probably filled with Randy's cum and scooted back to the edge.

"Where's Randy?" Ivy yawned

"He went to get breakfast about 30 minutes ago; he should be back any second. Anyway I was in here showering."

"Morning baby" Randy said walking onto the bus.

"Morning Randy" Ivy said kissing him as he leaned down to her, "smells good." She said referring to the breakfast he brought.

**John: **Hey man what's up?

**Randy: **Nothing eating breakfast with the girls. Want to come meet them?

**John: **Girl(s)?

**Randy: **Yeah Ivy brought a friend.

**John: **How does she look?

**Randy: **She's cute, tall, brunette, nice body, dimples, kind of annoying but you can look past that.

**John:** I'm parked right beside you, I'll be over in a few.

"Who is that?" Miranda said hearing a knock on the door.

"Should we go hide in the back?" Ivy said looking over at Randy.

"Nah, its John." He said going to the door, "Hey come on."

John walked in looking at the two girls staring at him wide eyed, "Hey"

"Heyyy" they said in unison nervous.

"Come here Ivy," Randy said, when she came to him he turned her sideways giving John a view of her ass before turning her to face John, "John this is Ivy."

John nodded approvingly before sticking his hand out, "Nice to meet you Ivy, Randy has told me so much about you and you are more beautiful than he described."

She blushed and took his hand, "Thanks, nice to meet you too John."

"And not that it's important." Randy said smirking over at Miranda, "but that's Ivy's friend Miranda."

Miranda stood up as John made his way over to her.

John looked up and down her perfectly sleek frame. He walked closer and grabbed her into a hug, pressing his body up against hers, letting his hand slid to the nape of her ass. He inhaled her scent, "Nice to meet you Miranda."

Miranda leaned into his huge chest, "Nice to meet you too John." she said wrapping her arms around his neck leaning to his ear she whispered, "I see what you're trying to get at but I should tell you this in advance, I'm not like Ivy." She winked at him and sat back down.

Stunned, John quickly turned back to Randy, "Well are you ready to go…..you know we have that thing at 10."

"Yeah," Randy said trying not to laugh at John being dismissed, "I'll be ready in a few." He grabbed a few things and kissed Ivy, "Ok, I'm about to go and I won't be back until later this evening. Earnest will drive you anywhere you want to go, just make sure to get off the bus two blocks away from your destination."

"Ok honey," Miranda said imitating Ivy, "I love you."

"Shut it." Ivy said throwing a pillow at her, "Ok honey, I love you."

* * *

><p>"I know what we're going to do today," Ivy said.<p>

"What?"

"You'll see," Ivy said before going to Earnest.

They got off the bus 2 blocks away from their destination as Randy instructed.

"Really Ivy?" Miranda said as they walked to a Wal-Mart like store, "All the places in LA that we go to and you're going here?"

"Yeah, this is my Grandmother's store and I haven't seen her in forever."

Miranda sighed and followed her into the store.

"Hey," Ivy said causally at her Grandma who still had her head down checking something.

"I could recognize that accent from anywhere," she said looking up at Ivy and pulling her into an embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, I took a little vacation from school before the break."

"I've missed you so much, you've gotten so big."

_You've gotten so big? What is she 5? _Miranda thought.

"I've missed you too Grandma," she turned to Miranda, "Hey you remember Miranda don't you?"

"Oh yes," Grandma said dryly, "the one who left you with no furniture that time."

Miranda rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Yeah…that's uh me."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"As far as I know, all day."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"No, not really why?"

"Well how about you and your friend work the registers, I'm a few workers short today."

"Sure!" Ivy said.

"Great, I'll go to the back and get you two a shirt."

"So are we going to get paid," Miranda said changing into her shirt.

"Doubt it," Ivy answered.

"Well I tell her what, I'm going to run around this store all day eating stuff for free and that's going to be my compensation."

"Fucking crazy," Ivy said laughing at her friend.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the woman I just checked out?" Ivy asked<p>

Miranda turned around to face Ivy, "Yeah, the one with her tits hanging out of a shirt that belongs to a 5 year old?"

"She had like 5 boxes of condoms, a lifetime supply of lubricant, whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, honey, bananas, and enough liquor to start her own store. Do you think she's a stripper?"

Miranda laughed, "Nah….she's a prostitute."

Ivy laughed, "I think you're right."

Miranda was still laughing with Ivy when she heard a throat clear from behind her, she turned around and the customer was looking at her with his face in a knot.

"Excuse me but some of us have lives and important things to tend to. I don't have all day to stand here while you engage in pointless conversation."

Miranda's eyes went wide and she stepped forward, "Excuse me but do you see allll these empty ass registers?" she said spinning a circle pointing each one out, "You seen me talking so apparently you wanted to stand there."

He was taken aback, "Who the hell are you talking too?"

_Uh oh_, Ivy thought.

Miranda looked behind him, "I don't see anybody else in this damn line." She started ringing his stuff up.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat at her words. God, she was bold. He ruefully admitted to himself that he was impressed. It didn't help that she was terribly attractive, "Do you know who the hell I am?"

"I don't care who you are. Do you know who the hell I am?"

"Someone should teach you some fucking manners. Where's your boss?"

"Oooh what are you going to do file a complaint? I don't work here so I don't give a shit. I have manners, you came at me first. I don't know what kind of females you're use to dealing with but I assure you, I am not one of them."

_"_No you are definitely not the kind of female I'm used to dealing with. Bitches like you..."

Before he finished his sentence he felt a hard slap across his face, he held his face in disbelief, "You are so lucky I wouldn't lay a finger on a female. I will let that one go because I deserved that for calling you a bitch but I'm not leaving until I get some damn respect."

"Well I'll go back here and grab you a lawn chair because you won't be leaving here until hell freezes over."

"No need to get a chair," he said climbing onto the counter sitting Indian style.

"Miranda please apologize or something so he can go." Ivy said holding back a laugh.

"Yes Miranda please apologize or something so I can go." He said smiling.

Miranda closed her eyes tight and let out a frustrated sigh, "I am sorry and I find myself desiring not to offend, but I must make clear my severe and vehement dislike for your presence. Sir, please kindly remove your items and yourself from my sight."

He immediately felt a tingle in his balls as she spoke to him, "Good enough," he said attempting to get up but Miranda pressed the grocery slide button on the checkout counter causing him to stumble.

"Shit," he screamed holding his back quickly backing out of the crazy woman's reach, "You're a cunt."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "That's all you got? I expected more from _you_."

"Trust me honey, my tank is on empty right now," he said winking at her before he turned toward the door. He knew his mind would drift back to the strange girl later.

"Can you believe that shit?" Miranda turned looking at Ivy.

"So you know this isn't over right?"

"Yep….."

* * *

><p>"Did y'all have fun?" Randy asked getting back on the bus at around 8.<p>

"Yep, we got some action in." Ivy laughed

Miranda agreed, "It was funny as hell too!"

"What happened?" he asked

Ivy explained, "This woman was trying to walk out the store with a TV in the cart with a receipt from earlier in the day. She was making up all kind of lies about her Mom has the receipt and running around the store looking crazy. So my Grandmother sent me outside to watch the exit doors and before you know it she gave them in the store the slip and popped her head out the garden center emergency exit but I was right there. She started fast walking to her car asking me if I was calling the police, we had already called the cops and he was in the store looking for her, I said 'Hell yeah' and she said, 'No don't, I'm a convicted felon. I just laughed at her. So I looked around and saw Miranda at the door looking around with a flashlight. They weren't answering the phone in the store so I screamed 'MIRANDA HERE SHE IS' and Miranda took off running like a Robocop but the woman was starting her car trying to pull off but she ran straight into the fence and I look again and Miranda was beating on the woman window with the flashlight."

"You did that?" Randy asked looking at Miranda.

"Yes I did," Miranda said proudly, "then when the window broke I punched her then started chocking her out but somehow she reached for the reverse on her car and backed up then turned real fast running into buggies and shit."

Randy laughed, "Did she get away?"

"Yeah she did," Ivy said, "But I wrote her license plate number down and gave it to the cop after he finally dragged outside after all that Miranda and I had to do."

"You don't anything but stand there, I did all the work," Miranda mumbled.

"ANYWAY!" Ivy continued, "The cop zoomed off and caught her in the traffic."

"I have a few things I need to take care of at this convention center place. You two can come in if you want but of course you know…you can't come anywhere near me."

"Duh," Miranda whispered rolling her eyes.

When the bus pulled up Randy looked out the window, "Okay this is the staff parking lot, I don't think fans or cameras are around so you can get off whenever you want. We'll be on the 4th floor."

"Randal," CM Punk said walking toward Randy who was texting Sam by the back door in the parking lot.

"Hey what's up Punk," Randy said reaching his hand out.

Punk took his hand, "Nothing, I'm late, they've been calling me for the last 10 minutes, you know the Champ is the most important," He said smiling down at his title shining in the darkness.

_He's so full of his fucking self,_ "Yeah, I hear ya."

"What are you waiting on?" he said looking out into the parking lot before seeing two girls step off his bus. His jaw dropped, "You know her?" he said looking at Randy.

"Ivy? That's my woman. YOU know her?" he said his eyes narrowing.

"Calm your tits, not her, the other one; I think her name is Miranda."

"Oh yeah that's Ivy's friend, how do you know her?"

"I met her at some store earlier today."

"Do you want her?" Randy questioned, "I can hook that up."

"About that, uh our meeting wasn't a pleasant one so…" he said before his phone went off again, "Fuck, I have to go."

* * *

><p>"Cody is gay" Miranda said watching him on stage talk about being a 2nd generation Superstar and how he was happy to when the Intercontinental Championship, "He has been with a couple men before I bet."<p>

Ivy laughed, "I think he has probably been with a man before but I wouldn't say 'men' as in more than one."

"BS," Miranda said taking a sip of her drink, "I love Wade Barrett, his accent is so sexy. I wonder if Randy can hook me up."

"Most likely," Ivy said agreeing, "To be honest, I don't see the Kelly Kelly hype, I'm a fan, she's pretty but look at Eve sitting next to her, she's way prettier than Kelly but she gets stuck playing the smiling mute best friend walking out with Kelly each time. Maybe Eve will turn heel and finally get a push or something."

"I agree, Eve is the prettiest diva…..but she isn't prettier than us," Miranda said in a very cocky tone.

"Hell no, we look like we could be Victoria Secret Angels," Ivy said smiling.

"Hello Ladies…" Zack Ryder said standing over them.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Ooh accents, I like, where are y'all from."

"Brazil," Ivy answered.

"Australia," Miranda answered.

"So what are your names?" he said pulling a seat up sitting down in front of them.

"My name is Uninterested," Miranda said rudely, "And her name is Randy Orton's girlfriend."

"Well then," Zack said before quickly walking off.

"You didn't have to be mean to him Miranda, he seemed nice." Ivy fussed, "You could have at least let him get a Woo Woo Woo in."

* * *

><p>CM Punk was lost in thoughts as a brunette woman quietly slipped onto the elevator with him. He didn't see her; he was busy thinking about something new he could bring to his matches.<p>

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked into blue eyes that were focused so sharply on him, he felt a weird shock go through his body.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said, "but your shoelace is untied."

Punk was confused at first but then realization dawned and he looked down, seeing that his shoelace was, in fact, completely loose. He mumbled thanks and bent down to tie it. He still felt like her eyes were on him and the sensation unsettled him.

When he peeked up, however, they were planted firmly on the elevator doors. She had an air of impatience about her, but a corner of her large lips seemed to be turned up into a smirk.

"You're traveling with Randy, right?" he heard himself asking.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yes," she said in a simple, offhanded way. Then she turned back to the elevator.

He wasn't used to someone dismissing him like that but of course they did get off on the wrong foot, "Hey look, I'm sorry about what happened, I was…stressed out and frustrated," he began rambling without thinking.

Those eyes didn't turn towards him, but those lips truly smiled now. "Whatever."

Her voice was polite enough, but it irked him that she didn't look at him.

"Phil Brooks by the way," he said like an idiot. He kept telling himself to shut up.

Thankfully the elevator signaled its ding that they reached the ground floor. As they walked out, Miranda turned to him and winked.

"Have a good night, Phil."

She then walked out into the parking lot toward Randy's bus. He caught himself staring after her, watching her lithe form move across the lot. She wearing skinny jeans and a shirt showing off her boobs.

Punk shook his head at himself and walked over to his rental car. He sat there for a moment, watching her climb the bus steps.

"That was weird," he said to himself, starting up his car to find some place to eat.

"What do you sluts want to eat?" Randy asked before receiving a double slap from the girls.

"I don't know," Ivy said.

"Well I've never been to LA so I wouldn't know what's good." Miranda said

"John said a lot of the guys and gals are at Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles, we can go there and actually go inside. I can sit with John and the rest and you two can sit with each other."

* * *

><p>"This chicken is cold!" Miranda said taking it out of her mouth.<p>

"There is nothing wrong with that chicken, you just want something to complain about," Ivy laughed.

"Hey John," Miranda said as John walked by.

"Hello Miranda," John said remembering the way she shut him down earlier.

"I think he's still mad," Ivy laughed when he was out of an ear shot.

"Of course he is," Miranda agreed.

"Hello..." a voice said, "I'm Barbie."

"Hey," they said in unison looking at Kelly Kelly.

"You're Randy's girlfriend…and you're Uninterested," she looking at Ivy, then back to Miranda as she continued, "You two are very pretty and I noticed you at the convention center, then I saw you walk away with Randy then you showed up here…..and we," she said pointing to the table with a few of the divas across the room, "got worried that you two were new divas or something so I snooped and Ryder told me."

"Thank you," Ivy said, "You're pretty too, I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thank you," she replied, "Well I'll be going now, hope you have fun."

"Aww," Ivy said looking at Miranda, "she's sooo sweet."

"Yeah, she's sooo…blonde. She was sleeping with my Jericho, and everybody else from what I've heard," Miranda said before looking over Ivy's shoulder noticing a pair of green eyes quickly jerking away from hers, "Him."

"Who?" Ivy said turning in her seat.

"CM Punk," Miranda said frustrated, "He was watching me."

Ivy laughed, "I told you this wasn't over."

He couldn't help watching her chat with Ivy, gawking at her breasts under her small top. When she smiled, dimples formed just below her round cheeks and her blue eyes crinkled. She was beautiful he thought, but why was she so…mean. For some reason from the moment he stepped out of the store, he just couldn't get her off of his mind.

"I'm full," Randy said climbing the steps of his bus holding Ivy's hand, "Where's Miranda?"

"Bathroom…"

"Let's leave her," Randy said joking.

Miranda was approaching Randy's bus when she felt a hand grasp her forearm. She spun around to see CM Punk, she looked at her arm then to him, then back at arm and back to him giving her a warning look.

He quickly let go of her.

"Yes Phil?" she asked.

He laughed, "I introduced myself as Phil but no one really calls me that…"

"You're mother named you Phil; I'm going to call you Phil. Now what is it that you want, Phil?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I know we got off on the wrong foot and I told you in the elevator that I was sorry and…"

"Ivy, where are Miranda's panties and bra?" Randy said looking out of the window at Punk and Miranda talk.

"What?" Ivy answered confused.

"Her panties, her bra, her toothbrush, soap, tampons and other stuff you women need, she's getting the hell out of here tonight."

"And the point of this conversation is?" Miranda said after listening to Punk ramble.

"I want to maybe take you out for a drink and maybe start over?"

Miranda smiled, "Ok, but I thought you were straight edge?"

Punk smirked, "I am, I said take **you** out for a drink."

"Well, I'll drink enough for both of us then," Miranda said smiling, "I have to tell them where I'm going," She said but when she turned around Randy and Ivy's heads were peeking out of the door, "So I guess you've heard?"

"Yes, we did," Ivy said smiling.

"Punk, can you come here for a second," Randy called, when Punk got close Randy asked, "Would you mind taking Miranda back to your hotel room after drinks?"

"Hell no," he replied.

"Good," Randy said handing Punk a duffle bag filled with Miranda's over night stuff and a slutty outfit Randy picked out for tomorrow morning, "When you leave the bar, bring her back here and you'll find us…gone, which will leave her stranded and she won't have any other choice but to leave with you because her credit cards and cash is on the bus in her other wallet."

"And you planned this out, that fast?" Punk said smiling

"Yes," Randy said closing the door fast.

"What's in the bag?" Miranda asked

"Oh, nothing…drugs and other paraphernalia." He said putting the bag over his shoulder and sliding his left arm around Miranda's waist.

She lifted Punk's arm exposing his whole left side. Miranda gladly nailed him with a forearm to the ribs. It hurt him and he instinctively pulled his arm in to protect himself.

"What the fuck?" he screamed.

Miranda grabbed the same arm and wound it up again with perfect form. She turned it into a chicken wing hold bending his arm at the elbow behind his back. Now she was right up behind him.

"I said I would go out for drinks with you, I didn't say you could touch me," she said as her boobs pressed up against his back.

"Get off me!" he shouted. She let go of his arm and he clutched it in pain, "Dammit, have you ever considered becoming a diva?"

* * *

><p>Randy watched the encounter from the window, "Yep, this is going to be a long night for them," he turned looking at Ivy, "Now as for us…remember that night you handcuffed me and took control?"<p>

Ivy smiled, "Yeah."

Randy held up a pair of handcuffs, "Want to do it again?"

"You would give up your precious control and allow me to handcuff you? You would actually let me be in control?" She asked suspiciously.

Randy nodded his head, "Yes."

"Well then, get your ass in that room and get undressed." She ordered like a seasoned Drill Sergeant.

"Yes, sweetheart" He answered.

"That's Master to you." She corrected him. {A/N: I hope no one gets offended by my "master" reference, I don't mean it in that way of course...}

Randy bit back his grin. "Yes, Master." He answered solemnly as he walked toward the room.

"Take off your clothes." She ordered. Randy began to shred his clothes eagerly.

"No. Do it slowly so that I can enjoy the view." She said plopping on the bed. She leaned back as she took in the site of him slowly disrobing.

Her eyes feasted on his muscular frame. He was so beautiful. It was still hard to believe that this Adonis was in front of her. When he stood naked before her, Ivy's mouth watered. "Mmm. You look good enough to eat Randal. Stroke yourself for me." She commanded softly.

His hand gripped his hardened shaft as he moved his hand slowly up and down its length. Ivy could feel her pussy contracting from the sight of this. She spread her legs slightly causing her mini-skirt to move up around her waist. She then began to rub her throbbing cunt through her underwear. She licked her lips as she watched him stroke his cock. It seemed to get bigger and bigger with each stroke. She was sure it was just an illusion but all the same, she couldn't help wait for it to be inside of her again. She shuddered as she thought about his cock ramming into her wet pussy.

She could tell that Randy was turned on with her watching him the way she was. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards him. "Get down on your knees." She ordered. He hesitated slightly causing her to bring her palm lightly down on his buttocks. "That's a warning." She said silkily. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." He answered dropping to his knees. He was so turned on right now that he would have done anything she asked in that moment.

"Undo my skirt." Randy complied. Her skirt fell to puddle at her feet. "Now the panties." She ordered. He eagerly went about this task. Unable to help himself, he planted a quick kiss against her pussy.

"I didn't give you permission to do that." She said roughly, jerking away.

"I'm sorry Master." He said contritely.

"You'd better be." She went over the nightstand and picked up a belt. She ran it down the side of his face. "Are you going to behave yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Good." She raised her leg and rested it on his shoulder. "Do you want to taste my pussy?" She asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Do it." She demanded.

And with that he buried his face in her swollen lips. She tasted so damn good. His lips closed over her clit and he began to suck voraciously. She put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. Randy's tongue was doing the most amazing things. He licked her from her clit to her anus like an ice cream cone. Her juices dribbled down his chin.

"Oh Randal. Your mouth feels so wonderful." She moaned. Any minute she knew that she would come, but she pulled back. Randy grunted in disappointment. Eating her pussy had gotten him so hot.

"Get up and lay on the bed." She instructed.

Randy quickly got to his feet. He lay on the bed.

Ivy walked over to the bed on unsteady legs and picked up the handcuffs on the nightstand. She secured his wrists to the bedpost leaving him helpless. His blue eyes gleamed with desire. She stood up and then undid her blouse freeing her braless breasts. Her nipples were stiff with need. When she stood completely nude, she began to play with her nipples, extending and elongating them knowing exactly what this was doing to Randy.

He moaned softly. He wanted to take the hardened peaks into his mouth. His balls literally ached with the need to release his seed up her tight cunt.

Ivy smiled as she watched Randy's reaction. Knowing that she had this effect on him was more powerful that having him cuffed to the bed. "Do you like what you see Randal?"

"Yes Master." He groaned barely able to speak. He needed her so badly that he felt he would break the handcuffs.

She joined him on the bed straddling his hips with her body. She leaned over to kiss him. Her tongue pushed forward to gain access to his mouth. Ivy could taste herself on his lips. His tongue came forward to meet hers. She pulled back. "Do you want me to fuck you Randal?" She asked.

"Yes Iv—I mean Master. Please fuck me." He begged.

"You've been a bad boy Randal. Why should I fuck you?" She teased him as she began to rub her nipples again.

Randy wanted to scream in frustration, "You want to give it to me as much as I want it Master." He finally answered.

Ivy gave him an unfathomable expression and then she smiled. "And so I do." She agreed. She positioned herself and impaled her pussy on his cock. They both gasped in pleasure.

Ivy began to bounce up and down on his dick, while Randy bucked his hips upwards so that he could meet her thrust for thrust. He wished that his hand were free so that he could touch her body. She was so sexy. Her tan body glistened with sweat as she worked herself on his cock. This felt so right. Her pussy was so tight and Randy didn't think that he would be able to hold out much longer. When she released him from these handcuffs, he was going to fuck her silly all over again.

"Oh God, I'm going to come." She moaned. Almost at the same time, Randy shot his cum into her. She collapsed against his body.

* * *

><p>After about 5 drinks Miranda was drunk out of her mind and giving Punk a lap dance in the club. Her legs were far enough apart so that her clit was directly rubbing against his rock hard cock. When he saw her tits bouncing up and down in rhythm with her grinding he started bucking his hips matching her movements.<p>

As she looked down at him she noticed how ruggedly handsome he was. Then she realized who he was and what she was doing and quickly got up, "Shit! I'm sorry, I'm kind of…"

"Drunk?" he said finishing her sentence, "Come on, we'll find you some coffee to sober you."

"An Irish Coffee?" she asked clinging to him because she couldn't stand on her own.

"What's that?"

"An Irish Coffee is a cocktail consisting of hot coffee, Irish whiskey, and brown sugar, stirred, and topped with thick cream. The coffee is drunk through the cream. The original recipe explicitly uses cream that has not been whipped, although whipped cream is often used. Sugar should be brown and not white."

He laughed at her alcoholic beverage lesson, "No."

* * *

><p>Much later when Ivy had released Randy and they lay each other's arms Randy asked, "So how did it feel to have me at your mercy?"<p>

"Hmm, I kind of liked it, although I was pretty bad with the discipline part huh?"

"Not at all. Believe me angel; I would have preferred to have the sting of the belt than to have you torture me the way you did. Can you imagine what it was like not being about to touch you? You are a mean." Randy joked.

Ivy giggled. "You are silly."

"No, I am only telling you the truth." There was a brief silence. "Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much." He said.

Ivy looked into his eyes. "I love you too Randy." She returned.

"Please don't leave me again. I don't think I would be able to take it." He said.

Ivy saw the pained expression in his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ok."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is the bus?" Miranda said arriving back in the spot where Randy's bus was parked.<p>

"Maybe they went somewhere," Punk said like he didn't know, "You should call them."

"Shit, it's Miranda" Ivy said looking at her phone.

"Don't answer," Randy said nonchalantly.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go another round," Randy said pulling her firmly into his erection.

"Phil, can you call Randy?" Miranda asked

"Sure….."

"Put your phone on silent," Randy said into her neck and continued to suck it.

"That's your phone," Ivy breathed out.

Randy reached for his phone, "It's Punk…Hello."

"He answered," Punk said to Miranda, "Randal, I have Miranda here and she wants to talk to you."

"Where the hell are you?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda!" Randy said with shock in his voice, "Oh God, what happened was after you left Earnest pulled off because he didn't know that you weren't on…so now we're halfway to San Francisco."

Miranda panicked, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

Randy silently laughed, "Go with Punk."

"I'm not going anywhere with him, I don't know him."

"We're not turning around after 3 hours of driving to pick you up."

"Put Ivy on the phone."

"Ivy's sleep, I have to go, bye," Randy said hanging up.

"I feel bad," Ivy said from her position between his thighs.

"I'll make you feel better after while," he said placing his hand on the back of her neck directing her mouth back over his cock.

"What did they say?" Punk asked.

"They left me," Miranda said, her eyes filling with tears, "What am I going to do? All my credit cards and cash are in my wallet on the bus."

Punk felt bad since he was in on the scheme, "You can come to my room if you'd like."

"Do I have any other options?" she said sniffing.

"Nope," he said opening the car door for her.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Ivy moved her tongue in a spiral; she lowered her face until she was licking under the ridge. After reaching that point, she happily closed her lips around the head of the stiff cock, letting her tongue work its way downward and caress the shaft while she looked up adoringly at Randy.<p>

Her mouth was talented, and Randy very much enjoyed being sucked off by her. The best part was what her lips and tongue and the whole inside of her mouth did, but he also liked the way she enjoyed it so much, and the way she looked up at him while his cock was sliding all the way in and out of her mouth.

That's exactly what it was doing a few minutes after Ivy started sucking on it. She loved the feel of it gliding between her widely spread lips, all the way until the tip pressed against the back of her throat. Using a trick she had learned on the internet, she adjusted the angle of her head, opened her throat and took the long cock all the way inside her mouth. She left it there for a few seconds, massaging the head with her throat muscles and caressing the shaft with her tongue, before raising her face again. She did not remove her mouth from around his cock, but kept the head between her lips and licked it. After a few seconds of this, she slowly lowered her head again, until her throat was stuffed once again.

While her right hand stayed on Randy's crotch, her left hand went to her erect nipples to start tweaking them, moving from one to another. In seconds, the connection between them and her clit was established, and currents of pleasure flowed through the triangle. A few drops of fluid started forming in her pussy, not enough for her leave her nipples and play with her clit yet, but enough to give herself a warm feeling. With even greater enthusiasm, she continued sucking Randy's cock.

He was deriving immense pleasure too. His ass squirmed on the bed and his hands gripped and released the sheets. He looked down again and saw Ivy's beautiful eyes looking up at him, and he watched her head slowly bobbing up and down, and his cock going in and out of her warm, wet giver of pleasure. It was giving plenty of that to him. Her mouth squeezed his shaft with the perfect pressure and her tongue laved the entire length of his cock as it went in and out, and licked the head at the end of every stroke, while she held it between her lips. To add to his sensory pleasures, he could hear Ivy murmuring happily around his cock, and smell the fresh juices that he knew were starting to trickle from her pussy.

Her pussy was dripping wet by now, and she was able to dip her right hand into the juices and place her clit between the index and middle finger. She was too engorged and sensitive there to touch herself directly, but by squeezing her clit gently between folds of her pussy lips, she was able to start stroking herself. In seconds, the movement of her fingers was at the same slow tempo as the bobbing of her head as her mouth engulfed and released Randy's cock.

She continued like that for almost a half an hour, but Ivy's mouth isn't the only place where she enjoys the presence of a stiff cock. After one stroke, she raised her head all the way, removing the object of her lust from between her lips, kissing it, and holding it in her fingers while she smiled at him around it. He knew what was about to happen and smiled back at her. She rubbed the hard shaft back and forth against one of her breasts, especially caressing it with her rigidly erect nipple. She was elated to hear Randy moaning blissfully at the different sensation she was giving him, and moved his cock to rub it against the other of the round twins.

The connection between her nipples and her clit was re-established when she moved his cock back and forth from one breast to the other. The fingers of her right hand continued moving up and down on her clit while her breasts massaged the hard shaft. She could feel her climax building, but wanted him to cum first, filling her mouth with his semen, before its presence and her agile fingers brought her to an orgasm.

Randy writhed on the bed and sighed and moaned from the exquisite pleasure she was giving him. He reveled in the sensations of the soft skin of her breasts and the diamond hardness of her nipple, and the contrast between those two sensations and that he had received from her warm, wet mouth. His climax was building also, but he knew she would know when it was close, and she would take his cock back into her mouth so he would cum there. He would not need to tell her he was about to cum, but he would anyhow, just out of courtesy.

The stiff shaft she was rubbing against her body started to throb, and she knew Randy was close to cumming. Once again, she engulfed it in her mouth but this time she used shorter strokes and did not take the head down her throat. She wanted to make sure that when he ejaculated, it would be onto her tongue, so she would be able to savor its taste and enjoy its texture before swallowing the viscous fluid. Her lips were tighter too, and she stroked harder and faster with them while the fingers fondling her clit kept pace with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Randy moaned blissfully. The volcano of pleasure that had been building up inside him erupted, and he started to ejaculate into the mouth that belonged to him.

The first gush of cum covered Ivy's tongue, and she briefly stopped sucking in order to derive the most pleasure from it. It was delicious and, after relishing the taste, she swirled the semen around in her mouth, reveling in its texture, before swallowing it, and letting it slide down her throat. While her mouth was active, her fingers were even busier, thrusting up and down on her clit, and sending swirls of joy reverberating through her body.

Ivy knew Randy was not through cumming, and she resumed sucking his cock, her lips clamped tightly on the shaft so none of his juice could dribble out of her mouth. Her tongue was rewarded with another spurt of semen, which was just as delectable as the first one had been, and felt just as good to the inside of her mouth and her throat when she finally swallowed it. Not being willing to settle for just two tastes of his cum, she resumed sucking his cock. Her diligence reaped benefits, as Randy moaned aloud and ejaculated again into her mouth.

Ivy's fingers had not paused, nor did they do so after she swallowed the third spurt of cum. They continued rapidly stroking, and she could feel her orgasm building higher and getting nearer. While the fingers of one hand pumped furiously on her pussy, she removed the still-hard organ from her mouth and held it in her hand to lick everything off the head and the shaft, being especially careful to get whatever was hiding under the ridge.

The pleasure of sucking him off combined with the gushers of semen he fed to her and what her fingers were doing for her clit brought her over the top. She cried out ecstatically as she started cumming, and toppled slowly onto her back. Her fingers continued their labor of love, while she thrashed about on the bed, crooning happily in the throes of her climax. Abruptly, the muscles in her body spasmed, evoking a shout of joy. Completely lacking in coyness, she lay on her back, smiling, her eyes closed and her hand still resting on her pussy.

The next thing she felt was her hand being slapped away and a soft kiss on her clit.

"Only if it's alright with you..." Randy said with a smirk.

"Of course," Ivy said never opening her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to La Casa de CM Punk," he said sliding the key card into the door.<p>

Miranda stepped and took a quick look around from the door, "Nice."

"Do you want to shower first?" he said throwing her the duffle bag.

She looked inside to find her clothes and overnight shit, "So they planned this. AND YOU KNEW?"

"Calm down," he said walking toward her.

She squirmed and kicked and fought him, and he grunted loudly when she got in a few good blows to his shins. He would probably see bruises there the next day. He was much stronger than her however, and he held her tight to him, letting her burn up some of the adrenaline that was racing through her veins. But he soon grew tired of her struggling.

"Stop fighting me," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you," he quickly added.

"Why did they do this?"

"They wanted some alone time I guess, from what Randal told me at the convention center you live with Ivy so you're always around when they do their business."

Miranda's feelings were hurt, "All they had to do was say they wanted to be alone tonight and I could have bought a room of my own instead of me putting you in a tough position."

"I'm not in a tough position," he said.

"Not now, but you will be when you sleep on the sofa tonight," she nodded toward the bed, "that's mine."

"No," he said watching her walk toward the king sized bed, "this is my room, that bed is big enough for both of us."

"I bet you won't get in this bed tonight," Miranda said looking out the window at the LA lights from the top floor.

"I can't sleep on the sofa because," Punk said looking around, "because Champagne was wasted on it earlier now it's sticky. He grabbed a bottle out of the mini fridge and poured a stain down the middle.

"But you don't drink," Miranda said turning her head slightly.

"It was…..Dolph."

"How's the floor?"

He was tired of this, "I'm going to shower, then I'm going to bed, **my **bed. If you don't like it you can take the sofa or the floor."

She turned facing him and glared at him, he returned the glare, seeing that he wasn't backing down she nodded and replied simply, "Ok."

**Miranda:** I'm going to fucking kill you!

**Ivy: **I know, I'm sorry, Randy made me.

**Miranda:** He didn't make you do anything. If you two wanted alone time all you had to do was ask for it.

**Ivy:** So how are you and Punk getting along? How was the date?

**Miranda: **First, don't change the subject. Second, we haven't killed each other yet. Third, it wasn't a date but it was cool.

**Ivy: **Do you like him?

**Miranda: **He's cute, but he isn't my type.

**Ivy: **Not your type? You're perfect for each other.

**Miranda: **Meh!

**Ivy: **You're not even here and still you're interrupting us. Goodnight.

**Miranda:** Fuck you Randy.

The shower curtain was completely transparent, and Punk could easily see the entire bathroom through it. There was an extremely bright light directly over the tub. He turned on the water, grabbed the soap, and showered. Being naked in with Miranda right on the other side turned him on - particularly since there was a lingering scent of her in the room - and he got an erection, which at least made it easier to wash his penis. He was facing the wall but turned around toward the door seeing it close very fast.

_What the fuck?_ he thought as he turned the shower off, _She wants to see me naked. Why? What's her game?_

He dried himself off in the shower, then climbed out and rubbed his hair dry. He brushed his teeth and threw on a t-shirt, and boxers.

He walked in the room to see her fidgeting on the bed trying to act natural.

"Miranda," he said.

"Huh? What?" she said jumping at the sound of his voice.

"You were peeking at me, and I figured you needed a better look," He said slowly pulling his shirt up.

"Stop," she yelled, "I was not peeking at you!"

He pulled his shirt down, "Well who was then because I know what I saw."

"I uh, I um, I wanted to see if you were done."

"Really? Really?" he laughed, "You expect me to believe that?"

She blushed deeply, "It doesn't matter what you believe."

"Do you like me?"

She turned her head, "Are we in Elementary school Phil?"

"Answer the question."

"What question?"

He sighed, "You play Poker?"

"Poker? Yeah but what does that has to with anything going on?" she asked confused.

He walked casually to his bag and pulled out a deck of cards, "Sit down," he said nodding at the table, "Let's play a hand of heads up poker. You win, I'll sleep on the floor and won't bother you again."

She raised her eyebrows, "And if you win?"

He smirked, "If I win, then you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night. Bet?"

Miranda was a very experience player from watching Fredrick play Poker with his friends. She knew she should say no to this but the rebel in her agreed, "Ok Phil."

Punk agreed to deal the cards and she was glad to see that he had dealt her a pair of tens, a great hand in heads up poker. She took a peak to see what he had and laughed when she saw his two of spades and four of clubs. There was no way she was going to lose now and was looking forward to watching him suffer on the floor. Miranda hesitated for a moment before flipping over the first three cards which didn't help either of them, Ace, nine and seven. The next card that came offered Punk a glimmer of hope as the four of diamonds hit the table giving him a small pair. She was still very confident with one card to come considering that there were only five cards left that would give Punk the victory. He slowly slid the last card onto the table, face down, building the suspense as they anxiously awaited the outcome of their significant wager.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, just turn the damn card over!" she insisted.

He must have had a horseshoe up his ass because the final card was the two of hearts which gave him two pair. She couldn't believe that he had turned his crappy hand into a winner. Punk jumped to his feet and shouted at the top of his lungs!

She dropped her head on the table, "Shit."

He sat back down, "The first thing I want done is for you to take a shower."

She rolled her eyes, "Wow….like I wasn't going to do that anyway."

Punk hurried to the bed and quickly dialed Randy's number. "Hel…lo" Randy said through a moan.

"Sorry to disturb but can I speak to Ivy about something?"

"Uhh huh" Randy moaned out again.

"Hello?" Ivy said out of breath.

"Ivy, what are my chances of sleeping with Miranda?"

"Slim to none and don't try to come on to her because she'll get scared."

"Scared? What is she like a virgin or something?"

"Nope, she's been through a lot of hurt with her ex boyfriends so it'll be hard for her to open up to you."

"She can't be too scared, she watched me in the shower, and then she agreed to a bet that stated if she lost she would have to do whatever I said."

"Wait, she watched you in the shower?"

"Yeah she did then made some lame excuse about wondering if I was done when you can hear the loud shower running from the hall."

"Hmm well I'd say your chances are 50/50 because if she looked, obviously she's interested, she'll just play hard because that's the way she is."

"Ok, well I'll let you two get back to….whatever it was that you were doing."

Miranda slowly walked out of the bathroom in a robe, seeing him sitting at the table where she left him, she dropped her head to her feet.

"Come here," he said quietly.

Her head snapped up, her eyes suspicious. He crooked and wriggled a finger at her, motioning for her to come his way.

She was a few steps in front of him.

"A little closer," he said.

She took those steps, and she was close enough now that he could smell her again, could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. He took a few seconds to enjoy her closeness. He could almost feel the fear radiating from her body.

He suddenly stood up, and she flinched backwards, away from him. His body was inches from hers; his eyes boring down at her. She was sure he could hear her own heartbeat as it screamed in her chest. He hovered in front of her, and then he slowly began walking around her like a predator, eyeing her up and down.

"Wow," he said. "You look so beautiful right before you go to bed."

He let his eyes travel all over her. Her wet brown hair hung down to the middle of her back. Her ass curved out nicely. Her bone structure was rather delicate, her waist small. Her eyes were blue and conveyed her terror well. She kept her arms tightly wrapped around herself.

After slowly circling her, he sat back down on the bed, but he was still staring at her. She took an unconscious half-step backwards as he continued to ogle. Beautiful tanned legs, probably freshly shaved. Those red toenails, and breasts that looked so soft that it took immense strength for him to resist touching one, or simply claiming a nipple with his mouth even while it was still hidden under her robe's thin material.

"You're all tied up like a little present," he murmured, reaching out and pulling on the end of one of the ties that held her robe together.

She instinctively slapped at his hands. She was so spunky, he thought, amused.

His hands shot out, grabbing her wrists. He spun them both around and carefully pushed her onto her back on the bed. It was so unexpected she didn't even think to scamper away. He moved then like a big cat, slowly crawling on top of her, watching the fear that grew in her ever widening gaze. When he was eye level with her, he took hold of her wrists again and let his body's weight sink down on top of her.

She felt his chest press into hers, flattening her breasts against her ribs. She was terrified; she swallowed loudly, her tongue making a clicking sound against the roof of her dry mouth.

She felt every breath he took as his chest rose and fell while pressed tightly against hers. His body heat warmed her and caused a flush to form on her skin.

Lying on top of her had sent more blood rushing to his cock, and he was now almost fully hard again.

He should have gotten up, needed to get up, but instead he used a knee and pressed it between her tightly-closed legs. The pressure made her legs part slightly, and he used this chance to slide both his legs between hers.

He freed one of her hands so that he could caress her cheek with his fingertips. His touch was so light and gentle she had to blink a couple of times in confusion. She looked into his eyes and she noticed that there wasn't any anger like lovers past, just pure lust and desire.

He slowly began thrusting his hardness against her, dry-humping her. Her eyes widened.

He surprised her then by sliding off of her. She had assumed he was going to force himself inside her right then. Instead, he pulled her up so she was sitting with him on the bed.

She was huddled on the bed, her body visibly shaking, her hands clasped together under her chin. She was so sweet and delicate-looking, but he knew inside of her was a fighter. He exhaled slowly. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful," he said honestly.

She shuddered, frowning.

He moved towards her, and gently cupped both sides of her face in his hands. She flinched violently at his touch, so he released her. "Let's see if we can try to relax you a little bit," he whispered, now taking gentle hold of her forearms.

"Relax?" she hissed at him. "You're getting ready to sexually assault me and you want me to _relax?"_

He leaned in, and she suddenly felt his hot breath in her left ear. "Try to relax," he softly repeated, and he danced his tongue around the outside edge of her ear, sending lightning bolts down her neck that radiated throughout her body.

She gasped and shuddered at that unexpected touch.

He pulled back and watched her for a second. He was expecting her face to radiate hate, revulsion, or fear. He was intrigued when instead he saw that the angry terror had left her face, and a red blush had replaced it. Evidently the shiver she had just experienced was of a different kind. He stared at her reddening cheeks, half out of disbelief, and half out of curiosity.

He continued to watch her squirm uncomfortably, and then decided he needed to know. "You...what, you _liked_that?" he finally asked her, the smug humor in his tone.

She vehemently shook her head no, but her blush even deepened. He continued to stare, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. He'd have to do that to her again, he thought.

He still had hold of her arms and he pulled them towards him, away from her body. He guided her hands until he rested them on his own chest. Under her palms he was so warm and his heart was beating very fast.

She also felt the strength his body held underneath her hands. She jerked again as she felt his fingertips lightly touching her cheeks. This gentleness was confusing the hell out of her.

He placed one hand gently behind her neck to hold her head steady while he traced her lips with a finger. He did this over and over until her lips and teeth finally unconsciously parted. He took advantage of that and slipped his finger just inside her mouth.

"Don't bite me," he whispered.

She held her mouth very still as his finger paused there, her silence his confirmation that she would behave.

"Suck me," he whispered.

Her mouth opened wide in shock, her eyes wide with confusion. She wasn't sure she had heard his request correctly. She moved her mouth away from him and shook her head. "What?" she asked incredulously.

He placed his finger at her lips again and cleared his throat. "Suck my finger into your mouth," he whispered.

She groaned in protest, but she had no choice, she lost the game. Her lips opened, and then hesitantly closed around his finger.

His fingertip pushed deeper inside, marrying with her tongue. She unconsciously licked his fingertip, making his whole body ache for her. He withdrew his finger slightly, then slowly slid it back in, her saliva lubricating his finger nicely. He worked his finger in and out of her mouth, over and over, mimicking the sex act. He wasn't sure where the hell the idea for the finger-sucking had come from, but it was turning him on much more than he would ever want to admit. His cock was so hard now it took everything he had not to touch himself.

She felt the bed shift as he moved in even closer to her. She felt his soft breath close to her lips; it smelled wonderful and bright - like peppermint. He removed his finger from her mouth and his own mouth hovered at her lips for a few long seconds. He brushed his lips against hers so feather-light, if she didn't see it happen she wouldn't have been sure he did it.

She felt her heart rate spike, felt the increased blood flow warming her body, flowing to places she hadn't thought about in awhile. She shuddered; horrified that he was making her feel these things. She shook her head, dazed, and then he moved back in, kissing her again, this time much more solidly. His lips were soft and warm, searching, exploring hers.

His wet tongue flicked at her mouth where her lips met, and when she kept them closed, he simply said, "Open." She parted her lips slightly, and his tongue pushed inside. He groaned, moving his hands down to the middle of her back, pulling her to him. He kissed her long and deep, and when he pulled back, he was breathing hard.

She was shocked to discover that she was breathless too. He tasted so good and fresh and hot. She licked her lips and could taste more of his peppermint lingering there. She amazingly found herself tilting her head up towards him, towards his lips, wanting him to kiss her again. How could this possibly be happening?

He watched her lick her lips after the kiss, and his cock jerked at the sight. She had let him in her mouth, but he wanted so much more from her. "I want you to kiss me back this time," he whispered to her. The words were hardly out when he was suddenly on her mouth again, her lips already parted for his tongue. "Kiss me." He repeated.

His lips landed on hers again, and this time she responded, moving her mouth with his. He pulled away slightly, muttering, "Oh, yeah...just like that," then he returned to her lips.

He moaned as he slid his hands down lower and still lower on her back until he could go no further. Without him even having to ask her, and hardly believing it herself, she leaned forward into him, lifting her body slightly in the process so he'd have room to slide his hands underneath her bottom. He did, and he let out a deep groan as he pulled her to him. "Yeah, you come here," he whispered hotly. He settled her so that she was on her knees, and straddling his right thigh.

He kept his hands on her ass, and he kneaded it over her robe. It felt so good to kiss him, and she was dimly aware that she was giving as well as she was getting. She wasn't exactly sure if she was kissing him now because he was making her, or because she wanted to.

Her brain finally shut down and she forgot herself completely. She threw herself into his kisses. Her hands traveled up from where he had placed them on his chest until they were locked tightly behind his neck. She pulled his head down lower, towards her, plastering her body against his. She couldn't help but rub herself a little more on his leg. She even slid her breasts around on his chest, the silky material of her robe teasing her nipples delightfully.

"Wait...wait," he gasped in disbelief, smirking, pushing her back slightly so he could look down at her. "Are...are you getting off on this?" he whispered, amused. He looked down at the rest of her. Her body was nearly stuck to his.

Her hands immediately fell from behind his neck back down into her lap. She scooted backwards off of his leg. "I...I..." she stammered, shaking her head furiously back and forth. "No...not at all, absolutely not," she said. She knew that her face was probably as red as a stop sign. What the hell was she doing?

He couldn't believe how horny he was, how much he wanted her. It amused him how she was so emphatically denying her own ever-growing arousal. He noticed, dismayed, that she was now quickly returning to her closed-down self. He watched her hands clench together, and he longed for her to be open and willing for him again.

"Lay down on your stomach," he said. His voice sounded gravelly and husky, even to his own ears.

"My stomach? No, no!" she whispered frantically. She scooted away from him until she was huddled up at the top of the bed, sitting on the pillows. She held her hands out, creating a barrier between them. "Not my...you're not going to...with my..."

He blinked. She had completely thrown him. "What?" he asked.

Her hands flew to her ass. "Butt stuff," she whispered. "Please, no," she begged.

He was shocked into silence for a second, that thought having never entered his mind, and then he surprised her by softly laughing. "No, no," he said.

She remained frozen on the pillows.

"I promise," he said. "No...um...butt stuff."

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone?" she whispered.

He paused, then sighed. Lust had come from out of nowhere and was winning in his mind and body at present. She was, amazingly, filling him with a wanting that he hadn't felt in a long time, and had maybe never felt before. He'd have to unpack those feelings and examine them at a later time. But for now, he knew that here with her was where he wanted to be.

"Please?" she whispered, interrupting his thoughts.

He didn't answer, couldn't answer. He ran his hand over the outside of one of her thighs, and she shuddered at his touch. "Was that reaction out of fear, or was it from something else?" he whispered.

Her shocked intake of breath was the only answer she was able to give him. She was a stunned puppet as he maneuvered her down on the bed and turned her over onto her belly.

He watched her laying there, a bundle of taut nerves.

"I'm going to straddle you," he whispered.

She whimpered, but that was all.

The bed rocked with his shifting weight as he threw his right leg over her thighs, resting himself comfortably just underneath her buttocks. He stared at the round hump of her bottom. It enticed him to no end. He hadn't planned on doing anything to her butt, but since she had brought it up, his hands traveled there first of their own free will.

"You promised!" she hissed, her cheeks quickly tightening under his hands.

"I only promised there would be no anal sex. I never said I wouldn't play with your ass," he chuckled. He ran his hands all over her butt while she whined, and then, on a whim, he grabbed the end of her robe and flipped it up to her waist.

"Don't!" she whispered fiercely, but it was too late.

He stopped everything and sucked in his breath when he saw creamy, bare skin. "Wow," he said, a slow smile breaking across his lips. "Surprise, surprise...we don't sleep in any panties, do we?" he murmured.

She heard the teasing smile in his words and she buried her face in the bed. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but he caught and locked both her wrists together in just one of his much bigger hands, and he easily held them out of his way so he could let his free hand roam wherever it wanted.

"Mmmmm," he breathed, skimming his fingertips over her soft skin, deliberately making sure he touched every inch of her. He watched and savored her nervous responses to each touch. He ran his fingers slowly up and down her crack and along the sensitive inside of her thighs all the while she was whimpering, trembling, and protesting. "My, God! Just..._so_very, _very_nice," he murmured softly, appreciatively. It surprised her when he let her wrists go, but she wasn't prepared when he quickly took a cheek in each hand and spread them roughly apart.

"Well, hello, there!" He said with a chuckle.

She couldn't imagine who he was talking to, as she was too astonished to reply. She tried to squeeze her cheeks back together, but his hands were much stronger than she was. She tried to buck him off, but she couldn't move much with him sitting on her thighs. She gave in when she realized her movements only probably helped him spread her open even wider, and might have even offered him a better view of other intimate places.

"Please stop this!" she wailed softly, her body flushing hot with her deep embarrassment. She couldn't imagine anything worse, but her mortification intensified when she felt him lean in even closer.

She could feel the heat coming off of his body. It radiated down on her so-private skin as he leaned in. She could almost feel his eyes inspecting her. Her heart raced, skipping beats, warning her to escape, but she knew there was nowhere for her to go, trapped as she was underneath him.

"Your asshole is...just...gorgeous," he chuckled.

She started to moan a protest, but the moan turned into a screech when she felt him lean in as close to her little hole as he possibly could...and then he softly blew on it.

He laughed as he watched her clench herself so tightly that her asshole nearly disappeared inside itself. He let go of her cheeks and smacked each one hard with both hands. When she dared cry out, he impulsively leaned in and planted a quick kiss where he had smacked her.

"You bastard," she whispered, her voice breaking as it turned into a sob.

He chuckled, pulling her robe back down to her thighs, covering her up again. "I'm sorry if that embarrassed you, but it's a shame to hide it. Your ass is incredible," he murmured, his hands still kneading the soft, squashy flesh. It was warming up nicely under his palms from his stinging slaps. "Anybody ever tell you that? How beautiful your ass is?" he asked.

She was speechless at his words. She most certainly had _never_been told that. She could hardly believe what she was hearing; her face felt so hot she wondered if it hadn't been slapped at some point too.

"You act like you don't believe me, but I'm dead serious," he said, pressing the side of his face to her butt like she was his own personal pillow. "Mmmm," he chuckled. If she was his, he mused, he wouldn't even let her wear pants around the house at all.

He froze, and sat up straight, wondering where that last thought had come from. _If she was his?_He shook his head.

She was greatly relieved when he changed his tactics and slowly slid both his hands up the length of her spine. He took hold of the back of her neck and began slowly kneading it. He noticed her hands were straight down at her sides, balled up into those tight little fists. He massaged and squeezed her neck for several long minutes, thinking to himself.

She made no sound, made no effort to struggle. He figured she was willing this to be over as quickly as possible, yet he was determined to draw it out as long as he could. He was having so much fun touching her body, exploring her, watching her squirm as he paid her dirty compliments.

He smiled to himself as he realized that he had meant every word he had said to her. She thought he was playing with her, messing with her. But that was, overall, not the case. He did not have to search hard at all to find ways to complement this woman. He found her beautiful - everywhere. From what he saw, she was like a sexual firecracker that had never really been lit. She just needed the right spark to get her going. And, God, he thought with a chuckle, was she ever _going!_

He thought of all the things he had said to her, and he chuckled, realizing he had missed one. He kicked himself for not telling her that when he had bent down and kissed her ass - literally kissed her ass - he could even smell her pussy. It was so close by and had smelled so tangy sweet that he had been tempted to lift her hips off the bed and tongue her from behind right then. It made his cock ache thinking about the missed opportunity of burying his tongue in her. Had he done that, however, he was sure he would have ended up with the heel of her foot getting shoved forcefully back into his nose, probably breaking it. He smiled at the thought. She **most certainly**would have done it, and it would have been worth it. Most definitely it would have been worth it!

His hands moved slightly to each side of her neck so he could massage her stiff shoulders. He kneaded down the length of her arms to those tightly-clenched fingers. He wouldn't be surprised at all if later he saw little red-tinged half-moons where her nails had dug deeply into her palms.

After a few dozen trips up and down her arms, her fists loosened slightly. He leaned down on top of her, his body molding itself onto hers so that his mouth could reach and plant another feather-light kiss on her right ear. She gasped, her ass bucking lightly against him, her entire body shuddering. He grinned, rising back up, satisfied at her response. She could deny it all she wanted, but she sure as hell was enjoying this too.

He ran his hands up and down her back, his fingers wide, squeezing and deeply kneading her flesh. She hissed and tensed the first few times he came close again to her round butt, but he always let his hands travel back up again, chuckling just loud enough so she could hear him.

She sniffed a couple times. He was tormenting her and she knew it. "If you stop now...and I know people say this all the time on TV...but I swear I won't tell anybody about this."

He smiled. Evidently she could be as clichéd as he could. "Nah, I'd rather stay," he whispered back into her ear. His lips barely made contact and she moaned as a tremor rumbled through her body. "And make you shake some more just like that," he added. She turned her head, burying that ear into the sheets, trying to avoid the feelings his lips made inside her when they touched her.

He saw what she did, and it made him grin. God, he wanted her so badly! He sat back up, his hands becoming fists as he lightly pounded them on the muscles of her back, working them, and attacking the myriad of knots she had.

He swung himself off her so he was beside her on the bed. "Your legs are so pretty, they're driving me crazy," he whispered, reaching out and running his hands up the back of one leg from her ankle to her thigh, then doing the same with the other leg. She flinched slightly as he caressed her. His fingers felt a little rough, but they were gentle. "I was right that you'd feel soft and smooth," he added, quietly.

He touched her closest hand. "Sit up for me," he whispered.

She did as he asked, and he pulled her to him, kissing her hotly again. She shook her head, surprised to find his mouth on hers again so quickly. His touch set bright flashes going off behind her eyes.

"You taste so good," he murmured.

She could feel his mouth smiling against hers. Her heartbeat was hammering in her chest and she felt the beginnings of a familiar ache between her legs. God, maybe he _was_turning her on...

He kissed her again, his lips smooth and warm and wet as they moved against hers. His hands skimmed her arms as they traveled down to the tie that held her robe together at her waist.

Immediately her hands were pushing his away.

He softly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, only kissing her deeper and rougher, his lips pulling and tugging on hers. He knew exactly how to get her to give in. She was swept up in the moment, her arms taking hold of his shoulders, clinging to him so she could keep up. She was panting when he finally pulled away.

"I need to see you," he said, breathing heavily.

She immediately stiffened and brought her arms back down to her sides.

He watched her face. She frowned as he slowly undid the tie to her robe. She did not protest as he gently opened it and pushed it off her shoulders. She felt the coolness of the room on her bare skin as the robe pooled around her thighs and lower back.

He was silent for a few seconds. He watched her as she trembled. Her eyes were closed but she could feel his eyes staring at her. "Wow. Just...wow," he said admiringly. Her breasts were large and tan, and he watched in delight as when she shivered in the air-conditioned room, each nipple darkened and hardened to a stiff point.

He groaned at that sight, and he realized that he had to touch her. He leaned into her, his soft face touching hers. "You know that now I've seen them...I have to kiss them," he whispered against her cheekbone. She could hear the raw desire plainly in his words.

"I...I..." she said, his words inflaming her, heating her deep in her core.

"Are your nipples as sensitive to warmth as they are to the cold?" he whispered. She could hear the smile as he spoke, and she burned hot at those words. He didn't wait for an answer, but cupped a breast and took one tight nipple into his warm mouth, and he gently sucked on it.

"Oh...oh!" she gasped, nearly jumping off the bed. Her movement thrust her body more fully up against his. Both his hands were on her then, gently cupping and caressing both breasts, his fingertips pulling and gently twisting the one nipple that wasn't between his talented lips.

"Pl...please stop," she whispered, after several torturous seconds.

He let her nipple go and looked up at her face. Her cheeks were flushed deep red.

"Why?" he asked, moving slightly so he could suck the other nipple into his mouth. He looked up at her face as he worked. He watched her as several emotions warred there.

"Oh," she moaned at his touch, "be...because, I..." she said, not able to finish.

"'Because I' what? 'Because I'm not supposed to like what I'm feeling', you mean?" he supplied for her.

"N-no!" She shook her head, shocked and angered. He went back to touching and sucking her nipples, and she groaned softly. As his mouth was causing desires to rise in her that she had never felt before, it dawned on her then that she was irritated with what he'd said only because he was right. He was _so_ right. She was hearing _her_ truth coming from _his_mouth. It embarrassed and frustrated and aroused and pissed her off all at the same time. She didn't quite know what to do with all of that.

He rubbed the side of his face against one nipple; his face was ridiculously smooth. He sucked that nipple back into his mouth and she exhaled sharply.

She kept her hands balled together in her lap. She was mortified to learn, as she squirmed on the bed, that she was actually very wet. She knew he would soon find out, and the thought of that flamed her face even more.

"They're so sensitive," he said, flicking her nipples, first one, and then the other, with his tongue. Her breaths sounded ragged even to her own ears. She didn't want to think about the show she was putting on for him, panting and writhing as he expertly wound her body up.

He pulled on her nipples with his lips as he sucked them. She gasped in poorly-disguised pleasure every time he sucked and pulled on a nipple until it reached its stretched limit. Then he eased the suction so that the nipple popped free from his mouth, eliciting another sound of badly-veiled enjoyment from her. Then he switched breasts and did the same with her other nipple. He did this several times, and was rewarded with an excited gasp from her each time he pulled on a nipple until it popped free of his mouth.

"What are you thinking?" he paused to ask her.

She moaned in despair, and she bit her bottom lip so hard she wasn't surprised when she tasted a tiny drop of blood.

"I know you're not going to answer me," he whispered, still roughly teasing and pinching her nipples. "But I want _you_ to know that even though you won't say it, _I_still know."

"What?" she gasped. "What do you know?" she asked. He was scrambling her thoughts so that she could hardly process his words.

He smiled, his hands cupping and now only gently squeezing her breasts. "I know the answers. I can answer these questions for you," he smiled against one breast. "You're thinking, 'God, I love how it feels, when he sucks and pulls on my nipples like that,'" he whispered to her. "That's exactly what you're thinking."

"No!" she said, fervently shaking her head back and forth, furious at him for putting words in her mouth, especially _those_words, even though she had to admit to herself that they were honest truth.

He laughed at her stubbornness now, kissing her lips again, and then moved to her ear. She moaned and shuddered from his nearness there, as his thumbs rubbed her nipples, keeping them stiff and hard. "Honey, you won't admit it for anything, but _you love it_ when I suck on these pretty nipples. And no matter what you say or don't say, _I know_you love it too," he told her. His mouth immediately went back to her breasts, continuing the sweet torture. She shook her head back and forth in aroused frustration as he relentlessly proved to her what she kept emphatically denying to them both. Her little gasps she made told them he was not misreading her, no not at all.

He kissed his way all around one nipple. "Baby, my mouth can keep this up for a long, long time," he whispered, watching her. "Or, I can just stop..." He sat up, let her breasts go free, and watched her as his words sank in. Her face frowned, either from her embarrassment or diminishing arousal - he couldn't quite tell - and her hands wouldn't stop fretting, trying to decide whether they should settle on the bed, her thighs, or on him.

He laughed at her indecision, moving up to kiss and nuzzle at her neck. "But, actually, right now I want to find out something else from you."

He kissed her lips gently, and when he pulled away, her face was tilted so she was looking up at him.

"And you can lie, you can even choose not answer me, whatever. But I _will_know the truth," he said. She tried to take a deep breath, but it stuck halfway in her throat. He could tell she was agonizing over what more he could possibly want from her.

"I want to know," he whispered simply, "if you're wet."

She was taken aback for several silent seconds. "What?" she finally whispered. This was crazy, ludicrous. But, she knew him, and she knew that he was serious. And she also knew that he would get his answer whether she gave it to him verbally or not.

Then, she did panic.

She tried to roll off the bed quickly so she could run away from him, but he was much faster than she was. He caught her and pushed her down, crawling on top of her. He was between her legs before she realized what was happening. Her robe opened fully in the struggle, and she was now exposed completely to him. He pressed himself onto her, his body weight holding her firmly to the bed. His hands took turns caressing her smooth thighs and her soft breasts.

She whined until he silenced her by kissing her urgently, his tongue darting into her protesting mouth. But she was losing herself in those kisses, slowly being seduced by his aftershave. His peppermint breath tasted so good, and his clothed body on top of hers was driving her wild. The T shirt he had on was so smooth, and it was teasing her already hard nipples as he moved against her when they kissed. He grinded himself against her pussy, and she could feel him beneath his boxers, very stiff and hard, and ready for her.

He took both her wrists and held them tightly above her head in one of his big hands. He then started playing the fingers of his other hand down the middle of her stomach. She stiffened when it dawned on her where he was going.

"No!" she said sharply, her word slicing through his hazy lust. She struggled against him, desperation starting to fill her.

"Shhhh," he purred. "Please let me touch you..."

"No! I don't want you to...not _there_!" she hissed, but by then it was too late. He had already touched a finger to those lips.

He was the surprised one, however, when his finger easily slipped between her pink folds. He paused, a bit bewildered, and he quickly looked up at her face as he exhaled a ragged breath. She was no longer breathing, had stopped fighting, and had stopped moving at all.

He couldn't believe it. How could she possibly be _this_wet?

He began to move his finger gently then, exploring her and her breaths came again in staccato-like fashion. He dipped his thumb into her juices and gently brushed it over her clit. Her hips nearly bucked him off the bed and she groaned in startled surprise.

He sat up then. "Wow." He simply said. "You're...you're so..._wow_."

He had been prepared for the worst: for her to not respond to him at all, for him to find her completely dry. He had assumed, had been kind of looking forward to licking her senseless while she got wet. But instead she was already dripping for him.

Her hands immediately covered her face, shame overpowering her. "Oh, God," she whispered, half-sobbing, wishing she could disappear down into the mattress, down into the floorboards, down into the center of the planet. It couldn't be any hotter there than he was making her.

He was curious, so he put his wet finger in his mouth and licked it, tasted it. Then, he rolled his eyes, moaning loudly. "Oh, fuck! You taste _so good_!" he growled, chuckling. He hadn't smiled this big in a long, long while.

Her eyes still closed she heard his lips smacking together. "Stop licking your damn fingers. God, I'm going to throw up," she said, her hand covering her mouth.

"You should bottle and sell the taste of your pussy," he mused. She could hear the grin as he spoke. "You'd own a mansion, a whole fleet of sports cars, hell, maybe even your own island."

"Fuck you," she whispered furiously, scooting out from under him.

He struck before she knew what he was doing. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her back down. He slid her underneath him, her robe falling back open. He managed to hold her down with both his body weight and only one hand while he slipped between her legs.

"No, no," she said frantically. It was all happening too fast. He managed to use his free hand to undo and push his boxers down to his knees. She suddenly felt the tip of his cock against her. It bumped against her thighs as he leaned in and kissed her mouth hard, silencing her protests. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed himself, guiding it, rubbing the swollen head up and down her slit, the tip getting soaked from her juices.

"Your pussy feels so hot," he whispered as he broke their kiss. He leaned his hips into her, and she felt him push forward until he had slipped his head just inside her. He let go of her wrists then, as she couldn't fight him off in this position anyway.

He closed his eyes and pulled out. She thought for a second he had changed his mind. Then he entered her slowly again, this time going deeper.

His cock was big, she discovered, but she was so very wet that she felt herself opening easily and being filled full as he eased himself inside. She stopped resisting then, because it felt..._he_ felt..._so_...

His hips met her thighs as he bottomed out completely inside her. He was still for several seconds, pulsing hot inside her, his breaths coming shaky and quick next to her right ear.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at him. His voice was filled with such hopelessness, but his eyes were intent on hers. His lips offered her a half-smile. "Just pretend like this feels good," he winked, caressing her shoulder.

She did as she was told, and her legs around his thighs pulled him inside her even deeper. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened into the shape of a huge letter "O". He turned inward, loving the feel of his cock surrounded by her exquisite wet heat.

She felt her whole body throb in response to the look she saw on his face. No man had ever conveyed a look of such passion, such desire, in response to her. Her eyes went wide as she felt her pussy twitch in anticipation around his shaft. It had been so long, and her body was telling her that, yes, it was ready.

And then, unconsciously, for her, "feeling" just took over. She somehow was able to set everything aside entirely. This new "feeling" made her skitter away for now into a long-forgotten part of her brain. And after that happened, she was able to focus only on what he was re-awakening inside her. She bit back a groan at the deliciousness of him, spreading her wide so that her pussy took on the shape of him.

She gulped, swallowing hard. Her skin warmed, and it begged her to demand more of him. She deliriously realized that he had asked her to _pretend_ that it felt good. But as her legs hugged his thighs tightly to hers, it indeed _did_feel good, very good...and though he had asked her to pretend, she didn't have to.

He shuddered, his eyes still closed. "God, you're so hot and you're so wet," he moaned, "you feel so good...so tight around me..." he said, rotating his hips. His movement touched places inside her that hadn't been touched in a long time.

"Oh...oh, God!" she gasped. She realized she had blurted the words out even though both her hands were over her mouth. They were still words of pleading, but she was not using them as words of protest anymore.

His eyes flew open and he looked at her in disbelief. He immediately noticed the change in her at those words she uttered. They stared at each other for several long seconds. "Feels good huh...am I right?" he asked in a low whisper. She did not answer. "You...you _want_me inside of you?" he asked in fake disbelief.

When she didn't answer again, he ground his hips into her for the second time, watching her face intently. She instinctively bucked her body towards him, seeking him out, unable to call back the excited moan she made. _For him_, she thought.

She was moaning _just for him__._

His eyes widened. She shook her head slightly, willing him to understand that her body had somehow betrayed her, but...that it had betrayed her in a...a _good_ way? It made no sense, that what she had wanted in the beginning was vastly different than what her body wanted, what it _needed_, now.

His fingers rubbing her now-softened nipples. His touch brought them instantly hard again, and she whimpered her skin now so attuned to his touch.

He gave her a knowing look. "You're so much wetter than any girl I ever..." he smiled shyly as he let his words trail into silence.

He reached down between their bodies and found her clit and started slowly stroking and rubbing it. He watched her stress-filled face for several seconds. She blinked several times, her eyes flitting around the room, sometimes closing, sometimes opening wide as he touched her.

"Miranda," he whispered, "Just let go..." he said softly, his thumb drawing slow circles on her clit, his touch maddening. His cock was hard and still pulsing hot inside of her.

"I can't wait any more," he whispered. He took a shuddering breath and began slowly moving in and out of her.

"Don't..." she moaned, her head spinning with his essence swirling around her: his scent, his soft lips, his skilled hands, his body both outside and inside of her. She remembered all the terrible compliments he had whispered to her, telling her how much he desired her body. She thought at first he was saying those things to make what he was doing to her even worse. But she suspected now that he really did believe everything he had said to her. Thinking about that now made her blush, yet it made her burn white-hot for him. She even admitted to herself that a tiny part of her was thrilled that he felt that way about her. She closed her eyes, using it as an escape from him. It was all just too much.

She unconsciously brought her hands up to rest on his lower back as he moved on top of her. He felt her arms wrapping around him and his pulse half-stepped. "It's alright," he whispered, sensing her resolve starting to thin...to crack a little. Her eyes opened, and locked onto his. He saw her need there, and his eyes would not let hers go. He nodded, urging her on, fucking her a little faster.

"Just let it all go...let it go for me...let me make you feel good. I think I kind of owe you that at this point," he said with a wry chuckle.

She watched him as his lips slowly formed into a smirk and his eyes glittered. He stared at her intently as he whispered, "Do you want to cum?"

Her lips frowned and she shook her head back and forth, her mind swimming in her lust. "Come where?" she asked.

He froze mid-thrust. He stared at her, astounded, and then he began laughing so hard his body shook. The confused look on her face made him laugh even harder. Her naivety was hilariously charming.

"No," he said emphatically, shaking his head. His eyes never left hers. They were dark, and were so full of heat. "What I mean is, do you want me to _make_you cum?" He redoubled his assault on her clit, a dark grin dancing on his lips.

"Oh!" she gasped, laughing nervously, feeling like an idiot. She blushed bright red from her hairline down to her toenails.

The look on his face told her he was absolutely serious, and was expecting an answer. She took a ragged breath as his thrusts began again. "Well..." she said, but his fingers would not end their torture on her most sensitive body part. They stared at each other, engaged in a battle that she knew she was going to lose. She desperately wanted to come, and he knew it. She fought it as long as she could, until he finally found _the spot_that would send her there. She arched her back and squealed out loud in response. But he recognized what he had discovered, and then he purposely avoided, yet danced around, that magical spot on her clit with his thumb. Her hands reached for him as he continued to tease her mercilessly.

He studied her face, never taking his fingers off her, his cock still moving in and out of her. She closed her eyes to escape his heated gaze, but she knew that she could do this no more. She. Was. Done.

The surrendering look on her face already told him what he wanted to know, but to his surprise, she said it out loud anyway. "Yes," she finally whispered, so quietly he could hardly hear her. "Oh, God, I want to come," she moaned, her voice so small yet so full of unsatisfied desire that he nearly came right then. She opened her eyes, nodding vigorously at him. Her arms and legs went slack, and he found himself smiling widely as her body finally sank into the bed, relaxing fully.

He took a moment to savor this victory, though he knew he was not the only one who was going to win _this_war tonight. "Oh, Miranda," he moaned, so pleased she would finally allow herself pleasure, and that she could finally let him show her all he was capable of. "Feels good right here?" he whispered low, his fingers touching, stroking, testing the spot where he thought it was that had caused her to practically jump onto his fingers a little earlier.

"Oh, oh, yeah...right there," she whined softly. And she was his.

He worked her for a few minutes, and he noticed her face seemed to register pain frequently as he touched her. He was concerned, and stopped to kiss her lips passionately and to softly play with her breasts.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ok?" she asked, lust confounding her thoughts.

He started stroking her clit again, and the look of pain returned to her face.

"That," he whispered. "Am I hurting you?"

"Hurting me?" she said indignantly, shaking her head, "No!"

His face told her he didn't quite believe her.

"Look," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "You can't touch me like you're doing and then ask me all these difficult Oprah Winfrey, Dr. Phil questions," she said, irritated.

"I am Dr. Phil," he winked. "but what I'm doing doesn't hurt you?" he asked again.

"What, you want me to say it? Say it out loud to you?" she whispered, angry now.

"No, you don't have to say any-" he said, shaking his head, his eyes wide.

"No, okay?" she blurted out. "The answer is no, it doesn't hurt. In fact, you can congratulate yourself, because it feels amazing, ok? You're making me feel so good I don't even remember who I am. Now, do you need me to say anything more to stroke that huge ego for you?" she spat.

"I'm sorry," he leaned in, laughing, trying to kiss her lips that she kept moving out of the way to avoid his. "I misread your pleasure for pain," he said, finally moving his face to the left when she moved hers to the right. His lips landed squarely on hers. He kissed her hard, leaving no doubt that he had only asked his question out of concern.

She resisted his kisses initially, but she couldn't for long, and soon she was meeting and matching him in both his intensity and need.

"God, I want to see you cum so bad," he said into her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her with a dirty grin.

"Well..." she said, her face blushing again. "Well, get to it, Dr.," she said with a small smile.

He barked a laugh and replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Her smile faltered when she felt his hardness slide out of her. She watched him start to climb off of her. "Hey, don't go!" she gasped in protest. She was silenced when she realized he wasn't moving off her body, he was moving _down_it. She felt his soft lips slide down her stomach and they didn't stop until his face was buried deep in her pussy.

"Oh...oh...shit!" she said excitedly, "Oh, God, yeah...yeah, just like that!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, and he played with her breasts as his mouth and tongue danced on her, pulling, sucking, licking, his tongue sometimes entering her. She reached for him and their fingers entwined. She grasped his hands tightly as her legs started to shake, his mouth working magic.

Her mind flitted, dancing wherever it wanted. She thought about all that had happened. She was obviously aware of the change this man had brought about in her in the past couple hours. He had begun by bending her will to his, demanding she obey him. But right now it was unbelievable to her how suddenly he was _hers_, a willing servant _to__her_, obeying her every gasp, whisper, and moan. She looked down between her legs and saw him looking back up at her, his desire to please so bright in his eyes she couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.

It was like that for a long time it seemed, until she finally came. She let go of his hands so she could grab and hold a pillow over her mouth. She screamed as loud as she wanted into that pillow.

His fingers continued to stroke in and out of her as she throbbed. She cried out and trembled when he brushed his tongue over her sensitive clit. When she drifted down from the high, her hips continued to writhe absent-mindedly against his hand.

He crawled up her body, briefly nuzzling her stomach, breasts, and lastly her neck before kissing her lips hotly. His mouth and nose were wet and tasted and smelled of her. "That was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" he shakily said into her ear.

She laughed softly, feeling satisfied, warm, and...weirdly content.

He watched as her body continued to twitch absently, her breathing returning to her more normal state. Her eyes were closed; she was lost in her internal world.

He quickly rolled off of both her and the bed. He watched as her hands found her own breasts and played with them, finding her nipples and twisting and pulling on them until they were tight little points. He laughed excitedly, watching her touch herself. He didn't figure her as a woman who even did that, but he was learning many things tonight.

Her eyes opened slowly and she lazily watched him as he frantically tried to take his shirt off and slide his boxers all the way off. She laughed when, twice, he had to grab onto the bedpost so he wouldn't lose his balance and fall on his face.

He was finally successful, and then he was between her legs again, his hard cock quickly pushing inside her until it was buried.

She had lost all pretenses now; all her inhibitions were long gone. "Come here," she whispered to him. She pulled his face down to her lips, kissing him with a ferocity she didn't know she possessed, and she threw her legs around him again, drawing him in as close inside as possible, wanting all of him.

"I'm so hard I ache," he murmured into her mouth. He had been so stiff now for such a long time. He pulled her legs up until her ankles were resting on his shoulders. He turned his head quickly and gently kissed the inside arch of each foot.

"God, I just can't wait for this anymore," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," she nodded excitedly, wanting to see him come too, needing to feel him come deep inside of her.

He mercilessly drove himself into her over and over at a furious speed, her breasts jiggling and bouncing furiously, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh...oh, _fuck_!" she moaned in ecstasy as he pounded her.

He threw her legs off his shoulders and he froze just as his climax hit him, stiffly poised above her. Then he hissed loudly, trying to stifle his grunts and groans behind his clenched teeth, but not doing a very good job of it. He came so very hard; his entire body thrashed, and she felt his cock throb inside her as he pumped everything he had into her.

"Oh, God...oh, God..." he moaned over and over, not sure whether he should prepare to wake up from some kind of dream, or whether he was truly experiencing what he had just felt. He collapsed heavily onto her chest. She felt his heart fluttering wildly as he gasped and panted, searching to regain his breath. His legs twitched as they lay tangled together with hers.

"Please...I need...kiss me again," she whispered.

His head groggily responded to her words, his mouth eventually getting where she wanted it. He kissed her gently, searching with his mouth and tongue, his kiss a sad song.

He opened his eyes and they stared at each other. He was slightly embarrassed he had come so quickly. Usually he lasted much longer. Thank God he had taken care of her first!

She was oblivious to his thoughts. She smiled at him and absently ran her leg up and down the back of his naked thigh. She gently caressed his shoulders. He brushed a few wisps of now-dry hair off her sweaty forehead. He softly traced the arc of one of her eyebrows with a fingertip.

"So I know it might be, well is too late to ask this," he said giving her a serious look, "but are you on birth control?"

"Yep," she said still caught in the moment.

And it was over. Punk buried his face against her neck again, planting soft kisses there as she whimpered and shuddered in his arms. They stayed there like that for a moment while each collected themselves, tempered their breathing and came down from the euphoric high they'd driven themselves to.

She suddenly pushed him away and rolled to the edge of the bed away from him. He slid behind her grabbing her in his arm until she kicked him back.

"What the fuck Miranda?" he asked confused.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean I want to sleep in your arms like some sappy movie."

He chuckled, "Goodnight Manran."

"Who is that?"

"You call me Phil, I'm going to call you Manran."

"What kind of dumb shit…whatever goodnight Phil."

* * *

><p>Randy and Ivy fell asleep coming hard, pussy and cock throbbing with all the hot fucking that had taken place the previous night. The color of their skin was an exact match, his tan and her genetics.<p>

The phone ringing loudly awoke them early Saturday morning later glancing at each other worriedly and noticing the time, Randy fumbled for the phone as Ivy's warm and satisfied body pressed close to him.

As Ivy listened to Sam talking to Randy, she began to caress his chest with her lips, licking his skin and working her way languorously to his nipple. She loved its hard nub and rolled its sensitive tip playfully with her warm wet mouth. She alternated between biting its fleshy tip and stroking the springy skin around it with soft kisses and her tongue. She was so horny even still after fucking until the wee hours of the morning. The feeling of intense lust never ended and her pussy was in constant demand to be finger fucked, licked and plowed by his cock, hands and mouth. She was so lost in the physical pleasure of him, and the naughtiness of hearing Sam calling to talk to him that she didn't notice when he hung up the phone until she was caught playfully in a bear hug, rolled over onto her back and her pussy speared roughly with his hard cock.

He stroked his length into her hot pussy, his cock on fire for her wetness, and as he pummeled her again and again, watching her tits bounce and bob with his movements he said "How would you like to have me fuck you and eat you out for ALL weekend sweetheart?" looking her in the eye, anxious for her response.

She looked shocked for a moment, and then he felt a sudden gush of pussy juice flow out from her cunt and her eyes close halfway and she bucked her hips even harder and faster taking in his hard cock as an answer. He leaned back on his knees and pushed her thighs open wider, watching his dick slide in and out of her, loving the way his hardness was pummeling into her wet hot cunt. He took his cock out, placing the head on her very responsive clit. He watched her face and pussy while doing this, seeing how she made those delicious noisy moans, seeing her bite her lip as he moved the tip of his cock more roughly on her clit, almost slapping her with its hardness.

She gripped her inner thighs, pulling them farther away and spreading her pussy lips wider for his cock. The feeling of her clit being slapped with his cock, rubbed down with its hardness was building an intense pressure and she knew her orgasm would hit shortly. She started to rotate her hips in time with his cock, feeling his free hand now start to finger her hot pussy as his other hand kept up his cock's rhythm of slapping and rubbing her clit. She could feel him stroking himself and his balls as he rubbed her wetly. She watched him, seeing his lips tighten in lust and pleasure, his rigid control on his own orgasm so she could cum -feeling his fingers furiously pump her pussy and it sent her over the edge of her pleasure, into a realm of hot release that only he could give her.

He watched her cum, seeing the way her face beautifully contorted when the orgasm hit her, saw her nipples engorge and felt the gush of juice from her pussy as her clit pulsed out its pleasure. He rubbed her clit until she was spent then let go of the grip on his cock, and as he squeezed her tits he thrust into her with all the controlled lust he had unraveling. He kneaded her breasts, pressed their softness together and took her as roughly as he could, as roughly as the animal lust wanted, his elbows resting on either side of her ribs, their tongues licking and stroking one another...his hips slapping his cock into her over and over. The sounds of his movements mingled with her moans of pleasure and filled the room with the noise of their fucking. He loved the sound of his dick slapping into her, the way his balls were wet and warm with her juices. Never in his life had he had a fuck like this, had a thrill as intense as fucking Ivy. He pinched her nipples with his index finger and thumb, stroking downwards with one, and upwards with the other finger. Her hands were digging into his back with rapture and her legs flung out wide to accommodate his furious cock thrusts.

When his eyes caught hers, they both froze-simply feeling each other and allowing those fragments of soul to pass between their gazes. She pulled him closer and he rested his head beside hers-smelling her gorgeous hair, and feeling the ridges of her small ear against his nose. He pressed his lips gently to her ear lobe and kissed it silently. He started moving in and out slowly. She was stretched comfortably and completely. His cock massaged inside her, pulling on her, and pressing into the walls of her pussy-creating subtleties of addictive sensation. She felt his body shaking above her, and she wanted this feeling to last forever.

He wanted to pump his body into her with all his weight. He wanted to bury himself into her tight folds and never come out. He wanted to fuck her until he was exhausted. His body peaked in a quaking orgasm inside of her. "Oooohh. Ohh. Ahh." Randy's moans into her ear were joyful and liberating. He wanted her to know how she made him feel. Her fingers squeezed the flesh of his back as he felt his cum emptying out of him in draining, bliss-fueled bursts. His mind filled with filthy thoughts of ceaseless, outrageous fucking, alongside giddy memories of her optimism, her humor, and the way her sparkling eyes looked when she smiled at him. He was buried inside her generous body-feeling a primal connection with her that, no matter what happened, he thought he would remember forever. Then Sam popped into his mind. The words "_I love you Randy"_ that she said to him on the phone moments before. Tears welled in his eyes, and the aftershocks of his exhausting orgasm washed over his body. He collapsed onto Ivy, overwhelmed.

Ivy could feel Randy's cock ever so slightly squeezing and relaxing within her. She reacted by squeezing her pussy muscles around him, and that seemed to elicit even more of his tiny grunts into her ear. She hugged him hard and savored the feeling of his sweaty skin slipping against hers. She knew her life with him was only really just beginning, and yet she never expected this moment to mean so much to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked feeling wet tear drops on her face coming from him.

Randy, unable to stop his tears, reached his hands under her-squeezing them between her back and the bed and just hugged her tight. "Yeah."

She simply hugged him back, not knowing what to say. She had a strong feeling about what's wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Miranda walked around examining the hotel room, she didn't really pay attention to it when they arrived last night.<p>

"This is bigger our apartment back home," her voice was deadpan when she said that, her blue eyes wide with shock and surprise. And awe. There was definite awe there because even the bathroom was larger than most bathrooms had any right to be. There was a separate shower stall that she used last night in one corner while a spacious bathtub sat in the other. She'd been in enough hotel rooms where there was a vanity table, but this one actually had a chair to sit at while the counter spanned one whole wall with a sink near the end leaving plenty of room for anything else.

"It's a lot bigger in person than what was on the brochures I saw," Punk told her, dropping his pants onto the vanity counter.

"It's a religious experience," she said. Punk moved over to her, teasing her left nipple through the satin of her bra that she put on when she got breakfast this morning.

"I can make you see God," he told her with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. This brought her out of her reverie and she just grinned at him. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Behave," she replied and turned away from him. She undressed the rest of the way, feeling a moment of shyness, even though he has seen it all. She chided herself for her prudery as she dropped her soaked panties onto counter next to the bra. She walked by Punk, close enough that he could feel the heat of her body, and he almost reached out and grabbed her.

He watched her walk across the room, expecting her to open the door to the shower and step in. Instead, she bypassed that and sauntered over to the bathtub. When she leaned over to turn on the hot water and then the cold, he grew even harder and almost impulsively took her right there and then. Bent over the tub, testing the water languidly with her hand, Miranda seemed to have no idea how much her stance was affecting him. He had to lean back against the vanity, steadying himself when his knees felt weak, gripping the counter. He was near to salivating at the sight of her parting thighs, ass and lips spreading as she bent a little farther over to pick up three of the complementary bath beads. She dropped these into the overly warm water and watched as they burst from the heat, swirling around the aromatic oil into the bathwater.

It was then that she stood up fully and walked back over to her bag. She pulled out her brush and pulled out the band that was holding it back, dropping it into the bag. She brushed her hair and deftly pulled it up into a loose bun, wanting it off her neck while she bathed. Leaving the brush behind, she started back across the room, acutely aware that she was being watched by two green eyes.

"Are you going to join me or just stare?" she asked, turning to give him a come-hither smile as she stepped gracefully into the large bathtub. It didn't take convincing to have him move across the room in less than five steps, and while she was lowering herself into the water, he was climbing in himself. He reached over, shut off the water for them, and sank down in just as Miranda was getting comfortable.

The bath experience on its own was near orgasmic, Punk thought, and he'd always figured that that idea was mostly a female thing. He knew he would have to drop stereotypes when it came to Miranda though. She was nothing like any female he'd ever met. She was an enigmatic cross between the two genders. He couldn't read her but she didn't try to be unreadable. Merely, she was unpredictable, and he liked that.

"Oh this is nice," she moaned, leaning her head back against the wide rim of the tub. It was one of those "garden" tubs with the faucet on the side so that neither side had to dodge it. It also had a wide flow of water like a waterfall. She'd dreamed of having one of these for her own. The steam from the water was rising around them, opening their pours and saturating them with the scent of sandalwood.

The hot water had done nothing to dampen Punk's erection and if anything, leaning back against the side of the tub, watching Miranda, was getting him even harder. If it kept up, he figured he'd be able to drill a hole right through the porcelain of the tub. He rested one arm on the rim and let his other one fall under the water, his hand seeking to assuage his hard-on, assuming that it might be a while before Miranda slept with him again. He couldn't have been more wrong, however.

When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at Punk across from her, she noticed the lustful look in his eyes, his lips slightly parted, tongue sliding across them. She noticed his left shoulder moving, her gaze trailing downward to see his hand moving slowly along his cock under the water. The sight of this brought roses to her cheeks, the heat and desire coloring her skin. She watched him for a moment and noticed that his tempo seemed to quicken when he realized that she was looking. Her eyes trailed back up to his and there was a pleading look in them as if he hoped that his eyes could convey the words that his heavy breathing wouldn't allow him to get out. She was wet immediately and she wondered how long she should tease him.

Not very long, she decided. Rising to her knees, she moved across the tub slowly. Punk's legs were parted because before, her legs had been together and this made it easier for them to sit across from each other. But now, Miranda slid her hands along his calves, up to his knees, pushing them together under the water and moving her thighs on either side of his. She was still down near his feet and Punk strained one arm upward to meet her pussy in the water. He felt her immediately open to the pressure, a different sort of moisture gliding down around him; he wiggled his index finger over her slit and he was surprised to see her stop, immobile, and grind down onto it, her lips swallowing it entirely. His middle finger teased her clit and Miranda moaned, a deep guttural sound that made him look up at her face, blue eyes watching as her body arched toward him, breasts pushing out toward him, nipples erect. Her head fell back, mouth open and still moaning as she masturbated herself on his fingers.

Finally, she became aware of herself again, and she looked at him. There was a different fire in her eyes and he could only guess what she would do now. He watched, stunned by the hunger in her eyes, as she moved even closer until she was straddling his lap. She grabbed his wrists tightly in her small hands and he was taken by the strength in her grip. His cock jutted upwards, the head surfacing just above the line of the water and Miranda regarded it with an arched eyebrow, showing interest.

"Mmm...looks like you have something for me, Phil," she said, the tone of her voice dropping to a sultry key, causing his erection to twitch in response as if she commanded it just by speaking. He could only nod to her.

"All yours, Manran," he told her after he found his voice again. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to reach down and feel her pussy again with his seeking fingers, but she still held his wrists.

Miranda moved herself forward again, releasing one wrist and letting her hand disappear into the water. He was tempted to ask where it went when his thoughts were answered by the fingers that wrapped around his length, squeezing. He gasped and bit down on his bottom lip when she felt her guide him into her depth, his head pushing eagerly through the first folds of her inner walls. Once she'd made the start of it, she returned her hand to her original place, fingers gripping his wrist, slowly dropping herself onto him, eliciting a loud moan. It was then that she released his wrists, now using her free hands to massage his chest, tracing his colorful tattoos, sliding fingers over his stomach then back up to his chest, thumbs circling his nipples teasingly, making him jump and thrust up into her.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed when she pinched both his nipples between her fingers and thumbs and then went back to gently spiraling around them. His own hands came up to grasp her breasts, mirroring her hands with his own. She began to ride him now, gently at first so as not to push the water out of the tub and onto the floor. The more he squeezed her tits, fingering her nipples, the further she arched them into his hands, begging him with her whimpers and moans to give all his tactile attention to those mounds of flesh. He leaned up then, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over it until it was extremely hard and throbbing almost painfully. She cried out, riding him harder, sliding him in and out of her cunt that was growing wetter and wetter by the second. He slid another hand down her stomach, toying with her curves. She fucked him harder then, faster, and his thumb pressed against her clit, the span of his other fingers resting on her stomach near her bellybutton. As she pulled up and down his shaft, she rubbed against his thumb, sending shockwaves throughout her body and she pressed her breasts against his mouth, lips and tongue alternating between both nipples now. After a few times toying with each one, his mouth latched onto the fleshy bit of breast on the inside near her left nipple. He bit down, pulling a gasp out of her before he began to suck on her skin between his teeth.

He moved his face back and Miranda took the cue to lean down and capture his mouth with hers. She sucked on his bottom lip, pressing him with her tongue until he parted his lips to allow entry. She kept circling her hips, thrusting herself on him, flooding him with her own warmth. He still pressed his thumb against her clit as she rode him, moving his other hand over to the pile of bath beads to grab one. He pressed it until it burst in his fingers, the oil inside running all down his fingers; he used his thumb to rub the oil all over before moving his hand back into the water. He leaned forward again, pressing his chest against Miranda's to give him the arm's length to glide his hand over her ass. All the while, she slid up and down his cock, her lips grasping at him and tightening down on him. She moaned around his lips, sucking at his tongue and he pulled hers into his mouth, grazing his teeth across it.

A few seconds later, she decided to make a change. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she turned around, the feeling of it around his length causing him to buck up almost out of the water, crying out. His arms came out of the tub, fingers grasping the sides and baring down with the sensation. She was facing away from him now, but he was still buried deep inside her. She slid her hands down his thighs to his calves, down lower until she grasped his ankles. The sight of her cheeks beneath the water made his cock jerk inside her.

She leaned over, beginning her thrusts on his cock again. He moaned deep and loud, sweat forming on his brow as he tried to keep himself from coming right then and there. He bucked his hips into her. Their rhythm found a place to match each other step for step and he felt her flooding him, mingling with the hot bath water that was slowly starting to cool down.

This went on for only a few minutes longer and while Miranda was crying out from another orgasm, Punk was finally driven over the edge with all the sensation. He twitched inside her once more but this time enough that between what she was doing and the high-pitched level of his excitement, he poured into her for what seemed to be an unending amount of time. She felt him shudder beneath her, his cock remaining inside her until she moved to dismount.

Keeping her back to him, she pushed his legs apart again so that she could sit between them. She leaned back against him, nestling into the colorful arms that circled her waist. He held her against him and she could feel the steady pounding of his heart against her back. He planted kisses on the back of her neck, waiting for the trembling in his body to calm down. At this rate, he thought they might be sitting here for a while.

"How far is San Fran from here?" Miranda asked breathless.

"6 hours," he said realizing that he would have to drive all 6 of them.

"Stuck in a car with you…..for 6 hours?...Uh"

* * *

><p>There were so many things Ivy wanted to talk to him about, but she held back. She didn't want to ruin their time together by talking of emotions. She was just glad that they were together, even if it was only for a few days. She would always treasure in her heart the time that they had together. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world; she would be in his life always if he wanted her.<p>

He didn't know how to say what it was that he really wanted to tell her. How she meant more to him than she will ever know, just how special she was to him, and no he didn't want her just for sex. She too was his friend; he told her things that he never told anyone else. Things that he knew he could tell her and she wouldn't judge him, or turn from him. He knew that she accepted him for who and what he was and wanted nothing less or more.

He loved her and the time he spent with her but putting Sam and his home life out of his mind while he was with Ivy was more difficult than he thought.

Breaking the awkward silence Randy spoke up, "Want to come to the house show tonight?"

"I can come?"

"Yeah you can, it's not as full as televised shows and there isn't any filming going on so you'll be fine."

"Wow, last time I saw a WWE event live was Survivor Series 2003 when you pinned Shawn Michaels causing Team Austin to lose."

Randy was stunned, "You were there for that?"

"Yep, I was 16 and in love with you so Miranda and I traveled all the way to Dallas to see the PPV."

"Damn, and here I thought you were just a recent, casual viewer."

Ivy scoffed, "Who are you up against tonight anyway?"

"John and I are teaming up against Barrett and The Miz."

"That's going to be some boring shit," Ivy mumbled browsing the internet on her phone.

"I heard that," He said playfully punching her shoulder, "I'm about to work out at Gold's. You can just be a random woman there working out.

"Oh my fucking gosh," Ivy said looking at her phone.

"What," Randy said looking over her shoulder.

She read a story from TMZ aloud, "WWE Superstar CM Punk spotted partying it up with unidentified woman. The Champ was seen arriving, dancing and leaving with the beauty. This coming months after his break up with WWE Diva Beth Phoenix."

"Miranda looks wasted," he said looking at the picture, "her eyes half clothes and her arm raised holding up a shot glass."

"THIS is the danger of going out in public honey," Ivy said laughing.

"I wonder if they killed each other yet," Randy said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"12 o'clock," CM Punk sighed pulling out of the hotel parking lot, "I'm not going to have time to do anything but change into my ring gear. Good thing my match is last."<p>

"Nobody told you to go two extra rounds," Miranda said smiling.

"I didn't see you complaining," he countered, "Are you going to the show?"

"I don't know, depending on what Ivy does."

"Are you a fan or are you just along for the ride with your friend?"

"I'm a fan, have been since I was a child."

"Who's your favorite Superstar?"

"The Best In The Word," she looked at him seeing a smirk form before saying "At What He Does."

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"You know those Ends of the World Promos that scheduled for 1/2/12?"

"Yeah….?"

"That's for his comeback"

"Really? Oh my God, Oh my, Oh shit," she said almost hyperventilating from the excitement.

He smiled at her reaction, "So you really _are_ a fan. Only a true fan would pull that kind of reaction but yeah he's coming back and he and I are going to feud into Wrestlemania for the WWE title."

Miranda still trying to come back down to earth replied, "Ok, you're cool and all and anyone else that you were going up against I would cheer you on but I'm sorry, Y2J has me on this."

"I understand," he said, "You seem to be an honest woman, what do you think about my character."

"At first it was fine but now you're highly overrated. To be honest, I hope Y2J takes the belt from you because of sick of looking at you with it."

"It's not a belt, it's a title."

"Same, difference," she shrugged.

Changing the subject he said, "So tell me about yourself Manran."

"My name is Miranda and I'm from Australia and that's all you need to know."

He sighed, "Don't make this trip even longer with your attitude. By the way I never got a chance to complement your outfit." He said looking at her legs in a small shorts and her tits spilling over a corset."

She looked down at herself, "I'm sure this was Randy's doing."

"Remind me to thank him," he said winking at her.

After about 3 hours of driving he was becoming irritated at the drivers on the highway, "You know it seems like everybody on the road is participating in 'Piss of Punk Day' because all the shit that I hate is rolled into one fucking highway today. Look in the rearview, this guy is riding my ass, he's not going anywhere, he doesn't want to pass me. Part of me wants to just shift into reverse and run him over. There is enough space on this gigantic ass highway for him to do what he needs to do.

Miranda laughed, "I hate like when someone zooms past you get in the lane that you're in and then slow the fuck down. Why did you do that? Speeding up, just to start cruising as if it's just a lovely day. Why did you do that, bitch."

"People who break for no reason. Everybody's riding, enjoying the highway and then they stop the car. Just stop. The brake lights come on. I'm thinking it's a deer or something and you look ahead and there isn't shit there. Did they see Casper? Because whatever the hell they're seeing that they're breaking 50 fucking times for I'm not seeing it."

"And people who get off the fucking. You know when you get off like a street and you're going into the highway and this lane is about to end that you just go off on?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

She continued, "They will literally go all the way to the end and then try to get impatient when they want to wait until the last minute to get over into everybody's lane. Bitch, you had a straight mile to get your ass over in the main lane I don't know what the fuck you think you getting frustrated at anybody because you decided to have a speed high to what get 30 seconds in front of somebody and just want to force your way into everything when you could have did that shit back there."

"This is the worst one. When they look at you like they want to do something. This car wants to pass you and you just notice that little swirl of the head like," he demonstrated.

Miranda laughed, "You're alright Phil, you're alright."

* * *

><p>Ivy stood beside the bed still naked from her shower trying to figure out which outfit to wear to the show. Randy had finished his workout and now he was showering because the time for him to go inside was nearing.<p>

She heard a noise and looked up, there Randy stood in the door way. He was looking at her with desire in his eyes, and passion in his heart.

"Ivy," he called.

His eyes were so intense; you could tell his mood by them. His voice made her weak with desire.  
>She was turned on again. She wanted him.<p>

She stood there before him, taking her breasts in her hands. She rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her head falling back as she moaned. She moved one hand slowly down her stomach, letting her fingers trail to her pussy. She moved her hand lower and slipped her finger down to her clit, sliding even further to her hot, wet pussy.

He stood there watching her. He was rock hard. He called her name and told her to cum for him. He was stroking his hard cock now as she fingered herself. She looked him in the eye and said his name. She came hard for him. She smiled and asked him if he was ready for her.

Randy silently walked over to the bed and climb in it, resting his back against the headboard stretching his long legs out.

She climbed over and straddled his lap. She slowly slid her pussy over his cock. He took her nipple between his teeth. She rocked herself against him as he sucked her and bit her. She was going to cum again. She wanted him to cum with her.

Their mouths met in a fury of passion. As she kept rocking against him, his finger found her clit and he started moving in circles. As they continued to kiss, their tongues invaded each others mouth. She rocked herself against him in time with his fingers moving on her clit. She couldn't hold back anymore. She came so hard, her pussy milking his cock, she made him cum.

Their kiss turned soft. Teasing each others lips and tongue. She smiled into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She felt his heart pumping regularly, calmly in her ear. Her fingers spread against his ribs, and her thigh lay along the top of his legs as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She heard him sigh and she looked at him, his eyes closed and head drifting back.

"Randy, don't you have to go?"

"I can wait a little longer."

"But won't you get in trouble?"

He chuckled, "Trouble? With who?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" John said pacing the locker room floor. Even though the show hasn't started yet, John likes to go over his matches and talk about spots. He's worked with Randy many times over the years and he has never been late…for the show at least.<p>

"You seen his girl?" the Miz said, "I wouldn't be in a hurry to leave that bus either."

John paused he forgot all about her being with him, "This is unacceptable."

After about 20 minutes Randy walked through the door smirking, fully dress in jeans and a T shirt, "What's up."

"What's up?" John said standing to his feet, "What's up is you being late. You were supposed to be here at 6. It's 6:45, the show starts at 7."

Randy shrugged, "and we don't go on until after 8."

John blew an irritated breath, "Yes and it takes you 100 years to get dressed, stretch out and apply baby oil. You know I like to have time to sit down and discuss my matches."

"What's there to discuss," Randy said pulling off his shirt, "You do the same shit."

John's blood was boiling and he found his right hand pulled into a fist, pressed tightly into his left palm. He was afraid he might actually attack Randy, so he quickly changed the subject, "You might want to wipe the lipstick from your neck and back."

"Thanks man," Randy said smirking knowing he won the argument.

"Um hmm," John said folding his arms.

"See you later Manran," Punk said dropping her off beside Randy's bus.

"See ya, Phil," she said smiling.

She tapped on the door seeing Earnest standing there. He opened it.

"Where are you going," she asked seeing him dressed.

"To the show, you didn't think I sat on the bus all the time did you?"

"Yes," she replied simply before heading toward the back.

"Miranda," Ivy said cheerfully seeing her walk into the bedroom.

"Don't smile at me," she said leaning against the door, "You abandoned me with a stranger and didn't have the decency to call today and check on me. I could have been dead."

Ivy sighed, "Did you have fun?"

"You love changing the subject but yes eventually I had fun."

"Did y'all….do it?"

"Like you don't know."

Ivy squealed, "So how was it?"

Miranda shrugged, "It was…ok."

"LIES," Ivy shouted, "You loved it and you want more."

Miranda ran to the bed, "It's true I did love it."

"Ohh, have you been to TMZ today?

"No why?"

"Just go."

Miranda pulled her phone out and typed in the address, "Heyyy, that's me! And Jesus M. Chris, they used the worst picture."

"Are you wearing that to the show?" Ivy asked.

Miranda looked in the mirror, "Yeah, sure."

"Ok well we can go then, it's already started" Ivy grabbed her wallet and the two tickets Randy left for them.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we arrived late," Miranda said taking her seat by the corner turnbuckle, "I would have refused to sit through a whole match between Cody Rhodes and Booker T. Why are Cody's legs sexier than mine? Did Randy tell you the card for tonight?"<p>

"Yeah, The Big Show vs Daniel Bryan is next."

"What the hell? I'm still trying to figure out how Daniel Bryan won the damn belt in the first place."

Ivy saw Miranda dig in her purse and pull out two cups hanging her one of them, "What's this for?"

"I stole liquor from your Granny's store," she said pouring Ivy some then filling her cup halfway, "And who's after Daniel Bryan?"

"Zack Ryder vs Jack Swagger."

"Hell," Miranda went ahead and filled her cup to the rim.

"This crowd is dead," Ivy said reaching her cup over for Miranda to fill it again.

"Shit, watching a match between Jinder Mahal and Justin Gabriel, who wouldn't be? What's next?"

"Kelly Kelly and Eve vs Beth and Natalya."

"Why do I already know K2 and Eve will pull it off."

_Holla Holla._

"And here we go..." Miranda said now drinking from the bottle.

"Damn look how Kelly botched that bulldog."

"And that screaming is annoying, I just want to stand and say Shut the Fuck Up!"

"It really is annoying," Ivy agreed.

"Eve has ass," Miranda said watching her pop it.

"And it's over," Ivy said when Eve hit her moonsault, "Oh God, I'm so nervous, Randy's next."

"What's there to be nervous about, you see his ass all the time."

"But this is…different, then we're sitting right at his turnbuckle."

_I came to play._

"The Miz looks like a goldfish," Miranda said observing, "I can't believe he gets to fuck Maryse."

"I forgot all about Maryse, too bad she was released. She was one of my favs. Attitude and all."

_I've had enough. I'll make em see._

"Shit I forgot I liked Wade. I wonder if Randy could…."

"Whore, how are you going to hop from CM Punk to Wade in one trip."

Miranda laughed, "Ok, well I'll get Wade…next trip." she said joking.

_I hear voices in my head._

Ivy squealed standing up, "That's my ma.." she said catching herself.

Miranda stood up, "I hope he speeds that walk up, trying to be all slow and dramatic."

He made his way up the steel steps, "Oh god, Oh god!" Ivy was panicking.

Miranda shook her head and joined in with the 'RKO' chant.

Randy slowly made his way to the turnbuckle climbing on it. He took a look over his shoulder at Wade and the Miz before looking down at his Ivy staring up at him adoringly. He went into his pose still looking down at Ivy, letting his tongue trace his top lip. He pushed himself down from the turnbuckle now turning his back to the girls.

"Damn Ivy, I guess you haven't heard of being subtle."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to say anything. You were looking at him like you wanted him to jam his cock into you and start fucking."

_John Cena's theme_

"I'm about to boo his ass," Miranda said standing back up.

"Leave him alone!"

John and The Miz started the match off. John delivered a front slam to start this match officially. He applied a headlock takedown then the chants started.

"Let's go Cena," Ivy said joining in with the women and children.

"CENA SUCKS!" Miranda yelled with the men in the arena.

John and the Miz tagged their partners in.

Randy quickly hits a couple clotheslines and a snap powerslam. He grabs Barrett for the hangman DDT and hits it. The Viper is ready to strike, looking straight over at Ivy.

"Never have I seen a Viper…or any kind of snake for that matter hump the ground," Miranda whispered over to Ivy.

Randy turns his attention to an incoming Miz. He then hits a lifting neckbreaker, and Barrett uses that distraction to boot Randy in the face

Randy is now on defense kicking out of a cover at 2.

"Whoop his ass Wade," Miranda yelled receiving looks from the parents of two small John Cena fans.

Randy and Barrett battle until Randy digs a knee in the midsection. The Miz tags in and puts Randy in a butterfly hold. Randy releases the hold and counters with a back body drop. Barrett tags in and attacks John on the apron then goes after Randy. Randy hits a neckbreaker and a kneedrop for 2. Barrett slaps on a chinlock, clubs him in the back, then Randy hits his vintage backbreaker.

The Miz and John tag in and John is all over the "Most must see WWE Superstar."

One again Ivy chants, "Let's go Cena."

And one again Miranda chants, "CENA SUCKS."

John delivered running leaping shoulder blocks, performed Gutwrench suplex, delivered five knuckle shuffle but Miz escaped from AA by holding the top rope.

John clotheslines Miz and hits a flying shoulder tackle. He tosses Barrett, who climbed in again, out of the ring and tries to set up for the STFU. The Miz wiggles away and pokes John in the eye to draw a disqualification.

WINNERS by DQ: John Cena and Randy Orton.

The Miz hits the Skull Crushing Finale on John in the ring, while Wade attacks Randy from behind outside and throws him into the barrier. Wade and Miz then beat down John in a corner, Barrett hops out of the ring and brings a chair to Miz but John grabs him and hits an Attitude Adjustment. John uses the chair in Barrett's ribs and cracks it over his back, and then Randy sneaks in and RKO's him!

John raises Randy's hand and they both moved to a turnbuckle.

The strong, tattooed arms. The toned thighs and stomach, the defined back drenched in sweat. He hits his pose once again staring at Ivy.

She mouths the words, "See you later," to him and he nodded and climbed down.

"Well that wasn't as boring as I thought it would be," Miranda said sitting back down, "What's next?"

"Santino vs David Otunga then CM PUNK vs Dolph."

Miranda smiled, "You didn't have to scream his name like that."

After Santino beat Otunga with the Cobra, Ivy and Miranda overheard a conversation behind them.

"Oh God he's next," said random ring rat #1.

"What do you think our chances are this time," said random ring rat #2.

"I'd say good, last time he smiled at us after the show so if he remembers us he just might say something"

"But he might already have someone, did you see that article on TMZ with him and some chick in a club?"

Miranda turned to face them, "and that chick would be me!" she gave them a smug smile and turned around.

"Miranda?" Ivy said.

"What? I'm not ashamed to own it, it's not like he's married or anything."

"When are you going to let that go?" Ivy said annoyed.

"When he divorces his wife, ruins his family man image, loses half of his fan base that bought into his family man crap, and marries you."

_I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world._

"Vickie comes out during house shows too?" Miranda said seeing her beside Dolph.

"I guess they want to give the full effect."

"Look at Dolph's ass."

"It is big huh? He has one of THE best dropkicks I've ever seen…behind Randy of course."

The guitar riffs flooded through the building and the arena went crazy.

Miranda stood and yelled, "It's Clobberin' Time."

Ivy leaned over to whisper, "I thought you wasn't into him."

"Well…you know," she shrugged.

When he made it to the ring she waved and to her surprise he waved back.

Ziggler controlled much of the early going of the match and got a fair portion of the offense in. Punk tried his running high knee, and missed. He landed on the floor, and Ziggler did a handstand in the ring. Punk starts building momentum with a leg lariat and a clothesline. Punk tries another charge but he saw Ziggler put his leg up. Punk tries to load the GTS instead but Ziggler is able to counter into the sleeper hold.

Ziggler tries a roll up and uses the ropes for leverage. The official sees it and stops the count, and Ziggler argues. Punk rolls him up and uses the ropes, and the official is wise to that too. After an exchange of moves, Punk tries to get the elbow drop. Ziggler rolls away then hits a big kick for a great near fall.

They're perched up on the ropes and exchange blows. Punk knocks Ziggler down and drops the elbow drop for a near fall on Ziggler. Punk says it's nighty night time and he loads the GTS but Ziggler counters again. Ziggler stomps Punk and the official separates them.

Ziggler tries the Zig Zag but Punk counters, and hits the GTS for the win.

"Alright Phil," Miranda shouts but she couldn't hear it over the loud CM Punk chants.

After the show they walk to the parking lot. Ivy feels a hand slide around her waist and jumps. She looks up to see Randy with an eyebrow raised.

"Who else would it be," he said tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Manran," Punk called to her.

"Phil," she said turning around.

"Sooo…?" he said getting closer.

"Sooo…what?"

"How'd I do?"

"You were…alright."

"You will have to play with Punk some other time," Randy said cutting in, "New Orleans is 18 hours from here, not counting food stops."

"Yeah," Punk said agreeing, "and I have to catch a flight soon. See you around."

"See ya Phil," she said turning away.

"Wait," he said remembering what he came to talk to her about in the first place.

"Hmm," she said turning back around.

"Would you like to come to the company Christmas Party tomorrow night with me?"

"Yes," she blurted out faster than she intended.

He chuckled, "Great, see you in the Big Easy."

"Ooooooh," Ivy said seeing Miranda's blush.

"Shut up," Miranda said hiding her face, "What are we going to do for 18 hours anyway?"

"I don't know what you're going to do," Randy said grabbing Ivy's butt, "but I know what we're going to be doing."

* * *

><p>As Randy climbed out of the bed heading toward the front, Ivy sat shakily up on the bed, and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was barely past 2am, and she realized that she had been getting fucked for hours. The memory of riding his cock started a tingling between her legs, and her hand stole to her pussy to brush her lips lightly. Her hand came away covered in partly dried cum.<p>

Ivy made her way into the bathroom, where she turned the sink on as hot as she could stand it and soaked a washcloth. The hot, wet cloth was soothing as she washed away his cum and saliva from her body. Once the dried cum had been washed away, she wrapped herself in a long bathrobe hanging from a hook on the door. Without really thinking, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and began the automatic task of brushing out the tangles that had formed in her long chocolate hair. She became so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice the bathroom door open slowly and Randy entering quietly. As she had washed, he had returned, watching her from the bedroom through the open bathroom door while he removed his briefs again. Now he stood for a moment and observed her as she brushed her hair. Moving swiftly, he came to stand behind her and Ivy looked up with a start as she saw his image in the mirror. His hands moved to encircle her narrow waist, holding her in place as she gasped in recognition.

"You're making it _hard _for me to get a peaceful sleep," he said putting emphasis on the word hard.

The brush clattered to the floor as he untied the belt of her robe, and his hands parted the cloth, then began to squeeze her large tits. His muscular body was pressed tight against her back as he fondled her, one hand sliding down to cup her mound as the other continued its assault on her breasts. Abruptly, he turned her around to face him and he pushed the robe off her shoulders to pool on the floor around her feet. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. His powerful embrace held her tight and she couldn't escape his grasp. Her body loosened as his warm lips touched hers.

She started to feel a warm sensation grow deep between her legs. His lips pressed hers open, and he slid his tongue against her teeth. She gasped for air, and her lips parted allowing his tongue to slide inside her mouth. His warm tongue slowly entered her as she stood motionless, her back pressed against the hard surface of the sink. He passionately sucked and licked the inside of her mouth as she felt her pussy grow damp.

When their tongues met it sent a shock through her body. He passionately licked back and forth as he started to kiss her more deeply. He relentlessly ran his tongue across hers as he continued to french her feverishly.

Ivy could feel her juices begin to flow freely. As he pulled his tongue from her lips he started to lick her neck. His warm breath and wet tongue triggered a sexual response deep inside of her.

Somehow Ivy managed to mutter, "Are you never satisfied?"

Randy ignored her and his mouth moved back to cover hers, cutting off any further remarks. His tongue re-entered her mouth as he started to kiss her wildly again. She lost track of time as he kissed her passionately, then again made his way down her neck. The warmth of his mouth found her spot at the base of her throat, and she felt her pussy tighten as she came slightly.

He covered her tits with his hands and lifted them to meet his lips as he took one of her aroused nipples into his mouth. His warm tongue licked across her swollen peaks, sending her body into a confusion of sexual sensations. Her pussy had become swollen and wet as he sucked first one tit, and then the other. Her body was becoming so aroused from his ministrations that she became weak in the knees. Randy sucked her tits to the point of full erection, as she felt a rush of heat flood her aroused body.

Ivy felt his hands move to grip her ass, and she was suddenly being lifted off the floor as he continued to suck her tits. He held her in the air as her body fed his hunger to be inside of her again. Her large breasts looked huge in proportion to her narrow waist and heaving rib cage. Randy licked her tits up and down as he had his way with her.

He stepped away from the sink, forcing Ivy to grab his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling on the floor. Seemingly without effort, he turned and carried her into the bedroom where he lowered her onto the couch. As she lay there fully exposed, she managed to whisper, "I'm tired."

He didn't answer. Instead he opened her legs, and knelt between them as he spread her pussy lips and drove one finger into her roughly. He lowered his head between her thighs, and she felt his mouth cover her swollen folds as his tongue probed into her. A defeated moan escaped from her lips as his hot tongue split her lips and entered her pussy. He sucked and licked inside of her as he hungrily ate her out. She experienced an intense orgasm explode through her body as his warm tongue penetrated deep into her throbbing core. He licked her deeply until her pussy felt as though it was on fire.

She couldn't keep her body still as he continued to eat her out. He found her g-spot and began licking and sucking it until she instinctively started to buck against him as she was overcome by the intense feelings erupting inside of her. "Oh, Randy!" she moaned, throwing her head back.

Two fingers replaced his tongue, and he finger-fucked her into an even more intense orgasm, as he encouraged her, "That's it baby, cum for me" He could feel her pussy tighten around his fingers as her orgasm closed in on her.

Ivy's body felt flushed all over as Randy again buried his face in her drenched cunt. Her hips started bucking wildly as he licked her clit, and she moaned loudly. Sweat was pouring from her body as he continued to run his tongue through her pussy lips. He lifted her pelvis to give him better access as he continued to eat her out. She began to buck wildly but was held in place by his powerful grip on her hips.

She whimpered as he suddenly left her pussy and moved to kneel over her. He pulled her up so that she was facing his rock hard cock. He leaned in and whispered, "Open."

He quickly filled her open mouth with the swollen head of his cock. He moaned as he thrust himself into her. His hands gripped her head as he fucked her mouth faster and faster.

As he started to develop a rhythm, he thrust deeper into her. Her lips were tight against his massive cock. She felt the thick head penetrate deep as it slid down her throat. His precum was lubricating her throat as she was face fucked.

"Fuck," he moaned

Her mouth was good but he knew that her mouth could not do what her pussy could, and he let go of her head and reached down to stick his fingers in her cunt. It was overflowing with her juices and began to spasm as he worked her clit.

She moaned loudly around his shaft as he continued to finger-fuck her pussy. When he sensed that she was about to cum, he pulled his cock from her mouth. Pre-cum dripped from the corners of her lips down onto her chin as he repositioned himself between her widely spread legs.

His hands slipped beneath her to grasp her ass cheeks and raised her hips to allow him better access to her waiting pussy. "I'm ready to feel my hard cock slide deep into pussy."

His words and the thought of his cock inside of her sent a shiver through her overheated body. She fell back against the cushions and he eagerly spread her legs wider. He looked down at her lustily as her chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation of what he was about to do.

Her hips thrust involuntarily toward his waiting cock. He caught her hand, wrapped it around his thick hardness, and made her slowly jack him off. His free hand moved back to her hairless mound and fingered her clit until she was gasping for breath.

He thrust his middle finger deep into her dripping cunt. "Do you want me?"

Ivy was rapidly losing control of her body as he pushed her to the edge of a massive orgasm. Her back arched, thrusting her swollen tits toward him. Her pussy seemed to throb around his probing fingers. She moaned loudly, "Randy"

He guided her hand to rub his cock against her drenched pussy, and asked again if she wanted him. "Say it, baby. Tell me you want me!"

She tried to struggle as he kissed her neck, so he thrust his fingers even more insistently in and out of her tight pussy. Her eyes closed as he rapidly finger fucked her hot wet hole. As he leaned down to kiss her, her mouth opened automatically to accept his tongue. He explored her mouth until he felt her pussy tighten around his fingers and begin to spasm as she climaxed.

Ivy moaned against his lips as he fingered her through her intense orgasm.

He kissed his way to her ear and murmured a second time, "Say it, baby."

Her hips bucked beneath him as she came, and she heard herself gasp, "I... I w...want!" She gasped again has his thumb flicked against her swollen clit.

"What do you want, baby?"

She felt her orgasm build again as he made her rub his cock against her throbbing pussy lips. "My cock? Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck your pussy?"

Her head jerked in a brief nod, "Uhhh, yes... Ooohhh... please...!"

He smiled down at her in satisfaction. He again helped her move his cock up and down her pussy, teasing her. He pulled her thighs further apart, and then placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he began to push into her steaming pussy as she again let out a soft moan.

He then grabbed her smooth thighs and raised them up as his long cock slid further into her waiting pussy. She gasped with pleasure as the pulsating thickness plunged deeper into her. He held her legs apart and her hands gripped his arms he drove all 9 inches of his rock hard shaft into her tight pussy.

As he bottomed out against her cervix, Ivy's back arched, pressing her cunt tighter against his crotch. She cried out in pleasure as her pussy tightened around his cock, "Yes Randy "

He leaned in and kissed her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her. His speed increased his hands covered both of her breasts and his mouth lowered to suck on one, nursing the tight peak.

He slowed down as he raised his head to engulf Ivy's lips with his own. His tongue explored her willing mouth as he fucked her. His speed began to increase, and he thrust his thick shaft in and out of her body faster and faster as her nails began to dig into his tattooed biceps.

Abruptly, he rolled over and suddenly she was on top of him, riding his cock. His large hands surrounded her narrow waist as he pulled her down farther onto his shaft. Her body took him in even farther than when he was on top.

She cried out in ecstasy as the swollen head of his cock began to press past her cervix into her womb.

Randy reached up and took hold of her beasts, squeezing them together as his fingers pinched her nipples lightly. Shocks of pleasure coursed between her tits and cunt as he fondled her breasts, and without thinking, her hips began to buck against him as he thrust his pelvis hard against her twat. It felt like he was ripping her in half with his cock and it seemed he couldn't get enough of her tight hole.

His hands left her tits and gripped her ass as he started to pound into her more intensely. Ivy had now begun humping him in time with his powerful thrusts.

Ivy felt like his thick cock was going to come out of her mouth each time he thrust his pelvis hard against her pussy and held her down momentarily before lifting her up again. Her cunt had become so wet that every thrust made an obscene sound as he moved inside her, and her entire body quivered with the heat of the passions that now controlled her.

She gasped and moaned as he helped her fuck him, "Oh, fuck"

As she continued to ride him, his hands traveled slowly up her body. His measured her narrow waist with his hands as one thumb dipped inside her navel and he thought he could even feel the hardness of his cock as it filled her. Then he moved on to cup her tits, squeezing them and tweaking her aroused nipples before moving on to grip her soft shoulders and pull her down to kiss her. He leaned up to her and whispered in her ear, "You're so hot Ivy." He began to nibble on her ear lobe then kissed her neck, biting it hard enough to leave a red mark.

He kissed her mouth again, pressing his tongue past her soft lips. She pulled her head back a little, and he felt her tongue brush against his as he kissed her deeply. Slowly his kisses headed toward her tits. His tongue flicked against one taut nipple, and she jumped as a jolt of pleasure shot through her over stimulated body. He heard her breathing grow shallow as he nursed one tit and then the other until she teetered on the edge of another intense orgasm. After a minute or two of this he kissed his way back up to her lips. He grabbed a hand full of her long brunette locks, and pulled her head down to his as he pressed his tongue deep into her mouth.

As he kissed her, his fingers began to trace the lines of her smooth, soft body. His mouth left hers and he whispered in her ear, "Do you like this, baby?"

"Ohhh...Y... yes,!"

"Do you want me to fuck you some more?"

"Y..yes, it feels so... uhhh uhhh, so g... good!"

He raised her off his rock hard cock and sat up. He turned her around, positioning her on her knees, and then settled in to kneel behind her and between her spread legs. His right hand slipped around her waist, and spread her pussy lips as he aimed his shaft at her waiting passage. His left hand lined up his cock, pressing the head against her swollen pink hole, and then both hands moved to grasp her hips as he thrust deep into her quivering body.

"Oh God!" Ivy screamed as he impaled her on his steel shaft.

"SHUT UP!" Miranda screamed from the front.

"FUCK YOU!" Randy screamed back at her.

"I DON'T FUCK YOUR KIND," she countered.

"Ig..nore her baby," Ivy said.

Randy grabbed hold of her waist and hammered into her pussy. He ran his hands over her smooth back. His fingers stroked the soft, flushed skin as his thumbs rolled circles. He leaned down and started to lick and kiss the middle of her back, then his tongue traveled along her spine, stopping to move her hair out of the way to attack the back of her neck with his tongue.

Ivy gasped as he suckled the sensitive skin on her neck and one of her own hands traveled back to grip his thick, powerful thighs. She was now lost in the sensations of the fucking she was receiving. She felt his lips fasten onto one of her ears as he buried his hands traveled to her breast, lightly squeezing and releasing them.

He paused inside her as he moved back to kiss her back, leaving a trail of soft bites along her shoulder. He slowly withdrew his cock from her tight channel, and held it just outside her swollen folds. He looked around at her pretty face. It was flushed red, and her blue eyes shone with sexual passion. Her long brown hair was now a tangled mess.

Ivy's hips thrust back toward him, searching for the tool she needed to fill her throbbing cunt with. Her hand grasped harder around his muscular thigh and she looked pleadingly back at him, "Please put it in me..."

She rolled herself over on her back, sliding back toward his cock spreading her legs wide. Her hands moved from his waist up to his solid chest, then back down his body. After a moment's hesitation they slipped around his ass and remained there, urging him to lower himself into her.

"Please Randy, I need you."

That was all he needed to hear as he shifted his position above of her soft body, placing his cock at her pussy lips. With one quick thrust, he buried himself all the way inside her. His cock pushed forcefully against her cervix, causing her to gasp with the feeling of her pussy once again being completely filled by him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he started to thrust in and out of her throbbing cunt. Her ass rose and fell on the bed as he fucked her tight pussy. His hands covered her breasts as he leaned in to kiss her. Ivy's mouth opened to him as he kissed her passionately, and her fingernails dug into the tight flat muscles of his ass as he continued to fuck her harder and harder. The bed began to shake as Earnest drove over a rocky road causing Randy to go even deeper.

His lips traveled down to her swaying breasts and captured one aroused peak. He nipped lightly at the hard tip, and then began to suckle it as though he were nursing. As he sucked on her tit, his cock drove into her assaulted pussy like a piston causing her orgasm, which had subsided, to peak again.

"Oh Randy," Ivy cried as she climaxed around his cock. Her back arched as she came hard. She thought she would pass out from the pleasure as her orgasm continued to build each time his cock pushed inside her.

Randy pounded against her, trying to drive his swelling cock even deeper into her waiting pussy. He couldn't hold on any longer as the muscles of her tight pussy squeezed his cock convulsively. He looked into her eyes, as her orgasm consumed her. With one final thrust he buried his cock all the way inside her pussy.

Ivy's hands gripped his large ones, "I love you Randy."

As she continued to cum, he moaned loudly, "I love you too Ivy."

Her back arched and she moaned in ecstasy as he erupted inside her, launching jets of hot cum deep inside of her. One of his hands left hers to slide over her flat stomach. He thrust against her again and again just to make sure every drop of cum was planted into her body.

When he finally pulled his softening shaft from her pussy, his mouth covered hers, and he ran his hands through her hair. His kiss deepened as he began fondling her swollen breasts. His tongue slid against hers urgently for several minutes while his hands continued to minister to her sensitive tits. He kissed his way down her neck and chest, the he bowed to take each nipple into his mouth in turn and sucked the hard peak until she was gasping for breath again. Abruptly he pulled away and sat up with a satisfied look on his face.

Still in a daze from her intense orgasm, Ivy stumbled to her feet and staggered into the bathroom. Randy watched as her breasts jiggled with each step, her pussy was matted with his cum and he could see it slowly running down her thighs. He followed her into the bathroom, and he heard the sound of water running as she stepped into the shower. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped in behind her.

"How good does that hot water feel?" he whispered to her, his hands moving over her wet hips. He nibbled her ear as he took the soap from her hand and lathered her naked body. She moaned as soapy hands "washed" her aching breasts, and her pussy throbbed in anticipation as his hardening cock pressed between her ass cheeks. The sensations took over again, and she leaned back against his hard body.

Ivy murmured as he nuzzled her neck, "Again?"

* * *

><p>"Finally," Miranda said seeing Randy and Ivy emerge from the room at around 2:00 the next day, "I thought y'all fucked each other to death or something."<p>

"Are we there yet?" Randy said stretching.

"Nope, we have a few more hours left, Earnest and I went out for breakfast," she said pointing at the table, "but it's old now,"

"I'll take it," Ivy said rushing over to it, "my stomach growling is what woke me up. Earnest and I went out for breakfast," she said pointing at the table, "but it's old now,"

"I'll take it," Ivy said rushing over to it, "my stomach growling is what woke me up."

They arrived at the New Orleans Arena at around 4.

"What's going on tonight anyway," Ivy said laying her head on Randy's shoulder at the table.

"Tribute to the Troops…"

Randy's nerves were on the edge. He rubbed the temples of his head with his thumb and middle finger. He knows what he needs. He grabs a filled Ziploc bag, sits down at the table again. Both Ivy and Miranda watching his hands meticulously weight out 2.5 oz of the stickiest sweet weed they had ever seen, or smelled. He catches Ivy with her eyes half-closed, looking startled.

"Want to smell it?" he asks tentatively.

"Hell yeah," Miranda said reaching for it from the other side of the table. He hands her the bag. She takes a deep whiff, detecting the buttery-smooth trichomes - sativa, she thinks - the plant's dried juice invading and encircling her nostrils. She tosses it back to him.

Ivy watches him, while he fumbles with the flimsy rolling paper. His hands are shaking a little as she's watching the muscles on his tattooed forearms flex and extend, the thick veins beneath them shimmering under the skin with his gestures.

"You're not going to smoke that are you?" Ivy said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said without a second thought, "Want to join me?"

"No Randy," she pleaded, "You'll get in trouble or suspended right?"

"Nope, you only get suspended for artificial marijuana, like Bourne does. The real thing comes with a fine of 2,000 dollars."

"And you are going to throw away 2,000 for a quick high?" Miranda said.

He nodded at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Rich people make me sick….toss me a paper."

He smirks at her, "Now what would your straight edge boyfriend think of this?"

"He is not my boyfriend. Unlike you two, I know the difference between sex and a relationship. He took me out to drink, so I guess he doesn't mind. If he was a vegetarian and someone offered me a free steak, I'm going to eat that steak in his face and then offer him a piece."

"What about your match tonight? Ivy said, "I don't think this is a good idea Randy."

He slid a rolling paper to Miranda and 0.5 oz of weed, "All I'm doing is a 5 minute program with Wade, then Otunga is going to interrupt, I'm going to power bomb him through a table and that's going to be the end of that. Filming doesn't start until 7 so I should have sobered up by then."

He's still holding open the half-rolled joint. Ivy's frozen for a second, but some reptilian part of her brain moves her body closer, closing the distance between them. Her heart's pounding so fast she thinks she's going to faint.

He rolls the joint once more with his thumbs, parting those perfect lips, and slides his tongue gently over the delicate paper, that little strip of glue that can disappear forever if you're not careful. He's being deliberately slow, concentrating what he's doing, and then, when his tongue gets to the opposite end he stares straight at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, sending a shower of sparks to her pelvis. He's so beautiful she can barely breathe, and he's seeing how much this is turning her on, licking the last swipe of glue from his lips, sucking in the lower lip with his teeth that only serves to accentuate the slight snarl to his upper lip.

He rolls it into a firm, tight cone, dipping it once into his mouth so it doesn't burn quickly.

He smokes cleanly, like her, no saliva. But the smoke curling around his lips, licking them in soft white waves, looks so erotic that she has to laugh to release the tension building up inside of. She can feel the THC crossing the blood/brain barrier, hitting her bloodstream and calming her down.

Miranda lit hers and put the lighter in the middle of the table. She smoked half of her joint in less than 3 minutes while Ivy and Randy took smooth, slow puffs of the one they shared. Miranda watched TV, laughing at nothing in particular.

"Check her out," Randy whispered to Ivy.

Miranda was already stoned out of her mind and had smoked the entire joint while Ivy and Randy still shared the first one. After more laughing hysterically at the television, Randy asked her did she want another one.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders and began to smoke a second joint, then took a seat on the floor in front of the TV with no clue what the show was about. By the time she had smoked the entire second joint, she had become horny and couldn't wait to see Punk later.

Randy and Ivy's second joint becomes an hourglass, measuring time in puffs of smoke, getting agonizingly shorter and shorter. Ivy flicks ashes into the ashtray, her heart and breathing patterns doing she doesn't know what. They don't look at each other. He smells like smoke and pepper, a salty gingery heat to his sweat that she can't stop taking in.

Slowly, tentatively, he moves further towards her, all but pinning her against her window seat. Little shoots of pleasure come from the slight bump her back makes on contact of the paneling, and from out of nowhere she thinks she smells lemons. He brings up a hand and tilts her jaw upward, and she slowly presses her body to his. They're nicely baked now, and everything feels like it's underwater.

"Can I tell you something," Randy whispers, his lips an inch from hers. He parts his lips to say the affirmative, but now it's her turn to be speechless.

He closes his eyes and tilts her head to the side, and just barely brushes those soft lips against the contours of her ear. She has to close her eyes, the sensation is just too much. She can feel his lips smile as he whispers in her ear, "I come really hard when I'm high."

She arches her back, shivering with pleasure despite herself at that tiny whisper. He brings his other hand behind her back, around the back of her neck, twirling the loose strands from her ponytail, still moving his mouth around the outer curves of her ear. It's incomparable, the feeling of her soft breasts against his hard chest, and involuntarily she brings her hands to his hips, hooking her fingers around his belt loops, His cock is hard now, straining against the denim fabric, ready to burst.

She moves her face back to him and under his jawline, feeling his beard scratch her lips and the tip of her nose. He's moaning softly now, as she's brushing past his hard Adam's apple and tilts his head up offering her more.

"You don't have long." Her voice, muffled in his neck but her eye looking at the clock seeing that it's close to 6.

"I know. I know." And, sure enough, hears that obnoxious vibrating noise from cell phone.

They break away, their bodies still reaching out for each other but their minds racing to priorities. "I have to check that." He says tonelessly.

They both walk over to the counter where both of their phones are charging.

He lifts his phone and mechanically presses buttons.

"It's John."

**John:** Hey man, where are you?

"I'm not doing anything with him tonight so why does he want to know my whereabouts."

As Ivy's checking her messages Randy walks behind her, encircling her. She's dimly aware of his hands lightly resting on her hipbones. Before she can place the phone down she can feel Randy's hands, clumsy with lust, turn her around to face him, leaning her back over his counter. She feels the breadth of his shoulders and the long tattooed arms below them, ending in hands that are lost in her quickly unraveling hair, the chocolate strands falling on my shoulder blades.

She's already swollen and wet and ready to fuck. Immediately his hands roam around her body, seizing it while she kisses him, teasing the tips of his front teeth. She can feel a guttural moan in her throat as he runs his hands down to her ass, pulling her hips closer still.

They're breathing hard, now. This is not a chaste kiss. She knows it has to be quick but she can't help savoring it. She raises her arms and as he's tugging her top over her head, arching her back like an offering as she fumbles unsuccessfully with his belt. He smirks, doing it himself but before he can finish she's tearing open his button, sending the jean dropping to the floor while he pulls off his shirt. She's so wet she can feel it dribbling down her thighs in hot, liquid runnels.

They stumble to the couch, still very stoned, and settle into a rhythm of making out. The world suddenly gets very small, it's a little bubble of warmth between him and her and they waste no time getting the remainder of their clothing off, inadvertently smearing their fluids on each other's bodies.

The moment his fingers reach her pussy, it's game over for her self-control. The buildup to this was so intense that she's already soaked, and his fingers struggle to find enough friction to touch her effectively. He grasps her clit between his fingers and moves his head down, sucking it lightly with his teeth.

"I'm starting to come-!" Ivy blurts out, and when the first wave of pleasure crashes into her, she reaches down to grabs his cock, smooth in her hand. He starts to rub his cock along the slit, sliding thickly into her without warning and all her nerve endings back flip at once. They both gasp, and she's clutching his back.

This position is hell on her pelvis, so she motions for him to take her from behind, she cries out as he shoves into her, his hard thighs beginning to slap against her ass with this uncontrollable wetness between them, the flesh fused into a wet, sucking mess. Ivy pushes back to meet his every thrust, where every stroke feels like an orgasm in itself. Randy's cock slides out of her, so hard and glistening, jerking uncontrollably. He looks at her with urgency: it's not long before he'll lose control. She marvels again at how responsive he is, reacting palpably to the tips of her fingers, his hair standing on end. For her part, she's still thrown off from the orgasm he gave her.

He sits on the couch as she kneels in front, caressing the inside of his thighs with her tongue before arriving at his cock. She swirled her tongue over his head and works herself downwards, watching him writhe above her on the couch, moaning incoherently, his dark eyebrows inverting their shape. He's so aroused that she doesn't really have to do much, and she concentrate on his solidity, the way her juices tasted on her own tongue, the heaviness of his balls cupped in her hand. Swirling her other hand over and down, over and down. She flicks the tip of the head with her tongue, making maddening little half-sucks until he grasps her hand, tightly.

He comes screaming, that beautiful face contorted in what looks like agony, while she sucks the life out of him. Because they're high, the orgasm lasts and lasts, and her mouth swallows eagerly as his heart goes back to a regular rate. She could easily go again. And again, and again - but there's just no time.

Randy has maybe thirty seconds of this rest, this pulsing bliss, before his thoughts and responsibilities come running back to him. He's covered in a sheen of sweat that heightens the swoop of his nose, his lips slick with Ivy's fluids. Little veins in his neck are throbbing and Ivy leans up to kiss them, tasting him.

"Holy shit," he says slowly, eyes closed in eddying waves of pleasure, still breathing hard. He gets up silently and walks to the bedroom for a quick shower.

"I..I..Ivvy," Miranda called giggling from the 3 and a half joints she smoked.

"Yes," Ivy answered forgetting about her presence.

"I…I..I watched y'all," she paused to laugh, "it was good!"

Ivy laughed, "What do you want to do while Randy's gone?"

"Duh, visit the French Quarter, Bourbon Street…an Alcoholics Paradise."

Ivy shook her head, "You're already baked and your mind is focused on getting drunk? I take back what I said about you and Punk being perfect for each other."

Randy appeared from the back, already in ring gear and oiled up, "I was letting you two know that you can't go anywhere tonight."

"What?" They said in unison.

"You can't go anywhere tonight," he repeated.

"We heard that…," Miranda said.

"…but why?" Ivy said finishing Miranda's sentence.

"Because….9 times out of 10 wherever you go you'll be drinking…," he said looking directly at Miranda then back to Ivy, "…and you both have a party to attend tonight and it wouldn't be a good idea me to show up with not only another woman on my arms…but a drunk one."

"How about after," Ivy asked.

"We'll see," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead, "now I have to go. Find me a suit in my closet to wear tonight."

After Randy went out the door Ivy asked Miranda the question again, "What do you want to do while Randy's gone?"

"Well since there isn't shit else to do on this bus...pick out a dress?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Hey man, you talked Randy?" Wade said as John scratched his head.<p>

"He's late again….."

"Yeah I know he was late but he's here and there's another problem…"

"What?" John said looking confused.

"He's…stoned."

John laughed, "Nah, Randy never does that before a show."

"Just like he's never late for a show…."

John's smile faded, "So you're serious?"

"Yeah. He isn't incoherent or falling over but you can look in his eyes and tell he's been doing something. I wonder what the problem is."

"Not **what** the problem is…**who** the problem is." As John walked away he felt his anger rising. _And on the night of Tribute to the Troops._

"What do you think about this one?" Miranda said holding up a multicolor dress.

Ivy frowned, "Wellll, it's kind of summery don't you think?"

"I did think it was summery but I thought I could get away with it."

Ivy heard what she thought was a rock hitting against the bus windows, "What the hell?" she said walking to the window, "Miranda…I think it's for you."

Miranda walked to the window, "PHIL!" she screamed letting down the window.

"Ma..ma..ma..Manran" he said stuttered standing in the cold New Orleans air in his ring gear.

"What are you doing out here in your T-shirt and panties, it's freezing?"

He chuckled, "I came to remind you about our dat..me taking you to the party tonight…"

"Aww" Ivy said listening to the conversation.

"You couldn't have sent a text?" Miranda said

"I never got your number."

"I'll give it to you later, now go!"

He nodded and walked away.

"Oh God," Miranda said turning around, "I hope he doesn't wear a suit jacket over his ring gear tonight."

"Randy" John called standing behind him.

"Yes?" Randy said turning to face him.

The look on John's face, pure and utter disappointment, eyes locked on Randy, staring hard said it all.

"Yes?" Randy asked again showing no concern about the way John came to him.

John shook his head in disbelief before turning his back to his best friend of 10 years and walked away, "Disrespectful."

"Ok," Miranda said pulling out the last dress she packed with her, "What about this one?"

It was a long black Michael Kors dress with a split going down the leg with a small cut in the sides.

"That is the one," Ivy said nodding in approval, "..and if you wear that, I have to wear this." She said pulling a halter see through black lace long dress with a split starting well above her thigh.

"What the hell?" Miranda said looking at the dress, "I thought that was lingerie you had laid out for later tonight."

"Nope."

"Is Randal even going to let you off the bus with that on?"

"Randal paid for this…."

* * *

><p>"Does it really take this long?" Punk said sitting on the bus with Randy waiting for the girls to come from the bedroom.<p>

"I don't know what the hell they're doing," Randy said putting on his cuff links, "They had all the time in the world to get ready, we went out there and did matches and still got ready before them."

"We're not even at the destination yet so why are you rushing?" Ivy yelled from the back.

"I'm coming out," Miranda said sliding the door open.

She came around to the front of the couch and smiled at Punk. Dressed in a long, black dress, hair up, she almost took his breath away. His heart was thumping, "Manran…you look," he shook his head trying to find a word but just settled for the generic one, "…beautiful." He stood up to take her hand.

She looked at him dressed in an all black suit, black tie, black vest. His hair was slick back and his eye bags didn't look as…noticeable, "Phil you look…different."

"Good thing or bad thing?" he said smirking.

"Good, definitely good."

Randy was so caught up in watching Phil and Manran he didn't notice Ivy standing there beside him.

His heart stopped dead as their eyes met, Ivy looked down over herself, offering herself a view down her dress, then she looked saucily back up at him from under her perfectly-shaped eyebrows. His mouth watered and his cock throbbed as he looked straight at her black bra and black thong through the dress. A wicked grin spread on her lips and she gave the slightest hint of an eyebrow flick as she looked at him, enough to make his cock twitch in anticipation as he was suddenly shaken back to reality.

"Baby," he said grabbing her into his arms, "You look amazing but suddenly," he pulled her up against his hard erection; "I don't want to go to that party anymore."

"Damn," Punk mumbled as he looked at Ivy.

"Yeah, I think she's trying to out slut the divas," Miranda whispered to him.

"Well I haven't seen any of them yet but I can almost guarantee she won the battle," he whispered back.

"Too bad," Ivy said grinding her crotch into his crotch, "we're going."

* * *

><p>"So I have to warn you," Punk said leading Miranda off the bus, "you know I dated Beth a few months ago right?"<p>

"I didn't until I read the article yesterday but yeah." Miranda actually liked Beth and follows her on Twitter.

"She hasn't quite gotten over it and might try to start drama and from what I observed you're not one to back down from a fight."

"That is correct," she said agreeing.

"I'm asking you, please ignore her because she might pick on you because you're small."

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog."

"You're a female…and you just compared yourself to a dog but you slapped the taste out of my mouth for calling you a bitch…alrighty then."

"Hey Beth," Nikki Bella called to Beth, "I guess that wasn't just a random ring rat he was at the club with."

"Whatever," Beth rolled her eyes and glanced at Miranda. She sneered at how girly and dainty she looked.

Miranda turned her head to see Beth looking at her. A wry smile played upon Miranda's face, she winked at Beth and held Punks arm tighter.

Everyone seemed to be taken by surprise a few minutes later when the door opened and Randy and Ivy breezed in. Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped, a breath collectively caught in their throats as the gorgeous couple walked in, her beauty almost mesmerizing, with her long brown hair, foxy eyebrows, bright blue eyes and full, luscious lips, just captivating the eyes around the room, even of the women.

"Everyone is staring at us," Ivy whispered to Randy.

He smirked, "Of course they are."

**TheBethPhoenix: I don't get jealous when I see my ex with someone else because my mother always told me to give my old toys to the less fortunate.**

**iTweet_Miranda: TheBethPhoenix You mad bitch ? )**

"Why is Mr. McMahon looking over here," Ivy said sitting at their table.

"Because you're the most beautiful woman in the room," Randy said wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh shit, I think he's coming over here," she said seeing him walking, "Is he going to say anything?"

"Nah, Vince is cool. Do you know how many divas he's fucked around on his wife with?"

"I can only imagine, but he scares the shit out of me. Look at that walk."

"Orton," Mr. McMahon said reaching his hand out.

"Vince," Randy shook his head.

Vince then turned his attention to Ivy who was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, "Hi, what's your name?"

"This is my _friend_ Ivory," Randy said speaking for her.

"Ivory, that's a pretty name," he said reaching for her hand.

"T...Thank you," she took his hand.

"Your _friend_ Ivory is very lovely Orton," he said winking and walking off.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Randy said smirking over at Ivy who was still stunned.

"I guess this is your _friend_ too," Mr. McMahon said walking past Punk on the dance floor with Miranda.

"Yes sir," Punk said not missing a beat.

"He's very intimidating," Miranda said.

"Yeah he is, I noticed the way Ivy looked at him like a scared rabbit when he approached them."

"Let's dance," Randy said standing up and reaching for Ivy's hand.

Randy feels that wonderful body of hers close up to his, and he start to move with the music. He has her in his arms. His left arm is draped across her shoulders. His right hand begins to travel up and down her back. He feels her tremble with the touch of his hand. He reaches down to cup her shapely ass. He begins to squeeze it in his hand, and then moves his hand down into the cleft of her ass.

He whispers into her ear, "Stroke my cock darling."

She does this for him with amazing skill. Her hand stroking him softly. They are moving now as one riding the currents of the music.

"Shameless," John says watching the two from across the room.

Randy kissed her neck as they dance. He felt her rubbing her body against his.

Ivy moved against his body, the music and the dim lights providing an almost trance like state. She found herself excited. Excited by the way his hands moved across her body. She knew the movements. She felt them before.

He moved his hands up and down her body. First down her sides, then up and down her back. All he wanted to do was touch her, to feel her against his skin. He gyrated against her as she pushed her crotch up against him. He felt her hands traveling on his body. Sometimes her hands were on his chest and sometimes on his waist.

She moved her leg between his leg and danced on his lap. She felt his hardness against her leg, even harder if that was possible.

He saw the look in her eye and knew she was excited. He also knew he had better stop it before it went too far.

"To the bar?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, I think I need a drink to calm myself," she smiled.

He took Ivy's hand and quickly led her to the bar.

"Randy, we need to talk," John said approaching him at the bar. His eyes were emotionless, dull and flat.

"About…?" Randy said still looking at the bartender making his drink.

"Hey John," Ivy said peeking over Randy's shoulder at him.

"Hello Ivy," John said dryly.

Randy looked at John with an eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"Just come with me for a few minutes," John said pulling Randy's arm.

"Alright," he said getting up before turning to Ivy, "I'll be right back."

"Ivy," Miranda said sitting on the stool next to her, "Phil and I wanted to know why you and Randy were simulating sex on the dance floor."

Ivy laughed, "Caught in the moment I guess."

"Where did Randy and John go?"

"John said he needed to talk to him or something. My feet are killing me. I knew there was a reason I haven't worn these shoes in 8 years. Anyway I'm surprised I beat you to the bar."

"I was going to come here sooner but I knew if I drunk I would be tempted to go after Beth. We've been mugging each other the entire night."

"That figures," Ivy shook her head.

"What's this about John?" Randy said leaning against a wall in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" John said leaning against the wall directly in front of Randy.

"I was enjoying the Christmas party until you pulled me out."

"The girl." John said getting to the point.

"Ivy, what about her?"

"Why did you bring her? Do you know all the attention you're causing to yourself?"

"Let me cut you off there," Randy said shifting, "If Mr. McMahon doesn't have a problem with it, I see no reason for you to have one. Everybody in that room is a WWE employee. No fans, no cameras, no wives. Go talk to Swagger, Dibiase, or Christian because the women they're with are definitely not their wives."

"It's not just this party. I've known you since OVW and never have you shown up late to a show and never have you gotten high before a show. All of a sudden you bring her and all hell breaks loose."

"She's not the cause of that, as a matter of fact, she was the one telling me not to do it. I love.."

John cut him off, "Don't! You don't love her. You love your wife and daughter at home. You're going to blow your whole image over sex? Man I am glad you don't fall head over heels for every broad that spreads their legs for you."

Red hot fury welled up inside Randy as he stepped closer to John. Staring into John's eyes he told him, "Call her a broad again."

John not backing down from his stare stepped closer to him until they were chest to chest, eye to eye, "I'm sorry but I'm just looking out for you and what's best for your career."

Randy stared intently into John's eyes and informed him, "I don't recall asking you to look out for me or my career. Now I have a party to get back to." The unreasonable level of anger in his voice was apparent.

John raised his hands and stepped back, "Randy, it's me...John, your best friend. The same best friend that…you know what? Go back to the party." John couldn't believe that Randy was going to let a woman that he's been with less than 5 months put a rift in their friendship.

Randy's body relaxed but the anger was still in his eyes, "Have a good night John" was all he said before he turned and walked away.

John ran a hand roughly down his face, blowing out a frustrated breath.

Randy stormed down the hall and round the corner to see Ivy staring at him with sad blue eyes.

She stared into his eyes momentarily then stared down to his feet, "John doesn't like me very much does he?"

He took her in his arms knowing that she heard their conversation, "It doesn't matter what John or anyone else thinks." He kissed her forehead, "Let's go back in."

"What's wrong with your legs?" he asked noticing her limp.

"My feet are killing me."

"Do you want to go?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll just sit down."

"Aww, I wanted to dance again."

"Randy I'll be honest; I would have never thought you were a dancer."

Randy looked over her shoulder and nodded, "I'm about to go to the bar, stay here."

Confused she said, "Oook?"

She watched him walk to the bar then suddenly she heard a voice behind her say, "So I heard I was your favorite Superstar."

"Edge?" she said before she turned around seeing the Rated R Superstar sitting beside her, "Oh my God!" she squealed before attacking him with a hug. She looked back over to Randy who gave her a smirk and mouth the words 'You're Welcome.'

"How did a woman like you end up with Orton?" Edge said staring straight at her tits, his cock slowly coming to life.

"Hey Randy, wanna dance?" Brie Bella said approaching him at the bar.

"Uhhh.." he said still watching Ivy and Edge interact, "why not."

"Oh God and another one of my favorite moments of yours is when you speared Mick Foley through that burning table."

Edge wallowed in all the gratitude Ivy was paying him, "Yeah that was awesome…what else?" he said trying to milk her even more.

Ivy looked to the bar but didn't see Randy. She looked over at the dance floor to see him standing while Brie gyrated her ass into his crotch. Ivy's heart plummeted. In some weird sense she felt betrayed. Why was he letting her do that to him?

Edge followed her eyes, "Why aren't you dancing with him then?"

"These shoes are killing me," she replied never taking her eyes off Randy. He was moving with Brie but he seemed bored. Randy watched Ivy and she watched him right back. Ivy was so busy watching him, that she didn't realize Edge was pulling her leg into his lap removing her shoe.

"Oh" she sighed as he grabbed one foot with both of his hands, firmly but gently. He began a gentle rubbing at first, and worked his way up to a firmer and more soothing rub. She sat back in her chair, and sighed with obvious relief and pleasure.

Edge began to feel his cock getting uncomfortably stiff. The smile on Ivy's face was every bit worth it. He couldn't help but admire not only her shapely legs but the beauty and softness of her feet as well. Her feet were very feminine and lovely, and massaging them was actually a pleasure for him almost as much as it was for her.

Ivy began to feel hot despite herself while Edge worked her feet with intensity. When he hit a spot she bit her lip roughly to stifle a scream. She glanced over to where Randy stood. He had a stormy look on his face, all pleasure that she felt was gone in an instant. Brie was still working on his crotch but Ivy could see the angry rise and fall of his chest. His nostrils were flaring and the look in those blue eyes could kill. Ivy wasn't aware of it but her bottom lip quivered in a pout.

Randy seemed to lose it at that moment. He shoved the unsuspecting Brie away none too gently. He stalked over to the table and roughly grasped Edge's shoulder, "How'd you like me to shove my foot up you're ass?" he spoke sharply.

"What the hell Orton?" Edge whined before dropping Ivy's foot.

Randy grabbed Ivy into his arms carrying her out of the room without looking back.

John watched the whole encounter slowly sipping on his drink.

"Do you want to go check on them," Punk asked Miranda.

"Nah, they'll be alright," she replied unconcerned.

"You don't sense anything strange going on with that relationship?" he said questioning her further.

"Strange like what?"

He shrugged, "Well if you don't sense anything wrong and you live with them then it's probably nothing."

She laid her head against his chest as they slow danced, "I'll probably have to go in a few because they might leave me."

"Don't go, stay with me tonight. We can fly to Vegas in the morning."

"Sure," she smiled into his chest.

* * *

><p>As Randy watched Edge working away on Ivy's foot his blood began to boil. Not even Brie who was working earnestly on his cock could take his mind off of the scene in front of him. His eyes locked with Ivy's to see her bottom lip was poked out in a pout and it quivered slightly. All he could think about was taking that bottom lip into his mouth while he thrust his cock into her pussy.<p>

He could almost smell the scent of her from across the room and that did it. _She's mine dammit!_ He wasn't going to let anyone touch her. He shoved Brie roughly off of him not bothering to spare her feelings.

On the bus Randy carried Ivy to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, pulling her clothes off and fell on top of her. His mouth crushed hers. "You're mine." He growled fiercely as his tongue dove into the dark caverns of her mouth. Ivy was hot all over. Only Randy could make her feel this way.

"Please fuck me Randy." She pleaded, spreading her legs apart for him.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you alright." He answered, while ripping his clothes off, needing to feel her naked skin against his. When he was also naked he flipped her over and she instinctively went to her knees. Doggy style was one of their favorite positions. He rammed his cock into her wet pussy.

"Oh Randy," She squealed in delight. His balls slapped against her round tan ass. Randy fucked her like a man possessed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and with each thrust; he drove himself harder and harder into her cunt.

Ivy knew that her pussy would be sore in the morning, but she didn't care. "Fuck me harder." She begged, needing to feel him deeper inside of her. Only he could bring her to this height and in that moment.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, gripping her hips as he came inside of her. He turned her around so that he could pull her on top of him.

"I was so jealous watching him touch you Ivy." He said after catching his breath. He gently stroked her hair. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. "You must know that I can't let you go." He said softly.

"I know." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "I don't want you to let me go."

"You belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes." She answered snuggling into his warmth before drifting off to sleep.

Later Randy woke up with his dick harder than a rock. Unable to wait for Ivy to wake up, he turned her over and gently parted her thighs. Her pussy was still slick from his seed. He slid slowly into her and began to move. Ivy slowly came to, making a satisfying mewing sound in the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She felt so good. Her pussy was so warm and tight. He kissed her lips, savoring the sweet taste of her. His hands roamed the length of her body while his tongue mimicked the thrusting of his cock. He came shortly after she did. He didn't immediately pull out of her. He wanted to enjoy the feel of her a little longer. He knew then that he would never tire of making love with her.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mr. McMahon said from the end of the phone, sleep in his voice.<p>

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry to wake you but it's John."

Vince sat up from his hotel bed, he was still sleepy but if his cash cow was calling him this late there was definitely some importance to this call, "What's the problem?"

John sighed, "It's Randy…"

"What's going on?"

"Did you see the girl he had with him at the party?"

"Yes I did, his _friend_ Ivory."

"About that…she isn't his friend, that's his girl."

"Of course she is," Vince said in a 'duh' way, "What's the problem?"

"He pretty serious about her and he's not being careful with it at all. I'm just looking out for his image you know? It took years to take him from the guy that harasses the divas and shits in their bags Randy Orton to family man all about his daughter and wife Randy Orton."

"I see what you mean now and I'll check into it."

"Thanks Vince," John said hanging up.

"Are you really going to check into it?" Kelly said laying beside Vince.

"No, Randy knows what he's doing," he said rubbing her blonde locks, "Now go back to sleep pet."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry Kelly Kelly! <strong>

**Review please because I worked sooo hard on this. **

**Also I merged a little collage of Punk, Randy, Ivy, and Miranda at the Christmas party and I must say they all look good together. **


	12. Chapter 12 Rebellious Flower

**Ok so here's the deal guys. I did quit because my FF inbox was flooded with messages about how wrong I am for involving Randy's real wife and daughter in this story, how I should have used OCs for them and blah blah blah. I got discouraged and I just said forget it. Then last week I said, "You know what…if other authors can write fanfics involving Randy having a 3 way with Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, I know what I am doing isn't **_**that**_** bad." So if you are offended by anything in this story please don't read. Thanks!**

**Anyway I went to Wrestlemania and saw the Orton's in the airport, I was thinking: **_**If you guys knew what I write about you**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Rebellious Flower<p>

"So why am I here again?" Randy asked Hunter Monday morning at a charity auction.

"Because they wanted us to auction some of our Evolution stuff and since we're the only employed Evolution members….."

"Our next item is a diamond necklace. I can hear from the gasps that the ladies are going to enjoy this one. This necklace is not your usual Cartier necklace. It was donated by the generous late Mrs. Olivia Smith. Her marriage to her husband lasted fifty years until he tragically passed away. Some of you might think I'm trying to say that this diamond necklace is a curse trying to purposely bind two people together, but Mrs. Smith had said in her will that this necklace represents true love, fate and companionship and by donating this necklace these wonderful things can be passed on and people can cherish what love brings. So ladies...well and gentlemen the opening bid for this necklace is $7,000, do I hear any bidders?"

The necklace had two rings locked together both encrusted with diamonds. It was a simple yet elegant and beautiful design.

"It's perfect," Randy said.

"It is," Hunter said agreeing, "7,100."

"Trips?" Randy turned to him in shock, "7,500."

"What? I have a wife too you know….8,000."

"Stephanie is the billion dollar princess; she can get her own damn necklace…8,200."

"It's the meaning behind it, young Randal….8,500."

"9,000. Come on man, just let me have this."

Hunter crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head, "You'd better use that huge signing bonus for becoming the top face of Smackdown because I have all day…9,300."

* * *

><p>Miranda and Punk arrived at McCarren Airport around 7AM Monday morning. As they walked out of the terminal building to the taxi queue we were hit by a cold wind blowing through the tunnel formed by the buildings and the raised roadway that goes to the drop off areas for the various airlines one floor above them. The air temperature at the time was 40 degrees. This was no surprise as they had felt this same cold wind in several other locations.<p>

Once at the hotel they were able to check in and go directly to their room. The room was on the tenth floor of the Flamingo overlooking the beautiful gardens behind the hotel. The Flamingo is one of the older hotels on the Las Vegas Strip and it shows some wear but their room was very nice, a king bed, a table and two chairs, a wardrobe with the television inside and a fair sized bathroom.

"Hater's gone hate as they say in the urban vernacular," Punk said walking down the Las Vegas strip hand in hand with Miranda, "What do you do anyway?"

"I am a c_aterer_ /wedding planner."

"Interesting, how old are you?"

"16!"

He smirked, "Funny, you must have forgotten I was with you when you handed your ID over to pay for your liquor before we left New Orleans so I know you're legal at least."

"Ok, 23 and you?"

"October 26, 1978."

After doing the math in her head, "Wow, that's a 10 year age difference. You look good to say you're old."

"The older the better honey," he said nodding.

She laughed, "So I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of Randy?"

"He is…a married womanizer. I never had any respect for a man who would cheat on his wife. They always seemed to be looking for something, something that is unattainable."

"Womanizer?"

"Well this was in the past but he's calmed down since he has a daughter but he's still Randy you know."

"How do you think he feels about Ivy?"

"He throws the word 'love' out there but I think it's more of an obsession with her….and the sex is good, so he says."

She shook her head, "Nah, I've been there and witnessed, the sex _is_ good."

He continued, "Sex and love are not the same. Love doesn't even begin to come into play until the effects of dopamine wear off. You have a better chance at a lifelong relationship with a man who doesn't come on to you hot and heavy when you first meet."

Miranda smirked, "So I'd have a better chance with a man who called me a bitch when we met?"

Without thinking about it he said, "Yeah most likely," then he continued, "Anyway obsession is feeling like you can't live without the other person, not being able to get them off your mind for even a moment, a destructive force for both, thinking it's endless, long and drawn out with no end in sight, and founded by lust."

She nodded, "Sounds about right."

"You know he has anger management issues right?"

"Yeah I know," she said stopping, "but you don't think he would?"

He shrugged, "When I mentioned that to him he got defensive and said he would never hurt her."

"Think he'll ever leave his wife?"

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that he will NEVER leave her. Sam has been putting up with Randy since 2002, the ring rats, the drugs, the anger management. She actually saved him, he overdosed and stopped breathing and she called the ambulance so if nothing else he'll stay with her for loyalty purposes. Also he wouldn't want to lose his daughter, so Ivy better get used to dark movie theaters and hiding in the shadows. Who would want to live like that? Doesn't she want kids some day?"

Miranda sighed, "She can't have any."

* * *

><p>"Something's going on with Randy," Sam said to Rachal.<p>

"Really?" Rachal answered sarcastically. She knew from the beginning that Randy wasn't any good but of course Sam wouldn't listen. Rachal was the one who showed Sam the pictures of Randy with some groupie on his lap.

"Yeah, for the last two days every time I called him he was busy or 'sleepy''

"His ass is cheating," Rachal said breaking it down to Sam quickly.

Sam rolled her eyes because from the beginning Rachal always tried to find the bad in Randy, "You don't know that."

"But you are aware he cheats on the road right?"

"Well I know he's a man…"

"Stop beating around the bush Sam. Randy is a man, he cheats and you know this."

"Sex is sex, he's on the road 5-6 days a week and if they're overseas 2 weeks. I know he isn't going to be the Virgin Mary. Those women mean absolutely nothing to him. All I can do is trust that he's being safe and smart about his dealings. He's been a 'man' on the road for over 10 years and he has never blown me off. IF he is cheating, that meaningless stuff shouldn't distract his home life."

"Sam stop it, you're going to sit there with that belief that Randy isn't going anywhere and that Randy 'doesn't love them hoes' and wind up by yourself. I bet The Undertaker's ex wife Sarah said the same thing before he ran off with Michelle Mccool."

"Rachal, why are you so negative? You don't know what he's going through. You aren't there with him; you don't know what he's doing. "

"More like WHO he's doing…" Rachal mumbled rolling her eyes, "Has he called you today?"

"No, he sent a text saying Goodmorning and that he was going to be attending an early morning auction and he didn't want to wake me by calling."

"It's after 12," Rachal said looking over at the clock, "Call him."

"Ok," Sam said taking her phone out.

"Hey Sammy," Randy said from the other end.

"Put it on speaker," Rachal whispered.

"Shh," Sam said doing it, "Hey Hun."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, sitting here talking to Rach."

"Rachal," he said annoyed, "Honey, can I call you back…I'm kind of busy."

"But you, we just?" Sam said confused, "Ok…" she said with clear disappointment in her tone.

"Alright, love you," Randy said before hanging up.

"Umm hmm," Rachal said with a small smirk on her face.

"You have to stop doing that..." Ivy said holding Randy in her arms.

"Doing what?" he said snuggling his head between her boobs.

"Blowing her off like that, she's going to get suspicious. You don't have to rush and get off the phone, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but I guess I feel guilty having a full on conversation with her while I'm with you. I'm not as strong as you think I am."

* * *

><p>Miranda sat in a radio studio waiting for CM Punk to finish his 3rd interview of the day.<p>

"Do you find it odd though the sexiness of wrestling now? Orton comes out all oily and he's just so sexy and all those other dudes, Morrison comes rolling out…"

"Wait let's rewind this for a second, did you just say that Randy Orton is sexy?" Punk exclaimed

_He is_, Miranda thought.

"Yeah I did…"the male radio host confirmed.

"Let's explore this?"

"Ok, it's 90% male for the most part in the crowd, you got a dude that's so oily that like BP needs to clean him then you got Morrison and even the announcers are saying how sexy he is, an it's the sexy appeal. It's very strange to watch Orton do that pose up there because it is…"

"Suggestive?" Punk said finishing his sentence, "Well I don't think there's anything wrong with being gay but I think Randy could uh, represent that demographic."

"Are you on the bandwagon with the Miz?"

"No," Punk answered quickly.

"Do you want me to tell you a story about the Miz?"

"Yeah sure."

"So I'm in Los Angeles and there's nothing to do and I go to the mall and there's Miz and the guy that follows him around..."

"Alex Riley…"

"Yeah that's him, he's in his tie and 3 piece suit and I walk by and I'm think, _oh ok there's The Miz, that's kind of strange_."

"He's in the mall in a suit?" Punk said.

"Oh yeah…full out, dressed to a T and he was looking around like he wanted someone to recognize him.

"Shocking…" Punk replied sarcastically.

"Shocking, I know and nobody was saying anything just walking by. He sees me and he goes 'HEY YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE RADIO' and I'm like _Oh no_, and I just kind of looked at him and did that thing where it was like I had steel rods in my neck turn and I go Heeeyy and I kept walking. That was just sad."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sam said answering her phone on the first ring.<p>

"Hey baby…" Randy replied.

"I thought you were busy..?"

"I was but I realized how my business matters have been getting in the way of my personal life. I've been stressed with corporate stuff, trying to keep Smackdown afloat, not to mention my back has been killing me, and I guess I just went into a cocoon. I'm sorry baby."

Sam sighed, relieved to hear the words he was speaking to her, "It's okay honey, I knew something was bothering you."

"You know I love your right?"

"Yes and I love you too Randy. Do you want to speak to Al?"

"Of course."

"Hey Daddy," Al said excitedly over the phone.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you."

"I miss you too Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" he said curious.

"Santa put lots of presents under the tree already."

"Oh she, I mean he did?" he said remembering that he went shopping with Sam before he left for this trip.

"Yes, little boxes, big boxes, everything."

"Well I guess that means you've been a good girl this year huh? I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Put Mommy back on the phone."

"Hey," Sam said getting back on the line.

"You know I was thinking about taking an extended vacation to heal my back. Maybe we can work in an angle where Wade pushes me down the stairs. Anyway, I should be home late Tuesday night after the show in Chicago. I have to go now, I love you."

"I love you too Randy. I can't wait to see you, bye."

"Bye," he said hanging up. He turned his head to the side to be greeted by the naked Ivy on her iPad.

* * *

><p>"See, that was easy," Ivy said looking down at her iPad.<p>

Randy twirled her around so that she was facing him, "I-"

He placed his fingers on her lips, silencing her; "You know you're driving me crazy." Randy lowered his lips to gently kiss her, slowly seducing her with the kiss. He drew a soft moan from her. Her hands shyly reached up to slip across his head. He slowly pulled away and gently dragged part of her lower lip with him.

He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. Ivy's eyes fluttered open to look up at him, the soft light creating a sensual and seductive setting.

Randy reached behind to pull the clip that was holding her hair in a bun, "whenever we're alone, I want to see your hair down." He lowered his lips so he could capture her lips for a kiss again, "Sit on me."

"Okay," Ivy said straddling his thighs.

"No," raising his eyebrow he said, "higher."

Ivy smiled because she knew what he was getting at; she worked her way up to his head to cover his face with her slick pussy.

She squished her puffy pussy lips up and down against his face, feeling his beard on her thighs. He eagerly used his tongue and lips to lick and suck on her clit, pausing occasionally to cover her entire pussy with his mouth and suck hard, pulling blood flow down.

Ivy sat straight up as she continued riding Randy's face, listening to the sloshes and slurps as she flicked and twisted her own nipples. She moved her hips in circles as he applied light suction to her pussy lips while licking her clit.

"I'm getting close," she whispered or, tried to whisper.

Randy didn't stop, or slow down. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her even farther down onto his face. He had her pulled so tightly against him, she was afraid he might suffocate. Ivy decided he would let her know if he was uncomfortable, so she put it out of her mind and kept going to town.

As Ivy came, she felt Randy's tongue slide inside her pussy and all around her lips as he worked to taste and swallow every ounce of her juices. He loved the taste of pussy as much as she loved feeling his mouth on her. As she climbed off of his face, she could see her pussy juice glistening on his lips, nose and cheeks, and running down his chin.

Randy moved and positioned himself between her legs and inserted a finger gently inside her pussy. She was so wet at this point, she could feel her juices pooling beneath her ass on the bed. Once inside her, he began curling his finger against her g-spot and releasing it, over and over. She felt herself close to coming again right before he removed his finger. He took her hand and positioned it near her entrance.

"I want you to feel this," he said, "I want you to know how to do this to yourself."

"Do what," she asked curiously; she inserted a single finger inside her pussy, "What exactly am I supposed to be feeling?"

When her finger was inserted about an inch and a half, he stopped her. He told her to curl her finger inward and asked if she felt a spongy, bumpy area.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

"Good, now push on it," he said.

She did as she was told and he asked how it felt.

"Kinda made me feel like I need to pee," she said, "But it felt good."

"Excellent," he smiled. "Now start fucking yourself with your finger while I lick your clit again."

She did as she was told, and the pleasure was so intense it almost hurt. He sucked much harder on her clit this time, and used his tongue in a stiffer, rougher way. She had a hard time keeping her hips still underneath him, so he held them in place. She pushed his head hard into her cunt as she came, this time unable to be as quiet.

"Ahhhh, FUCK!" she screamed, "Fuuuuuuck, I'm coming!"

"Good," he replied, "It's probably going to hurt a little at first because you're so sensitive, but you have to push yourself to the limits to make this happen. Especially the first time."

"What's going to hurt," she said scooting away from him.

"You have to trust me," he said yanking her back toward him.

Randy inserted a curled finger into her swollen, overworked cunt once again and began fucking her furiously with it, in and out, in and out.

"Play with your nipples," he told her.

She reached up and flicked her hard nipples.

"It hurts!" she cried, "It hurts, stop, stop!"

"You don't want me to stop," he said, "It's going to start feeling good. Just relax."

She tried her best to relax and eventually, the pleasure combined with the pain to produce a naughty, raw sexual euphoria. Her clit and pussy lips were literally stinging with fiery pain and pulsating with each powerful thrust.

"I feel like I'm on fire!" she screamed.

"Go with it," he urged her, "Take your other hand and rub on your clit."

She kept working one nipple as she reached a hand down to her pussy to rub her engorged clit. The blazing sensations turned white hot as she feared she would lose control and pee all over Randy and his bed.

"R-Randy," she squeaked out between full body spasms, "I feel like I'm gonna... p-pee,"

"You're not gonna pee," he said firmly, "You're gonna fucking squirt all over this bed."

"Fucckkk!" she grunted as she struggled to keep control of her hands.

"Push down on your muscles like you're trying to pee," he directed.

He sensed that she was still afraid of actually peeing everywhere.

"DO IT!" He ordered, "Push down and keep rubbing your clit while I fuck you with my finger."

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked down at her crotch just in time to see a small amount of clear liquid come gushing out of her pussy.

"OOH! Oh, oh, OOOOOOOH!" she screamed.

Randy kept finger fucking her, "Quick, push down harder"

She pushed down as hard as she could, channeling her girl-cum into a nice thick stream that shot almost off the side of Randy's bed. She had a hard time making sense of my moans, screams, facial expressions and jerky movements. She was covered in a thin film of sweat and she was soaked from her belly button down to her thighs in the sexiest warm, slick liquid she's ever felt.

"O-oh my G-God..." she panted, "I did it!"

Completely unaware of anything else around her, she fell back onto the soaking wet bed, arms and legs splayed, ready to slip into a post-pleasure coma.

"Congratulations," he chuckled looking up at her with his face soaked. He reached down; stroking his thick, cock a few times. The head was sloppy with pre-cum, his cock throbbing in time to his pulse.

She was trying to sit up, but her legs were trembling too hard and her knees were jelly.

Randy moved over her, remaining on his hands and knees, allowing his penis to touch her body. The tip was burning hot. He held her eyes with his. Her hands moved to caress the length of his penis. He was hot and firm. He pushed at her until the tip had entered her. Her hands immediately left his cock and went to his chest to try to push him off because she was painfully tight, swollen and engorged from the powerful orgasm she just had. His eyes gleamed brighter as he allowed her to try to push him off.

Then he lunged forward, forcing his cock completely into her in a single, savage, tearing thrust. She thrashed and screamed at the excruciating friction. He held her pinned under his heavy body as the pain shivered along her nerves and she lay trembling and gasping. He began long, slow movements, easing his cock in and out of her, slowly stimulating her until she was writhing and moaning under him.

Minute after minute, he moved in her, building the sensations in her. He could feel her need. She writhed and moaned. Still he moved in her, long and slow, in and out for an hour. She was almost sobbing with frustrated need. His own need was building and would eventually explode. He kept on, long, slow thrusts into her writhing, quivering body. He could feel her weaken, her heart pounding harder and harder, her breath gasping as he kept her at the edge. Finally, he had to acknowledge that he would kill her if he did not allow her to cum. He changed his rhythm, now thrusting hard and sharp into her.

She arched, shrieking, as her body finally went rigid with intense orgasmic spasms. His climax joined hers, intensifying the spasms, fueling her orgasm, making it go on and on as his burning cum poured into her. He held her tight to him as the echoes of their intense climax slowly faded. She finally lay limp, quivering under him. He kissed her gently and slowly eased from her body. She lay exhausted in his arms and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Well maybe you can explain this to me," Punk said sitting on the balcony of their Vegas hotel suite, "What exactly is rolling in the deep? I like to think she's talking about a bed but I don't really know because she just ends it with deep. What is…is she talking about weed? Give me some specifics. I just hear her complaining about what could have been and that they could have been rolling in the deep. If I broke up with a person and they came up to me saying 'We could have been rolling in the deep.' I'd sit there like…excuse me? We could have been rolling in the what?"<p>

Miranda laughed, "And she was on some deep shit. There's fire in her heart. I can tell from the first verse that like been betrayed, that's what the song is about I know that. Someone has told this bitch we are in love and we can be together but they lied. So after months and months and weeks and weeks and decades of hearing this song on the radio and commercials, I was sitting like Ok I'm going to go watch this video, maybe the video can help me understand. I get on YouTube and Adele is just sitting her ass in a motherfucking chair. There's some dude playing drums, this random ass bitch is sitting up here like the black swan dancing around in a room full of dust….or crack. Then there's this room in the house where these Dixie cups full or water are vibrating. Then out of nowhere this city gets built and everything's white. I'm like maybe I'm just stupid but that didn't clarify shit."

Punk laughed, "So tomorrow is the last day huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess so. Are you coming to Smackdown?"

"Of course, it's in Chicago. You do know who's from Chicago right?"

"Kanye West?"

* * *

><p>When Ivy awoke, she was lying naked on the bed, covered with the silk sheets. Her body ached and quivered with the memory of his cock moving in her. She was still tired. She sighed and went back to sleep. The next time she awoke, he was sitting beside her.<p>

"Hello," he smiled shyly.

"Randy," she breathed, "That was…."

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her with soft hunger.

She tasted the some kind of liquor on his lips and responded to him, yielding to his kiss. He kissed her again, touching her only with his lips. Her hands caressed his face, holding him to her as she returned his kiss. He gently kissed her throat and then her breasts. He felt her nipples harden under his lips. Her hands were behind his head holding him to her.

"Randy I love you."

He nodded in response. His penis was already rock hard. She stroked it gently, feeling the burning hardness under her fingers. His hands caressed her soft body, gently arousing her.

Suddenly, she moved over him, straddling him. She rose up and slowly slid herself on his cock, moaning softly as he slid into her, spreading her. She moved her hips slowly until he was completely in her. She stiffened and climaxed. The spasms of her sudden orgasm stimulated him, arousing him more. She lay on him, quivering. Then she kissed him again, focusing on her lips on his, tasting him. She felt him swell harder in her. She moaned softly in pleasure.

Then he rolled on top of her. He began thrusting hard and deep into her. She was soon writhing under him, urging him deeper into her with hands and lips. She arched in orgasm, her pussy throbbing hard around him. The sudden spasms fueled him. He took her to climax again and again until she was rigid, her body convulsing in constant orgasm. He kept thrusting hard and deep into her, pulsing his fiery cum deep into her as she writhed with intense, constant orgasm. He held off, thrusting deep and hard into her until he could wait no longer. Hard, jerking thrusts finally brought on his final, massive climax deep into her. She arched, her scream of release shrill as her ongoing orgasm peaked into intense ecstasy. He held her close as her orgasm slowly faded. She lay limp and quivering under him.

He held her tight as they both recovered from their intense orgasms.

Ivy kissed his chest as she laid there, her long hair obscuring her face from his view. Randy pushed her hair back from her face and she smiled up at him.

_Then he rolled to the side of the bed picking a box up, "I have something for you." He was going to wait until Christmas but after that sex session he couldn't hold it any longer._

_"What?" she said gathering the strength to sit up. He handed the box to her. She gasped_ as she opened the box and looked at the shining diamond necklace.

The look on Ivy's face was all he needed to know that she adored the necklace. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She continued to trace the diamonds in the necklace, "Randy, how much did this cost?"

"Priceless," he said smiling.

"_18,000," Randy said hoping Hunter gave up._

"_18,500," Hunter smirked._

"_20,000," a gentleman in the back called out._

"_Uh oh Randy, looks like we have competition, 21,000."_

_Randy sighed, "21,500."_

"_25,000," the gentleman in the back chimed in again._

"_25,500," Hunter called out._

_Randy sighed again, he knew he wouldn't be able to compete with these two, "I'm out," he whispered to H._

_Hunter looked over at Randy who had a disappointed look in his eyes, "50,000."_

"_Wow that's the actual retail price!" the auctioneer said, "Do I hear any higher?" The room was quiet, "Sold to the gentleman up front."_

"_Beautiful isn't it?" Hunter asked rubbing his hand over the necklace after the auction._

"_Very," Randy said looking away._

"_Well since this was a charity auction and I paid for this with money from Vince's account….I'll let you have it because clearly it means a lot to you."_

_Randy's_ _eyes lit up_ _in shock_, _but he did not refuse, "Really?" Hunter shook his head handing the box over to Randy, "Thanks!" He grabbed Hunter into a bro hug._

"_Yeah yeah yeah," he patted Randy's back, "Just make sure you give that wife of yours a kiss for me too."_

"_Uh…sure."_

Ivy headed toward the bathroom mirror, before she could pick up the necklace; Randy gently brushed her hand away and picked it up instead.

He didn't immediately put it on her; instead he came closer to her from behind, hooking one of his arms around her waist, and nipped at her ear. He started to trail kisses along her jaw line, "I'll have to go inside soon," His voice was soft and seductive, "I think you should come in with me or I'll never leave this bus."

Ivy couldn't help but moan, his words plus his light kisses on the column of her neck was driving her crazy. He removed his other arm from her waist and reached up to wrap the necklace around her neck, while still sucking the tender spot on her neck. Leaving the spot abruptly, he clasped the necklace on, while stroking the slightly bruised mark he left on her.

His hands continued to linger everywhere, while his gaze remained on the mirror watching her from behind. His eyes roamed her face possessively.

* * *

><p>"Miranda!" Ivy shrieked seeing her best friend wondering down the halls in the arena.<p>

"Ivy!" Miranda said walking toward Ivy. They embraced like they hadn't seen each other in 5 years, "What happened with Randy the other night?"

Ivy shrugged, "He got a little jealous, I guess, we're fine. How's Punk?"

"AWESOME! He's so amazing. We get each other, you know?"

"Aww you two would make a cute couple."

Miranda sighed, "I know, but I'm a realist. This will probably be the last time I see him. Long distance relationships never work…especially involving wrestlers with all the ring rats and divas running around. It would be just impossible to maintain. The only reason you and Randy work is because you live in the same city. Hey look, there's John. Hey…"

"Don't speak to him," Ivy said cutting Miranda off.

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't like me. For some reason he thinks I'm some kind of bad influence on Randy."

"What? If anything Randy is a bad influence on you. You were like an Angel before you met him."

"I know right! So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well Punk gave me tickets to RAW, so I guess that will be a part of tonight's festivities."

"Miranda, you know I can't go to that!"

"Why? OHH, there will be cameras and Sam probably watches RAW."

"Right…"

Miranda shrugged, "Well I guess we'll just wait until the boys are through and hit the casinos. Wait, what is that on your neck?"

Ivy smiled and rubbed her hand across her necklace, "Randy gave it to me earlier. Isn't it beautiful?"

Miranda's eyes widened, "It is definitely beautiful…but you are aware that he has officially marked you as his now, right?"

"Uh.." Ivy started.

"Ivy," Randy said turning the corner dressed in his ring attire and T shirt, "I was wondering where you ran off too. Oh, hello Miranda. I wasn't expecting you to still be around. I would have sworn Punk would have dumped you on the side of the road by now."

Miranda rolls her eyes at Randy's comment and was about to tell him off when she spots the big bulge in his wrestling trunks. She smiled, "I'll let you get away with this one because it's clear that you don't want to be held up any longer. I'm going to head to the bus to catch Earnest before he leaves to get his seat in the arena."

Randy quickly lead Ivy to his private dressing room.

"What's going on?" Ivy said confused before glancing down at the obvious erection bulging out of his trunks. A big grin appears on her face. She runs her hand down the fabric of his T shirt then down to his strong thighs, and finally she softly touches his hard cock getting a grunt of appreciation from Randy. She grabbed both sides of his tight trunks slowly sliding then down allowing his hard cock to spring out.

"Have you seen Randy?" John shouted over to Miranda in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I think he's in the room beside Sheamus."

"Thanks," John said. He felt bad for overreacting to Ivy's presence and wanted to apologize.

"Hurry up," Randy said with his arms folded, cock still at attention waiting for Ivy to finish texting her father.

Ivy knew that this would irritate him. She kept her smile to herself, though as his lips hardened and the possessive stare grew even more intense.

"Jealous much?" she teased.

He growled in response.

"Whatever," she scoffed at his jealous display. "You shouldn't want to risk getting stains on your trunks anyway."

His eyes grew heated. "No?" Randy quickly kicked off his boots and kneepads then stepped out of his trunks throwing them to the other side of the room.

She could hear the menace, that sound in his voice that made him sound much more a predator than a man. It sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She paused on that thought but she could see the raw desire, the craving for control. She laid her phone to the side and crawled on her hands and knees to where he was standing.

Her hand gripped the base of his cock and worked it up and down. Her tongue flicked out to taste his pre-cum...using that to lubricate his shaft as her hands gripped him. Taking the head of his shaft into her mouth, she sucked him hard as her hands pumped up and down on his thick length.

Randy arched his back and growled deeply, as his body tensed up. Feeling his balls tighten, he growled again.

Ivy closed her eyes as a jet stream of hot seed came rushing into her mouth from his thick cock, coating her throat. She moaned, causing his cock to vibrate pleasurably.

Still his cock remained hard.

Randy couldn't help it, he didn't mean to hurt her, but he gripped her beautiful long hair in his hands and pulled her up towards him. He kissed her savagely, pressing her body against his stronger one, causing her to whimper. He felt her surrender as her arms came around his neck and her little nipples burned his chest.

Turning her around, he slammed her gently against the lockers. Her hands and body pressed flat against them. She felt his hard cock as it pressed against her back, exciting her pussy.

Randy's arms slowly slid around her waist, down to her jean buttons. He slowly slid the zipper down before seeing movement in the corner of his eye. His head jerked to the left in time to see a wide eyed John Cena, "What the fuck?"

"Uh…hi," John said slowly closing the door.

"Why didn't you lock the door Randy? That should have been the first thing you did," Ivy sighed relived that her pants weren't down yet.

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror, Ivy never felt so beautiful before. The dress was revealing, with a deep v-neck, showing off her full breasts, while her hair was curled and loosely tied. Her make-up contrasted with her white dress, the red lipstick gave her a seductive twist.<p>

"Ivy, I promise you will definitely be everyone's center of everyone's attention. Now let's go," Miranda said snapping her earrings in.

"Why? I thought we were waiting for the guys?"

"What's the point, it's a public place and you can't be seen around Randy anyway. We might as well go early to scope the place out."

On the way to the casino a something caught their attention. The pink neon sign glowed in the darkness. In tall letters, it said: "Adult Palace." Like little kids, they were almost afraid to go in. But like kids they were drawn to what they thought of as something a bit bad.

"Why are you being so nervous," Miranda said about to push the door open, "Don't you own a dildo thing? Apparently you've been in a place like this before."

"No I haven't. I paid some random woman to get that dildo while I sat in my car with a hood on my head." Ivy enjoyed sex a lot, but the thought of being surrounded by adult movies, magazines, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, even sex swings and large hardcore porn posters for the truly bold, made her uncomfortable.

Once inside, Ivy was surprised to see how 'normal' the store looked. Other than the inventory being different she could have been in any store.

Behind the counter on a stool sat a very attractive brunette woman wearing a black velvet robe with her breast peeking out with her head down reading a Playboy magazine.

Ivy felt like leaving.

"Hey can we get some help?" Miranda asked.

"Help?" Ivy whispered, "It's not that complicated to wander around a sex store."

"Excuse me," Miranda repeated louder.

Ivy looked at the woman's ears and noticed she had black headphones in her ear that blended into her hair, "She can't hear you, she has headphones in."

EXCUSE ME!" Miranda shouted very Vickie Gurerro like.

The clerk suddenly became attentive, "Hey there," she said cheerfully. "Never seen you two in here before."

"We're from out of town."

"So," the clerk asked, "what's your flavor?"

"I'm sorry?" Miranda said raising an eyebrow.

"What's your deal? Guys, girls, trannies, various quadruped mammals?"

The clerk moved the lower part of her robe apart. Miranda was shocked when she saw that the clerk was sitting on a vibrating sybian with the dildo inside her.

"Holy Shit, I think we can find everything on our own. Thank you," Miranda said backing away slowly.

"Can we at least check out the clothes first?" Ivy said walking over to a rack.

"Oh, this is kinda cute!" Miranda said, holding up a dress. The dress was vinyl. It had vinyl straps holding up a top that was cut low across the front. It was short. And the front was connected to the back by 3 one-inch vinyl strips on each side.

"Yep, it sure is." Ivy replied. "I think you should try that one on."

"I'll think about it." She said, noting its position on the floor walking straight down the aisle to the back of the store, where the penises were located.

After Ivy said "nice," to a realistic one, Miranda found another, slightly longer, and said "I like this one better."

Then they attempted to one-upped each other, Ivy grinning and one-wording, Miranda over-explaining. Fatter shaft. Suction cup with balls. Longer. Giant head. Even Longer. Black, long, fat.

Each time they agreed with each other, yeah, I'd do that, then going one better, until finally Miranda lifted a lifelike display model, synthetic flesh, of a monstrosity, said, "Oh, fuck," and Ivy's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out, momentarily speechless. Then she reached for it, felt the girth, the heft, and she grinned evilly at Miranda, and they smiled at each other.

"No way," Ivy said. "I draw the line there, no way I could use that. It would kill me."

"Death by dick," Miranda joked and they laughed, "Then Randy would kill you again for stretching yourself out."

* * *

><p>Every male head turned as they entered the casino, locking onto the gorgeous pair. They both were perfection the likes of which they had never seen before. Hair, skin, face, breasts, ass, legs, everything was visually phenomenal.<p>

They made the other females in the casino extremely self conscious and protective of the men they came with or recently met.

"What time is it?" Ivy whispered to Miranda.

"Time for you to have some fun and not worry about when Randy will arrive." Miranda took Ivy's hand in hers and they walked around, taking in all the sights of a big Las Vegas casino – tourists and slot machines, brightly colored carpeting, stages with bands playing different kinds of music, restaurants, stores, gamblers trying to get lucky in spite of the odds, cocktail waitresses in skimpy outfits.

"Do you like Miranda?" Randy asked Punk getting out of a taxi heading for the casino.

"Yeah I do. She's one of the coolest girl's I've ever met but what's the point? Tomorrow's the last day and I'll probably never see her again."

"I understand," Randy said nodding.

Ivy and Miranda headed straight for the slot machines. Ivy sighed and sat at the slot machine absent-mindedly feeding quarters into its insatiable opening.

After several fails, Miranda slipped the last quarter into the slot and pulled the handle, she noticed a shadow had moved to stand behind her. Clanging bells and flashing lights suddenly distracted her and she looked at the machine with exasperation as quarters began to cascade into the tray.

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed and scooped as many quarters as she could into two large buckets before turning around to the shadow, "PHIL?"

"Guess I'm your good luck charm huh?" he said winking.

"Come stand behind me now," Ivy said hoping he worked for her too.

"NO," Miranda yelled still on the rush of her winnings, "You'd better go look for Randy because Phil is mine."

"Where is he anyway?" Ivy asked Punk.

"Over there," he said looking in the direction of a Roulette table.

"10,000 on red," Randy said taking a sip of his drink, before laying his chips on red. He looked up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking over at him. He winked at her and noticed her smile fade.

"I think you should bet on black," John said behind Randy.

"I think you should back off," Randy said without looking around.

"Move," John said shoving Randy and placing Randy's chips on black.

"Is that the final move," the casino worker said.

"John, if you make me lose my fucking money," Randy said through gritted teeth.

John calmly watched the spinning little wheel. As the wheel slowed down, the whole room seemed to be in slow motion.

"Holy shit, I don't fucking believe it," Randy said when the ball stopped on black. Shaking his head he turned around to face John.

"I guess this was my way of saying…sorry?" John shrugged.

"Apology fucking accepted, come here," Randy said embracing John and rubbing his head.

"Centon is so gay," Punk said watching the scene from across the room, "Come on Manran, let's play some craps."

"Are you going to be okay?" Miranda said turning to Ivy.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Randy was currently listening to Maxine or whatever the fuck her name was talk about some boring shit.<p>

"And I will be sooo happy when I finally get called up from NXT and put on a roster..."

Randy had noticed that Ivy was no longer at the slot machines. He understood that this might have been boring as for her, being alone since Punk and Miranda had their own thing going on.

He scanned the room to see where she was.

"...like my mic skills are way better than any of the current divas, I have a better body than all of them, don't you think..."

Finally he saw her.

_Fuck_! There he was feeling a tiny bit guilty for her being lonely but no. She was enjoying herself.

She was center of attention of every fucking male in the room. She looked so happy, smiling at Vince, possibly flirting back! To make matters worse, there were always a string of men begging for her attention. It infuriated him that they were talking to her occasionally brushing their hands against hers, or asking for a dance, where they touched her intimately. He was angry, she belonged to him.

"...Randy, Randy...are you even listening to me-"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

He composed himself. Randy continued to pretend to pay attention to Maxine's pathetic effort at seducing him, constantly touching him everywhere. After becoming totally apparent that her efforts were going nowhere she excused herself.

"Don't tell me you're going to pull another stunt like you did at the party?" John said moving to Randy's side.

"Was it that bad?" He watched Ivy naturally holding the attention of the men she was talking to, while they practically drooled over her.

John smiled, "Yes it was. You have to relax man. Ivy is...well with a body and face like that, there will always be a man looking at her, you know?"

Randy knew every man in the room was eying her up. Who wouldn't? She was effortlessly sexy and surprisingly down-to-earth for someone who possessed such beauty and intelligence.

Right now, Ivy was deep in conversation with Johnny Ace and he was stroking her hand affectionately.

Randy was burning with rage as he noticed she did not stop Ace from touching her or distant herself from him.

"I think Ace might want her," John joked, "or maybe he's just trying to offer her a divas contract, you know he hands those out freely."

Randy was furious. "He might want her," he stated arrogantly, "but she belongs to me." He had enough. He specifically told her over and over again she was his, yet she was flirting with other men in front of him.

Miranda was on her 4th drink and really enjoying craps, "Here Phil, blow it," she said reaching the dice up to his mouth.

He put his lips together and blew on the dice, but his eyes locked on to Miranda's. The sultry look he gave made her smile.

He couldn't help checking her out when she bent over to throw the dice across the table. He didn't know what came up or what it meant, but everyone at the table cheered.

Miranda was ecstatic and turned around giving him a big kiss. She didn't even think she realized what she was doing, until they were slowly pulling their lips apart. Feeling her body pressed against his had instantly had obvious consequences below the belt. In the same instant they saw several camera's flashing in their direction.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean..." she murmured looking down.

"It's alright," he shrugged grabbing her chin and making her look up, "it's not like I'm married or anything."

Miranda chucked at him throwing obvious shots at Ivy and Randy.

* * *

><p>Ivy got bored sitting alone at the slot machine, plus her quarters were getting low.<p>

"Can I get you a drink?"

Ivy turned around to see Vince smiling affectionately at her.

_It's his boss; he can't get too upset about this_. She smiled back, "Thank you."

"Come on," Vince said extending his hand to her. Ivy turned around to check on Randy who was currently at the black jack table.

Soon, she realized her mistake. Vince's friends/business partners decided to join them and now she was pretty much stuck between the WWE Execs boasting about how much they make on a daily basis and having to remain looking interested. She decided to carry on pretending to listen while looking around the room for Randy again.

She felt sick. He was now openly flirting back with Maxine, while she continued to touch him affectionately.

Ivy was fuming. He was flirting with other women so openly. Well, she thought if he wanted to make a fool out of her and play these stupid games with her, she would outdo him. Ivy started to forget about Randy and Maxine, trying hard to concentrate on the people around her.

"So you're Randy's friend right?" Ace asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You're very beautiful, how many times do you hear that a day?" he joked.

"A few…"

"How would you like to be around Randy all the time?"

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Becoming a diva," said the man who signed Kelly Kelly after seeing her in a magazine.

"Uh, I'm not really interested, but if you want to sign someone based on looks, do you see that girl bouncing up and down next to CM Punk?" she said pointing at the craps table.

"Yeah, I've noticed her too."

"She's beautiful and she could legit kick half the current divas asses."

"Oh is that rig..." Ace suddenly stopped talking and looked past her.

Ivy turned to see an angry looking Randy. He approached them but didn't say anything to her, instead turning his attention to Ace, almost as if he was sizing him up.

He reached out to shake Ace's hand, gripping on it harder than necessary, "How's it going Ace."

"It's going just find Randy."

"That's great," Randy said without meaning it at all. "So how is it that I see you engaging in conversation with my girlfriend?" He watched her uncomfortable expression.

"Randy we were talking about-"

"Honey, I'm joking." He said quickly patting her back.

Ivy relaxed instantly.

"Ivy, I think it's time to leave, we have to get to Chicago. Meet me out front. I'm going to call for the bus," he said casually walking away.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Ace," she said turning back to Johnny before walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Miranda called to Ivy.

"Oh, Randy and I are leaving."

Punk looked at Randy who had a stone expression on his face before nudging Miranda calling her attention to it.

"Do **you **want to leave?" Miranda said still looking at Randy walk away.

"Yeah, it's been pretty boring."

"If you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Okayyy?" Ivy said confused.

* * *

><p>Randy didn't say a word on the walk to the bus. The walk was long and painful; Ivy stayed facing away from him, looking off at the Vegas lights.<p>

The silence was killing her. There was a foreboding tension brewing in the air. She didn't know why he suddenly switched from being all nice and charming to being an irritable jerk.

On the bus, they remained quiet, the tension was building and building, almost to a breaking point.

Ivy stood looking out the bedroom window; the lights were even more beautiful passing at 70mph on the bus.

Randy wanted her. Just looking at her from the back, made his cock twitch, but he wanted to teach her a lesson for what she did tonight.

Ivy noticed Randy behind her, looking at her intently, from the reflection on the window, it wasn't clear but his gaze was almost predatory... she turned, and at that moment Randy pushed her against the glass window.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, he was using his body to trap her in, he looked at her hungrily.

"What the fuck am I doing? What do I tell you every time we're alone?"

"I don't know-"

"I said, you're mine." his voice suddenly switched to a softer tone, almost a whisper, but it was cold and dangerous.

So she realized that he really was angry, acting as if nothing was wrong but he was angry at the fact that she was talking to Ace. Now it was Ivy's turn to be angry, so it was okay for him to talk to other women, yet when she did it, he automatically went crazy.

She tried in vain to push him, "What is wrong with you? I was talking, not having sex with him. What about you? So it's okay for you to have women throwing themselves at you, but I'm not allowed to talk-"

He crushed his mouth against hers forcefully, silencing her. _So she was talking to other men as a form of revenge? Or was she jealous? _

She continued to push his chest. After a few minutes of struggle, she was slowly giving in. His lips curved up into a smile, she was giving in and he knew she wouldn't stop. She couldn't.

Randy ended the kiss, knowing full well she didn't want it to stop. He stepped back to admire her against the back drop of the night view. The white dress made her look innocent, though her full seductive red lips and the way the dress revealed half of her curves screamed the opposite. She had her eyes closed, almost as if she was memorizing his lips on her. Randy turned a chair around and sat down.

Ivy opened her sultry eyes, struggling to comprehend the overwhelming desire and passion he ignited in her. He was sitting down, which should have made him less intimidating, but his posture and arrogance made him annoyingly tempting. He was staring at her hungrily.

"Strip...slowly."

His words were a command and should have infuriated her...but it didn't, she bit her lip unintentionally, trying hard to contain a moan. His words combined with the way he looked at her, made her even more wet.

"Take off your dress... slowly unzip the side...and let it fall onto the floor."

His voice was gentle but unmistakably seductive. Ivy brushed her hair to the side, and then followed his command, unzipping her dress slowly, she noticed he was shifting in his chair and realized the effect she had on him. She decided to tease him further by clutching her curled hair with one hand while holding the zipped dress against herself with the other, then biting down on her lower lip, she looked at him flirtatiously, letting him know she was playing with him. As she saw his eyes shifting from desire to a full predatory glint, she let loose her grip on the dress and let it slide off her curves.

"Leave your panties and heels...take everything off -now."

She stepped out of the white dress that was pooled at her feet, and took out the clip that was securing some of her hair. She shook her head, so that her long brown hair was loose, and had the 'just got out of bed' look. Randy was so turned on, not even bothering to hide his arousal, he wanted so badly to stroke his cock while watching her put on a little show for him, but he didn't want her to know how much control she had over him. She delicately lowered both straps of her bra, before reaching behind and unclasping it. She let it fall to the floor, and stood there in her heels, the necklace and her red lacy panties.

His breath caught in his throat, he watched her standing in front of him, seductively with nothing but one more item of clothing that couldn't even conceal anything. The necklace was nestled between her breasts and her hair was curled and wild, making her look deviously sinful.

"Ivy, baby come here." He beckoned her over the short distance. Everything about fighting him went out of her mind.

He pulled her onto his lap, letting her straddle him, while feeling his growing hardness. Randy could feel the heat and wetness from her pussy, as it left a damp spot on his trousers.

She parted her lips to elicit a moan and Randy took this chance to enter her mouth with his tongue. Ivy was expecting Randy to be aggressive, but he was leisurely curling his tongue around hers, the sensations he created was making her pussy tingle, she started to grind herself against him, hoping to relieve the tension building.

Randy used his finger to lightly stroke her inner thigh, then pushing her panties to the side; he softly traced his finger up and down her slit. Then he used two fingers to rub up and down either side of her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her.

Ivy was on fire. His tongue was mimicking what he was doing with his wicked fingers. He smiled, knowing he was giving her so much pleasure with just his fingers. His fingers became more urgent tracing up and down or rubbing circles on her clit, his kiss lingering with a subtle heat to it. The sensation however was overwhelming and she started to respond even more urgently to the kiss.

Randy had other ideas, once he saw the urgency in her kiss, he pulled away but gently drew part of her lower lip with him punctuating the fact that no matter what, he was always in charge when it came to sex.

Ivy groaned when he pulled away from the kiss, she closed her eye at the lost sensation of his kiss, but relieved his fingers were still pleasuring her. The sensations were curling in her lower belly. She knew she was growing increasingly desperate, if he pulled away his fingers now she would definitely slap him for teasing her to the point of insanity...

He pulled his fingers away at that moment, as if he read her mind. Ivy's eyes snapped open in anger, lust and frustration. His triumph smile was back, arrogantly indicating that he was in control, but before Ivy could do anything, he drew his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, sucking her arousal off his fingers. He looked at her, watching her every expression, while sucking on his fingers and moaned, tasting her sweetness.

After sucking off every last bit of her wetness on his finger, he used that finger to trace her nipple, feeling it harden underneath his touch, he bent his head down to lick her nipple, before sucking on it. Ivy threw her head back and moaned, wreathing on his lap.

"Randy- please, god stop teasing me!"

At her desperate pleas, he stood and she immediately wrapped her long legs around his waist. He never once stopped sucking her delicious nipples. He was now painfully hard as he urgently carried her to the bed.

Although he was so desperate, he still remained gentle, lowering her onto the bed as calmly as he could, he was about to strip himself naked as quickly as possible, when she sat up from the bed, brushed his hand away to undo the buttons for him, then moving to unbuckle his belt, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down together slowly.

Before he could respond she darted her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock, using her hands to stroke his length.

Randy rolled his eyes at the powerful sensations but he gently pushed her away and knelled on the bed. He tilted and bent his head to capture her lips for a kiss, while slowly lowering her on the bed again, she broke away from the kiss and looked at him with a renewed urgency, "Randy, please no more teasing, I need you-"

He didn't want to tease her anymore, he was teasing himself as well so he quickly rolled her panties down her legs, before throwing the drenched material onto the floor. She was naked save the necklace. He liked that this was the only thing she was wearing, because it truly marked her as his.

Even with his painfully hard cock, Randy found he didn't want to rush this, he wanted to savor it. He knew it was crazy but watching her with other men made him so fucking jealous. He wanted her to scream his name in the throes of passion; he wanted her to remember that he is the only one who could give her so much pleasure.

He entered her inch by inch, then pulling out and tracing his cock on her wetness.

He smiled down at Ivy as she started to rubbed her soaking wet pussy along the shaft of his rigid cock. She moaned as she ground against him, savoring the sensation as his shaft stimulated her engorged clit. She rolled him on his back and lifted her hips and took him in her hand. When the tip of his cock was at the opening to her hot, wet, hungry pussy she lowered herself onto it. Randy groaned as she took him inside slowly. He could feel her pussy squeezing him tight as she took inch after inch. Ivy smiled wide as she sank fully onto his cock, the tip just touching her cervix. Randy grunted as she settled onto him which caused her to moan.

"Fuck me baby, ride my cock," Randy said while looking up at her.

She rocked her hips, his cock stirring deep inside her. The sexy brunette then proceeded to lift herself up and drop back down onto his cock. Her firm tits bouncing as she rode him. Randy looked up at her, he moaned and groaned as she fucked him, his hands on her hips, helping lift and lower her. Ivy brought her hands to her tits. She pinched, pulled and twisted her erect nipples. They were soon swollen and red from her abuse. She moaned louder, almost yelling.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she wailed.

Randy thrust up into Ivy as he kept lifting her up and down. He could feel the juices leaking from her pussy as they slowly dripped down his shaft and soaked his balls. As they fucked the sounds of wet sex filled the room, her wet pussy squishing as he slid in and out, her ass slapping against his thighs over and over.

As his impending orgasm approached Randy's cock was again throbbing. He thrust into Ivy faster and faster. She squealed as his cock drove deeper into her with each thrust. Her chest became flush as her own orgasm neared.

Randy grunted loudly as he thrust hard into Ivy, his cock deep within her. He held his cock there as it erupted, sending thick ropes of cum blasting into her. As Randy bathed her womb in his rich seed, Ivy exploded in her own release her pussy clamping down hard on his cock. She pulled harder on her own nipples and screamed. Her head moved side to side, her long brown hair whipping behind her. Her entire body tensed and shook. Then she suddenly collapsed onto Randy's chest, gasping and groaning.

They were panting heavily, after a night of arguing, shameless teasing on both their parts and hot urgent lovemaking, they were exhausted. Randy rolled onto his side taking her with him, so that she was nestled into him. Sleep took both of them with his cock still inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy<strong>: I love you baby. Can't wait to see you tonight, well in the morning.

**Sam**: I love you too. I'll be waiting ;-)

* * *

><p>"Ok," Punk said guiding Miranda down the Chicago streets, "Open them."<p>

Miranda opened her eyes to see them standing in front of a tattoo shop, "No," she said turning to walk away before he grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we've done everything else there is to do in Chicago. This is the final rite of passage."

"I'm not about to desecrate my body for some stupid rite of passage."

"Let's rock paper scissors for it, best of three."

"Hell n- ok."

Miranda just shook his head in agreement, and put out her fist. Punk put his fist out as well, and in unison they raise and lowered them four times, on the fourth time Miranda put out scissors and Punk paper.

"Shit!" he cursed.

On the second round Miranda threw scissors again and this time Punk threw rock. Cursing under her breath Miranda readied for the final round and decided to throw scissors for a third time in a row. Punk again threw rock.

"fuck..." Miranda muttered.

"Well that's settled than," Punk stated smirking, "after you my dear."

Miranda was so nervous. She really did want a tattoo but she was also a bit scared. She opened the door and walked into the lobby of the tattoo parlor. It was very neat and clean and nicely decorated. There were pictures all over the walls of tattoos, some of them really scary looking and some of them very beautiful.

"Punk," Miranda heard a tattoo artist call out. The gentleman looked similar to Punk with sleeves of colorful tattoos, piercings and slicked black hair.

"Larry, what's up?" Punk said extending his hand to the man.

"I forgot WWE was in town today," he said looking at Miranda, "Who's your friend…she looks tense."

"Oh, this is my friend Man-Miranda and she's going to be getting her first tattoo."

"Well hello 'Man Miranda,' Larry said extending his hand.

She chucked and extended her hand.

"Do you know what you're interested in getting?" he asked.

"No, not really, this was a spur of the moment decision," she said glaring in Punk's direction.

"The designs are here," he said, turning towards a low table and a pair of easy chairs.

As she looked through the book she glance up to see Punk signing autographs and posing for a few little boys. _What the hell are they doing in a tattoo shop anyway?_

Amused, she went back to looking at the designs. Flowers, ribbons, hearts, some abstract designs. Nothing really caught her fancy. She felt Punk at her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at him. He reached around and closed the book. His beautiful green eyes were expressionless.

"I've already picked something for you," he said grabbing her hand. He led her to the back room were all the equipment was set up and ready, "I drew this last night, while you were sleeping," he said shyly handing over his drawing.

"Oh Phil, it's beautiful, I love it," she said looking at a colorful flower with gray smoke coming from the edges and words written under it, "but what does 'Rebelle Fleur' mean?"

"It's French. It means Rebellious Flower," he said blowing out a relieve breath, pleased that she liked it, "Now where do you want it?"

"How about here," she said pointing to her public bone.

"Now, let's see what I have to work with here, drop them," he said winking.

She unzipped and slowly lowered her jeans. She'd worn her lavender bikini panties and now she was glad.

"Wait, Phil, did you just say what **I** have to work with?" He nodded in response. Miranda quickly pulled her pants back up, "No, hell no!"

"Relax," he said getting up walking to the wall getting a framed certificate down, "Phillip Jack Brooks, I'm licensed."

Again she pulled her pants down and laid back on the table, "How long have you had that? Are you sure you know what you're doing? Have you ever fucked anyone's shit up?"

He answered all of her questions as his hand gently moved her panties down a little. He ran his hand over the top of her shaved pubic area so softly that it made her shudder. His eyes looked up at hers as her body reacted to his touch. Nothing was said but something was there…something so kind and gentle that she began to relax again.

He made a copy of the drawing so he could place it in just the right place on her. He took a bottle of water and started to spray the area for the tattoo so the image would adhere to her skin. The water was cool and she jumped slightly. He apologized for not warming it and she giggled.

"Why don't you take your pants off too," she said joking but to her surprise he moved back from the table and slowly unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He was naked now from the waist down and she was having trouble controlling the wetness that developed between her legs.

She looked up at him again to see his eyes and she was lost – lost in desire and need. He leaned over her and softly kissed her pussy then began to trace the outline of it with his tongue. She was hopelessly going over the edge – she couldn't stop it – she didn't want to. Her body erupted in an orgasm.

His hand moved to her throbbing pussy and he gently massaged it while incredible little aftershocks went through her like tidal waves. She wanted him so very much. Her hand moved over his balls and up to his hard cock and she began to slowly move her hand back and forth. His cock grew even larger and the feel of it in her hand was so warm.

He pulled her down until her ass was almost off the edge. He pushed her legs up over his shoulders and very slowly entered her wet pussy with his stiff cock. He moved inside her inch by torturous inch. She wanted to grab him and pull him all the way into her but she couldn't. The slow movement into her was taking her breath away. Finally he was all the way in…he held his cock there and rocked his hips side to side. She was so full of him. He pulled out slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see the same desire in him that was driving her over the edge once more.

He increased the rhythm of his movements and she shuddered as she felt herself cum all over his cock. She wanted more. His hand reached between them and his soft fingers flicked her clit back and forth as he pumped his cock in and out of her. She was doing to die – she could hardly breath. She felt his body tense and knew that he was ready to cum. She wanted him to explode inside her. She moved her hips with him and they both came in a torrent of juices that ran down the table. The orgasms lasted forever – she heard herself scream as she came – it felt as though her entire body was on fire. He shuddered and then slammed his cock into her hard until it was at the hilt. He held himself there again, moving side to side, milking the cum from both of them.

They were spent. He collapsed on top of her as her legs dropped down from his shoulders. He kissed her deeply then kissed her tenderly with soft, gently kisses on her mouth and her eyes, her ears and her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him determined to keep him inside her as long as possible. Her whole body was shaking and she held on for dear life.

Finally he lifted himself up on his hands and looked into her eyes. His eyes were so kind and tender. He smiled that beautiful smile and said, "Are you ready for your tattoo now?" They both burst into laughter.

The tattoo was beautiful. The temperature was freezing and it was snowing in Chicago but Miranda had her shirt up staring at her tattoo.

"Well," Punk sighed, "I'll be taking you back to Randy's bus…unless you want to meet my family," he chuckled.

"No thank you," she smirked, "Escort me to the bang bus."

{A/N: I'm not familiar with Chicago and the activities there that Ivy and Miranda could do to pass the Smackdown taping so I'm fast forwarding it until it's time for goodbyes. Cool? Lol.}

* * *

><p>"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Punk," Ivy said reaching for a hug.<p>

He smirked and backed out of her reach, "Sorry, but I don't want Randal getting upset that I'm making physical contact with you…but it was nice meeting you also."

John emerged from the front of the bus, "Ivy, I'm sorry for everything. I was being a dick."

She nodded and patted his shoulder, "It's alright John. All is forgiven."

"Come on girls, we have to go," Randy said standing on the step of his bus.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Punk said holding Miranda in his arms, ""It was VERY very nice meeting you, Manran."

She sighed, "It was VERY very nice meeting you too Phil."

"Listen," he said in a more serious tone, "I want to keep an eye on those two okay?"

She nodded and their lips met in a long _passionate kiss_ and he kept her tightly to him.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you," came Whitney Houston's voice blasting from Randy's bus. They both turned their heads to see Ivy, Randy and Earnest staring out the window at them with grins on their faces.

"Well, Goodbye Phil," she said turning to walk away.

He sighed as she walked on the bus, "WAIT," he called forgetting something. He ran over and put something cold in her jacket pocket, "Don't open it until Christmas."

"Ok," she said confused. When she walked on the bus and pulled the object out of her pocket, she laughed looking down at a CM Punk ice cream bar with a bow on it. She walked over to the window as the bus pulled off and waved down at him.

"That was…cute," Randy said chuckling.

"Shut up," Miranda said changing the subject, "Now between me and you Randy, is Cody gay?"

He laughed and scooped Ivy off the sofa and headed to the back.

When they got to the bedroom Ivy began pulling his shirt off. Randy grabbed her hands and shook his head, "I'm not asking for anything, I just want to hold you. Who knows when we'll get a chance to be alone like this again."

Staying true to his word, Randy simply held her in his arms, the last thing she heard was, "I love you Ivy" before she drifted to sleep.

At around 3 AM they pulled up at the apartment complex. Miranda opened the bus door, it was raining, hard. _This shit will be depressing_, she thought.

Ivy took a moment to calm her heart before turning her head to look back at him. Randy's eyes were very deceptive. He looked so calm, but she knew him too well for that.

"Randy..." "Ivy..." They said in unision.

Ivy felt the tears build in her eyes.

Randy just stared, his heart clenching.

"I..." "I..." They said together.

"I don't want you to go." Randy spoke quickly.

"I know." Ivy said at the same time.

They stared at each other, tears running down Ivy's cheeks while Randy closed the space between them, taking her lips in his. Ivy spent no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips on his.

"I love you..." Randy whispered into her ear, his hands tangled in her hair.

All Ivy got in was a nod before his lips came in contact with hers once more.

_Don't leave me. _They both thought, unknowingly.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked as Ivy entered the building.

"I'll be fine," Ivy said sniffing watching the bus pull off.

"Johnny Ace offered me a contract. Can you believe that shit?" Miranda said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Ivy chucked through her tears, "Are you going to take it?"

"Hell no."

* * *

><p>Randy stood beside his bed. Sam lay in bed facing him, her slumbering face so peaceful and she was doing that cute breathing thing again. He just wanted to stand there soaking her in.<p>

He knew he was a lucky man. Sam was so beautiful. A petite woman with elfin features, when they had first met Randy had been swept by a desire to protect her and keep her safe.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder lightly and inhaled the scent of her hair. He slipped his hand up under the oversized t-shirt she wore and stroked the soft skin of her belly. It's been 3 years since she's given birth to Al. Randy sighed imperceptibly. He missed cradling his pregnant wife but that loss was more than made up for when he held his baby daughter for the first time.

She stirred and moved her legs. Her left leg fell from the bed and in dangled on the edge. He smiled to himself as he got an idea. He slowly and carefully slid her panties down her leg.

He came closer to her and he could smell her sweet scent. His face was inches away from her pussy. He lowered his head and blew his breath over her shaved pussy; her breath quickened. He blew between her legs again; she shuddered a little and he then licked between her legs lightly. She sucked her breath and squirmed in her sleep. He continued his licking and she whimpered. He then blew his breath into her slightly opened pussy and her juices started oozing from her opening. He then turned his head to the left and licked her inner thigh lightly and her body shuddered. Turned his head to the right and softly nipped the inner thigh of her left leg, she sighed in her sleep.

He could see her canal glistening with her warm juices. He sucked her slit hard and that made her moaned and thrashed her body and she all of a sudden bolted from her slumber.

"Ra-Randy," she sighed half conscious but eager to feel her husband's strong body close to her.

"Yeah baby, it's me," he said sucking on her clit, "Daddy's home."

"What a pleasant surprise," Sam smirked; she sat up and pulled her t shirt off. She stretched and reached behind herself to unhook her bra, glancing over her shoulder slightly as she took the straps off of her shoulders. She felt him shift his weight to push his jeans down, eventually kicking them aside.

He reached out, his knuckles brushing over her hard nipples, "Much better." She could hear the smile in his voice. Sam's eyes were on his and even in the low light she could see the hungry desire there.

The moonlight highlighted the almost frightening intensity of his face. Sam opened wrapped her legs lightly around his waist, her eyes on his.

She tightened her legs around him, pressing her opening against the hard, broad head of his cock. He entered her carefully as always, giving her body time to adjust and accept his size. His arms tightened around her and began to take her roughly. Sam whimpered and cried out as her body was shaken by every hard thrust. The intense sensation drove her over the edge quickly, her back arched, her muscles tense around him. Her pleasure cries filling the room.

He growled, his nails digging into her skin, hard shaft pushing even harder into her body. Sam held on to him tightly. He gripped her shoulders tightly and pressed uncomfortably deep inside her. Sam's sharp whimper was lost in Randy's roar. He relaxed slowly and Sam stroked his back with trembling hands as he withdrew from her. She shivered and let him move her limp body as she tried to catch her breath.

For awhile, she felt nothing except the residual pleasure and rapid rise and fall of his chest. She held him tight against her, her arms holding his neck firmly to her chest, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Randy sucked on her arched neck as he drilled into her deeper and harder into her core. He growled with the effort it took to keep from cumming on every thrust. As he was about to lose control, reality set in: _Am I being to rough_, Randy flipped over onto his back and let Sam ride him, allowing her to direct how much she could take when he lost control.

"Randy, I'm about to cum." Sam was riding him hard as her orgasm over took her body. Waves of pleasure made her pussy pulse tightly around his cock. Her back arched as Randy sat up and wrapped his arms around her back and hips. He moved her faster onto him, his lips sucking her right nipple. She screamed at the overwhelming pleasure inside her body, clinging to Randy, who gave a shout as he started to shoot thick gushes of cum inside her body over and over again as he lifted her up and down onto himself.

Randy's face rested against her breasts as their breath became normal. Though they weren't locked together, he was still inside her in the same position as when they both came. His arms were wrapped around her, hugging her to him. Her arms were around his neck stroking his head and holding him to her.

"Sam?" Randy said with a soft, whispery voice.

Her glazed-over eyes connected with his, as she lifted her heavy head up from his chest to look him in the eyes, "Yeah."

"I love you."

Her eyes seemed to lose some of the glazed over look as she register what Randy just said.

Randy used his hands to cup her face and the back of her neck, where her hair flowed like a curtain against his hand. "I truly love you Sam, more than you will ever know."

Emotions exploded inside her chest as she listened to him. When he was finished, Sam felt strong emotions that made her eyes fill with tears. She leaned in for a passionate kiss. Happiness overflowed from them both as they were experiencing similar emotions towards each others.

When Sam drew back from the kiss, her eyes automatically close but there was only a slight curve to show that she had been smiling.

* * *

><p>"Still up?" Miranda said walking into the kitchen at around 4:30.<p>

"Yeah," Ivy said drinking hot chocolate at the table, "What's that?" she said noticing what looked to be a tattoo peeking from Miranda's boxers.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it," she said pulling her boxers down to show Ivy.

"Rebelle fluer?" Ivy said raising an eyebrow.

Miranda smiled and rubbed her hand over the words, "It's French for Rebellious Flower. Phil did it himself."

Ivy laughed out loud, "Yeah I know what it's supposed to say…but that says Rebelle Fluer…it's supposed to be F-L-E-U-R. He mixed the E and U up."

"What?," Miranda said breathing hard.

"Welp, good thing it's in a spot where no one can see," Ivy said almost in tears laughing.

"PHHHHIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!" Miranda screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" Punk said as his eyes suddenly shot open in his Chicago home. He looked around in the darkness, shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12. Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it? Read and Review, please.<strong>

**Preview of next Chapter:**

**Ivy tells Randy she needs space.**

**There will be blood…**

**Christmas with the Orton's**

**How does Punk's Ice Cream bar taste?**

**Sam gets suspicious…again.**

**Who sees Randy and Ivy kissing?**

**New Years! **


	13. Chapter 13 Foodgasm

**Thanks for all of your encouraging words and reviews. I loved this story and it hurt to let it go but now I can say I'm back. **

**You guys :/ I understand you're ready for shit to hit the fan with Randy but I'm not ready to near the end of my story yet. Also the Miranda character was not supposed be in the story at all and was last minute because I felt that chapter would be boring with just Ivy sitting around crying and Randy doing whatever he did in that chapter, but it seems as though she's the favorite now, who would have thought. And if CM Punk is out of character, forgive me because I just got familiar with him in the last few months so I probably can't write him as good as the next CM Punk author can. **

**Also, I think I said it from the beginning that I'm a college student and the semester ends Wednesday so after that I should be able to update ever 2-3 days instead of 1-2 weeks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Foodgasm<p>

**Phil: **Forgive me? :-(

**Manran: ** I'll forgive you when you pay to get this shit removed, until then, your ass is mine.

**Phil: **I don't mind that at all ;-)

* * *

><p>Randy and Al sat at the kitchen table. Sam was still asleep.<p>

"Daddy, will you make pancakes for breakfast?" Alanna inquired.

"I'll make whatever you want me to, Pumpkin." He said and rustled her hair. Leaning close he whispered into her ear, "I might even let you have some of that cereal, with the sugary pieces as long as you don't tell Mommy..."

Randy was rewarded with a big grin and a giggle. Al, just three, already knew Daddy was the good one and liked it when they kept things secret from Mommy. Like when they'd gone to the play park instead of going to the store to pick up milk.

She picked up her blue crayon and turned her attention to her drawing.

Satisfied that he cooked breakfast, Randy picked up the morning paper and began to read. He'd got no further than a couple of pages when Al climbed onto the table and stuck her head over the sheets.

Is Santa real, Daddy?" She asked, referring to the man whose picture sat under the newspaper's headline, "because I watched a show last night and Peter said he wasn't real."

"Yes he's real," Randy started to reply, "and who the hel- who is Peter?"

"He's on a cartoon named Family Guy…"

"Wait," he said putting the paper down, "You watch that?"

"Goodmorning," Sam said stretching at the door.

"Goodmorning Mommy" "Goodmorning baby," Al and Randy said in unison and Randy continued, "Pancakes are on the stove."

"They look good," she replied approaching, "Why is that cereal out? Al, you know I don't let you have that."

"Daddy told me I could," she said placing the blame where it went.

* * *

><p>After 6 hours, Ivy and Miranda found themselves at the mall, wandering around aimlessly.<p>

"I hate Christmas shopping," Ivy said walking out of the 10th crowded store today.

"Yeah, that's why I always give away a 20 dollar gift card because I don't have time for this hustle, oh shit, I ruined your surprise," Miranda laughed.

"How is it a surprise when you give it to me every year?"

"What are you going to get Randal?"

"So you're calling him Randal now too? I want to get him something because he got me this beautiful necklace," she said rubbing her hand over it, "but I don't know exactly what. I'm also scared Sam might ask where he got whatever I give him from."

"How about buying lingerie and dressing up sexy for him?" Miranda suggested as they walked past Victoria Secret.

"I can't. I won't be seeing him on Christmas, the day before or the day after."

By the time they were finished they both were carrying 4 bags in each hand and a few under their arms.

"Let's stop at the café on the way home," Ivy said stopping at a bench to adjust her bags.

* * *

><p>"So next month for my birthday, the girls and I wanted to do something," Sam said sipping her coffee at the café.<p>

"Don't you guys always do something," Randy replied.

"This time like an actual vacation and I was wondering since you were out with your _herniated disc__, __can you handle Al for a night or two_?"

"Of course I can, you go enjoy yourself," he leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Oh," Sam said remembering something, "I forgot to tell you about Shannon and Pisa, don't you know he…"

Randy sighed listening to Sam talk when a figure coming through the door caught his attention.

Ivy stood in the doorway, her rich mouth opened slightly, showing her small white teeth—obviously grinning at something Miranda was saying. He focused on her lips. Her lipstick was red, but not too red; not blood red, certainly, but softer somehow but still enticing. She rested one hand against the door jam at about shoulder height, and the other clutched a handbag. He noticed that her nails, which she kept trimmed, were coated in a matching color to her lipstick. Her dark, hair tumbled over her ears, and rested lightly on her shoulders. He could just glimpse her gold earrings peaking through her hair on either side of her neck.

The way she stood in the door; one hand on the jam, one foot slightly in front of the other emphasized her breasts, the curve through her waist to her nice round hips. Her pose stretched both her blouse across her tits, and a short gray skirt across the slight curve of her belly. Her long, black silk-covered legs rose from her heels up to..., up to her "_promise_," he thought. He hardened, his cock suddenly crowding painfully within his pants, but he was too embarrassed to reach down and adjust himself.

"…and I was thinking about dying my hair a lighter shade and adding some extensions, what do you think about that honey?"

"I think it would look nice honey," Randy said turning his attention back to Sam.

"You do? Because Rachal said…"

He watched Ivy as she walked in. He suddenly wondered what color bra and panties she was wearing against her tan skin…or was she even wearing bra and panties at all. His penis became even more engorged.

Before he knew it, she had ordered her coffee and was getting on a stool. Somehow he could smell her scent from across the room, it igniting something primeval in him.

Listening intently to something Miranda was ranting about; she slowly licked the coffee mustache off her red lips.

"Ok," Sam said.

"What?" he said, blinking his eyes to look at her. She was smiling. Her brown eyes glittered. She pushed her hair back behind one ear with such unconscious grace.

"Yes, you can fuck me..." she said simply.

"What? What are you saying," he said, suddenly overcome with fear; fear that he was hallucinating, or that he had had a stroke and hadn't noticed, or was dreaming while masturbating in the bathroom again.

"You said, I want to fuck you so bad," she whispered, smiling, leaning over the table at his side, "and I said, 'Ok'."

"I did?" he asked. "I asked you that? Out loud?" He could feel his face pulsing with embarrassment.

"Yes, she said, with a small laugh."You sure did. Out loud..."

"Er…, ah..." he said, unsure of what was going to happen next, "Let's go home then."

_You really need to tighten the hell up Orton_, he thought to himself.

"Hey is that Randy and Sam?" Miranda said noticing a tall figure and a short figure walking out hand in hand.

Ivy looked, "….yes, yes it is."

"That was great," Sam sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Uh huh," Randy replied tracing her nipple with his finger, "I was wondering, if it's alright with you, can I go hang with the guys tonight?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda: <strong>I think you should lose the hair gel.

**Phil:** And do what?

**Miranda:** Do you remember when it was short, light brown and spikey at the front?

**Phil:** Yes and I didn't like that.

**Miranda: **Please bring it back for me. It's the least you could do for vandalizing my body with this tattoo.

**Phil: **No

**Miranda: **Please :-(

**Phil: **No

**Miranda: **Ok…..:(

**Phil: **Send me a pic ;-)

**Miranda: **No

**Phil: **Please :-(

**Miranda: **No

**Phil: **Ok….:(

* * *

><p>"Hello," Ivy said into the phone.<p>

"Hey baby," Randy said starting his car up.

"H-Hey, Randy," she said weak.

He noticed her tone, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was on my way to see you."

"No Randy, stay at home."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'm really sleepy; I was actually sleep when your call woke me."

"I have something that will wake you up if you know what I mean."

She sighed, "Randy, please, listen to me. Don't come over, I need some space for the next few days."

"But why?" he said a little hurt.

She whined, "I'm going back to sleep now. I love you. Don't come over. Bye."

"And I love you too," he said putting his phone down, "but I'm still coming over."

Randy crept up the fire escape peeking in seeing that Ivy was in fact sound asleep. He pulled on the window to see that it was locked. _Shit._

"Who the hell?" Miranda said getting up after hearing a knock on the door, she swung the door open to see Randy standing there with a hood on his head, "You have some damn nerve coming to the front door."

He smirked, "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said stepping aside letting him past.

Randy walked down the hall and inched the door open. He listened briefly, hearing her steady breathing, he opened the door open wide, spilling light from the hallway across her bed.

She was lying on her back with her head turned towards him, and he could tell she was in a deep sleep. To his disappointment, she had the comforter pulled up to her chest, and he could tell she was wearing a top.

He crept into her room. When he was next to her bed, he crouched over her and whispered, "Ivy? Are you awake?" Eliciting no response, he gently shook her shoulder to see if she would open her eyes. Again, no response.

He pulled his jeans down and stroked his cock lightly, staring at her as he listened to the sighs of her deep soft breathing.

His cock was growing thicker in his hand as he leaned over closer to her sleeping form and started to stroke it with purpose. He was growing more excited and his cock was getting harder and longer as he looked at her hair, and the beautiful soft skin of her shoulder. He leaned even closer as he gripped his cock and stroked it tightly.

He squatted a little lower next to the bed so he could lean over her. He was stroking his stiff cock with one hand and cupping his heavy balls in the other while he moved even closer to her. Her clean sweet fragrance was intoxicating, and he stroked his stiff cock for a long moment in the quiet of the darkened room as he breathed her in.

He closed his eyes, inhaled her perfume deeply and leaned in even closer.

He grabbed the top of her comforter and started folding it over itself to reveal her sleeping form. As he brought it down over her chest, he saw she was wearing a white tank top. Looking at the straps, he realized she was not wearing a bra. He slid the comforter down further, glancing at her face for any sign of discomfort or change in her breathing.

When the comforter reached her waist he noticed her body shiver and decided he wouldn't pull it any further.

His hands snaked to the top of her panties and he entered in one swift motion. He rubbed her clit and noticed she stirred. He sunk his hand deeper to her hole to feel wetness. _You're ready for it._

As his fingers played in the wetness, he noticed that it wasn't as slick as normal. He pulled his hand from her and pulled out his cellphone. When he flashed the light he saw that his hand was covered in blood. He let out a blood curling scream waking Ivy.

Ivy opened her eyes to see Randy's beautiful face contorted into an ugly grimace and look of horror.

When she looked at his hand she cried out in embarrassment, "I told you not to come here."

"Why didn't you just tell me," he countered.

"Leave," she said closing her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Miranda said hitting the lights to see Randy standing over Ivy with a look of shock on his face. She then looked at Ivy who's eyes were close, then she looked at Randy's bloody hand.

"What did you do to her," she cried, her knees buckled and fear set in, "Phil told me to keep an eye on you and I didn't. You killed her."

"I'm not dead," Ivy said between clenched teeth, "unless there's a way you can die from embarrassment."

"What is that blood, OHHHH!" Miranda's fear was replaced with laughter, "Well that's what you get for being a perv."

Randy still in a state of shock said, "Uh, I guess I'll be going now."

"Don't you want to wash your hands first?" Miranda teased.

"Uh, yes," he said rushing to the bathroom.

"I love you Randy," Ivy said with her eyes still shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil: <strong>Manran!

**Manran: **Phil! Whats up?

**Phil: **Walking thru the mall.

**Manran: **Are you getting ambushed?

**Phil: **No, hat on, hood up.

**Manran: **What are you shopping for anyway?

**Phil: **Gifts for my sisters, aunt, and mom.

**Manran: **You are about to wind up in stores you may have never thought to wonder into. Sephora, Forever 21, Victoria Secret, etc. and it's going to suck!

**Phil: **Yeah, Victoria Secret is on the list but I'm going to skip it because I refuse.

**Manran: **Stop being a pussy, walk with purpose, get in, get out. It's nothing, be a man. But don't be to into it though. Don't be putting all types of lotion on your hands slowly standing in the corner and stuff like that.

**Phil: **I got the lingerie .

**Manran: **Good! Are you going to buy Colt anything?

**Phil: **I'm not going to buy another man a gift.

**Manran: **Why? I buy my girl friends gifts, well gift cards.

**Phil: **Ok that was kind of extreme but let me go thru the things that a man can get another man as a gift: 1. Booze, 2. Gun, 3. Sword. Joking of course but a guy's gift to another guy definitely shouldn't be well thought out. Like I can't get Colt a poster of Darryl Strawberry from 1984, he'll love it…but he'll also think I turned gay. No ribbons, nothing, just hand it to him.

**Manran: **LMAO! Are you into the holidays?

**Phil: **I love Holidays. I love the energy that surrounds it.

**Manran: **I think it's cool for a guy to be into the holidays. It shows that he actually has a heart where we think it's just black goo inside you guys.

**Phil: **Black goo? That's a new one. Are you into the holidays?

**Manran: **I'm more into Holiday "Spirits" you know, a little Tequila, Vodka, umhmm get some beer in there too.

**Phil: **-_-

**Manran: **Oh God, dude some Christmas Carolers came to our door last night. I was like just leave people the fuck alone. If we want to hear music, we'll put on music that's good recorder by experts, not a bunch of fat people in Starter jackets coming to your front door and singing bullshit.

**Phil: **Lol, tis the season to get the fuck out of my face. You big on family?

**Manran: **Meh…I just go to eat and enjoy being catered to and that only last for about an hour. My family sucks, they are so boring.

**Phil: **I have an interesting family, never a dull moment.

**Manran: **Really? I should have met them when you offered.

**Phil: **My Mom would want you to get pregnant, my cousin would want you to give him money and my uncle would to try to bang you. My little sisters are awesome though.

**Manran: **When I'm home my mom is like, "where are you going, will you be back by 7?" "Be careful," "Don't use my car."

**Phil**: You're never going to wear out your welcome but your welcome might wear you out so I get out of there ASAP. My mom is always taking me somewhere saying, "My son is Punk," making me sign shit.

**Manran: **What about your dad?

**Phil: **He's okay. As a little kid growing up he was an alcoholic but he has worked extremely hard and beat his demons. Overall, I am proud of my father and the obstacles he has overcome.

**Manran: **That's cool. Any New Year's resolutions? I never them because all the shit that's wrong with me is what makes me fun and I'm not changing it.

**Phil: **You are awesome! I feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor amid piles of bright crinkly paper, tangled ribbons and bows, Ivy attempt to finish the wrapping of presents for her family members. It was around 11:30, Christmas Eve.<p>

"You excited to visit your folks?" Ivy asked Miranda who was placing her small gift cards in large gift bags.

"Meh," she shrugged, "not really, I see Mom and Dad all the time. The rest of my family is annoying."

"Why didn't I just get gift cards like you?" Ivy fums, opening another roll of paper. Cutting quickly with furious motions her tirade continues with, "I can't believe all the money I spent - they'd better love these presents!" Then, centering yet another present to wrap, "Shit!" as the paper tears on the corner of a large box

"I guess I'll help you," Miranda said looking around at all the unwrapped gifts Ivy had laying everywhere. She chucked.

"What's funny?" Ivy inquired.

"Nothing," Miranda chuckled again.

"Tell me?"

"I was thinking about when I turned the light on and I thought Randy had killed you."

Ivy laughed, "It wasn't funny for me but if it had happened to anyone else it would have been hilarious."

At midnight they heard the sound of a cry come from Ivy's bedroom. Curious they went to investigate.

When Ivy opened her bedroom door she was startled by two small orange eyes in the darkness.

'What the fuck' they said in unison before Ivy hit the lights to reveal a small black and gray cat with orange eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Ivy said looking at her closed window.

"It has a note on it's collar," Miranda said approaching the cat.

_Merry Christmas, Love Randy._

"Awww, he got you a cat. It'll be dead by next week," Miranda said picking the cat up, "And he didn't leave cat food."

Ivy reached for her present, "I'm going to name him Grr."

"Grr? What kind of shit is that?" Miranda asked before her phone buzzed.

**Phil: **Joyeux Noël

**Manran: **Feliz Navidad

**Phil: **Did you eat it yet?

**Manran: **Not yet, but I'll get right on it.

"Hello?" Punk said from the end of his phone.

"It tasted," Miranda said still chocking, "DISGUSTING!"

* * *

><p>Randy awoke to noises coming from the living room. There beside him was nothing but my Sam's nightgown. It is Christmas morning and Al is anxious to tear into her presents. As he stumbles from the bedroom, he gives Sam a nice passionate morning kiss as she prepares to start breakfast.<p>

He sees the flash of her wedding ring that she has worn for 4 years.

He held Sam in his arms and kissed her lightly on the neck as she tried to make scrambled eggs for breakfast. With a contented sigh she whispered "I love you Randy, Merry Christmas".

Randy turned her towards him, kissed her full on the lips and whispered back "I love you too Randy, Merry Christmas.

About this time Al had other ideas. Sliding between them she looked up at them with her blonde hair and startling blue eyes and demanded "Presents!".

They laughed as he scooped her up into a three-way hug and told her that presents came after breakfast. They finished up cooking the scrambled eggs and settled down to eat them. Watching Sam serve up the eggs he couldn't help noticing how supple and full of grace every movement was. And most important of all was the large smile she had on her face because she knew this was the life she had always dreamed of.

Al now done with her meal, she put on the Santa hat and dragged them laughing towards the tree. Randy got the presents with the gold bows, Sam got the pink bows, and Al got the rest.

As packages were opened, the wrapping paper piled high and our Al kept stopping to roll in the pile.

"I owe you?" Sam said confused as she looked into the box from Randy.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'll be right back!" Ivy yelled into the kitchen as she grabbed her keys off the hallway table.<p>

"Where are you going?" Her mother emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on the dishtowel. "You're not leaving….like that are you?" her mother said with a sigh.

Ivy glared at her mother. "There is nothing wrong with sweatpants and a hoodie."

"You look like a slob. You will never find a boyfriend in those clothes."

"Maybe it's not a boyfriend I want." Ivy smiled at the shocked look on her mother's face. "See you in a few mom."

Ivy shut the door before her mother had a chance to respond. She knew that pretending she wanted to be a lesbian would get her mother to leave her alone. Her mom's sister is a lesbian and her brother is gay, and it drove her mother insane that she wouldn't have any nieces or nephews…or grandchildren from Ivy.

Ivy should have known that on Christmas, the local electronics store would be busy with people trying to get last minute gifts. She walked to the DVD section to find something to get her through the night, started at the A's and already found a movie she liked.

"That's a great movie." Ivy didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Shouldn't you be stalking someone who likes you David?"

He chuckled. "C'mon Iv, we all know you've still got the hots of me."

"Who is we?" Still not turning around, Ivy kept scanning the shelves.

"Your mother for one, she tells me all the time how much you talk about me all the time."

"My mother is a liar," She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh hey, David" A college friend of his said, "I haven't seen you and your beautiful wife in almost 4 years. How are you two?"

Ivy shook her head, "Uh, we-"

"We are fine, and you," David said wrapping his arm tight around Ivy's waist.

* * *

><p>"Who on the other end of that phone has you smiling at the table during Christmas dinner?" Miranda's mom asked curiously.<p>

Miranda looked up, not realizing she had been smiling, "Uh I, uh I…vy"

Her mother shook her head, "No it's not. You know we don't keep secrets in the house, now spill."

Miranda sighed, "His name is Phil Brook and he's a wrestler."

"CM PUNK?" her wrestling mark brother asked from the other end of the table, "What the hell is he doing talking to your drunken ass."

"Why would you date someone with all of those horrible tattoos honey?" her dad asked.

"We aren't dating," Miranda said frustrated, "and even if we were, tattoos or not, he doesn't drink and he doesn't smoke which is the total opposite of the last one. Now let's finish eating and leave my personal life alone please."

* * *

><p>"It was nice having both our families visit this year instead of arguing about whose parents we would visit," Sam said putting the dishes in the cabinet.<p>

"C'mon," Randy said reaching out to take her hand and kissing it, before tucking it beneath his arm.

As soon as he opened the front door, there parked in the driveway was a new, blood red Ferrari with a personalized license plate, 4SAMMY. The handmade Italian automobile that decorated the front of his house gave more testimony to his obvious wealth.

"Randy, why do you need another car, when you have two already plus a motorcycle?" She stared at the car not noticing the license plate.

"I know," he said tossing her the keys. "Only, this isn't my car. This is your car. Merry Christmas baby."

"My car? You're kidding!" With a complete change of attitude, she looked at him with wild eyed happiness. "You bought me a Ferrari? Oh, Randy, baby, I love you," she said and launched herself in his arms and kissed him, as if he had just told her that she won the Miss America crown.

While she kissed him, he reached around and down and cupped her round, firm ass through her dress with experienced hands.

"Get in," he said shooing her away with his hands. "Go ahead. See how you like it."

As soon as she opened the car door, she saw a blue box.

"Randy? What's this?"

"Open it," he said walking around the car to stand beside her. He watched her open the box and waited for her reaction.

Curious at what the box contained, Sam opened it and was amazed to find the biggest and most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. It was bigger than her actual wedding ring. Mesmerized by its beauty, Sam held the box up to examine it against the moonlight; she was almost blinded by the sparkle of the gems and the glitter of its platinum setting.

"Randy I love it," she said pulling him down to meet her and embracing him in a long, wet kiss.

He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

><p>Ivy, sighed while pushing her cart down the aisles of the grocery store on December 30th. She could feel a headache starting to eek itself into the back of her skull from the buzzing of the fluorescent lights, and in the bottom of her stomach crouched that sick feeling which comes from realizing you've just spent way too much money on stuff which is only going to last you for another two weeks.<p>

To combat this, she tried as hard as possible not to pay attention. There was a trick to it, though. While she was pushing the cart, she slumped forward and rested her arms on the cart's handle, steering it with her elbows. Her eyes remained unfocused and staring forward, paying attention to as little as possible while at the same time examining the signs on the aisles to see if she was near something she needed to pick up.

She didn't want to admit it but she was missing Randy terribly. Her menstrual was long gone but her family has a tradition of flying to Aspen after Christmas. Today was her first day back in town.

She was about to turn the corner and CRASH. Her eyes looked up in shock as she stared at the entire Orton clan.

Looking from Sam to Randy she stuttered, "I, I, I am so sorry. Please excuse me."

"It's okay," Sam said in an angelic voice smiling, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine Sam, I love your new hair color," Ivy said in the awkward setting, she could feel Randy's stare burning a hole into her forehead.

"Hey Ms. Ivy," Alanna said finally taking her attention off the sprinkle cookies she placed in the cart earlier.

"Hey sweetie," Ivy said bending down to greet her student while unintentionally giving Randy a clear view of her rack.

"Where did you go? You left before school was over," Al asked curiously.

Ivy froze, "I, uh, I, uh, I was uh, I went to uh..."

"Al," Sam said interrupting, "It's not nice to ask personal questions like that."

"I'm sorry," Al said lowering her head.

"It's okay," Ivy said smiling, trying to avoid eye contact with Randy who was standing in front of Sam.

"If you're not busy tomorrow night," Sam started, "Randy and I will be throwing a New Years Eve Party from 11PM to 2AM."

"Uh, I don't know," Ivy said rubbing her neck.

"Please come Ms. Ivy," Al begged.

"Won't it be past your bedtime anyway little one?" Ivy asked.

Sam laughed, "This is the only time of the year she is allowed to stay up past 10."

"Ok, well, I'll think about it. Hey can I bring a friend?"

Sam smiled, "A friend….like your husband."

Randy let out a low growl.

Ivy shook her head, "He's my ex husband and no, I was talking about my girlfriend."

Sam's eyes went wide, _So she really IS a lesbian._

Ivy noticed Sam's reaction, "I mean friend girl."

"Oh yeah sure," Sam said nodding before answering her phone that was vibrating, "Hello?"

"Hey what's up Rand..." Miranda said before noticing Sam's short frame behind him. _Oooh I fucked up._

"Hey," Randy forced out speaking his first since being there.

"Uh, we'll I'll be seeing you Sam," Ivy said trying to push her cart away as quickly as possible.

"See you," Sam said still on her phone eying Miranda up and down.

"MIRANDA!" Ivy shouted as soon as they were out of earshot of the Orton's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her standing there behind him, Randy's huge…think she noticed?"

"Judging by the way she stared you down, I think so. Now she's going to be suspicious, the least you could have done was introduced yourself to her and lied and said you know him from the gym or anything."

"I know, but anyway Randy is a great liar so I'm sure he'll come up with something when asked. By the way did you notice that rock on her finger?"

"Did I? It was blinding me. It must have been a Christmas present because I haven't noticed it before."

"Christmas present, eh? Didn't Kobe Bryant buy his wife a huge ring when he felt guilty for cheating on her with that girl back in 04?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye," Sam said pulling the phone from her ear. Her mind now wandered back to the girl in the store as Randy started filling the trunk with bags.

"Randy, how do you know…Hey!" Sam said seeing David get out of the car parked next to them.

"Hey," David said closing his car door.

"We're having a party tomorrow night from 11-2, you can come through if you want…Ivy will be there."

"Uh," David said looking from Sam to Randy whose eyes were flaming staring daggers right at him, "Uh, I think I'll be busy tomorrow night. But thanks for the invite."

Sam shrugged, "Well, if you change our mind. We live on 4352 Austin Pass Dr; it will probably be the house that has a lot of cars in front of it, so you can't miss it."

* * *

><p>"The wife seems kind of boojee so I wonder what kind of alcoholic beverages they will provide" Miranda said as they approached the Orton's door.<p>

"Come in," Ivy said reading the sign on the door; she pushed the door open to see a room filled with the townspeople. She blew out a whistle looking around, "Nice place."

"THIS is what they call a party? A room filled with people standing around…mingling to soft music? I should have known," Miranda said in disappointment, "We could have stood up and talked to each other in our own damn house."

"Hush, at least they have liquor and that's all you care about anyway…free booze."

"Right you are."

"Hey Ivy, glad you could make it," Sam said making her way over to them.

"Hey Sam, great party, you look beautiful" she said noticing Sam watching Miranda, "this is my girlfriend, friend girl Miranda."

Miranda nodded, "It's nice to meet you and you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Sam replied turning her attention back to Ivy, "Sorry but Al couldn't make it. As soon as her usual bedtime came around, she was out like a light."

"Aw, well that's ok."

"Ivy, where did you get that necklace," Sam said as the necklace caught her eye, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied rubbing her hand across the gift from Randy, "It was a gift."

"I love it; I'll have to let Randy see it later so he can know what I want my next gift to be. Well, enjoy the party," she said walking away to greet more incomers.

Randy stepped into the room glancing around until he found his target. Stopping for a moment, he saw that she was wearing a tight green dress. It was made of a soft, satiny material and was clinging to every shapely curve of her body. He unconsciously traced his lips on his tongue. He missed her intensely. It had been 11 days since he had her.

"Oh shit!" he said, tearing his eyes off her big, jutting breasts and glancing into the room making sure no one was watching him watch her, "All clear," he said before making his way over to Sam greeting more guest.

"Samantha," he said to her as he touched her shoulder, she turned her head towards him, "may I have this dance?" he asked and he held out his hand for hers.

"Certainly," she said as she excused herself and took his hands.

He took her into his arms and held her tightly to him. The DJ had just started to play "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett. Randy held her close as they swayed. He decided to be a little daring in front of the guest and settle his hands in the middle of her back and just above her butt as he caressed her gently.

Sam felt as if she was melting in his arms, her whole body was hot and he felt so good, so solid in her arms. He smelled so good, a wonderful combination of citrus and musk like a man. She closed her eyes and just inhaled him deeply. She never wanted this dance to end, she loved him so much.

"Look at that shit," Miranda said folding her arms watching the Orton's dance.

Ivy looked and stopped short and her heart dropped into the pit her stomach. Seeing him dance with Brie or talk to Maxine was nothing compared to the way she felt watching him with Sam. She quickly looked away feeling the tears well up into her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew something like this would happen."

"I'm pissed off by watching it, so I can only imagine how you feel," Miranda said still staring at them.

"Hey, who's the girl with the teacher chick?" Shannon asked Rachal.

"I have no idea but I don't like the way she's looking at Sam and Randy.

"I think I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, get me the strongest thing over there," Ivy sighed shaking the feeling of defeat off.

Looking at her watch seeing it was about 5 until midnight, "I think it's time for us to leave," she said to Miranda.

"Now? Just when Randy pulled the good liquor out of his flat ass?"

"Yes, now, c'mon," Ivy said grabbing Miranda's hand.

"Wait?" called Sam who was crossing the floor dragging Randy behind her.

"Huh?" Ivy said turning around looking at only Sam.

Randy could see the hurt and anger in her eyes frost over too pure bitterness.

"Are you leaving so soon before midnight, it's only a few minutes away?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy in my neighborhood, the later it is, the drunker and crazier they will be."

"Oh, well alright then," she said before noticing Ivy's necklace again, "Look at her necklace Randy. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," he said nodding.

"Yes, someone very special gave it to me," Ivy said, her voice sharp almost through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Ivy, we're blocked in. The person who drives the Mercedes is going to have to let us out," Miranda said walking back in the room.

Sam looked over to see the owners of the Mercedes in deep conversation with another couple, "I don't want to disturb them, Randy will you go get the keys from them and help Ivy get out."

Randy sighed, "Sam I've drinking…"

"Randy, you aren't driving across the country; you're just backing a car out."

He got the keys and hurried out the door to see Ivy and Miranda glaring at him, he smirked at Ivy, "You look beautiful tonight"

Nothing, not a sound came from her mouth.

He looked over at Miranda, "You do too."

Nothing either.

"Well where are you parked?" he said hoping for conversation but instead Ivy pointed to the dark far side of the house.

"What did you expect from me? For me to, I don't know, deny MY WIFE in MY HOUSE, in front of MY GUEST? If you want this, this is what you're going to have to deal with."

Still nothing but the harsh reality of what he just said sinking into Ivy's skull.

"10, 9, 8,7," the partiers started counting.

Randy quickly turned her to face him.

"6, 5, 4,"

He pulled her close to him.

"3, 2…"

He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding inside. She resisted at first, but then as the kiss persisted, she relaxed against him, and allowed herself to enjoy it.

His lips suddenly left her, and she felt empty, abandoned. "Happy New Year," he whispered.

As she settled back against him, she felt his hard cock pressing against her stomach. She felt herself get wet at the thought of what she's been missing for days. She pushed up against him, grinding slightly, and he bit down on her ear slightly, moaning.

"None of that, we don't have that much time," he whispered. At that, he slide his hands down her thighs and up under her dress. They slide to wetness and started to stroke her through her panties. He blew out a sharp breath and had to pry his hands from her, "I have to move the car."

"Yes, in front of his damn house," Miranda said on the phone with Punk…or Phil.

David slid back into his car feeling defeated at the sight of Randy kissing Ivy, "Well that just confirmed everything." At the last minute he was bored sitting at home and decided to come. He knew Randy wouldn't attempt to kill him in front of people at least.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've talk to my parents already, I've eaten, I've bathed, I've checked my Facebook so I have no reason to be interrupted or disturbed," Miranda said bringing a huge blanket into the living room getting on the sofa.<p>

"What's going on," Ivy said sliding under the covers with her.

"RAW."

"RAW?"

"RAW!"

"RAW comes on every Monday and you don't drop everything you're doing. Oh I forgot they advertised Punk having a championship match against Dolph tonight."

Miranda scoffed, "I could care less about what Phil's doing tonight. This right here is all about the ayatollah of rock and rolla."

"Well since Randy's been _'pushed down the stairs by Wade Barrett and my never walk again'_ I have no reason to watch but I'll be moral support for you."

**Phil: **Are you watching?

**Manran: **But of course.

**Phil: **You know I defend my title tonight…

**Manran: **So, you aren't going to lose it anytime soon. *shrug*

**Phil: **You could at least act like you're interested. I shouldn't have told you he was returning since I see how ungrateful you are.

"Why did they put the divas match right before his return, I'm not going to watch this," Miranda said grabbing her phone going to YouTube, "Hey Ivy, do you remember Jericho's last return and who he saved us from?"

Ivy thought back, "Uh…no?"

Miranda chucked, "Listen"

_**Chris Jericho:**__ "Welcome to Raw is Jericho! This is not a mirage. This is real. This is here. This is now. This is the second coming of Y2J! You remembered. I want you to take out your cell phones. Text your friends. Take a picture. Shoot a video. Send an email. Call them all and tell them that the sexy beast is back, baby! And I promise to ignite you, to excite you, to delight you, and I invite you to strap on your seatbelts, ease the seat back, click it into gear, and go into overdrive because from this point forward it's 100% entertainment. 100% electricity. 100% Jericho!" _

_**Randy Orton:**__ "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who the hell do you think you are? The last time I saw you Jericho, you were getting fired on Raw. And it's a good thing too, 'cause if you would have stayed on Raw, would have just been a matter of time before I kicked you in your head and ended your career. So tell us, tell us oh savior what's so important that you had to come back? What exactly, what exactly are you saving us from?" _

_**Chris Jericho:**__ "Well, your boring personality for one. You want me to continue? How about saving us from that face of yours that looks like you got flattened by a frying pan. Or your monotonous robotic Randy Orton voice. Or how about a save us from childbearing hips. Your super cuts hairstyle. Your subscription to Blue Balls Magazine. But most importantly Randy Orton, I'm here to save us from you. Because the first chance I get, I'm gonna take that WWE Championship from you. And I'm going to put it around this gorgeous waist and when I do, Monday Night Raw, The WWE Sports Entertainment, Entertainment Entertainment, the state of Florida, the county of the United States, the western hemisphere, the planet Earth, the heavens above, the galaxies, the crown nebula, the universe itself...will never...Never...Never...Eeeeeeeeever...be the same a-gain!"_

"Well," Ivy shrugged, "Randy does have wide hips."

"I hope he does something like that tonight. I love Jericho so much," Miranda sighed waiting for the commercial to be over.

_*Back from the break and we get the final cryptic video. "She as spoken" it says. The camera comes back in the arena and everything is shaking. The lights go out after an explosion.*_

Miranda's heart beats fast, her stomach bubbling with nervous anticipation, "Alright this it."

_*The crowd starts chanting "Y2J." Pyro goes off as Break The Walls Down hits and Chris Jericho appears to a massive pop.*_

Miranda shrieked with excitement, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it's him. I can't fucking breath."

Ivy looked over at her overzealous friend, "Are you crying?"

Miranda sniffed and wiped her eyes, "No…yes."

_*Jericho is pumped as he makes his way down to the ring. Jericho hits the ring, plays up to the crowd and looks very excited to be here. Jericho climbs out of the ring before speaking to slap hands with the fans around the ring._

_Jericho re-enters the ring as the crowd chants his name. They stop and he gets them to cheer some more. A "welcome back" chant starts up next. Jericho runs from corner to corner, getting the crowd to pop every time._

_Jericho goes back to ringside with the fans and brings it back in the ring, still getting the fans to pop. It's pretty obvious he's dragging it out here.*_

"I wonder what's he's going to say?"

_*Jericho drops the mic, pauses, then goes back to cheering. There's just a few boos mixed in with the "Y2J" chants now. Jericho goes back to ringside to slap hands with the fans and run around the ring. He's definitely up to something here._

_Jericho heads up the ramp, slapping hands with more fans. He walks from each end of the stage and gets the fans to cheer more. Now there's a lot more boos coming from the crowd. Jericho walks to the back and we get hype for tonight's six-man elimination main event. Back to commercial.*_

Miranda gasped in outrage, "What the fuck was that?"

Ivy shrugged, "I have no idea. I knew something was up when he came out there with all that smiling."

**Phil: **So…?

**Manran: **It was very underwhelming. What is going to happen next?

**Phil: **I'm not telling you anything else.

**Manran: **You already told me that you would face each other at Wrestlemania; you might as well give me the storyline.

**Phil: **JeriTroll

**Manran: **Ah, I see.

Ivy heard a loud thump in her room. _Randy_ she thought before walking away from Miranda who was typing angrily on her phone.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Randy shut the window to her bedroom, pulling his hard shaft out with one hand and leaning back on the hard frame, and continued to slide his hands up and down his rock hard cock<p>

With his cock still hanging hard out of his pants, he slowly walked around her bedroom, inhaling her scent of soft lilacs. His hard cock swinging, bouncing painfully streamed precum. He searched for her panties, spotting it peeking out of her hamper. The soft lacy fabric beckoned him and as if dazed, he reached for its softness and brought it up to his lips, inhaling the lilac muskiness of her pussy. He could feel his cock parting the unwilling fabric and burrowing its way between the cloth, stretching it then ripping it in its eagerness. Lying across her bed he rubbed the fabric against his cock, and then wrapped it around slowly slid it up and down his long thick shaft. Pulling her pillow over his face, he wrapped the lace over his cock head and shot long and hard. Cum spurted through the flimsy lace into the air, splattered hot and thick onto his thighs and stomach, and dripped off onto her carpet.

"FUCK!" he muttered to himself.

"Randy what the hell?" Ivy said watching from the door.

"Huh? What?" he said shaking the pillow off his face, "I miss you."

"You just saw me New Years Eve," she said approaching the bed.

"No," he said slowly approaching her, "I missed _you_" he said rubbing his hands over her short covered pussy.

His eyes slowly locked with hers. There she saw what she could only describe as a predatory gleam and she shuddered a little at the smirk that played about his lips. His eyes dropped to her mouth, and she moistened her lips.

With gentle pressure he tilted her head back and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft but determined kiss.

She opened to receive him and was rewarded with the wet heat of his tongue.

He explored her mouth with thorough interest and his muscular arms closed and tightened around her. The heat of a large and firm erection pressed against her.

Randy lifted her up and placed her on the bed then quickly undressed her.

Slowly his mouth went up and down her leg, teasing her skin, nibbling on her muscles before switching legs to do the same. She made small noises, little moans that made her gasp, biting her tongue in a fruitless effort to stop them. His lips grew closer and closer to her pussy, never quite reaching it though, his breath hot and moist on her moist lips, tongue sneaking around to tease the skin around her snatch.

Ivy raised her head, watching him play with her body. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue moistened her flesh, her legs beginning to shiver as she felt some trickles of fluid slide down her cunt.

"Oh!" she squeaked, hips buckling as she found her clitoris under assault. Randy's large tongue was applying gentle, but broad strokes to her cunt's lips, her snatch small enough that each upward stroke of his tongue didn't miss anything. The moist smoothness of his tongue toyed with her, nestled on her clit and moved it about in a slow motion, making her squeal with delight and arousal.

Randy pushed a bit harder with his tongue, making her muscles give out so she fell onto her back. She whined as more juices began to trickle from her cunt, soon dripping from Randy's chin as he continued to molest her sensitive flesh. Just when she thought he'd stopped, he leaned back in again, trapping her whole snatch between his lips, tongue sneaking around and rubbing her clit till it stood up.

Shivers went down her spine, making her eyes roll back as the pleasure waves rippled outwards, a strong need rising between her legs. Her breathing got faster, and more moans escaped her as a rising heat started to build, a tingling sensation in her clit and deep within her making her shake. He continued for ten minutes, going stronger, then softer, letting her body rise and fall, getting closer and closer to orgasm but never quite reaching it.

It was too much when he took her clit between his lips and began to suck, forcing the sensitive little nub to engorge. She whimpered openly, twisting left and right.

She crumbled when his tongue started to rub against her clit while he sucked, hands letting go of the blankets and grabbing onto the spikes on his head, trying to hold on as a sudden wave of pleasure erupted from between her legs.

She quaked in his grip, thighs clutching around his head and legs lifting to wrap around his neck. Randy rested his tongue on her cunt as she came on his face, applying a soft pressure to her quivering clit as a few more trickles of fluid dripped from her snatch, down onto his tongue and off of his chin. He simply held his mouth there, enjoying her muscle spasms, keeping her cunt within his mouth to taste her juices. She squeaked and mewled as the orgasm filled her, making her back arch and her mouth open.

After a few more spasms, he let her rest, letting his head sit on her thigh.

"How much did you miss me?" he asked. She shivered as Randy applied a strong stroke of his tongue up her pussy, lapping up her juices while pushing her clit up against her.

Randy began to tease her pussy lips with his fingers, slowly sliding up and down their length as he toyed with her swollen clit softly.

Her small moans grew louder as he leaned down, and held her clit captive between his lips.

He started with more slow, broad strokes with his tongue up and down the tiny nub as his finger within gently pushed back against her insides, and then forward up, making a rolling motion with each upward press to drag along her g-spot softly. Every so often she'd squeak, hips pushing forward in a spasm when he would nibble on her clit, or push up hard against her insides.

Another nibble of her clit sent her into spasms again, orgasm tearing through her body and making her quiver. Her legs opened and closed around Randy's head as her muscles refused to listen, hips jutting back and forth onto the invading finger. Unlike with her first orgasm, Randy didn't stop to let her relax. This time he continued to lick her clit and pump her insides with his finger, making her whimper as more waves of pleasure made her back arch.

Finally, he stopped, letting her come to her senses as trickles of fluid dripped from her thighs and ass. He stopped to admire her physique. Her legs were spread with wanton abandon, and fluids pooled beneath her.

He held on to her body as he slowly and deeply entered her. She let out a deep, passionate cry as he filled her. Randy took his time as he pleasured her. He looked at every inch of her body quivering sexually. Without breaking his hold, he laid himself down on the bed having Ivy on top of him. She moaned and groaned in desirable urgency as she rode him. He held on to her while his hands caressed every inch of her lush body and super soft skin.

"Ivy, you feel so good. Come for me, baby." Randy whispered to her.

She rode him harder and faster until she was over the edge. Her orgasm was so primal, so powerful, and yet so wonderful all at once. Every stroke he delivered made Ivy's body even more sensitive. Randy had quickened his strokes as her orgasm was spent. He held her tight in his lap, leaned his head on her neck, and reveled in her scent as his body spent itself. He deeply buried himself in her, rocked her gently in his arms while his orgasm washed over him with a sense of peace and calmness. He didn't take his eyes off of Ivy as his body peacefully, slowly relaxed. She laid down on top of his body as she gave him the sweetest, deepest kiss on the lips ever imagined.

"When are you going back to work?"

"End of the month, Royal Rumble. It's in St. Louis."

* * *

><p>Sam wriggled next to Randy, clearly awake despite her eyes being closed. She could feel her husband's erection pressed up against her. It was January 12. The morning of her birthday.<p>

"Mmm, that feels good." She murmured, wriggling some more.

They lay like that for several minutes, completely relaxed in the silence of this intimate moment. They'd made love last night after a slight quarrel beforehand but the physical act had cleared the air and both were still basking in the afterglow. Sam thought back to the way his hands had caressed her, knowing all the spots she liked to be touched. He was a considerate lover, taking his time with her, careful, when he was on top, not to let the weight of him or the size of his...ahem…cause her any discomfort.

Eventually Randy spoke.

"Happy Birthday, I wish you weren't going. I'm going to miss you while you're gone and I haven't spent a day and night alone with Al since she was a baby."

"Randy, you'll be fine."

"But, what if I do something wrong?" his voice low.

She was amazed how boyish her husband, at 6ft 4 and 235 pounds, could sound sometimes. Still, this quiet vulnerability, an awkwardness he let only her see, was part of why she loved him, "I'll call you tonight."

He sighed, "You're right. I can manage here alright and it will be nice to spend some special dad time with Al." Sam deserved a getaway even if it was just two nights. She sits at home with Al every night while he's on the road, now it was his turn.

"Just don't spoil her rotten. You seem to love giving her things that I won't" Sam scolded him playfully, shifting so she could lay her head against his torso and caress his abs.

Randy was about to retort when they heard noises and bumping from Al's room.

"I'll go." Said Randy, without a trace of hesitation or complaint.

Sam smiled contentedly. He'd been just the same with when Al had been born. Randy was the type of man that loved fatherhood, not the type that saw parenting as the mother's job.

"Mr. Bunny's probably fallen behind the bed….again." He said as he pulled on his pants.

Sam gazed at his lean, muscular torso. God, her husband was a very attractive man.

* * *

><p>Randy, Sam and Al sat at the kitchen table. There was plenty of time to enjoy breakfast before Sam had to head to the airport.<p>

"What are we going to do today Daddy?" Al inquired. He could tell from her tone that his little girl was a little scared at the prospect of mommy going away but trying to act like a big girl.

"We can do whatever you want," He said to reassure her.

Sam leaned in to kiss her husband; she was just so full of affection for him when he was like this. Being away from her family was going to be harder than she'd realized.

"Come on, you two, you can come see me to the car." She said, pulling herself away from her husband's embrace and his soft lips.

* * *

><p>Ivy and Miranda were seated on two stools at the coffee house watching the people go past.<p>

"You talked to Punk today?" Ivy asked sipping her drink.

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier; he should be in a photoshoot right now. Talked to Randal?"

"Nah…Sam's out of town and he's spending time with Alanna, so he didn't want any distractions."

"Well, I guess that's the right thing to do," Miranda shrugged.

Ivy looked around seeing David walking toward them. Ducking her slightly she said, "Hell it's David. He's going to try and talk to me….again."

To her surprise he walked right past them, "What? Well maybe he didn't see me."

Miranda shook her head, "Nah he saw you. He looked right at the side of your head."

"Really? Well maybe he didn't want to talk because you were with me."

"He waved and smiled at me so I don't think that's it."

"Hmmm?" Ivy said puzzled.

* * *

><p>Randy entered a bookstore and Al was distracted enough to look up.<p>

"Why are we going in here Daddy?" She enquired sullenly.

"I want to buy your mom a book for when she gets back. There's a new one out by an author she likes." He informed her.

"Can I have a book too, Daddy?"

"We'll have a look and find you a good one and then I can read it to you at bedtime?" He decided.

About half way into the store Ivy was flicking her way through an Ann Packer novel. All the other male patrons were surreptitiously or not so surreptitiously checking her out. The long sleeved dress she wore let them glimpse the pertness of her breasts and her tight round ass was barely concealed by her short dress.

_Shit_ Randy thought, he had declared today "Ivy Free Day." No thoughts of her, no contact with her, nothing. Today was all about his daughter.

Unable to stop himself his gaze it travelled down her body, drinking in the soft, full roundness of her breasts and down to the curve of her behind. She was biting her lower lip and, completely unbidden, Randy envisaged those lips slowly sucking on his cock.

The image changed. Now he was kissing her but that was not all. He had slipped one hand up her dress while she had parted her legs to let him touch her, to feel the wetness of her pussy.

She was panting as his fingers entered her.

He felt his cock hardening...

He pulled his eyes away, but it was more difficult than it should have been. Randy glanced around, embarrassed and ashamed at himself. Had anyone seen him? It had only been for a few seconds. Could anyone see his flushed cheeks and guilty expression? He shook his head to clear his mind.

He was still semi-hard from the erotic daydream when Al called him over to look at some picture books. Some dark part of him had clearly enjoyed the experience even though his mind recoiled from the fact. He pretended to listen to his daughter's excited babble as his mind drifted back to Ivy.

* * *

><p>"Hi, honey." Sam's voice said over the phone line. "How are things going there?"<p>

"Everything's fine. Just gave Al her bath and about to read her a story before putting her to bed." Randy replied, pleased to hear his wife's voice. "How's it going with the girls?"

"Boring, Rachal's sick, Shannon has been arguing over the phone with her husband and Amber is sleep."

Randy was saddened to hear his wife's birthday getaway was a disaster.

"Do you want to say goodnight to Al? I let her wait up until you called." Randy said, as he started to walk down the hall.

"I love you Randy."

"I love you too. Hold on, let me put on Al. Al, its mommy."

Randy stroked his daughter's hair as she filled Sam in about her day, how Grandma taught her how to make M&M cookies and let her hold the dog. Her pretty eyes were already starting to drop, the busy day and her mother's comforting voice lulling her to sleep.

The bedtime story would have to wait until tomorrow. He took the phone from her hand, walked softly to the door and turned out the light.

That night Ivy and Miranda were watching the Raw that they missed Monday.

"Phil said Chris was going to finally say something," Miranda said eating popcorn.

_**Chris Jericho: **__In St. Louis Missouri in 2 weeks I am going to win the Royal Rumble._

"And that's all he had to say?" Ivy asked confused by him getting out of the ring.

"Wait, did he just say in St. Louis, Missouri?" Miranda asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Randy said it would be here."

"Dude you've got to make Randy get us tickets…"

* * *

><p>"Guess what I'm wearing?" Sam breathed into the receiver the next night.<p>

"What?" Randy cried, hoping the answer would be that Sam was wearing some kind of sexy lingerie. He was a little surprised at his wife's behavior but he wasn't about to complain.

"Victoria's Secret" She replied slowly. She had to admit this was actually turning her on. She hadn't been sure that she'd be able to go through with it...but a little voice inside her head had gently coaxed her into it...

"You are such a bad girl." Randy growled, "Hold on, just let me take my clothes off." He croaked.

"I'm just taking off my pants." Randy informed his wife, as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. He pushed his jeans to his ankles and kicked them off.

"One hand is at my chest, stroking my breast through the lace...my other one is caressing my thigh. I'm imagining you...you're kissing my skin and touching me..."

"Is it turning you on? Thinking about it is making me hard..."Randy growled, and it was. His cock was beginning to tent his boxers. Soon he'd have to take hold of his straining cock. "I want you to take off your bra...slowly..." He instructed. "Tell me how they feel..."

"I'm a little shy...but I'm doing it. I'm taking one strap down now...and now the other...the clasp is at the front...it's off now and my nipples are so hard..."

Randy exhaled as he pictured that image. Raising his hips he pushed down his underwear to free his erect cock. "I'm naked now...holding my cock as I think about bringing my lips up to your breasts."

"God..." Sam panted. "I wish I could feel your body pressed against me. I'd wrap my legs around your waist and pull you in. Your cock pressed up against my wet panties..."

Randy moaned. He was masturbating slowly, because he was so aroused, so horny he didn't want to cum too quickly.

"I wish you could see how the Ivory lingerie looks against my skin," Sam whispered.

"uhhh..." Randy moaned, unable to hold it in. _Ivory…Ivy. _He couldn't help himself picturing her now. He tried to shake the image from his head.

"Sam..." He sighed, trying to focus on his wife, her body.. His stomach flipped.

He knew he had to stop it. But he couldn't. The portrait of Ivy that had been painted in his mind surpassed that of his wife.

He was behind Ivy, slamming into her as his hands squeezed those big tits. Big beautiful tits. She was loving him ramming his cock into her, over and over again.

"Oh God...hhhh..hhhh" he grunted, given over to the image completely, his wife forgotten. She was saying something but he wasn't listening.

Sam was moaning down the phone line, close to orgasm. She was imagining her husband making love to her. She could hear his heavy breathing and it aroused her so much. Little did she suspect that he was currently fantasizing about fucking Ivy as his hand pumped up and down his cock.

"Awww...fuck..."He cried as he ejaculated jets of hot cum over his heaving stomach and chest. "Oh God...that was..."

"Yeah..." Sam breathed.

Randy's mind was reeling but the good feeling was quickly replaced by guilt. He was horrified at what had happened. He'd been on the phone to his wife but there was no doubt that it had been Ivy who'd made him cum.

"I'm all sleepy now, baby. I better go. Love you." Sam told him.

"I love you too." He replied, and he meant it.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with the tickets?" Miranda asked Randy as they sat in the living room. It was 3 days until the Rumble.<p>

"Sold out, I could only get three, one for Sam, Rachal, and Ivy."

"You LIE! You just don't like me," she screamed at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I think we've gotten past me not liking you. I'm serious, it's sold out. Cena couldn't even get tickets for his wife's friends today."

"Where are the seats located?" Ivy asked.

"Sam and Rachal will be in the wife's and girlfriend section which is front row on the side opposite of the camera and yours in behind the announce table."

"Well Miranda, you can have my ticket because I know how you want to see Punk..."

"Chris..." Miranda said interrupting.

"Well Chris then and I can just watch it from TV."

"Maybe you should trade tickets with someone civilized because you won't know how to conduct yourself behind the announcers plus you will be in the camera view when they go to Cole, Lawler, and Booker. I saw you drinking at that house show and we are PG," Randy said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, thank you so much," Miranda said hanging up the phone on the day of the Rumble, "IVY!"<p>

"Yes," Ivy said coming in the hall wrapped in a sheet.

"Get ready, we both can go. Phil left me a ticket with the guy working gate D. Now we both can go."

Ivy sighed.

Miranda looked at her confused, "Aren't you excited?"

She sighed again, "What's the point anyway? It's not like I can stand up and cheer for him the way you can for Punk."

"Look, weren't you a fan before you got involved with Randy?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then, it's in St. Louis so the whole arena will be cheering when he comes out. Not just you."

"I suppose you're right. Did Punk get you a ticket near me?"

"I have no idea, but a ticket is a ticket."

"Dressed to kill I see," Ivy said looking at Miranda in a short red dress, "So is that for Jericho also?"

"Why is it that every time we go somewhere we end up in similar outfits or outfits of the same color?" Miranda asked looking at Ivy wearing a red robe like dress.

* * *

><p>"And our seats are nowhere near each other," Miranda said looking at the ticket Punk left her.<p>

"It'll be alright Miranda."

"No it won't. I don't want to end up sitting by some drunken fat guy."

"I'm sure Punk hooked you up because it says front row. Now let's get in before the rush comes."

**Miranda: **Guess what?

**Ivy: **What?

**Miranda: **I'm sitting in the WAGs (wives and girlfriends) section.

**Ivy: **Oh I see you, who is that beside you?

**Miranda: **Liz Cena on my left, Cody Rhodes girlfriend Brandi (Eden Stiles) on the right.

**Ivy: **So I guess Cody isn't gay after all. I didn't know him and Layla broke up.

**Miranda: **Well maybe he's bi because I refuse to believe he's straight. What happened to Layla anyway? Is she still employed?

**Ivy: **Yeah she is, remember she was hurt during her match with Michelle McCool at last year's Extreme Rules.

**Miranda: **Oh yeah.

**Rachal: **Who the hell is that bitch?

**Sam: **That's Ivy's friend Miranda but what the hell is she doing over here? Randy said the seats were sold out and he named all of the women who would be in this section except her.

**Rachal: **She was glaring at you with Randy the other night when y'all were dancing.

**Sam: **Yeah and she candidly spoke to him at the grocery store and he tense up when he spoke back. I've never seen her before then so how would he know her? You don't think?

**Rachal: **Hell yeah I think.

**Sam: **She even has one of those backstage pass necklaces on.

**Rachal: **After the show we are going to get to the bottom of this.

**Ivy: **Sam and Rachal are staring at the back of your head.

Miranda looked around, smiled at them and turned back around. She heard them both scoff.

**Rachal: **Did you see that? Did you see that?

**Sam: **I did! She has nerve. If Al wasn't sitting here I would ask her what she is doing in this section right here and now.

**Miranda: **What number will Randy and Chris enter at?

**Ivy: **Randy-28 Jericho-29

**Miranda: **What's first?

**Ivy: **Cage match between D. Bry, Mark Henry, & Big Show

**Miranda: **Lord take me now.

**Ivy: **Lmao

_*The pyro hits and Michael Cole welcomes them to the Pay-Per-View. Cole lets them know that the Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship will be kicking things off tonight.*_

**Miranda: **Aww the Big Show tried to give Alanna his hat and she ducked.

**Ivy: **I saw and she is so adorable.

**Miranda: **The poor thing looks just like Randy.

**Ivy: **And there is nothing wrong with the way Randy looks. :}

**Miranda: **Wait until she becomes a teen, Randy in a blonde wig.

**Ivy: **Hush and watch the match.

_*Bryan is hanging over the cage but Show has him by the neck. Show pulls him back to the top of the cage but Bryan fights Show off with rights to the head. Bryan goes further down but Show straddles the top of the cage. Show has Bryan by the wrist and Bryan is dangling over the floor. Show drops Bryan and the champ falls to the floor to retain.*_

_**Winner and STILL World Heavyweight Champion: Daniel Bryan**_

**Miranda: **So what's next?

**Ivy: **The divas and why didn't you ask Punk about the card just like I asked Randy.

**Miranda: **Did he tell you who the winner will be or will it be him? I think it will be Jericho

**Ivy: **I didn't want the ending to be spoiled but he confirmed that it wouldn't be him.

_*WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix, Natalya and The Bella Twins vs Kelly Kelly, Tamina, Alicia Fox and Eve Torres.*_

**Miranda: **I wonder which one of them K2 is going to roll up.

_*Beth nails the Glam Slam on Kelly for the win.*_

_**Winner: Beth Phoenix**_

**Miranda: **Whattt?

**Ivy: **I'm shocked!

**Miranda: **Next?

**Ivy: **John vs Kane

_*John Cena is the first man to make his way out to the ring, and he gets a very mixed reaction from the crowd.*_

**Miranda: **I can't even boo and curse John because Liz is sitting here and you know she's the leader of the WAGs.

_*Cena fights with Kane up the entrance way while the count goes higher and higher. The referee counts out both men, but Cena and Kane continue to fight. Cena grabs some kind of equipment container and uses it to blast Kane*_

_**Double Count Out**_

**Miranda: **Next?

**Ivy: **Why can't you wait 2 minutes and just see who's next. Dolph vs. Your man, special guest ref Johnny Ace.

_*Ziggler is the first man to make his way out to the ring, accompanied by Vickie Guerrero. Dolph gets a pretty nice reaction from the crowd, but as soon as his music stops, the chants for Punk are overwhelming. Punk's music hits, and the champion makes his way out to the ring to a lot of love from the crowd.*_

**Ivy: **Why aren't you up supporting him?

**Miranda: **I want to act civilized in front of the WAGs. You didn't see Liz jumping up and down for John.

_*Ziggler hits Punk with rights to the back of the head, and elbows to the shoulder and neck. Ziggler waits for Punk to get up, but Punk catches him and slingshots him into the corner. Punk shoulders Ziggler and goes for the pin. Both the ref and Johnny Ace make the three count at the same time for Punk.*_

_**Winner and STILL WWE Champion: CM Punk **_

_*Ace hands the title over to Punk before immediately making his way out of the ring toward the back. Punk sits in the middle of the ring with his title around his shoulder while Johnny applauds him at the top of the entrance way. Punk runs around the ring, celebrating with his title as the crowd cheers.*_

**Miranda: **We'll this Rumble is about to start. Any surprises?

**Ivy: **I don't know. I didn't ask exactly who would be participating.

**Phil**: Dead much?

**Miranda: **Sorry, I wanted to fit in with the rest of the women.

**Phil: **(-_-*) I like you because you stand out.

**Miranda: **Aww Phil :")

**Phil: **See you after the show.

_*The Miz is the first man to make his way out to the ring*_

_*Number two is Alex Riley who makes his way out*_

**Miranda: **Alex Riley is still alive?

**Ivy: **Lol, I guess so.

**Phil: **LMAO! Yes he is.

_*Riley tosses Miz to the apron, but when he charges after him, Miz catches him with the low bridge and Riley falls to the outside.*_

_**Alex Riley has been eliminated**_

**Ivy: **Who thought he would last anyway?

**Miranda: **I'm still in shock that he's alive.

_Entrant number three is R-Truth, who makes his way out to the ring and takes Miz right down to the mat._

_Entrant Number Four is Cody Rhodes._

**Miranda: **It's taking everything in me not to call him gay with his girlfriend sitting here.

_Entrant number five is Justin Gabriel._

**Miranda: **He won't be in there for long.

**Ivy: **Hell no.

_Entrant number six is Primo._

_Miz tosses Truth and __**R-Truth is eliminated.**_

_Entrant number 7 is Mick Foley._

_**Primo has been eliminated**_

{A/N: Skipping because no one else important came in between 7-16}

_Entrant number seventeen is Booker T._

_Entrant number eighteen is Dolph Ziggler._

_*Khali and Booker are fighting, and they're both eliminated by Ziggler and Rhodes.*_

_**The Great Khali and Booker T are eliminated **_

_Entrant number twenty is Michael Cole._

**Ivy: **Shit, now I'm in camera view since Cole has moved.

**Miranda: **That shouldn't matter. It's in STL so you can be seen without looking suspect.

Entrant number twenty one is Kharma.

**Miranda: **Holy shit? Kharma's back!

**Ivy: **I marked out when I heard her theme. I think that was my first time cheering all night.

_*Kharma heads into the ring and takes Cole out right away with a huge clothesline. Cole climbs over the top rope, and he's pulled off the apron by Lawler and Booker. Ziggler turns Kharma around and tells her to get out, but he's laid out with an implant buster. Kharma scares off Vickie Guerrero before tossing Hunico over the top rope.*_

_**Hunico is eliminated **_

_Kharma is tossed over the top by Ziggler_

_**Kharma has been eliminated **_

_Entrant number twenty two is Sheamus._

_Sheamus catches Kingston and tosses him over the top to the floor._

_**Kofi Kingston has been eliminated**_

_Entrant number twenty six is Wade Barrett_

**Ivy: **I hate Wade's new theme. It sounds awful.

**Miranda:** Yeah if I didn't look at the tron, I wouldn't have known who it was.

_I hear voice in my head…._

_#28 is Randy Orton and he comes out to a huge pop from the hometown crowd._

**Rachal: **Did you see the way she cheered for him? She's been dead for most of the show but she stands up and cheers for him.

**Sam: **I saw….

**Miranda: **Alright so you know who comes out next right?

**Ivy: **Duh, I'm the one who told you!

**Miranda: **I'm nervous. :(

**Ivy: **OMG, smh.

_*Orton hits the RKO on Barrett and tosses him. __**Wade Barrett is eliminated.***_

The arena went dark.

"This is it," Miranda said standing up.

_Break the walls down._

With a jolt Miranda let out an ear piercing scream that must have been heard for miles, "CHRISSSS…CHRISSSSS….CHRISSSSS," she yelled as he was making his way down the ramp, "CHRISSSSS."

Startled Jericho turned his head in the direction of the screaming girl.

**Miranda: **Oh my god, he looked at me. I can't breathe.

**Ivy: **I heard your screaming from over here.

**Sam: **Did you hear the way she's cheering for Jessica's husband.

**Rachal: **I wonder if she's some kind of ring rat for all of the men.

_Jericho comes from behind and dumps Orton. __**Randy Orton is eliminated.**_ _It's down to Jericho and Sheamus._

"Damn right!" Miranda yells.

**Phil:** Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Jericho isn't going to win.

**Miranda: **What?

**Phil: **He's not going to win. Spoiler alert….

**Miranda: **I'm going to kill you

**Ivy: **I'm going to head to the car because it's going to be hell getting out of here when it's over. Oh yeah btw, Jericho isn't going to win, Randy just told me. Sorry…

**Miranda: **I've heard, have the heater running. I'm going to have a talk with Phil backstage when this is over.

_*Sheamus counters the Codebreaker and tosses Jericho but again, his feet don't touch the floor. Sheamus comes back with a Brogue Kick and knocks Jericho to the floor for the win.*_

_**2012 WWE Royal Rumble Winner: Sheamus**_

* * *

><p>"Pale ass motherfucker," Miranda mumbles before trying to wiggle her way through the crowd.<p>

"Hey, how you doing babe," Ivy hears coming from an unfamiliar voice in the parking lot.

She turns around to see Usher, "Oh my God. USHER?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe it's you. My name is Ivy," she said holding her hand out.

He kissed it, "You have a beautiful smile Ivy," he started singing, "Ivy's smile… Won't you smile a while for me…when you feel cold I'll warm you…And when you feel you can't go on..I'll come and hold you."

"Oh Usher that was beautiful."

"It's just what I do. Where is your boyfriend? It's impossible for you not to have one. And why isn't he walking with you in this dark, cold parking lot?"

"Um he couldn't be here tonight. I'm with a friend and she's going to be a minute so I'm just going to wait in the car."

He held out his arm, "I'll join you."

Miranda was in clear view of the locker room when a figure stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Rachal said glaring up at Miranda.

Miranda 5'10 and wearing heels now 6'2 looked down at the short woman, "I'm the woman who's going to kick your ass if you don't get out of my way."

Ignoring her Rachal continued, "What do you have going on with Randy Orton."

Miranda chuckled, "_**I**_ don't have a damn thing going on with Randy Orton."

"Well how do you know him?"

"How I know Randy is none of your goddamn business?"

"It is my business when he's my best friend's husband."

"Step aside," Miranda said shoving her out of the way.

"Ok Al, I want you to stay right here with Uncle John while Mommy goes to talk to Daddy," Sam said walking away from them.

"Randy," she called as she entered his locker room as he was packing up.

"Yes honey," he said not looking up.

"WHO IS SHE?"

"Who is who?" he asked legitimately confused.

"You know who, Ivy..

_Oh shit,_ he thought as his breathing sped up.

"friend," she finished.

He blew a sigh of relief and laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS FUNNY," she screamed as her eyes watered.

He dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed her hand, "C'mon."

"And it's not just your music. I've seen all of your movies," Ivy said to Usher who was now in the passenger side of her car.

"Even light it up?"

"Yes, I LOVED light it up."

"Girl please, my mama wouldn't even see light it up."

Miranda walked in the locker room door and smiled as she saw Punk gathering his things, "Ahem."

He caught sight of her and with a sparkle in his gaze, headed for her embrace.

"Manran," he said as he approached her.

"I'm so pissed about Chris not winning" she huffed.

"We'll talk about that later," he replied.

He abruptly caught her roughly in his arms, kissing her deeply. She clung to him, amazed at the sensations she was feeling again. He broke the kiss, and they embraced closely.

"Seeee?" Randy said with Sam at the door peeking in on Punk and Miranda kiss.

"I see. I'm sorry," Sam said turning back to Randy.

"It's okay," he said shrugging and guiding her down the hall.

"You look…" Punk said stepping back from her, "amazing."

"Oh yeah," Miranda said thinking back to her tattoo hell.

She jumped on him and locked in a tight head lock. Her arms weren't very long, which gave her a tighter grip. He screamed and tried to get out, but Miranda had the headlock clinched in.

He wrapped one arm around Miranda and lifted under her legs. He then lifted her as high as I could in the air and fell back breaking the hold.

She immediately leapt up and lunged around punching him in the side. Her body was energized as she hailed punches and kicks down upon him as he cowardly shrank into the corner and began screaming.

Suddenly the door opened and a voice said, "Someone call security, a crazed fan is attacking CM Punk."

He raised his head, "She's ow, not an ow, fan ow, she's my girlfr ow, I mean ow, my friend."

"You should have let them call somebody because that's the only way I'm going to stop," Miranda said still swinging.

"How about, ow, Jericho?" he said looking toward the door.

"Hey, you're that screaming girl," Chris said.

Miranda screamed releasing Punk, "YES, IT'S ME!" then ran over and grabbed him in a tight her. Her tight hug nearly knocked him over, but he just barely managed to keep his balance.

"I can't breathe….," he gasped as she held his head in tight between her boobs, "but I don't mind."

"I love you so much Chris Jericho," she said as tears of joy ran down her face.

Chris wiggled his head on top of her shoulders and mouthed, "is this your girl?" to Punk. He nodded his head. Chris nodded back in approval.

"Hello Ms. Ivy," Punk said as he climbed in the backseat of her car.

"Were you lonely waiting for us?" Miranda asked closing her door.

"Nope," Ivy said quickly, "Usher kept me company."

'Usher,' 'Usher' Punk and Miranda said in unison.

"Usher who?" Miranda asked.

"Usher Raymond the third, you know the singer Usher."

Punk and Miranda burst into a breath-exhausting, bladder-straining laughter.

"What?" Ivy asked confused.

"Really Ivy?" Miranda chocked out, "You want us to believe Usher kept you company."

"He did, why do you think your seat is warm."

"Maybe because you have the heater on," Punk said turning three shades of red, "and I thought you were the drunk friend," he said acknowledging Miranda.

"I thought I was too," she said trying to recover.

"Did he sing to you too?" Punk asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact he did," Ivy said now upset at the way the pair were acting.

"Did you get his autograph or picture?" Miranda asked

"No, I didn't think about that."

Miranda shook her head, "No picture, no autograph equals it didn't happen."

"You know what, fuck y'all," Ivy said as she put the car in drive.

"Do you want me to drive because I'm clearly the only sober one in here," Punk said laying across the backseat.

"I must admit though, it would be funny as hell seeing Randy attack Usher," Miranda laughed.

* * *

><p>"It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean," Punk said waiting for Miranda to open her bedroom door.<p>

"Shit, it's easy for you to say that because you have a good size but I can guarantee if you take a woman down to the beach and there's a 500 foot yacht and a damn canoe sitting there, she's going to be on top of that yacht looking down at that little ass canoe."

"Wow," Punk said stepping into Miranda's room, "You didn't tell me your room was inside of a liquor store." There were bottles of all shapes, sizes, and brands decorating her room.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not really."

"What made you want to become straight edge anyway?"

"As I've told you, my dad was an alcoholic. We didn't have any money and I grew up really poor. I watched them spend all of their money on cartons of cigarettes and stuff like that and I didn't understand how if we were broke and we couldn't afford Christmas presents, how could they smoke all of those cigarettes. It seemed real idiotic to me. That stuff never appealed to me and I never understood getting so messed that you can't even walk home or remember the previous night. I choose to live my life without it."

* * *

><p>"Peach?"<p>

Miranda waited for a response. She felt fairly certain that she was correct but under the circumstances she just couldn't be sure. The delay, a few seconds that felt like minutes, increased her apprehension. Was she right? What was going to happen?

She felt his tongue gently licking at her nipple. A sense of relief came over her as a warm glow spread throughout her body. Her guess was right. She smiled. Everything else faded out as she experienced the joy of having her sensitive nipples pleasured. All that existed was the feeling of his wet mouth and saliva soaked fingers sucking and pinching at her taut nipples. She moaned. She wanted to speak, to tell him how good it felt but she couldn't. Ten words. That was all she was allowed to say during this session. Miranda gritted her teeth to keep the words from escaping as the sound of her moans and labored breathing filled the room. The buzz in her brain continued even after he pulled away. He laid next to her, watching as she returned to reality.

As he pulled her lower lip down slightly with his finger, her mouth automatically opened. He delicately slid the cold soft pulp between her expectant lips. She swished it around in her mouth trying to discern its identity. Could she guess what was in her mouth? That was the game. The black silk scarf covering her eyes prevented her from seeing the morsel. In addition, a set of heavy soundproof earmuffs deadened her sense of hearing. Her ability to taste and smell was on trial. The reward or penalty would occur in the realm of the greatly magnified sense of touch. And Miranda was wide open for touch, lying naked spread eagled on the bed, wrists and ankles tied securely to the bedposts.

"Watermelon."

His mouth immediately went to her neck, an extremely sensitive and tender area. Miranda swooned as Punk kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked, moving slowly back and forth from ear to ear. Her throat turned ruby red, contrasting beautifully with her skin. Before finishing he pulled her hair lifting her head off the bed. Leaning forward he bit into the back of her neck, producing a simultaneous rush of sharp pain and intense pleasure. The ecstatic recipient squealed joyfully as this most susceptible area of her body was ravaged by his gnawing teeth. The effect was so strong that Miranda felt an orgasm coming on. But he sensed it too and withdrew leaving her gasping on the edge of climax.

Next, a small capful of pure Vermont maple syrup was carefully poured onto her waiting tongue. It was very sweet. At first Miranda thought of molasses but it didn't quite match. She moved her tongue back and forth sloshing the syrup over her taste buds trying very hard to match the taste with one stored in her memory. At last she came up with one.

"Butterscotch?"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Miranda grimaced and gnashed her teeth as she felt the block of ice sliding over her skin. It was all she could do to keep her scream from turning into words. As he slid the ice over her chest and stomach the helpless prisoner pulled strenuously at the ropes which held her. Her nipples became rock hard as he scraped the frozen block over them. She began to breath very heavily. Her skin was sensitive to cold. And he knew it. And she knew that he knew it. She decided to endure, no matter what.

He felt her determination. The stakes were higher now. He glided the ice effortlessly over her upper body until stopping it at her armpit. He pressed it in firmly moving it back and forth over the small ultra sensitive area. Miranda's body involuntarily jerked upward as the ropes were again stressed to the max. Strange moans, tainted with urgent pleading tones, escaped from her lips. Her teeth began to chatter.

To lessen the tension he moved the ice to her lower body, running the shrinking block up and down her legs in rapid strokes. The intensity was reduced yet Miranda began to quiver. Not only was the ice affecting her but she was terrified that he would ice her feet. She thought it was the one area she could not tolerate the cold on. She was greatly relieved when he pushed the block back up her legs without touching her feet. But the relief was short lived. The ice, which was now reduced to the size of a cube, was pressed against her clit. She groaned as she felt her swollen clit shrink in size. Finally, he stuck the remaining piece of ice deep into her pussy where her heat quickly melted it.

She took a deep breath. She had survived. Although the ice was torturous for her she felt a distinct sense of exhilaration as she waited for the next sample.

A large piece of fruit was pushed forcefully into her mouth. As Miranda bit into it her taste buds exploded with a ferocious reaction forcing her to shake her head vigorously side to side. There was no doubt as to the identity of the extremely sour fruit.

"LEMON!"

Holding the bottle up high over the bed, Punk let the warm fragrant oil fall on her body like rain from above. From shoulders to feet the sandalwood scented liquid dripped onto her, flowing freely down her sides. When a sufficient amount had fallen he moved the lubricant in gentle circles around her skin being sure to cover every spot. He then began a fingertip massage. The pressure was so light at times that Miranda barely felt the contact. The warmth of the oil contrasted magnificently with the lingering effects of the recently applied ice. Gradually he increased the pressure expertly massaging her body in the way that she loved. Miranda cooed softly as his hands stroked and kneaded her flesh. Beneath the blindfold she shed several hidden tears of joy and appreciation. After rubbing down her entire body he stopped to prepare the next taste.

Squeezing his cock he pressed upward on the shaft releasing a large drop of precum. Carefully placing it on his finger, he rubbed it on Miranda's waiting lips. Slurping it in with her tongue, she gagged as she gave her answer;

"Eww Phil."

He smiled and grabbed a glass. Miranda felt the rim of a champagne glass being pressed against her lips. She opened and allowed the liquid to spill down her throat.

"1885 Berry Bros & Rudd Grande Champagne Cognac," she said without hesitation.

He didn't quite know what to do with this response. But as he looked at the bottle, he saw that she was right. He started to laugh. Blindfolded she knew the taste of the random bottle of liquor he picked word for word. She felt his laughter through the vibrations in the mattress. She started to giggle too.

He looked at the plate on the table. He removed the small bottle of Tabasco sauce and put it aside. It would not be used in this session. "Cognac" was number six. And as she was correct he had to come up with appropriate stimulation for her.

The riding crop. It's flexibility made it easy to use in a rapid fire motion. He now applied it between Miranda's widely spread legs. Slowly and gently at first, he tapped the black leather tip of the crop on Miranda's exposed clit. Progressively he increased the speed and hardness of the taps, eventually reaching a steady rhythm where the crop was beating on her pussy several times per second.

As the pounding continued Miranda reached a state of tremendous arousal. Phil watched for the telltale signs of her approaching climax. As her hands began to shake he tossed the crop aside. Leaning down, he put his lips on her clitoris, sucking the throbbing membrane into his mouth. As his tongue caressed and swirled over her clit, Miranda was launched into a bodywrenching orgasm. She screamed as she again strained the ropes. Her vagina convulsed sending out several streams of heated juices which wet her lover's face and hair. He waited until her body was still before removing his mouth. He laid across her body for a few moments giving them both a chance to recover.

The next item selected from the plate was a piece of cherimoya, a fruit chosen purposefully for it's obscurity. Dry, pulpy, and virtually tasteless, there was little chance that a correct answer would be given. And that was the intent. Her answer was spoken with great uncertainty.

"Potato?"

Starting at the base of her neck, he lightly drew the tip of the Buck knife down the center of her chest to her pubic bone. Miranda held her breath for a moment adjusting herself to what was happening. Although she trusted him, there was a level of fear that crept over her as she felt the sharp blade touching her skin. Her heart began to beat faster and small beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. He touched her all over her body making her experience the razorlike sharpness of the hardened steel. She gasped loudly as he gently scraped the edge over her clit. Moving up he stabbed at her nipples with slight thrusts of the pointed tip of the blade. Miranda felt a heated sensation. She was certain that she was cut, but she was not. For a finale he moved the knife to her neck. Miranda laid perfectly still as he drew the blade back and forth in horizontal lines across her throat. This produced a delicious fear inside the helpless girl. For although terrified she adored what he was doing.

He looked at the plate. The three items left were relatively easy to guess. He had planned it that way. He wanted to be loving to her at the end. Therefore he was shocked when after sliding the chunk of strawberry between her lips, he heard;

"Cherry."

Her favorite fruit! How could she not recognize her favorite fruit? He was stunned for a moment as her error forced him to change his plans. He thought of a suitable "torture" for her.

Going to the end of the bed, he reached out and grabbed her left foot holding it still in a viselike grip. Leaning over he began to lick her toes. The ticklish woman began to laugh uncontrollably. Without mercy he sucked on each digit taking it into his mouth where he nibbled and chewed the length of it. He ran his tongue all along the bottom of her foot increasing her frenzy. As he moved to her right foot he stepped up the process. He stopped licking and started biting. Hard. Miranda began to scream and flail about in her limited capacity to do so. But he held her foot tightly in place. He bit very hard into the ball of her foot. Miranda lost what little control she had left:

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

It was hard to know which one of them was more surprised by her screaming obscenities at him. She had disobeyed, breaking the rules of the session as he had laid them out. She was not supposed to speak unless it was time to guess. As he finished with her feet, they both knew that repercussions supposed to be coming.

She was fortunate that he was ready to get this over with. He then raised a small plastic bottle to her lips squirting a small dose of liquid on them. Miranda licked her lips and immediately recognized the taste.

"Honey."

He squirted more into her mouth. As her tongue came out to intercept the flow, the sweet syrup flowed down her chin and neck. Still he continued to squeeze the bottle. She closed her mouth momentarily then spurted out;

"Honey, honey...HONEY!"

She felt him laughing again as he continued to squirt the honey into her face. The golden syrup flowed onto her brown hair. He moved his aim downward covering her chest with the thick sticky fluid. Only when the flow stopped did he toss the bottle aside. Reaching again for the knife he cut the ropes which held her hands.

His tongue travels up her sticky breast, then up her neck and to her mouth. She took off her blindfold and looked deeply into his eyes for the first time, seeing nothing but the fire within them.

He leaned back down and, as she tried to guide him into her, he took her hands and moved them aside. He angled himself just right and pushed his thick cock down her wet slit, rubbing the head against her clit, drawing another excited moan from her before he let the tip of his hard shaft slide into her.

He paused to look into her eyes, enjoying the way her desire was making them flash in the dim light of the apartment before he pushed into her. She gasped and he moaned as his thick shaft pushed into her tight pussy, sinking fully into her in one swift thrust. She was drenched and his entry was easy, his forward motion stopping only when his hips met hers. He pulled back slightly only to power forward once again, driving fully into her. She gasped again as his hips met hers, his thick cock pistoning deep into her.

She brought her legs up and began pushing against his ass and thighs with her feet, trying to push him even harder and deeper as he began to thrust faster into her. He needed no urging and began to rock himself forward with even more intensity, arching his back to go even deeper into her as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. She gasped in pleasure every time his hips met hers, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling trying to bring him down on top of her but only succeeding in pulling herself up against him as he thrust into her.

He smiled as she clung against his chest, her legs behind him almost making her swing with the power of his thrusts as his hips met hers again and again. His black hair and her long brown hair swung together as his thick cock slid in and out of her slick tightness, his thrusts angling slightly to rub his cock against her clit as he thrust into her. She squeezed her legs around his waist and he could tell that she was drawing closer to cumming. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with a hunger.

Her body quivered and she fell back on the bed, her arms letting go of his torso. He slowed his thrusts as she came hard, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face as his length slid in and out of her clenching tightness. He pulled almost out of her before sliding deep into her again in long slow strokes. Slowly her breathing began to slow and her body's frantic jerking slowed and stopped.

As she began to recover from her orgasm he reached down and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest. He pulled her up and stood, stepping backwards, his hard shaft still buried within her. She moaned at each step and then gasped.

He reached window, her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him then spun, pinning her to the wall. As her back met the wall she tried to reach around between them but he shook his head, a low growled "no" stopping her in her tracks and drawing another moan from her. He once again kissed and licked his way up and down her neck as he slowly began to ease his cock in and out of her tightness again.

She moaned quietly as Punk slid his thick shaft in and out of her, pulling back slowly, almost sliding out of her before pushing back into her fully. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, her sounds of pleasure driving him on as he sensed her again slowly beginning the climb to the peak of her climax. He took his cues from the noises she was making, slowly beginning to increase the speed and power of his thrusts. Taking a half step back, he leaned down and again closed his lips around her hard nipple, leaning her back against the wall as he thrust in and out of her again and again.

He let his teeth pull the stiff bud as he drove in and out of her with ever growing intensity, she cried out again suddenly as another orgasm wracked through her. He didn't slow his thrusts any as her cries echoed in the room, continuing to power into her relentlessly, prolonging her orgasm with each driving thrust. Her nipple was tugged from between his lips as she slumped back, weak from the series of orgasms that had just ripped relentlessly through her.

He stepped back forward and pulled her up against his chest, turning for the bed, one hand gripping her firm ass tightly, the other around her back to hold her tightly against his chest. He lowered her to the bed and rolled her over onto her belly, giving her ass a playful swat. "Get on your hands and knees for me."

She smiled at him, blue eyes flashing with a rejuvenated energy. "Mmmmmm that sounds perfect." She rose up slowly, taking her own sweet time about getting up onto her hands and knees. As he stood behind her she gave her ass a teasing wiggle as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He moved in behind her and placed one hand on her ass, the other guiding his hard cock to her slick tunnel, shafting into her smoothly with one swift thrust. She gasped as his thickness pushed deep into her once again, and then gasped again with a bit of a squeal of joy as he slapped her ass firmly but not too firmly. He began to rock faster and faster into her, angling each thrust to drive upward and inward into her slick pussy, the underside of his cock rubbing against her clit's pink tip.

Feeling the pressure of his hard shaft shoving into her tightness and the underside of it rubbing her clit she began to hurtle once again to the orgasmic chasm. He thrust faster into her slick pussy, his hips meeting her ass again and again, one hand coming down to slap first one firm cheek, then the other as his balls slapped against her clit with each increasingly powerful thrust.

He reached out with his free hand, wrapping it gently but firmly in her hair, pulling her head back and half-moaned, half-growled in her ear, "I'm cumming, Manran." Driving faster into her as he felt his release drawing ever closer, he gave her ass another sharp swat and prepared to dine. She began to moan and then to cry out in her own throes as she came, her sounds drowning out his.

He moaned as his spent shaft slipped from within her, smiling at the whimper she gave at the same time. He covered her with a sheet and rose, going into the bathroom and stepping into the shower to clean up.

He licked his lips as he stepped into the shower, washing the combined juices of their pleasure from himself. Every time he closed his eyes though he got a flash of her twinkling blue eyes and her sparkling smile. He couldn't understand it. Never before had one of his women remained in his thoughts as this one had. He came out of the shower and dried himself off before heading back into the bedroom and climbing into the bed with her. As he fell asleep, the last thing to flash in front of his eyes was a disembodied set of bright blue eyes and a flashing smile.

* * *

><p>"Ivy, will you please get Grr off the table," Miranda asked as she cooked breakfast the next morning.<p>

"No, Grr runs shit in here. Also you kept us up all night so you can't ask me to do shit," Ivy said petting her new friend.

"Now you see how I feel when Randy's in and out of here."

Punk woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He threw some clothes on and went into the kitchen, "Hello ladies," he said stretching, "Did Usher come visit you again last night?"

"Screw you," Ivy said looking him up and down.

"Hey bab-Phil," Miranda said catching herself.

"You can cook?" he asked in shock.

"Uh yes," she said as if she was offended then put a plate of consisting of bacon, pancakes, croissants, eggs, sausage and a cinnamon roll in front of him.

Grabbing her fork and knife he attacked his plate, suddenly very hungry.

Not bothering to swallow first she looked up at Miranda and said, "This is good, real good!" before he continued eating.

Miranda just grinned as she saw her friend devour bite after bite.

"Oh yeah, oh god," he said as he continued.

"I think he's having a foodgasm," Ivy said watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Did Beth ever cook you breakfast?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Hell no," he said raising his head, "Beth couldn't cook worth a damn."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13.<strong>

**Randy Orton you slick son of a bitch.**

**Why is Usher wandering around parking lots anyway?  
><strong>

**Loved it, hated it? Review please.**

**I'm uploading a Layla/Cody Rhodes story now so if you want you can check that out. **

**Pictures from this chapter on the profile...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Naked on the Counter

**College is over...for the summer at least, so now I can do this without stopping after the first couple lines saying, "Oh shit, I forgot about my Chemistry quiz in the morning!"**

**Thank you for your reviews...good or bad. **

**Happy Fanfic Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Naked on the Counter<p>

"Miranda, you could do is put a dollar on the counter to at least make it seem like I haven't been serving you free drinks all night," Ivy said as she passed Miranda her sixth free drink of the night.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked at a bar," Miranda slurred, "You know its two things on earth that I love - bars and free booze.

Ivy chucked, "Where did you think I went when I leave the house at night?"

"I don't know, I thought you may have been a stripper or some kind of prostitute."

"Does Punk know you're in here?"

"Where I s-spend my time is none of his business. He is not my boyfriend. Now fix me another damn drink," she said slamming her glass on the bar.

"Would you want him to be your boyfriend?"

"Of course I would. Then we should get married and make little babies that will roam the earth not giving a fuck."

"Well I don't think he would care to have an alcoholic girlfriend in the long road."

"Let's get one think straight right now. I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings."

Shaking her head Ivy moved down the bar to the next customer sitting at the bar, "What kind I get..." she said before the guy looked up.

"Oh so you work in a bar too," David said, "Well nothing should shock me about you. Vodka straight."

"What is that supposed to mean David?" Ivy said still curious from him ignoring her at the coffee shop a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to make too much conversation with you. Your boyfriend might get mad."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked her right in the eye and said, "Randy Orton."

She was taken aback but laughed it off, "Wow David. How mature. We've been over this before, just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean it has anything to do with me."

"Well can you explain to me why on New Year's Eve he had his tongue shoved down your throat?"

The smile was quickly wiped from her face and she immediately began to plead with him "Oh, oh my god David please don't tell her. Please."

He folded his arms, "Why would I tell her? That's between you, him and her."

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. Sam is a good woman Ivy. I just can't understand how a woman like you could assist her husband in breaking her heart. How would you feel if we were still married and I was in front of your home kissing the other woman and the other woman could sit in your face and smile all the while sleeping me?"

She didn't respond and he continued, "What is your plan?"

"What plan?"

"Is he going to leave his family for you?"

"No," she said hanging her head, "I wouldn't want him to."

"So you're going to be content with being the mistress, the other woman, his concubine, for the rest of your life?"

"I love him David."

He slammed his fist on the counter, "Listen to yourself Ivy, you don't love this man and he doesn't love you. He just loves what you give him. He is a selfish motherfucker and all he cares about is his dick."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said wiping her tears.

"It took you 6 months to agree to go out on a date with me, 1 whole year after that to tell me you loved me and I had to wait 4 and a half years before we had sex and you can sit in my face and tell me that you love this married man that you've known what maybe 5 months. This is pathetic."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby"<p>

"Randy?" said Ivy sitting up in bed and flattening down her hair hoping to look more presentable. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "I was just thinking about you."

She was naked when she sat up, but she didn't care and she knew he didn't either. The covers that fell from her shoulders collected around her waist exposing her breasts. Candles burned on the dresser, and cups filled with water stood around the bed. She had been touching herself, while thinking of him again. She had an orgasm, while pretending her hands were his. Never in her life has she masturbated, as much as she has in this past year.

She liked to think it was him touching her. It made her hot to imagine his hands all over her body touching her everywhere, while she slept and while she dreamt about him.

She missed him. She missed his body. She missed his cock. He had such a beautiful penis.

"I know," he said. "You're always thinking about me, which is why I'm here. I know when you're thinking about me. Somehow, I always know. It's strange that we have this connection, but we do."

"What are you doing here at 4am anyway?"

"Came in from North Carolina early. Sam isn't expecting me until tomorrow morning."

"I just got in the house myself," she said lying back down.

"From where?"

"Cream..."

"Why are you still working there? Miranda's paying half the rent and if there's anything else you need, you know I'll give it to you."

"I know Randy but I just like something to do, you know?"

"I understand. I guess I'll _let you_ keep it...for now."

"What do you mean 'let me'?"

"Shhh.." he said as he removed his clothes.

She can see him begin to appear above her in the shadow of the moonlight, as if emerging from a fog, or being formed fog. His eyes, so deep it's like gazing into the heart of a star. He knows her. He knows her with a certainty and intimacy that stuns her. He wants her with a desire she's never dreamed of seeing in a man's eyes. It's too much for her—dizzying, overwhelming, irresistible.

As she tries to tear her eyes from his, she feels her arm start to move. Against her will, as if she has no control, she feels herself lift her left hand, palm out and she sees his own right hand lift to touch it, pressing his palm against hers. His hand is warm, much bigger than hers. Then his hand is gone, and hers is back on the pillow.

His hands are on her wrists like bands of iron. She can't resist his desire and she closes her eyes as if to hide as his lips come down on hers with trembling hunger. She's helpless as he feeds on her mouth and she can't help but feel herself respond. She feels him quiver, as if the beast in him surrenders to some power she didn't even know she had and she feels the scorching breath of his nostrils on her cheek. He moans softly as he kisses her, his tongue slipping between her lips so that her mouth is filled with his strength. The hardness of his chest presses against her nipples and she feels the strong beat of his heart in her own chest.

His hand goes beneath her and takes hold of her waist, her hips and thighs raised as she's arched, locked in that helpless kiss, his tongue is so alive in her mouth and so muscular, almost making her swoon in his selfish hunger for her.

Already he's worked his way between her legs and she's unable to resist. Her knees lift to form a saddle for him. He wraps his arms around her and the hard dome of his cock slides against her pussy like some devilish snake looking for its burrow. His breathing is heavy and quick with excitement and the air is thick with animal heat. Ivy feels paralyzed like she can't move and is all but eclipsed by the bulk of his body. All she can see is the shadows of the moonlight from the window looming over his shoulder as she feels his hand trail down her body.

He strokes her clit and Ivy closes her eyes in preparation. His cock finds her and begins to open her and slide inside and it's incredible. She can feel in her mind how much he needs her. She can feel his deep, hard, masculine ache and it almost makes her want her herself, to be fucking herself along with him.

She cries out as he sends the entire length of his cock into her, filling her completely then thrusting again, convulsively as if stamping her with a seal, grinding his groin against her so she can feel the power in his thighs, blinding her with pleasure.

She jerks her hips up to meet him and they freeze there in temporary truce, each waiting for the other to adjust. Her move was so instinctive she doesn't even realize she's moved. She still feels paralyzed, but she's aware she's trembling, quivering around his cock like a speared animal. Her body's responding to him with a need that's beyond her ability to control, and it's shameful and exciting at the same time. There's nothing she can do.

He keeps his cock there, as he smoothes back her hair and moves his fingers over her face, stroking and caressing her. His lips follow where his fingers have been, his kisses tender as if in apology for the brutality of his cock. She begins to relax; her hips fall back into the softness of the bed, leaving him. He suddenly spears into her again with a savage, possessive thrust, like a fisherman setting a hook, and Ivy cries out as her hips again jerk up reflexively to intercept the blow.

She can see him clearly now, or rather, she can see those parts of him that aren't covered in shadow. His eyes are closed, his mouth open with pleasure. His nostrils are wide as he breathes deeply, trying to control his passion, and again she can clearly sense his desire for her, his animal need. The way he aches for her is astonishing. He aches so much it makes her ache as well, and so when he starts to fuck her, it's almost like a relief.

He's slow at first, tentative, pulling his cock out and then sliding it back in as if unsure of what might happen. He's incredibly hard, like a piece of stone, and he fits her perfectly. Each stroke is just the way she wants it and she stares at his shadowed face in amazement. He gets up on his knees and starts moving faster, rocking his hips and Ivy closes her eyes in bliss.

He pulls his knees higher and slips his hands down under her ass. He's easily able to encompass the globes of her ass in his big palms and he holds her hips off the bed as he slides his dick into her with increasing rhythm. He leans her breasts, kissing and licking them, giving her love bites and drawing his tongue against them. He teases her nipples, tracing circles around their margins with his tongue, then lashing the tip until they stand up for his teeth. He nips at them and tugs them, draws up great sucking mouthfuls of flesh and runs his teeth over them, and all the while his thick, hard cock is pistoning relentlessly between her legs like some infernal machine.

Ivy has to bite her lip to keep from crying out in her own animal pleasure. Something about her own paralyzed helplessness excites her terribly, as if she's not responsible for this but can only witness her own debauched seduction, the way he uses her for his own selfish pleasure, and it sets her on fire. She can see the ecstasy on his face as he fucks her, feel the desire in the way his fingers dig into her ass and the feverish way his cock slams into her with all the strength of that massive body.

It's too much for her—too much. It's like riding a stallion, a powerful tan stallion across the night sky, and she can feel the wind in her hair and the stars against her face and feel the muscles of the incredible man moving atop her body and between her legs. She doesn't care whether this is wrong or not. She no longer cares about anything except what she's feeling.

"Oh yes," she whispers, then cries, "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

She looks into his wild eyes and pulls his face down to hers and kisses him desperately, her own small tongue battling with his as his cock pistons in and out of her. She sets her feet on the mattress and begins to fuck him back, sliding that tight ring of muscle along his cock, showing him what she can do and thrilling to his moans of pleasure as she rolls her hips against him.

She's never been like this in her life—never been so wild and free of inhibitions, so much of a sexual animal, but now it's like some mask has fallen away, like she's left some old Ivy sitting at her classroom desk and she's someone entirely new. And when he pulls his cock out and says, "Come now, sweetheart. On your knees!" she neither hesitates nor wonders at her eagerness. He's her beast and she's his beauty and what he wants, she wants. She quickly turns over and gets on her knees, ass in the air like an animal in heat.

Randy pushes her down till she's on her elbows in a position of obscene acceptance. She feels him move behind her and she parts her legs so he can see what she knows he wants to see—her pussy, shamelessly exposed from behind like an animal's, her labia shining with eagerness to be mounted. She even flexes in lewd invitation and hears him growl like a bear in response.

She looks back over her shoulder and sees him looming behind her—huge shoulders, moonlight gleaming on sweat-soaked tan skin, his eyes like fire in that shadowy, menacing face.

And this time he enters her like fire, like a thunderbolt, thrusting deep, taking all of her at once. Ivy grunts as he grabs her hips and starts to fuck her, making the bed rock and creak in his violence. She reaches out for the headboard and pushes against it with her thin arms to withstand the force of his blows and her breasts slosh back and forth as she lets him take whatever he wants, plundering her body, filling her with cock, churning her insides to foam.

Pleasure boils up in her like something rich and obscene, filthy and fertile, and then his hand is between her legs, milking her clit, delving into her pussy, pulling her nipples like she's not even human, and her body fills with a gigantic humming roar, an orgasmic roar that comes from the toes on her feet and the ends of her hair and from inside and outside and she hears him snarl and grunt like an animal and his cock jerks inside her, filling her with his thick ribbons of come that pulse and bubble past her lips, she gasped out her own cries of release, the strands of cum webbing her pussy lips and dripping down her ass cheeks, falling on her thighs and spilling onto the sheets.

She's dizzy with pleasure and lust and a deep sense of fulfillment truer and more profound than anything she's ever known, and all she can do is lie there crookedly on the bed, half on her side, as Randy spills gout after gout of his cum into her overflowing pussy, himself wracked by spasms of release that knot his stomach and clench his massive thighs and make his dick jerk and strain like something desperate to reach her, dying like a fish out of water.

"I love you baby," he says as he collapsed on the bed.

"Do you really?" she asks closing her eyes.

"What?" he asks as his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>When Ivy awoke the next day it was already 8, she was supposed to be in her classroom at 7:45 sharp.<p>

The bed was a mess, a pillow on the floor. The candles had all burned out, the cups of water stood on the floor where she'd left them. She looked down at her breasts and saw fresh hickey marks, and she still felt his hands and mouth on them, where he'd touched her and bitten her in his passion.

She then noticed that Randy was gone. All clothes and evidence that he had been there...gone. _My phone_, she thought before making a dive for it.

_Good morning, last night was great. Sam called, I had to leave. You looked exhausted so I had Miranda call you in sick. Get some rest. I love you._

She got up from the bed and went to the window overlooking the front street. She was sore between her legs and she needed to shower. Down below she saw groups of kids waiting for the bus while their parents stood in the street talking and keeping an eye on things and holding the younger ones' hands.

There was a maple leaf stuck to the window—a perfect leaf—red around the edges, fading through orange and yellow to a spot of still-living green in the center. The leaf caught her attention, almost startling her. It seemed so personal the way it was pasted there, flat against the glass, stuck there by the rain. She looked at it closely—the delicate venation, the way the colors faded one into another, the graceful curve of the stem and the clean break at the end. It moved her to think of all the billions of leaves just this perfect that went unnoticed by any eye every day, year after year, century after century—all this beauty that went totally unnoticed.

She looked at the leaf again and was struck by how mow much it resembled a hand pressed up against the glass, the five lobes like five fingers, offered to her in greeting. Slowly, she raised her hand and pressed her palm against the glass, matching the leaf from her side.

* * *

><p>"Valentine's Day is coming up," Punk said from the other side of the phone.<p>

"I hate Valentine's Day. I get so annoyed because every year during this time people start acting like they don't have any fucking sense."

"Single woman problem?"

"No, I am not one of those women who are bitter because they're single because this is actually the first Valentine's that I've been single in quite a while. Even last year I didn't give a fuck and the only reason I attempted to do something is because I didn't want to seem like an asshole. Listen if somehow, by some chance you and I happen to date in the future, just know that I don't give a fuck, I don't care about Valentine's Day.

"And I will take note of that."

She continued her rant, "Like I don't understand how someone is going to sit up there and try to tell me on February 14 which is the most random and irrelevant date on the fucking calendar that I'm supposed to sit here and be affectionate. If we're dating or married or whatever the hell we are that we are in a position to celebrate Valentine's Day, wouldn't you fucking know that I love you or that I care already. Don't you see and/or talk to me every day?"

"That is true."

"It's not even solely the relationship aspect of it. I've hated Valentine's Day since I was a little kid because I remember we would have to sit in the fucking classroom and everybody would bring in those fucking cheap ass Valentine's Day cards with like cartoon character on them and we would hand them out and it was so stupid. I'm like why did I come to school today? Now that I'm older, it's just annoying in every single fucking way, starting with the couples. Ok, we get it, you're in love. And some girls think they're so cute, sitting up there taking pictures of the roses that their man sent on Facebook and then nobody likes it or comments on it and they like it themselves and look like a dumbass."

"The couples aren't the worst part. The worst part is all the women that are single."

"Oh God Phil, you took the words right out of my mouth. Those are the bitches that sit on Facebook and Twitter posting numerous statuses about the fact that they're alone. #ForeverAlone. Get a fucking grip. As someone who has been in relationships during Valentine's Day I can tell them that they aren't missing out on much. The day is like any other motherfucking day. You go see the person you're dating, you have dinner and then you take your ass to sleep."

"No sex?"

"ANYWAY, red is such a ugly color to represent it. Red reminds me of blood and murder and all that. I like to focus on the pink aspect of it. And as far as I'm concerned Cupid is a fucking creeper bitch because you have this fat fucker with wings shooting people with bows and arrows and I don't know who decided that was cute. If it were real I'd be petrified that this little stubby ass bastard was flying around my room trying to get me to fall in love."

* * *

><p>"Ok class, do you know who Cupid is?" Ivy asked as she sat on the edge of her desk watching her tiny students shake their heads no.<p>

"Well Cupid is the mischievous son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Cupid carries a bow and arrow that has the power to make people fall in love. Do you guys know what love is?"

After hearing a variety of answers she went on, "Love is a feeling that you have toward a person. It means you don't want to see the person hurt and you always want to make them happy.

"Ms. Ivy, how do you make love," one of her male students asked.

"Wha-what?" Ivy asked shocked and confused.

"I heard my mommy tell my aunt that she made love to my daddy last night."

"Uh, um let's make Valentine's Day treat boxes for the big day," she said quickly changing the subject.

* * *

><p>"Al is Daddy home?" Ivy asked as they stood at pick up at around 3:25.<p>

"Y-Yes," she said as she started to shiver in the cold.

"Come on let's go back to my room. I'll make you hot cocoa."

"Alright, I'm going to lock you in and I'll be right back. Remember?"

"Don't open the door for anyone," Al said finishing Ivy's sentence.

"Hey, Ivy" Rachal said as Ivy was on her way back to class.

"H-Hey Rachal," she replied nervously.

"I wanted you to tell your friend that I apologize for my actions last month."

"Ok, will do," Ivy said turning to walk away but Rachal continued.

"It's just that Sam is my best friend and she can't see the bad in Randy."

"The bad?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, they've been together since 2002. Come to think of it 10 years and he's put her through so much shit during his career. Do you remember Evolution?"

"Yeah Randy, Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair."

"All of those guys were dogs. I don't even want to say dogs because dogs are loyal. Triple H was married to his boss's daughter and he still threw the wild ring rat parties in the hotel after the show. Ric was 107 years old and still chasing skirts. Batista had kids and was married to a woman with cancer but you wouldn't have known as sloppy as he was with his dealings. Randy was an alright boyfriend until he got with those 3. After awhile he would go days without calling Sam and when he did call he was drunk and she would hear girl's voices whispering in the background."

"Um well," Ivy started.

"I'm not halfway done," Rachal continued, "he started thinking he was God's gift to women. He had the cell phone pictures and videos to prove it which turned into an ego. Do you remember Rochelle Loewen?"

"No but that name sounds familiar."

"Beautiful girl, blue eyes, dark hair, huge tits, tan skin. She is the famous shit in bag diva."

"Shit in bag?"

"Well it wasn't actual shit, just tanning lotion and baby oil but in an interview she said she wouldn't have put it past him to shit in her bag. Anyway her first day she told him he looked familiar and he agreed and asked where she knew him from and she asked was he from Canada. He said 'I hate Canada and I hate you' and stormed off. He was saying verbally abusive things to her throughout the day."

"Wow," Ivy said in shock.

"All of this is what she said in her interview after her release. She then went to do a pre tape and when she returned to the changing room, all of her belongings had been destroyed by Randy who snuck into the girls changing room."

"All of that because she didn't know his name?"

"Yes! Rochelle said his behavior had everything to do with how pathetic this person is, how psycho he is, and how his mentality is completely off-key with what normal mentalities should be. He had some real issues with beautiful women."

"Yeah watching WWE I noticed that they say he has anger issues but I thought it was just storyline."

"Girl he had anger, possession and jealousy issues. The funny thing is none of it was directed toward Sam, just other women. According to Loewen, Randy's infatuation with her turned to jealousy when she moved to Smackdown and became good friends with Mark Jindrax who was Randy's best friend at the time. Randy wouldn't even talk to Mark for awhile because of that."

Ivy now a little worried said, "So let me get this straight, he was driving himself crazy over a woman who had no interest in him?"

Rachal nodded, "Now imagine how crazed he would be over a woman who had interest in him. That wasn't the only harassment issue."

Ivy gulped, "It wasn't?"

"Hell no, this other diva named Amy Weber. She left the company because he did something to her. She didn't say what that something was but she threatened to sue the WWE over it. Those weren't the only two women; they're just the ones who talked."

"I'm sure that was embarrassing for Sam..."

"It was. Internet access is a motherfucker. She's walking around saying 'I'm dating Randy Orton' while it's going around the net about how big of an asshole he is. One of the most embarrassing blows was an interview he did back in 2004 and he described the perfect woman as athletically-built, long-legged brunette with dark skin and an exotic look. Megan Fox fits that description, Eve Torres fits that description, Rochelle Loewen, the girl he harassed fits that description, Sophia Vergara fits that description, hell even YOU fit that description. Sam...not so much. She gets shit all the time about how plain she is and how Randy could have done better."

"What about after they got married?"

"He fucked around during their whole engagement and after they were married. He had a sex buddy thing with Mickie James from the time he was married until 2009."

"I thought that was Cena."

"Hell no. It was Randy, the dirt sheets got it wrong. They just put it on Cena because of the storyline of course and at the time Cena wasn't married so he wouldn't take a bad hit as opposed to married with child Randy Orton. You can't find a single picture of John and Mickie together on the net outside of RAW but Google image search Mickie James and Randy Orton and hell they're pictures of them in clubs, waiting for a cab, walking hand in hand in London. He wanted to do right by Alanna so he dropped Mickie which led to her getting emotional and being moved to Smackdown."

"So how about now?" Ivy said testing to see what she knew on him.

"We'll he's been on the straight and narrow for the last year or so but he's still Randy. He walks and talks that family man shit but he has something...or someone going on, I can see it in his beady little eyes. And when I find out..."

"Uhh I have to go Rachel. I forgot I left Al in my class and her hot cocoa is cold," Ivy said turning away from Rachal, "but it was nice talking to you," she then mumbled, "very enlightening."

"Hey baby," Randy said as he entered the class.

'Hey' 'Hey,' both Ivy and Al said.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said to Al as she approached him.

"It's okay," she said reaching for him.

"What did you learn today?"

"About Valentine's Day and Love."

"Love eh?" he said smirking over at Ivy, "Are you in love Ms. Ivy?"

"Ran-Mr. Orton," she said insulted.

"Well...are you?" Al asked again.

"I guess I am.."

"Guess?" Randy asked confused.

"What is he like?" Al questioned.

"He makes me happy, he's fun to be around, he respects me and treats me special."

"Is he like my Daddy?"

"More than you know," she sighed.

* * *

><p>"So Phil is going to try to force me to go to a Chicago Cubs game with him and..."<p>

"I think Randy may be crazy," Ivy said interrupting.

"And I said I have never watched a baseball game on TV so I refuse to sit through that shit live."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, you said you think Randy may be crazy. Anyway baseball season hasn't started yet so..."

"MIRANDA!"

"What? Did you want me to have some sort of reaction to that? The thing is everyone knows that he's crazy; I know, Phil knows it, the people reading this Fanfic know it, everyone knows that Randy Orton is crazy except you and his wife."

"I talked to Sam's friend the other day that brought up some very disturbing shit from his past and I can tell it's true."

"You should have seen this for yourself. I hear him in there when y'all are doing it sometimes and he's all 'You're mine' 'You belong to me' and all that shit. That should be your red flag right there."

"It's like he's trying to control me or something. He told me he would 'let me' keep my bar job. That irked the hell out of me because how does a grown person tell another grown person that they are going to 'let' them do something."

"The question is…what are you going to do about it? Are you going to leave him alone?"

"No, until the 'let me' thing, I was never bothered by anything he did."

"Alright then," Miranda shrugged, "end of conversation. Why are we standing in the middle of an empty hotel bar?"

"The school is throwing a Valentine's Day party for the parents and teachers. Claire and I are in charge of decorating but she's sick so I brought you."

"Will Randy be there?"

"Nope, it's on a Tuesday which means he'll be taping Smackdown and I'm glad because I don't think I could take seeing them all affectionate toward each other."

"Well that is his wife..."

"Oh shut up and help me unload this box."

"So what do you have planned for the big V?" Ivy asked as she started hanging garlands and spreading confetti.

"You know I hate Valentine's Day Ivy and I refuse to go on another rant."

"I know but I just thought things would be different this year since you seem happy with Punk."

"I'm just happy in general because I'm not 'with him' and if I was I still wouldn't give a shit about Valentine's Day. Can I come to this teacher's crap with you?"

"Hell no," Ivy said without hesitation, "Open bar plus my boss, coworkers and you is not a good mix."

"So I'm an embarrassment?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing home?" Miranda asked when Ivy walked in the kitchen on Valentine's morning well past 8AM.<p>

"I took off. I had a long day at school because I had to teach another woman's class who was absent which caused a migraine. Then I left school and realized that Valentine's Day was today so I went to the store and had to buy candy, treats and all that shit for the damn kids. Went back to school so I could have their boxes filled because I knew I was not going to come in today."

"Well Happy Anniversary..."

"Miranda, please don't," Ivy said sitting down.

"What?" I told you not to get married anyway."

_"Ivory! What the hell are you doing?" Her mom asked in a frantic whisper. Ivy put up a finger as she tried to catch her breath._

_When she had calmed down, she smoothed out her dress as she replied, "I just needed to make a quick visit to the bathroom."_

_"Well, I thought you were going to be late to your own wedding." _

_"Of course not. That would be humiliating and very embarrassing. I wouldn't allow that to happen."_

_"Ivy, Ivy," Miranda called as she walked in the room._

_"Ran have you been drinking?" _

_"Yes but that's not important right now. Please don't go through with this. You can't leave me."_

_"You'll be fine."_

_"No I won't. Remember all of our plans. We said we would leave St. Louis and move into an apartment together and find boyfriends that would take us all over the world."_

_Ivy sighed, "That was in like 9th grade. Plans never go as planned."_

_"5 minutes Ivy!" Her mom called from the other side of the room._

_"You're the maid of honor, go get in line."_

_Pouting Miranda said, "Ok..."_

_"Do you, David Wenzeslaus take Ivory Ambrosio to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_"I do." David answered without hesitation as he smiled at her._

_"Do you, Ivory Ambrosio take David Wenzeslaus to be your lawful wedded husband?" _

_"Yes. Yes, I do." _

_The priest nodded as he looked out towards the guests._

_"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold you peace." Ivy glanced behind her soon to be husband before looking out towards her mother and father. The priest nodded once more and opened his mouth before-_

_"Don't do it Ivy," Miranda drunkenly shouted, "Don't marry his ass!"_

"You ruined my wedding Miranda."

Miranda laughed, "I did and it was awesome."

"It was embarrassing and if I ever get married again you will not be the maid of honor, hell you won't be invited."

"Who are you planning on marrying because the man you want to marry is um already married."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I dropped her off about 30 minutes ago," Sam said as she pulled into the driveway.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day baby. I wish I was home."

"I wish you were too but I think I'll manage without you tonight."

"Oh really? What do you have planned?"

"Party at a hotel bar. Should be fun, your parents volunteered to keep Al while I'm gone."

"Are you inside yet?"

"No honey. I haven't gotten out of the car yet."

"Get in that house."

Sam gasped as she opened her door to see her entire room filled with a variety of flowers, "Oh my god Randy, it's beautiful. It looks like a flower shop in here. I love it."

"I knew you would. I love you Sam, Happy Valentine's Day. There's candy and teddy bears in Al's room."

"I love you too Randy."

"Have fun tonight."

"I will...just one question though. Who's going to take care of all of these flowers?"

"Honey I'll call you back, I have a business call coming in."

"Hello," he said clicking over.

"Hey sexy, are you busy?" Ivy said in her sexy voice

He smirked, "Nope, free as a bird."

"Happy Valentine's Day baby...what did you get me?"

"You're surprise is coming tonight."

"I will be sending you a picture of my attire for tonight."

"And I will be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Ivy said walking in the living room with a dress that barely covered her ass and her boobs spilled over the top. Her hair was in curls.<p>

"Like you want Randy's spider sense to go off and he magically appears and drags you out of that bar by your hair."

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Watch this VH1 marathon of Mob Wives. I have a sweet tooth so I might make a peach cobbler later."

"Punk didn't send you a Valentine's gift?"

"I haven't heard from him at all today and if he had the nerve to send me some shit after I expressed my pure and utter disgust for Valentine's Day, I would curse him."

Ivy smiled and shook her head, "No you wouldn't."

* * *

><p>"Well hello there Ivy," Sam said looking the teacher up and down, "You look...different."<p>

Ivy laughed, "Yeah I hang my teacher clothes on a rack after 3."

"I wanted to ask you a question? How did your friend meet CM Punk?"

Ivy had to think quick, "Well she's a caterer and she did an event in Chicago that he attended and they hit it off from there."

Sam nodded, "Hmm, well since she's a fellow WAG, her and I should get together some time since we live in the same town. We could go on double dates or something with our men."

"Riiiight, so where is your _date_ anyway?"

Sam smiled, "Sadly he has to film Smackdown tonight. Where's yours?"

"I don't have one," she said.

"I have a feeling he's going to sneak up on you," Sam said winking and walking away.

"This would have been our 4th year anniversary...time certainly flies."

"Leave me alone David," she said not turning in her seat to face him.

He sat down beside her, "Look Ivy, I'm sorry about last week. I just, I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to end up like.." he trailed off.

"Like who?" she said turning to face him.

He sighed, "My mom…there was a reason she never remarried and I grew up alone without a father figure in my life. She started an affair with a doctor who had a wife and children. At first she was okay with him sneaking in and out of her house late at night but soon as time passed the 'love' word started flowing and she grew tired of hiding in the shadows, not being able to go out in public. She finally told him she had enough and tried to leave, he did everything in his power to keep her, making promises saying he would tell his wife next week. Well next week turned into next month, next month turned into next year. My mom turned every decent man who wanted to pursue her down waiting on him. After a while he decided to do the 'right' thing and broke it off which left my mom heartbroken and devastated for years to come. She didn't want to eat, sleep or live thinking about how she wasted all of her damn time loving this man and he used her."

* * *

><p>"These bitches are crazy," Miranda laughed as she watched Mob Wives, "typical wives show is...typical." Her phone rang.<p>

"Hello Phillip."

He winced at hearing her call his full name, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Umhmm..."

"Did you get any gifts?"

"Why would I?"

"So you were serious about hating Valentine's Day."

"Yep, serious as a heart attack," she heard a knock on her door, "hold on."

"Okay."

Opening the door she looked at a large beautiful bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate, "Who in the hell?"

"What?" he said through a yawn.

"Someone left Valentine's shit in front of my door. I wonder if Randy sent this to Ivy, I'll check the card."

_Manran, chocolates and flowers aren't your thing; there is a bottle of Chateau Cheval Blanc 1947 hidden in the roses that I'm sure you'll appreciate. -CM Punk_

"Oh Phil," she said tearing through the roses, "this shit is rare!"

He sighed, "Glad you like it."

"I love it. Dear Lord yes," she said closing the door, "I'm going to break this son of a bitch open right now."

"Why did you leave the roses and chocolate in the hall?"

"Phil, I have a bottle of Château Cheval Blanc 1947 in my hands, do you think I give a shit about them bitch ass roses? Wait...how did you know-" before she could finish her sentence she heard a knock. She gasped when she opened the door to see him standing there with a big box at his feet and two huge McDonald's bags in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to quit the WWE to become a delivery guy. It was a hell of a pay cut."

"Shut up and get in here."

He kicked the box through the door, "I don't know what you eat so I bought the whole menu."

"Aww Phil, you shouldn't have."

"This night isn't going to end with us crying watching The Notebook is it?"

She scoffed, "Do I look like the type of girl who would even sit through the first 5 minutes of the Notebook."

* * *

><p>"So what did <em>he<em> get you?" David asked.

I have no idea; he said my surprise was coming later or something."

He sighed. He hated what she was doing but he still cared deeply about her, "Are you happy Ivy?"

"Yes David...I'm happy."

"For now but will you be happy in the next few months...even the new year when you're still hiding in the shadows."

She sighed and he continued, "This isn't going to end well Ivy, someone is going to get hurt whether it's just you, just Randy when he has to let you go or you, him and her if it comes to the light."

"Please don't start David. I get enough of this from Miranda."

"That bitch ruined our wedding," he laughed, "Does she still have that drinking problem."

"Hell yeah but I have a strange feeling she'll lose it soon."

"Do you hear that?" he asked as he heard the song change.

"Yeah," she sighed, "the first song we ever dance to."

"Our song...do you want to...do you want to dance?"

It had been so long since he held her that he was unsure when he asked her to dance. Had it been four years? The ache was immediately back in his heart.

Ivy, torn between a need to say something mean and the desire to be close to him just one more time, grabbed his hand and followed him out onto the crowded dance floor. The music played softly as he led her to the dance floor, her hand clasped firmly in his.

As she turned to melt into his arms it felt just like yesterday.

She smiled as he looked into her eyes and slid his right arm around her back. He did not have to encourage her to move herself against him. Both of her arms reached up and surrounded his neck. He still held her right hand as he pulled it up to his chest.

Their bodies moved in rhythm to the music. His right hand pressed the small of her back as they moved. Her head moved until it was gently against his chest. He could smell the scent of her hair as they swayed together.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I still love you."

"I know," she replied.

Sam jumped as she felt two strong arms circle her waist, looking down she saw the 'Samantha' tattoo on his arm looking back at her. "Randy," she said turning to face him.

"Surprise," he tilted her chin so he could kiss her.

"How did you get off?"

"I got a concussion on RAW last night after Daniel Bryan hit me with the belt. I didn't know until I got a headache earlier. I'm not medically cleared to compete...Sheamus is taking my spot in the main event tonight. I took a flight from Oregon at around 3 so I could make it here before the night was over. I took a taxi here."

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Rachal said looking toward the dance floor.

"What?" Sam said looking in the direction, "Aww it is, we done good Rach. Maybe when they get re-married we can get an honorary mention or something."

"Huh?" Randy said as he turned his head to the right.

Ivy's arms encircled David's neck; she moved her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. David saw her mouth something, but couldn't' hear what she said so he leaned forward. As he turned his head, his lips touched her ear.

There was a sense of despair filling every ounce of Randy's essence. His lungs expanded and contracted with his labored, angry breathing. For a few long seconds, he just stared in anger, unsure of what to do with this aggression. This hurt him; the pain was so sharp it felt as if his gut was twisting inside.

"Fucking slut," he growled aloud.

"Shut up honey, she's not a slut...he's her husband."

He quickly stamped his anger down, "Babe, I'm going to run home, freshen up and change."

"What?" Sam asked, "You don't have to."

"I want to. I feel out of place among all of these people. You look beautiful by the way. I see the background set up over there and I don't want to ruin our picture in sweats."

"Well, I guess."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few. Give me the keys."

* * *

><p>"I mean you're alright I guess," Miranda admitted with a warm blush as she sat down on the sofa across from him.<p>

"Really?" His green eyes were arresting. Dear God, they were compelling and holding Miranda's gaze as if magnetized, making the fine hair on the back of her neck rise. "Are you so doubtful toward chance of you actually liking me that you won't let down your guard enough to come sit beside me?"

An uncomfortable awkward tension enveloped Miranda and she lowered her eyes to study the small bursts of champagne bubbles rising through the deep crimson concoction.

Punk leaned back against the voluptuously plump sofa cushions, eyeing her with indolent intrigue. "Come closer, Manran. You look alone and it's such a cold night."

The rapid increase of her pulse was both invigorating and alarming. Slowly, Miranda got to her feet to sit beside him, who put his diet soda down on the iron and glass coffee table, inclining toward her as his eyes challenged her to keep still.

The sensual press of his fingertips as they slid up the inside of her left leg over her boot was electrifying. The intensity of his touch forced her eyes closed as he captured the ribbon laces, gently tugging them further apart as she shivered, seemingly able to feel his want radiating in waves even through the smooth black leather of her boot.

Cool air rushed to embrace her upper leg, knee, shin, and then bare foot as Punk eased the material away to reveal one shapely leg beneath. Lashes fluttering, she watched through half lidded eyes as he did the same with her other boot. Pinched in concentration, his face was unreadable; his eyes focusing on her flesh as he revealed it inch by agonizingly slow inch. Languid and skilled fingertips traced a delicate path over her knee to her now bare thigh.

"Your skin is so soft..." Punk whispered. With a trembling sigh, she lifted her eyes to his as he reclined, her breath caught as their eyes met and held. Without a word, his arms reached for her and she surrendered and fell willingly into his embrace.

The tense silence around them was palpable enough one could very nearly slice it with a knife as Miranda offered trembling lips to his kiss. He ignored them, choosing instead to brush his mouth over one sculpted cheek, his fingers gently trailing up and down her spine.

Confusion flitted through Miranda's thoughts like frightened doves in an unexpected downpour. She REALLY liked this man but she refused to tell him. Rushing headlong into any romantic or sexual involvement had never frightened her, _that much._ She simply didn't allow herself to feel until she suspected it would be safe. But now, white-hot coils of desire were constricting around her carefully maintained barricades, melting the steadfast resolve she'd been so proud to possess.

Every place touched by his fingers sang with a million pinpricks of delight. His mouth gliding along her jaw raised chills over her skin. Desperately, she laced her fingers together behind his neck, relishing the silken strands of his hair as it brushed against her wrists. The solidity of him under her touch had to make this sensual assault on reality stop.

"Come here," His voice was thick with lust as he eased her onto his lap with no effort at all. As she fell back into the waiting support of his left arm, he draped her across his legs and stared down into her eyes. "You're shaking. No need to be frightened. Your body is crying out for this even as your heart and mind refuse to accept the situation. I'm as real as the want between your thighs."

The denim of his pants was warm under her and she could feel the bunch of his muscles against her shoulder as she snuggled into his chest.

All around them, the large and airy room was silent save for the distant ticking of a large clock. Miranda felt like a bit of chocolate melting away under the constant heat of his gaze as ever so slowly, he bent lower until his lips were just a breath away, "Do you want to be my girl?"

"Yes." Miranda whispered. The circuit of desire was complete. Punk's eyes closed and he brought his lips to hers.

The shock of his kiss flushed a torrent of desire so intense through Miranda that she jumped, her entire body falling limp as his arm tightened around her shoulders. His lips were warm and soft, gently sweeping over hers for an instant until they parted, her heart thudding as the first warm intermingling of their tongues drew a moan from his throat.

Invisible electricity ran through her body, curling her toes and enticing her pussy to clench and throb in need. Acute and sharp as a knife, the feeling overwhelmed her so strongly it was nearly painful, sweet feminine essence overflowing her juicy pussy, readying her body for what she wants. She needed to be embraced and impaled by this man. It raced through her veins and filled her thoughts with a craving so forceful it bordered physical pain.

Their mouths pressed fervently against each other, his tongue slowly swirling with hers then retreating as he gently nipped her lower lip with a soft throaty groan. She quivered as his tongue swept her painted lower lip before returning to the slow and sweet invasion of her mouth. Miranda's pulse thumped in her ears and raced through her veins as her back began to arch like a cat's. Blatantly aware of the parts of her body he wasn't touching, she longed to just be swallowed up by him. Feel the heat of his body against hers as her nipples stiffened and tingled.

On a distant level, part of her mind was breaking away in rebellion against her flesh. This felt too good. Like getting piss drunk off way too many glasses of wine only to awaken with no hang over the next morning or devouring too much ice cream too fast without the obligatory headache. There was something more to this man. To the way his kiss nearly made her seize up in orgasmic release and his touch burned so pleasantly on her skin.

Sensing her hesitation, Punk's mouth drew away, taking along with it her breath as one tattooed hand slipped up her bare shoulder to stroke her cheek.

Silently, he got to his feet, setting her on her feet beside him as he moved with gorgeous grace toward the far end of the hall. Heart racing and lust clouding her mind, Miranda had no choice but to follow, each step worsening the throbbing between her legs.

They came to her bedroom then to her bathroom. Punk turned the lights on low, and then leaned against the doorway, beckoning Ivy with a hand then closing the door behind them.

An elaborate shower enclosure began to cascade steamy water and mist from various jets as Punk pushed a button, then keeping his back toward her, hurriedly undressed and stepped into the swirling, fragrant mist. Miranda quickly disrobed as well, longing to see his nude body and annoyed that the steam was so profuse.

In an instant, she was stepping into the black granite enclosure, her skin bathed by fine spray from jets in the walls as she beheld him beneath the large cascade, his head back and eyes closed as he basked in the warm water, his body lithe but corded with sinew and extremely strong. Unable to help herself, she allowed her eyes to drift over his tattooed chest, along his waist and hips, then to his swollen cock. It was thick and straining, jutting.

"Closer," He beckoned; watching her as he sleepily opened his eyes, urging her to come to him even as she began to tremble. "Stop that."

With great care, he lathered her head to toe with an intoxicating floral scented soap, keeping his touch as chaste as possible and moving from her inner thighs to her navel, smiling at the almost inaudible moan of frustration that escaped her lips. They spoke not a word, she entranced by his touch and movement, he assessing her body and just how much she could handle. Finally, satisfied with bathing her, he poured some shampoo into his cupped palm and moved closer, gasping as she peered up at him through veiled blue eyes, the look sultry yet tentative as he gently kissed her brow.

Beneath the warm sensual mist of the shower, his kisses were torrid and charged as his fingertips gently worked some neroli-scented shampoo through her hair. Her shoulders were tense beneath his questing fingertips and when his lips glided down along her jaw she flinched. He paid this no heed as one soap-slicked hand slid down her belly to the juncture between her thighs, the firm press of his index finger against her clit spilling tingles up her spine as her dewy channel contracted with avarice.

Through the delirium of his touch and kiss, Miranda felt his free hand pressing a spicy scented soap into her palm. The intent was obvious, and her pulse began to race as she lathered the bar between her hands. The heady blend of mint, star anis, and other fragrant herbs carried on the billowing steam. She vaguely wondered how his skin would smell with the faint fragrance of the soap, and she quivered as he gently caressed the little bud of her clitoris with one curled fingertip.

"Look at me, Miranda." His tone was throaty and rich, the rumble of his voice rolling over her body like thunder as her eyes lifted to meet his, his hands moving to her hips. "You're shaking again. Relax."

Strong fingers plucked the bar from her palms as she tried to look down at his cock, but he held her gaze, the green of his eyes making her want to fall into them as his hands caught her wrists, edging her fingertips ever closer to his groin as her body began to tingle. An incredulous voice in her mind called out in confusion and she tensed. Something that felt this good couldn't be so simple.

"Do you trust me?" The question was a sultry caress to her ear, the longing stripping his voice down to a needy growl. She tensed in his arms, her grip on the hard spike of his cock going slack even as he stiffened more against her fingers.

"Y-yes..." she whispered.

With a gentle flutter of his lush lashes against her jaw, he brushed his lips over the pulsing vein at her throat and moaned in ecstatic anticipation, the press of his lips making her skin tingle.

Heat from the shower rivaled the heat within their embrace as Punk shoved the dark-haired beauty against the stone enclosure with enough force to give her head a bit of a bump, his forearms locking around her waist. He savored the fullness of her flesh in his mouth. Warmth radiated out from the impact of his kiss and Miranda went slack with a soft breathy moan, her body filled with an impossibly high charge of electrifying pleasures never before felt. She closed her eyes in rapturous anticipation. She wanted him to go farther. Take what he needed. She would give herself to him until there was none left, and then surrender beyond even that if it would bring him even a fraction of the agony tinged bliss he gave her now.

"Be still..." his tone was thick with need as he opened his mouth wider, drawing his tongue across the flesh of her throat. A shiver passed through him and his cock bobbed as she whimpered.

Miranda began to quiver as he ran the hot dart of his tongue over the upbraided flesh, the slow lapping, her skin tingling where it had been licked. His body quaked against her as he moaned; a sensual sound of long denied hunger being stoked and tempted for more.

She was in a total daze of delirious bliss, her eyes glazed as water ran down her scalp and over the concave plane of her back and waist. He supported her so she'd not fall given how thoroughly she was lost, her body craving more even as she realized like a timid little girl she would let him do anything. Anything.

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, she felt languorous as he carried her from the dimly lit bathroom, pausing to turn the light off as they passed. She was clinging to him with desperate need, a virile cast infiltrating her smoky blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Let's see which one of these cars is yours buddy," Randy said as he wandered around the hotel parking lot. You see Randy didn't and wasn't planning on going home.<p>

He paced slowly with a baseball bat resting against his shoulder. He couldn't decide what made him angrier, the fact that she was dancing with David in the first place or the fact that she looked to be enjoying it. He felt his face turn red with anger.

"Ah," he said as he spotted the car David was in at the grocery store.

Randy swung the bat. First, knocking off the driver side mirror, then denting the driver's door, and finally slamming the bat down on the hood of the pricey sports car. He stood back admiring the beauty of his handiwork.

Randy thought about the pocket knife that he carried with him. He grabbed it and slashed the tires of the car. The tires let out a hissing sound when punctured. Crouching down he made his way around to the back wheels repeating his work.

Still not satisfied he swung the bat breaking the entire front window. As if following an order he went to the back of the car smashing the back window.

He had his hands behind his head, calmly staring off into the distant, "Two new windows...1,400 dollars; 4 new tires...500 dollars; other damage repairs...4,000; keeping this son of a bitch away from my property...PRICELESS."

He casually walked to the nearest pay phone and dialed the operator, "Yes I'm across the street from the Hilton in St. Charles's parking lot and I witnessed 3 guys vandalizing a car. I went to the scene but they fled...uh yes the license plate number is 2MC79A."

* * *

><p>With great tenderness, Punk laid Miranda across her bed, then went to a table, finding the matches he knew to be there and striking one alight to touch the flame against the wick of a rose-scented candle. In the mirrored wall beside the bed, a reflected light flicked into being and he glanced at his reflection, mildly concerned at the obvious hunger in his eyes.<p>

Miranda lay sprawled across the black satin sheets, eyes half closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she admired him in the candlelight. She noticed...his nose was crooked as he stared pensively into the flame, and then looked back her way, a question in his eyes.

"Manran, I asked you a question earlier but you were kind of...buzzed." He crawled across the sheets and wrapped himself around her, "I'm going to ask you again."

His eyes fixed on hers and she felt her stomach dropped. She could not look away. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Miranda bit back a smile. _Hell yeah motherfucker_, she thought to herself as her nipples stiffened in the cold air.

She spared a glance around the room, or as much as she could see in the feeble glow of the candle. Watching shadowy ghosts of their reflection in the mirror, she wondered what it would feel like to become CM Punk's girlfriend.

With an almost imperceptible nod, Miranda let her head fall back upon the bed as his arms embraced her, pulling her toward the middle of the king sized mattress.

Miranda's breath sounded very loud to her own ears as his lips traveled down to her right breast. She craved the suction even as his lips closed around her nipple and a soft prick jolted through her, quickly blotted out by a wave of orgasmic delight that only swelled.

"Yes. Be still and feel." Punk's hands slid under her sides, lifting her closer to his lips as he bit again, only with a bit more pressure. She gasped in pain, shocked and thrilled to realize she was on the verge of orgasm. "Once more." His tone was silk, all smoothness and cool as he went back to suckling her breast, this time nipping the soft milky flesh instead of her nipple.

Miranda cried out, her thoughts a quiet mumble in the back of her mind. The spasms that shot from her soaked pussy rebounded off her toes and rocketed right through her body to be expelled with a shuddering breath. Punk moaned, letting her breast fall free of his mouth as he traveled downward.

His eyes met hers. His eyes sparkling with anticipation as he drew one fingertip across her bare mound.

Cool sheet under her back, wet hair tucked against her neck, Miranda relaxed into the bed as Punk's mouth moved slowly down her navel. A kiss this amazing should be illegal, she thought frantically. With sudden surprise, she placed a hand on his tense shoulder to realize he, too, was shivering. He breathed, nuzzling her belly button as one arm slipped up beneath her round little ass.

Punk's hair was damp against her thighs as he surveyed her swollen pink folds ripe with need and engorged. The very notion made him feel faint, and with a long low sigh, he flowed over her lower body like water, gently parting her thighs with his hands as he inhaled the smell of her desire and anxiety. Without pause, he leaned in close to lightly slide the hot point of his tongue over the upper portion of her pussy, rewarded as she gasped and winced under his touch.

Her mind screamed as the pointed pressure of his teeth caught her swollen left labia and set her heart to racing. This isn't happening... But it was, and she felt the weeks of tension falling away like a butterfly sloughing off a cocoon. Lying beneath Punk, she felt powerful as a goddess, knowing she possessed what he wanted and that giving it to him would be beyond rapture. To hell with the shield that she has built around herself.

Warm golden waves of euphoria washed over her. She struggled to stay focused on the central point of pleasure, the hot wet licking of Punk's tongue stealing her breath, as she grew less able to stay still with each passing second. His skill was sublime, her sensitive clit so close to over-stimulation she wanted to scream. He was hers with an exceptional talent for licking ,his tongue swirling her little bud one second, then pulling back so just the very tip stroked up and down the tiny core of ecstasy the next as Miranda writhed beneath him, gathering fistfuls of the sheet as she desperately tried to keep pace with his attention. She didn't want to lie there passive and still though it was certainly not easy with a lover like him.

Intoxicated by the heat of her skin, his own need was agony. His cock rested erect on the sheets and the all-consuming hunger he tried to keep at bay was building. Slippery and sweet, her juices tantalized him and he gently probed her tight little opening with a fingertip. Miranda's back arched off the bed as this act pushed her perilously closer to coming. With a measured sigh, Punk carefully brought the tip of his middle finger up beside his index, capturing the little pearl of her clit between his lips to suckle as he forced two fingers into her sweltering depths, the friction of his digits inside her sending Miranda into a spasm of delight.

The exhalation she let out rushed out with a scream of blended bliss and agony as Punk mouth pressed against the smoothness of her thigh, his own pulse racing as his cock throbbed in response to the release she had.

Punk's lips made her thigh burn and her pussy hunger for more even as he pulled his juice smeared lips away, his eyes icy and full of animal need.

All she could do was lay in wait as he gently placed his cock against her snug canal.

He took Miranda in his arms, the curtain of unslicked his hair shielding his face as his lips sought her throat. His hips dipped and she winced.

The simultaneous pushing of his cock deep inside her while he nuzzled her neck was dizzying. Punk tried to slow his first careful stroke, gently but insistently easing into her honeyed pussy. Miranda couldn't recall ever feeling so totally full. His lips pressed to her throat just below her jaw, his tongue slowly licking her neck pushing harder and harder still, his own breathing rapid and irregular as he felt her tense.

Punk moaned aloud, his lips briefly pulling away from her as he threw back his head, slamming into the tightness of her pussy again. Miranda longed to hold him. To taste him. But she was helpless to do either as his moans matched with hers.

"My God." He panted, eyes glazed as he fell upon her again. Miranda gasped, her hips arching up off the bed. The feeling was too intense. Frightening in its proportions as she froze beneath him, her muscles rhythmically squeezing his throbbing shaft as he buried himself balls deep in her juicy tightness.

She felt weak and dizzy, the candlelight blurry and dim as she managed to pull one hand through Punk's hair, her lids fluttering then falling closed.

"Shit..." He hissed, still teetering precariously on the edge of his own release, his hips pumping slowly as he marveled at the contractions her vaginal muscles still produced.

Still buried to the hilt deep inside her, he closed his eyes. Sucking air through his teeth, he shuddered as a wash of anticipatory bliss built in his loins, balancing him on the razor edge of delirium and deliverance.

A gurgling cough was her only reply for a spare few seconds.

The gleam in her eyes was the catalyst. Punk tensed, the world swimming out of focus as Miranda pulled him hard to her lips, his cock erupting to squirt his hot release against her womb as he collapsed, mouth closing around her breast, it was slower now with all the tenderness of an infant put to breast.

"Miranda..." he breathed,

Sitting up, he drew a heavy black quilt over them both as she gazed at him, "Cm Punk..."

* * *

><p>Ivy laughed, "Oh my god that was hilarious and remember the last day of freshman year when we super glued a dildo in the middle of the hall as a prank?"<p>

David laughed, "Yeah the Dean is probably still looking for the culprit." His phone rung, "Yes that is what I drive...WHAT?...OH MY GOD!"

"What's going on David?" Ivy asked out of concern when he hung up.

"I have to go," he said getting up, "something happened to my car."

**Robyn**: Ready for your surprise?

**Issac:** Sure

**Robyn:** Go through the hall and come through the right door to the back elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>CM PUNK<strong>: She said yes - iAmMiranda ;-)

**10 minutes ago via Twitter for iPhone**

"My follower count jumped from 150 to 5,000 in less than 10 minutes...and now I'm getting death threats..." Miranda laughed reading her mentions.

**Chris Jericho:** Congratulations to CmPunk and iAmMiranda, have you set the date yet?

**1 minute ago via Twitter for iPad**

**CmPunk:** iAmJericho, she said 'yes' she would be my Valentine you idiot.

**in a reply to Chris Jericho**

**Daniel Bryan:** CMPunk YES YES YES!

"Speaking of Jericho," he mumbled and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something."

A few minutes later he came back into the room with the box that he brought earlier, "It isn't another rare drink but I have a feeling you might like it."

She sighed as she tore through the pink wrapping and bow, "What is this?" She said looking at a jacket sitting at the bottom of the box.

"Oh," he said before turning the room lights off and hitting the switch on the jacket.

She gasped in excitement before pouncing on him, "You got me his jacket. Oh my god I love it Punk!"

"Do you still hate Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah...but it will be a lot more memorable now. I wonder what kind of battery this thing works on."

* * *

><p>Ivy froze in shock, her body flooding with heat, as she saw Randy standing stiffly on the wall.<p>

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and she could see his arm muscles straining, veins popping out on his forearms. Randy's beautiful eyes, glowing with displeasure, glared dangerously at her dress, and then at her. She quickly ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, inhaling the spicy/musky scent of his cologne and body heat mixed together. "Randy, so you're my surprise." Ivy exclaimed.

He pulled her tightly against his body, wrapping his arms low around her waist, and kissed her long and hard, his tongue forcefully meeting hers. The taste of his mouth and the feel of his tongue sent her pulse racing. A warm glowing wetness flowed between her legs, feeling more slippery than ever on her newly waxed folds. Before breaking their kiss, his hands slowly moved up her sides, discreetly brushing under her breasts as he pulled away. She looked up at his handsome face and noticed him looking past her at the wall giving a blank unreadable stare.

He turned to look at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, as he secured his arm around her waist, and pulled her toward the door, handling her more forcefully than he needed to.

Randy shuttled her through the halls in silence. He opened the door leading to the back elevators and shut it aggressively behind him. Ivy didn't quite know what to make of his mood because the last time they talked he was happy.

He stood in front of the elevator, his mouth tight and his eyes closed, before leaning forward to press the button. He had yet to speak to her and didn't seem inclined to meet her concerned gaze. The elevator door open and he walked inside.

Wordlessly Ivy reached over to grab his warm hand, squeezing softly, searching his face for some clue to his feelings. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing gently. She could feel his hot breath tickle her hand. He looked into her eyes as he flicked his tongue firmly across each of her fingertips in speculative suggestion.

His lusty gaze moved to her body, eyes roving down to her black strappy heals-then up her bare legs-across her flat belly-to the top of her dress. Her breasts, pushed high, were heaving in response to his suggestive kisses. He released her hand and traced his fingertips across her lips, slowly down her neck, to her breast, grasping and feeling its weight through her dress.

Fondling gently, he spoke. "Do you have any idea how long my flight was knowing that you were wearing that incredibly sexy dress . . . in a bar all night without me . . . knowing that all the men must be . . . must be . . . ogling you . . . scheming to take you home and . . . and . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. He was so upset he could hardly get the words out. "I saw you Ivy, dancing with _him."_

He looked at her, jealousy in his eyes, and then kissed her hard like he had in the hall, his tongue seeking hers possessively. The gentle fondling stopped. He was now squeezing and kneading her breast roughly until she gasped from the unexpected pressure. Her eyes sprang open to meet his fevered stare. His groping stopped abruptly and he dropped his hand quickly, eyes back on the elevator door. He ran his finger across his lower lip, wiping at the wetness of their kiss, and set his mouth in a stern line again.

She crossed her arms on her chest, one hand gently cupping her breast. He hadn't actually _hurt_ her, but her nipple throbbed lightly and her breast felt hot and flushed. She squirmed slightly pressing her legs together and softly rubbed her breast.

Looking over at his profile, jaw tight with anger; she knew it would be an interesting night in bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ding of the elevator.

Offering his hand to help her out, "I have a room," he said quietly. They walked in silence to the door and he dropped her hand while he fumbled for the card key. He swung the door open, stepping back, allowing her to walk in first. She hung her coat on the hook next to the large framed full-length mirror in the entry. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the conversation she knew was to come.

"Randy," she started. Before she could turn around and finish her sentence, his hands gripped her waist roughly pulling her back against his chest. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he brushed her long hair off her shoulder and hungrily kissed the sensitive hollow of her neck. "I missed you," she whispered.

"How much did you miss me?" he said darkly, tauntingly. He felt his way down from her waist, stopping between her legs, his sure hand rubbing and squeezing her aching pussy.

He moved her right in front of the mirror, light shining through the windows, illuminating her silhouette, as he continued his ministrations. He watched the reflection of her face, her desire evident, as he stroked and teased her through the fabric. His glittering eyes traveled over her, calculating.

The next thing she knew his hands had grasped the fabric of her dress, forcefully pulling it down to her hips so that she stood half naked in front of the mirror. One side of her black bra had come down too leaving one breast exposed, the large dark circle of her nipple standing out. His hands slid up her bare stomach, grabbing her breasts, pushing them together and apart as he watched in the mirror. He reached down and in one quick motion pulled her dress the rest of the way down so it lay puddled at her feet. As she bent to step out of the dress, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her panties and heels.

"You are so beautiful Ivy," he said huskily as he looked at her in the mirror, "So damn sexy and beautiful." He turned her around, pulling her close, his hands roving up and down her body caressing her hungrily. He began to say something else, but she cut him off, kissing his full lips, needing that intimate wet bond. "For . . . my . . . eyes . . . only," he murmured angrily between kisses, grabbing and squeezing her ass with every word, "_Mine_."

He bent slightly, effortlessly picking her up, wrapping her legs around him. She could feel his hard cock press against her thin panties. She glanced at their reflection in the mirror, his hands clinging to her ass, her near nakedness pressed against his fully clothed body. She felt wanton and naughty and very sexy. She began to lift his shirt, her fingers fumbling in haste, as he carried her to the bed. She wanted him naked and inside of her within seconds of being on that bed.

Apparently Randy had a different plan. He flicked on the lamp and walked over to his duffle bag that he brought off the flight, reaching in and yanking a long sturdy tie. He fell back on top of her, her legs wrapping around him, his weight pressing her firmly against the sheets. They began kissing fervently, her lips sucking and biting at his. "Fuck me Randy," Ivy said desperately.

He pulled himself up on his knees, straddling her, holding her still while he quickly wrapped the long tie around her wrists, knotting the fabric so that her hands were useless. He then grabbed her wrists, leaning over her, and lifted them above her head. She realized, as he fumbled above her, that he was tying her hands to the headboard.

"Randy," she said laughing. "What are you doing?" He sat back straddling her again, admiring his handiwork. His smiled a smirk and didn't answer. His lifted his shirt exposing the smooth hard skin of his chest. He slowly began pulling it down his arms exposing the well-defined muscle of his arms, and let it fall onto the floor. He ran his hands down her body, tweaking her nipples, before standing up to pull his sweat pants down to his thigh. Ivy felt helpless and vulnerable as she laid sprawled in front of him, watching him undress.

"Randy, I want you. Come down here. _Please_. Let me touch you." She pulled at her bonds helplessly, but couldn't release herself.

"You are _mine_, Ivy," he growled. "I don't know how many men were leering at you tonight including your jackass ex husband, but I'm insanely jealous. I intend to show you how "_mine"_you are and I plan to take my time about it." He continued dropping his sweats, pulling them down, underwear and all, so that he stood naked in front of her.

He was ready for her, no doubt about it. In general, she never thought of a cock as being a particularly attractive body part, but Randy's was beautiful. What she loved most was his thickness. He was a tight fit, but she was always wet and ready for him, so his size was never a problem. He filled her completely when they joined and she constantly craved the slick hot friction they made together.

She looked naughtily into his eyes and spread her legs in invitation. "Not yet," he eyed her sternly. "I want my Valentine dessert first." He climbed on the bed, bracing his arms on either side of her hips and bent down to tongue her belly button. "Very nice," he whispered appreciatively, admiring her new panties at close range. "You'll have to wear these for me again."

He ran his tongue across the satin, and buried his face between her thighs rubbing his nose and mouth back and forth, breathing in deeply. "You smell so good, baby. Mmm . . . I want to taste you." He hooked his hands in her panties and jerked them down her hips, like he was tearing the wrapping off a wonderful surprise. His surprise! She strained to see his face, watching for his reaction.

He slipped her underwear over her feet leaving her clad only in heels now. His fingernails lightly scratched up the backs of her bent thighs leaving a wake of goose bumps; he pulled her legs up and spread her open. She trembled expectantly as he began kissing and licking between her thighs toward her pussy, already dripping with anticipation. She felt him freeze suddenly and while she couldn't see his face, she heard him moan with desire. I smiled. He dove at her pussy, licking seductively up her smooth slit, lapping up her flowing juices. She groaned over and over in pleasure. "Yeah" he mumbled, not willing to tear himself away from her pussy to speak clearly.

He pulled back a little and then pushed back on her legs so that he could flatten his mouth on her pussy and lick her with broad firm strokes of his tongue, passing from beneath her hole right up to her clit. She drew a sharp breath and then, as if surrendering to his intentions and pulled her knees further out and back.

Now he concentrated on her clit, her most sensitive and responsive part. He began to draw the tip into his mouth and lick, and with it sucked into his mouth, he lapped at it with his tongue and nipped it gently with his teeth, her body jolting in response.

"Fuck, that's good," she said biting one side of her lip.

She felt herself losing control and desperately wanted Randy thrusting deep inside of her. She bucked her hips suggestively, but he gripped them, his fingers digging into her flesh, and said firmly, "No - be still. I'm not done yet." His tongue began slowly circling her clit over and over and over again. "Mmmm . . . Randy . . . god . . . ohhh . . ." She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

She heard him chuckle as he flicked his tongue quickly on the tip of her bud, then thrust it in and out of her dripping hole, and then circled her clit again repeatedly. He continued eating her pussy relentlessly, circling, flicking, thrusting, until she was moaning and panting continually, pulling at her bonds, rolling her head back and forth on the pillow.

She felt her orgasm building, the tingling heat beginning to spread down her thighs. He was straining to hold her still now so that he could eat her with exacting precision. He slid a finger into her wet hole and began stroking and pressing her g-spot rhythmically while still torturing her unforgiving with his tongue. The searing pulse of her orgasm shook her, each wave stronger than the last, the sensations rippling out from her pussy, tingling down her thighs and up to her nipples, the waves crashing up and down, back and forth, as she cried out in pleasure. Her toes curled in her trembling heals. Gradually the rocking of her hips subsided and he rested his cheek on her small mound, breathing in the scent of her orgasm. After a few moments he looked up at her, his eyes dark with excitement, and said quietly, "Best dessert I've ever had." She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, too weak for speech, and felt her racing heart begin to slow.

She came to herself again as she felt the soft bed compress and shake as he climbed over her pressing his body on top of hers. She felt his hard cock lying in wait between her legs and they began kissing, the tangy sweet taste of her pleasure passing from his tongue to hers. "Untie me now?" She asked as he paused for a moment.

"No. I'm going to have my way with you," he murmured into her ear. "Open your eyes. Look at me." He stared intensely into her eyes. "Enjoy that, did you?" he asked, one brow arched deviously.

"You know I did," she said feeling her cheeks flush, recalling her noisy response to his attentions, "I always do."

He ran his fingers through her hair, grasping it and pulling her head to the side so he could lick and kiss the hollow of her neck. "Do you think _he _could eat your pussy like that?" he whispered evilly, the predatory gleam back in his eyes. He circled and flicked his tongue on her neck as a reminder, like she needed one.

"Has he ever eaten your pussy like that, making you writhe and moan out of control?"

"Untie me now!" she exclaimed, embarrassed by his teasing. She twisted her wrists futilely.

"I don't think so," he said with finality.

He began kissing her urgently and she felt his hips begin to move, his cock sliding up and down her slit, covering him in her juices. He closed his eyes, concentrating, as he rubbed his dick between her pussy lips, nudging her clit at the top of each stroke. She moaned and felt her pulse quicken again. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders leaving her open and vulnerable to his assault. He held his cock in one hand, swirling the fat head around her aching wet hole, circling, circling, but not entering, sliding up to tease her clit before coming down again to tease her hole.

"Fuck me. Now . . . please_,_" she gasped. She was desperate. _Maybe begging would help?_ "Please, I'll do anything. Please . . . _please_?"

"Answer my question," he said, continuing his torturous movements, waiting for her reply. He was in complete control of her body; she was bound and under his mercy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she groaned, "I've been dying for you to fuck me all week, and now you won't!" she started to get mad. He couldn't force her to answer and she decided to assert herself the only way she could. "I'm not going to answer," she said acidly. "You know anyway."

She unexpectedly felt three quick hard slaps on her bottom and squealed in surprise. Her skin felt hot and prickly where he'd spanked her, but he immediately began gently stroking the hot spot, which caused a flood of fresh wetness to seep out of her pussy. This was new. He smiled nastily as he felt the rush of wetness between her legs, his strokes spreading the fresh lubrication all around her pussy. She was slick from the top of her crotch all the way down to her ass cheeks.

"You enjoyed that," he said surprised. "I'll keep doing it until you answer."

She wouldn't mind him spanking her again, but not incessantly, so she submitted and answered his question. "No Randy he has NEVER eaten me like you do," she whispered, not meeting his curious gaze. She looked up into his eyes, then, and said more boldly, "You make me so damn hot that I can't control myself."

Randy's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "He looked pretty hot and bothered with your tits pressed against him, the bastard. I get hot watching them bounce when we fuck. I like to get behind and really make them move."

All thought left her as he began licking and sucking her hard nipples, flicking his tongue over the tips, her clit throbbing with an electric jolt each time.

"Please..!"

The cry was hoarse from her lips, hating him for his teasing. Then came his chuckle again, low and mocking. He did not enter her with a sharp and thrusting drive, but with a slow languidity that turned her to molten heat. The head of his cock teased its way between the lips of her pussy and slowly sinking into the hot depths of her body. Inch by inch, and shallow thrusts that drove her mad, he teased until he was fully inside of her, stretching her, his balls resting against her ass. It was a throaty sound of pleasure as she ground her hips up against him, rubbing her clit against his pelvis.

Each time she shut her eyes, he would ram his cock harder and deeper into her. "Keep your eyes open sweetheart. I want to see the look in your eyes while I'm inside of you." He said menacingly while he caressed her body.

She heard his breathing going ragged and it made her stomach tighten in delight, her body singing. Suddenly, the room was tilted and turned and for an instant, he was out of her leaving her pussy empty and aching, reddened from use and eager for more.

He grabbed the black heals off her feet, chucking them onto the floor, as he lowered her legs from his shoulders.

Not being able to maneuver herself with bound hands, he put his arm under her and swiftly flipped her over off her back. He lifted her up on her knees bringing her pussy to the perfect height for his penetration. He spread her legs wide with his knees, circled his cock head around her steaming hole, before sinking his wonderful hardness to the hilt again in one firm thrust. They groaned in satisfaction.

He began screwing her in earnest, pulling out slowly and then thrusting in quickly in a steady rhythm. Each time he pulled out, her pussy would grasp his cock in protest, begging him not to go. The tight slick friction felt divine. When fully embedded, he would rotate his hips, his thick cock teasing every inch of her, before retreating again.

Her breasts were swinging out of control beneath her. She arched her back, tossing her long hair, feeling sexy and indecent knowing it turned him on so much. He reached his hands under her, his fingers loosely cupping her breasts, letting her nipples rub against his palms as they bounced, tweaking and rolling them between his fingertips now and again. "You feel so good, baby . . . so hot and wet."

He screwed her until her senses reeled. Smell, sound, sight, touch were mixed into a heated blur. The air was humid, filled with the spicy-sweet scent of their coupling. Randy moaned and grunted in ecstasy, his pelvis slapping against her ass, as she cried out incoherently. His burning desire was equal to her own. She couldn't get enough. She wanted more. She didn't want it to end. Her hips thrust back at his as he rode her on and on.

"I want to watch you come, baby. Come on my cock," he murmured. She gasped suddenly as he pulled out completely, rolling her over so we were face to face again.

Randy spread her thighs and pressed them back toward her shoulders, allowing him the deepest possible access. He braced his arms on either side of her and slid back inside in an instant. He leaned into her, the bed giving under their weight, fucking deeply, massaging her slippery clit with each stroke. Before long her pussy began to grip his cock urgently, milking him in need, a sign of her impending orgasm. All she could do was gasp wildly as her orgasm slammed through her. He tangled his fingers in her disheveled hair, holding her face to his, saying, "Ivy . . . ahhh . . . fuck!" He grunted, his control slipping as his own tender agony overtook him. She stared into his eyes as each glorious wave of pleasure jolted through her pussy, the contractions squeezing his cock relentlessly, driving his orgasm harder and longer.

She didn't know how long they laid together after that, Randy cradling her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and she felt his strong steady heartbeat under her fingertips. She realized that he must have unbound her hands. She looked up into his face, his smile no longer mischievous, but satisfied.

"_Mine_." he stated huskily, his hand squeezing her hip. He gently traced his fingers up and down her back. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I love you, baby" he said with a quiet passion. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Randy . . .I love you so much."

"I have to get dressed and get back down to the party, Sam has probably sent the police out looking for me," he said getting up.

"I'll see you down there," Ivy sighed feeling empty from the moment his arms left her.

* * *

><p>"NO, I HATE Jeff, I mean Meth Hardy. I could never sit through one of his matches and I was glad he got fired."<p>

"Why?"

"I was traumatized by him. I've never told this story to anyone…not even Ivy so you should feel special. In 2003 RAW came to St. Louis and after the show I snuck backstage looking for Jericho, went in the locker room and I saw Jeff who was stoned out of his mind on God knows what! He had a towel wrapped around his waist so I asked him for an autograph, he grabbed my paper and drew a fucking penis and wrote "Jeeef" in the middle of it. Then he got up and his towel fell off and he started doing his entrance naked. It was disturbing, his penis was small...I was only 14 and that was the first penis I saw in person. I wonder if he still does drugs?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Jeff doesn't do drugs. Jeff _is_ drugs. Favorite diva or all time?"

"Lita," she said without hesitation.

"Ah Amy…we used to date."

"Hmm, I can imagine that...I change my answer to Trish…unless you dated her too?"

"Nah, only Daffney, Traci Brooks, Maria, Mickie James, Kelly, Lita, Beth, in that order."

Miranda thought about all the girls and how different they were, "Damn, do you even have a type? Do they just flock to you and you just agree."

"Of course they what do you think the C. M. stands for?"

"Child Molester Punk…."

"Well you are a decade younger than me."

* * *

><p>"I finally made it back," Randy said as he sat down at Sam's table.<p>

"It took you long enough. I was getting ready to send the police looking for you," she laughed.

He smirked, "I know."

Sam was about to respond when she noticed Ivy walking in, "Well I guess you were right Rach."

"Duh," Rachal said agreeing.

"Right about what?" Randy asked curiously.

"That teacher over there got some," Rachal stated, "Her and her husband used the oldest trick in the book. He left then told her to wait a while and follow."

Sam nodded, "And judging by her messy hair, torn dress, red marks and wobbly walk, they went at it kind of hard."

Randy smirked, "I bet they did."

Ivy got another drink from the bar and turned to see 3 sets of eyes watching her. Rachal and Sam raised their glasses in her direction, smiling. Ivy tried to keep her eyes on the two women but she couldn't as she looked past them to the blue eyes that started mischievously back at her. As those eyes stared at her, it began to anger her.

She gave a fake smiled, raised her glass and headed toward the door.

Ivy flicked the lights on in her kitchen and let out a high pitched scream, "Ok, why are you two sitting Indian style, feeding each other peach cobbler naked on the counter."

"We're together now," Miranda said as she dropped another portion into Punk's mouth.

"Ok that's fine I guess but get the hell off of my counter NOW. I'm going to have to Clorox it down in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter. Love it? Hate it? <strong>

**Was it long enough for you **_**xGoToSleepx?**_**;)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The next chapter of this story is going to be long and might take a while then I need to decide what I want to happen so until then I will do one shot request (Superstar/Diva, alumni included) for anyone who was kind enough to review at least three chapters of this story. That includes people who have reviewed twice already; reviewing this chapter will make 3 so you're eligible. **

**Anyway you can tell me if you want it to have a certain settling/concept, how you want the characters attitude to be…hell you can make Kharma a stripper if you want (please don't.) Vampires, werewolves, whatever you're into. And as you can tell…I don't mind a little force or rape either.**

**If I like the idea enough I will continue it and make it multi chapter.**

**Please don't request any dumb shit like Yoshi Totsu and Heath Slater double penetrating AJ…as a matter of fact don't request anything with Yoshi Totsu in it at all! **

**Cena's getting a divorce which is good(for the story) and bad because I already had, well I don't want to give anything away but I had planned on involving Liz in the story but John apparently doesn't want his wife in my story, lol. Good news is **_**someone**_** can start pressing another **_**someone**_** about leaving his wife too if you know what I mean ;-) **


	15. Chapter 15: I'm not dead

**Not an update, obviously**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hi guys, it's been a while I know. I did some traveling with old high school friends the last two weeks and I completed 75% of the next chapter of this story and a few one shots on my Microsoft Word app.

I get home tonight and plug my phone into my computer to transfer the files and for some reason my computer didn't/wouldn't recognize my Droid. I keep working with it and I…I don't know exactly what went on but when I finally unplugged my phone ALL my files, contacts, pictures, etc. were GONE.

I'm so upset because I can't even remember half the shit I wrote. :( So unfortunately I'm going to have to go back to the drawing board with everything. I do have a multi chapter Cena(lawyer, porn star, mob boss) request that's 95% completed that was saved to my computer before I went away so I may put the finishing touches on that and upload it later but the next chapter to this will probably be out late tomorrow or Wednesday.

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story on alert. I say this all the time but I NEVER expected this story to do as well as it did. Also thanks to those of you in my inbox who have enough faith in me to think that I can bring some of these retarded ass requests to life. O_o Unfortunately they were erased with the things on my phone but I'll do them over, I promise.

Oh and holy shit, Randy is suspended for 60 fucking days because _it's rumored _that they found marijuana and some kind of steroid in his system. I have removed RAW and SD from my DVR schedule because without him I have no reason to watch. The steroid thing (_if true_) is surprising because he's not real big in comparison to the other wrestlers and in regular clothes he's quite slim. I can believe the marijuana thing because back in 09(before he had the tour bus) he was staying at a hotel in my city one night and he _looked_ kind of…sort of high. That's why I included that bit with him smoking weed a few chapters back, lol.

At least he can spend more time home with his family though. He won't be much help to Sam (or Ivy) if it's true about what roids do to the penis (shrink it, or can't get an erection, something like that, idk).

See you soon,

Candice ;-)


End file.
